For The First Time
by Xtyne
Summary: Ellie lost everything, including her memories. Two years later she's still trying to piece together her memories and understand what her vampire dreams mean. New enemies begin to arise, threatening to destroy more than her lost memories. 3rd in series.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

There was something wrong. That was evident the moment Eric Northman snapped to attention, the sun still shining high above the horizon. His eyes roamed over his resting place, searching for the reason he had been disturbed. Nothing in the room was amiss, minus the bed sheets that were wrinkled and pushed to one side. He stared longingly at the emptiness beside him in the bed. He had hoped that by some miracle his escapades would have kept her with him, would have shown Elizabeth Cole exactly why he desired her. But not even giving her the best fucking of her life had he been able to convince her to stay. She was gone, though it didn't appear as it had been long ago. It was still morning as he checked the clock beside the bed; he had only been resting for a few hours.

Eric lay back on the bed, his eyes closing as he attempted to return to his peaceful rest. But there was something on the edge of his consciousness that kept him wide awake. This wasn't a usual occurrence. There had been countless of times he had kept himself awake during the day when he should have otherwise been resting. But this was different. He had been roused out of his dead like sleep, a feat that had only occurred a handful of times in the thousand years he's been a vampire.

He allowed his senses to heighten, reaching out with his mind to find the source of what was troubling him. He couldn't sense Ellie in the house and knew she was more than likely halfway out of Louisiana by now. Godric was still in his own resting place, though he could feel that he was awake as well. Sighing, Eric pushed himself out of the bed and pulled on a pair of silk pyjama bottoms before exiting his resting place in the basement of his home. The entire house only held one door and absolutely no windows. He had designed the home himself after becoming Sheriff of Area 5, wanting to live in a comfortable environment. Though he kept his resting place in the basement in a secure room, not for fear of the sun, but as a safety precaution.

"There is something wrong, my child." Godric's voice pulled Eric's attention to the top of the basement stairs.

Eric was beside his maker in a flash. "What is it?"

Godric stared up at Eric, worry in his blue green eyes. "It's Ellie."

Eric immediately tensed. He should have known the reason he had been awoken had to do with Ellie. The majority of the times he had been roused from his slumber had been because of her. He opened up the bond that he had closed last night, not wanting to feel the emotions she was feeling, not wanting to know if her happiness of leaving outweighed the passion and arousal she held for him. But their bond had been strong enough that even while dormant, he still knew something had been wrong.

The moment he allowed the bond the flow freely, he was nearly knocked off his feet. His eyes grew wide, startled by the amount of pain he felt. He was taken down to his knees, gritting his teeth as he tried to control himself. He had never felt such pain before in his life, and he had almost burned to death only the other day. He searched for life, fearing that someone in this amount of pain could hardly remain alive, and was welcomed with a faint lifeline. Thought it was barely there, and Eric grew scared. He would never admit it out loud, nor would he ever show it, but Ellie's life hanging in the balance frightened him more than he ever thought possible.

"Remain calm, Eric." Godric laid a hand on his shoulder.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure. I felt it not long after she had left. If the sun hadn't been up, I would have been there in a heartbeat." Godric replied sombrely, his eyes wandering down the hallway and to the front door. "You have a much deep bond with her. Is she..."

"She's barely alive." Eric looked up at his maker, a ring of red around his blue eyes. "Godric, she's dying."

"She won't." Godric shook his head in assurance. "She's a Phoenix, she cannot..."

"I feel it, Godric. I feel her life slipping away."His hands clenched into fists as the pain just continued to sweep through him. "I need to..."

"You cannot do anything, Eric. It's day time."

"I don't care. I'll burn." Eric pulled himself up onto his feet, struggling to do so as the pain grew stronger.

Godric was surprised by his drive to find Ellie. He knew Eric loved her, he knew it before either of the two even knew of their own feelings for one another. But Eric's stubbornness had been the reason Ellie left. For him to sacrifice himself to search for her, it took the 2000 year old vampire by surprise.

"You will not make it far." Godric placed his hand on Eric's arm to steady him. "Wait until dusk."

"It will be too late then." Eric growled, his fangs extending. "The pain...Godric it's too much."

"She is strong, my child. She is much stronger than you and I may ever believe. She will make it through this."

"It cannot wait."

"I will command you if I have to." Godric warned. "I'm just as worried as you are, but we can't do anything if we're both burnt to a crisp. We can only hope that whatever had happened, someone will find her and help in whatever way possible."

"The moment the sun sets..." Eric trailed off, staring at the front door with such a longing. He wanted nothing more than to march out of that house and search the entire country for her, wherever she may be.

"We will find her." Godric nodded. "There is nothing we can do until then. Close off your bond, you'll only cause yourself more agony if you don't."

Eric nodded but didn't oblige. He couldn't. He feared the moment that should he close off their bond, he would miss something. He needed to feel the pain, to feel her pain. It was the only thing tying him to her, the only thing assuring him that she was even alive still. He would go the entire length of the day through this pain as long as he knew that she was still there, hanging on by even a dangling thread.

* * *

Something was very wrong.

That was my first thought the very moment I found myself alone in a long hallway dressed in only a hospital gown. I had no recollection of how I could have possibly gotten here, wherever this was. As I slowly padded my way down the hallway, glancing into rooms, I came to the realization that I was in a hospital. I tried to enter the rooms, to call to the patients inside, but I found that I was voiceless. There seemed to be an invisible force field, keeping me from entering any room, trapping me in the long endless hallway. As a nurse exited one of the rooms, I went to grab her arm, to try and communicate that I needed help, but my hand went right through her. My eyes grew wide and I jumped back in surprise, only to find an older patient walking behind me, who I just fell right through. I opened my mouth to scream in fright, but not a single sound emitted. My body began shaking as I slid down a wall, curling my legs up to my chest.

What was going on? Why couldn't I speak? Why couldn't I touch anyone?

I wrapped my arms around myself, eyes looking every which way. A yell soon came from one of the closer rooms, an alarm going off. Something inside of me told me to go see what was going on and I quickly pulled myself up to my feet. I held onto the wall as I slowly made my way down the hallway to the door and peered in. I had to grip onto the doorway tightly in order to not collapse when I saw the woman lying in the bed, a group of doctors and nurses surrounding her. The dark hair, the bright green eyes, they were too familiar to be anyone else's.

It was me.

I tried to run into the room, to tell them I was right there, that I was fine, but I couldn't. The invisible wall kept me trapped out in the hallway, watching as the doctors used the defibrillators on my chest. IVs were stuck on my arms, wires connecting to machines that were beeping wildly. I was in tears as I watched the scene before me, trying with all my might to enter the room, to yell at them. But nothing worked, no matter how hard I tried to get their attention. I was completely invisible to them, like I was a ghost.

But that couldn't be possible.

Unless I was dead.

No. No, I couldn't be dead. This had to be some cruel joke. I was dreaming and would wake up in a heartbeat. I was a Phoenix; I couldn't die, not like this.

"Ellie..."

I whipped around at the sound of my name. When I saw the familiar girl before me, I sighed in relief.

"Kyra?" I tried to force out, and was gleeful that my voice finally cooperated.

"Hello Ellie." She offered a sympathetic smile as she stepped forward. "I'm sorry."

"Am I dead? How can I be dead? This can't be happening." I blurted out, my panic rising.

"You are currently in what we call the 'in-between'. You are neither alive nor dead. You just simply are." She explained.

My face paled. "How is this possible?"

"I don't have time. You only have a few minutes before the decision has to be made."

"Decision? What decision?" I grabbed onto her shoulders. "Kyra, please tell me what's going on. What happened? I was driving one minute and the next I'm here. Please, just tell me what's going on."

"I'm sorry. This was never supposed to happen." She took my hands into hers and squeezed them softly.

"What was never supposed to happen? Kyra, tell me what..."

"I'm being called away." She tensed, her eyes closing for a brief moment.

"I don't want to die, Kyra. Please." I begged.

"I need to brand you now, Ellie." She dropped my hands and raised a hand.

"Brand me? What do you mean brand..." I never finished however as her hand lightly touched the middle of my forehead.

I let out a scream in agony as a white hot flash of pain shot through my entire body. My legs collapsed underneath me and I fell onto my knees, tears streaming down my cheeks. I had never experienced anything so painful before in my life, and I had thought I had endured many painful experiences during the past year.

"I'm sorry Ellie; it's the only way to ensure that you live." She apologized but I barely heard her, the pain growing stronger with every passing second. "I need to leave you now. Do not fear, you will wake up soon."

I tried to force out her name, to will her to stay, but I couldn't speak. My body fell onto its side on the floor, withering in pain there in the middle of the hallway. No one noticed, no one knew I was even there. The last thing I remembered was letting out one last ear piercing scream before blacking out.

* * *

The hospital floor was almost completely quiet except for the soft tapping of sneakers as a single nurse made the rounds. It was the middle of the night, most patients asleep in their beds. Those who weren't, the nurse peeked in for a few moments to chat before moving on to the next. She smiled sympathetically at each one of them, sad to see the state some of them were in. When she came to the door to the newest addition to the ward, her heart nearly broke. The girl was in her early twenties, the same age as the nurse's oldest daughter. It always struck her straight in the heart when she saw patients in such a state when they were so young. She had been just starting her shift earlier that evening when her heart had stopped. They had thought she was dead, heart not beating for minutes. But before the doctor in charge of her case could mutter out the time of death, the heart monitor emitted the softest beep, alerting them all to the beating heart. The nurse, praying with all her might that she would live, let out a sigh of relief when she had left that room earlier, glad that the girl might just make it.

But now, as the nurse paused by the young girl's door and peeked in, she was surprised to find the girl sitting up on her own, eyes wide in fright. She was shocked to see the girl, who they all thought would be in a coma for a few good days at least, was wide awake.

"Sweetheart, how are you feeling?" the nurse slipped into the room, wanting to check on her well being before searching out the doctor.

The girl jumped, her legs pulling up to her chest as she curled into a ball.

"W-where am I?"

"You're in the hospital." The nurse explained gently. It wasn't unusual for patients to be unaware of their surroundings, especially when in a horrific car crash like this girl had been. "You were in a car accident."

"I-I was?" she sounded so fragile, like she would break at any moment.

"You were. We thought you weren't going to make it." the nurse reached the hospital bed, laying a hand on the girl's, patting it softly. "But you seem to be a strong one."

The girl didn't respond as her eyes darted around the room. Her dark hair fell past her shoulders, tangled and in complete disarray. Her eyes were a bright green, brighter than the nurse had ever seen before. She was pale, which was unusual for someone residing in Louisiana. The girl appeared sickly, but that was usual for patients in her condition. What was unusual however, was the darkness that appeared on the edge of her neck, nearly being hidden by her hair. The nurse frowned as she leaned forward, the girl not noticing a thing as she lifted her dark hair off her neck and stared at the tattoo that had suddenly appeared. The nurse hadn't noticed such a tattoo earlier; it was like it had just suddenly appeared out of thin air. She marvelled at it, the tattoo in the form of a large bird, wings outstretched from the back of her neck just to the sides ever so slightly, mostly to be hidden by her long hair.

"E-Excuse?" the girl turned her head back, her eyes still wide as she tried to take everything in.

"Yes, sweetheart?" the nurse let the girl's hair fall back against her neck. "Are you in any pain?"

The girl shook her head. "N-no. I...I was just wondering..."

"Yes?" the nurse nodded, encouraging her to continue.

"Do you...do you know who I am?"

* * *

**A/N:** and here it is, the third installment to the Make This Go On Forever/Half of My heart series...I told you all I wouldn't make you wait too long for this. For any of you who are reading this you havent read the other stories, I would suggest doing so or else none of this will really make any sense lol. this first chapter picks up right after the accident that Half of My heart ended with, though the next chapter zips into the future a bit. I hope you all enjoy this story as much as the others. I promise drama, jerk Eric moments, sweet Eric moments, hot Eric moments, (just a lot of Eric moments), witches, old and new friends and enemies, witches, werewolves, and everything else that my take on the fourth season will include...I may just write my own hot shower scene ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

_Two Years Later_

A sigh emitted from my lips as I rummaged through one of the many boxes filled to the brim with books. I was sorting out the new arrivals Maggie Channing, the owner to the bookstore I worked in, had just gotten in the previous night. There were three boxes, all with more books I could possibly count. I usually loved flipping through them all, one of my favourite tasks whenever we got a new shipment. But this morning was different. I woke up with a start after having yet another dream. For the past two years since the car accident that left me without any memory of my life, I've been having odd dreams of two men. But they weren't men, that was just the thing; they were vampires. They couldn't have been more different, it was like night and day. One was short with dark brown hair. His features were soft and kind, a caring smile always playing on his pale lips. The other was tall, much taller than the other, and had slicked back blonde hair. His eyes though, were what haunted me day and night. They were such a striking blue. I could close my eyes now and still have them etched into memory. Every time I stared into those eyes in my dreams, it felt like I was staring into something familiar, like those two blue orbs held every possible secret.

I tried to shake the dream from my thoughts, but for some reason it just felt more real this time. They would happen at least once or twice a week, always shaking me up for a few good hours. Sometimes they were normal dreams, as if I was trying to relive my memories through dreams. But others were dreams that I never thought I would ever have. They were erotic and personal, though I couldn't deny the way I felt every time after I woke up from those certain dreams.

The longer I had these dreams, the more and more familiar they feel, like somehow I actually know these two. I would never know if I did however, as I had absolutely no recollection of my past life. All I remember was waking up in a hospital in Shreveport Louisiana, being told I had been in a car accident. I tried for days and weeks to remember something. The doctors prompted me, pressing me for any detail of my former life. But I couldn't remember a thing. The only items that linked me to that life was the single suitcase that had apparently survived the crash and hadn't been ruined. To this day, that suitcase still sat in the back of my closet in the apartment just above this bookstore, hardly anything out of place. I would pull it out every so often to look through the contents, trying to remember anything that I could. But nothing every happened. I went two years and no profound moment ever occurred like it did in the movies.

Eventually I came to terms with the fact that I wouldn't remember anything. After nearly six months of travelling over the United States, trying to find something I wasn't even sure was there, I decided that it was time to move on. So I rested here in Chicago Illinois and just hadn't left. I found this bookstore, saw the help wanted sign, and begged for a job. Maggie, a 40 year old widow who had no children of her own, had offered me the apartment above the store and I gladly took it. I didn't need to work of course, and I could have afforded a lavish apartment or home as my bank account never seemed to dip very low. I never understood why. Someone had to of been putting money into my account, but even as I begged the bank to tell me who it was, I never found out. I only wished that I could, then maybe I would find someone who could help piece together my life.

"Your head is in the clouds again, sweetheart." Maggie's kind voice broke me out of my thoughts.

I looked up and caught sight of the greying head of hair as Maggie walked into the store, flipping over the closed sign so the streets of Chicago would know we were open.

"Just a little bit." I admitted as I pulled myself up onto my feet, dusting off my jeans.

"Nothing wrong with a little day dreaming." Maggie broke out into a smile as she handed over a coffee from the cafe across the street. "Have a good night Hun?"

"Yeah it was alright." I shrugged, taking a sip of the hot liquid.

Maggie, who had taken a motherly role with me since the moment I stepped into her shop, raised an eyebrow and saw right through my lie.

"You had another dream again, didn't you sweetheart?" She questioned, wrapping a comforting arm around my shoulder.

I had always been able to confide in Maggie. She acted like a mother to me, which I was thankful for. I was in my mid twenties and should have been independent. But since the accident, since losing all of my memories, I couldn't help but lean on the wise woman every so often. I confided in her about the dreams about a month after I started working here. At first they had just been dreams and we shrugged them off. But as they became more of an occurrence, that was when the intrigue and worry set in. We attempted to analyze the dreams, but never seemed to get very far. She knew how hard I tried to understand them, especially as they weren't just about two ordinary strangers; they were about vampires, and that was what truly worried me.

It was like the Great Revelation occurred for a second time, for at least me anyways. When I had to be told of vampires, it was quite a shock. Though oddly enough, the first time I met a vampire while on my excursion around the country, I wasn't as freaked out as I thought I would be. It was like I had already met a handful of vampires in my previous life that I just didn't know about. It was just another thing that I wished I could remember.

"I wish we could figure those dreams of yours out, Hun." Maggie squeezed my shoulders.

"You and I both." I sighed. "They just seem...so real, you know."

"And you're sure that you can't remember either of them?"

I shook my head. "They feel so familiar, but I can't remember a thing."

It was the same conversation we had every time, and every time there was never an answer. My life was a mystery that may just never be solved.

* * *

I was sitting in the cafe across the street later that night after the bookstore closed, grabbing something quick to eat before heading back over for the night. I took a sip of my drink, smiling at the familiar waitress as she hurried by, and glanced at the television. There was apparently some sort of Vampire convention that was coming to the large metropolitan city in the coming days. There were already threats being made by the Fellowship of the Sun and other anti-vampire groups. Even some in the cafe were tense as they watched the news broadcast, Nan Flanagan who was the main public figure for Vampire relations, speaking about the convention and the ongoing threats. It was odd, the moment she came on screen, the hairs on the back of my neck rose as if I knew her and hadn't had the most pleasant experiences with her. But from what I could remember, which of course was absolutely nothing, I hadn't met her at all. I didn't seem to mind vampires, I was having odd dreams about vampires, and now I felt like I knew that one vampire in particular. This couldn't have just been some weird coincidence, could it?

"Damn vampires." One older gentleman muttered from the next table. "All of them are abominations."

I rolled my eyes. I was used to hearing the horrible things those around me spoke about the vampires. I never understood all of the hate. Yes, they were dangerous creatures. But weren't we? We raged war on one another, murdered each other for less reason that vampires did. At least they spilt blood because it was their life force. Humans just did it to be cruel. Not that I thought biting humans was ethical and moral, but it was the way they survived, was it not? Don't they have every right to be here as we did? If they were against God's will, then why were they walking among us? Clearly they were created for some reason and not just for pure evil. They were human at some point; to call them pure monsters was just wrong. I could point at a good handful of people and call them monsters as well for the horrors they've created.

"None of that now." The owner of the cafe ducked his head out from the kitchen, a stern look on his face. "Take it somewhere else."

The older gentleman sent the owner a dirty look before throwing down a handful of bills and stormed out of the cafe. The owner rolled his eyes and went back to his duties in the kitchen as if nothing happened. I smiled at what occurred, glad that I wasn't the only one who thought differently than most of these people.

"Hey sugar, you want a refill?" the waitress hurried over, nodding at my nearly empty glass of soda.

"No thanks, Fran. I'm going to head back over." I smiled kindly at her, stuffing my hand into my jacket pocket and placing a few bills, along with a nice tip, on the table and stood. "Have a good night Fran. Say hi to the kids for me."

Fran's smile widened as she pat me on the shoulder and moved onto her other tables. I slid my coat on, waved at a few regulars I was used to seeing, and slipped out the front entrance to the cafe. I glanced both ways before dashing across the usually busy street. I made it over to the other side safely and dug out my keys, searching the keychain for the correct one to the side door that led to the stairs up to my apartment. I muttered a curse under my breath as the keychain slipped out of my fingers and fell to the ground. I quickly bent and snatched them up, straightening as I did so. I froze however, when my eyes caught something across the street.

It was him.

He was tall, exactly like in my dreams. His blonde hair was slicked back except for a few strands that fell into his face due to the light breeze. He wore a leather jacket, his head ducked down to speak with a blonde. By the way both of them walked, with grace and superiority, I knew that both were vampires. I didn't give a care for the blonde woman though, and kept my gaze on him. He never noticed me for a second as he walked pass the cafe I had just come from and disappeared around a corner. I was barely breathing as I stared at the empty spot across the street.

I couldn't believe he was real. I had thought he was just a figment of my imagination, though there had always been a part of me that thought otherwise. And now there he was. Had he always been in the city? Had I only gotten those dreams because I caught sight of him at some point in the city? That didn't feel right though. I had been having these dreams before I had come to Chicago. So then why was I having dreams about him? There had to be another reason, I just couldn't comprehend it.

It took a moment before I was able to pull myself out of the trance I was in. I managed to slide the key into the lock, escaping into the building as my thoughts were solely on that man, that vampire. It took every strength I could muster to not go running after that vampire, to find out who he was. He had to be more than just a random stranger I was having dreams about. It couldn't have just been one big coincidence. This meant something, it had to. I just needed to figure out what.

* * *

"So you say you saw him? One of the men from your dreams?" Maggie leaned against the counter to the bookstore the next day.

I nodded as I eyed one of the book browsers, watching to see if they needed assistance. "I was just coming back from the cafe and there he was."

"Did he see you?"

I shook my head. "No. He was just talking with another vampire."

"This makes things more interesting." Maggie tapped her chin.

"Kind of wishing I had stalked them." I told her honestly, my cheeks flaming red. "Horrible I know, but...I just wish I knew who he was!"

"Maybe you'll see him again." She offered.

"What are the chances? I'm sure there are a ton of vampires in Chicago. And he might not even be from here! There's the vampire convention that starts tomorrow, he could just be here for that." I sighed, a frown settling on my face. "It's hopeless. I'm not going to know who he is, and I'm never going to figure out my past. I need to stop thinking that it's possible."

I felt absolutely defeated, my head hanging low. I wanted more than anything to remember just something. But it was becoming clear now that that dream was just that; a dream. It was never going to happen. I was cursed with this predicament. The car crash had taken away my memories and now I had to live with it. It was just so hard not knowing who I was other than knowing my name. Who were my parents? Did I have any siblings? Why was I in Shreveport? Did I live there? Who were these men in my dreams? There were just too many questions and none of them seemed to be getting answered. It was hopeless.

"Now don't think like that hun." Maggie reached over and took my hand, squeezing it softly. "You're memories will come back, I'm sure of it. You just need to stay positive. These things take time sweetheart."

"Two years, Maggie. It's been two years." A single tear slid down my cheek. "I'm getting tired of waiting for it to happen. It's just so hard."

"I know, sweetie."

"I just need to be more realistic. I'm not going to see that man again, and the possibility of getting my memories back is slim. That's what every doctor says."

"Doctors can be wrong." She pointed out. "Keep your chin up, Ellie. Things will start to look up."

I shrugged as I rubbed at my eyes, not wanting to embarrass myself in front of the few customers we had. I excused myself and wandered through the many bookcases, enveloping myself in the smell of old volumes. I let my fingers dance over the old dusty spines, enjoying both the feel and smell of the books. There was just about everything in the bookstore, something for everyone. We even had a section on the supernatural, a corner of the bookstore I often felt myself drawn to. I've read almost every book in that small section, but never got tired of them. I felt more connected to the world when I was reading about vampires and werewolves, learning about witches and demons. It all seemed so familiar, though I wasn't entirely sure why. There was a comfort when I read the volumes, and that's what mattered to me.

Finding a familiar book, I plucked it off the shelf and plopped down in one of the many chairs that littered the shop for browsers to use. I cracked open the cover, my lips curving into a smile as I began reading. At least the mysteries of the world I could understand. My own mysteries, well those were still to be discovered.

* * *

**A/N:** Poor Ellie, must be hard to not know who you are. Those are dreams are interesting, clearly they're about Godric and Eric. and Eric himself is in Chicago, and yet, walked right on passed her, how interesting. I'm so thrilled at the response this story has already gotten, makes me even more excited to write this. I've already started on the next chapter, and I'm hoping to have that posted sometime later today, so keep an eye out for that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Eric sat staring into space as Pam spoke on and on about the new pair of shoes she had just bought. He had turned her a hundred years ago and learned many decades ago how to tune his progeny out. He loved her dearly, like a father would love a daughter, but he could have cared less about the superficial material items his child spent countless of money on. Though, Eric barely cared about a thing anymore. Fangtasia, while his bar was blooming with business, hardly contained his attention any longer. Vampire politics, the reason he was here in Chicago, seemed to consume his life unwillingly, though he accepted the distraction with open arms.

Ever since two years ago, when Ellie had escaped from his life, never to be seen or heard from again, Eric hadn't been the same. He and Godric had searched all of Shreveport the moment the sun had set that fateful day. But neither had been able to locate the girl. Eric pushed against his bond with Ellie, opening himself up to her. But it was like he had never created such a bond in the first place. He couldn't feel a single emotion from her. He couldn't locate her whereabouts. It truly was like she had just disappeared off the face of the planet. They sought after Ellie throughout Louisiana, Texas, and even Mississippi, but found no traces of her. Not even her scent. Eric sombrely gave up the search, figuring she was dead and began to grieve over such a fact. He became unbearable for months, his anger flaring worse than ever before. His own maker and progeny kept their distance, not wanting to butt heads with the stubborn vampire.

Godric never ceased looking for her. He would go off for weeks, looking all over the country, even attempting to search Europe for her. But he never found Ellie. No one ever heard from her, not even Sookie Stackhouse who had been like a sister to the young girl. What had happened to her was a mystery to them all; a mystery that seemed would never get solved.

"Are you listening to a word I'm saying, Eric?" Pam narrowed her eyes to look across the table at her maker.

Eric raised an eyebrow, taking a sip of his True Blood. "No."

Pam scoffed, pushing back her chair and standing with a huff. "I'm sorry if I'm boring you."

Eric rolled his eyes as she stomped away, presumably to either rant to Sookie who had accompanied them to the vampire convention, or to spend more of his money. He cared about neither option and simply continued to drink the horrid synthetic blood that cost a fortune.

"Perhaps it would be wise to give Pam a few moments of your time. She's growing frustrated, my child."

The Viking gazed up to his maker, who was now sitting in the seat vacated by pam.

"She can grow frustrated then." Eric replied bitterly.

Godric sighed, eying his child closely. "This isn't healthy, Eric."

"Neither is searching for her, Godric." Eric snapped, his eyes narrowing. He was tired of everyone telling him how to handle his grief. It had been two years, but to a vampire, two years felt like mere weeks in his long life.

"She is alive, I'm sure of it." Godric defended.

"Or she's dead and you need to get your head out of the clouds and realize it." Eric growled, standing quickly and knocking over his chair, gaining the attention of the others in the hotel bar.

"I don't believe that." Godric calmly shook his head.

"Maybe you should start. Don't you think we would know if she were alive, Godric? We can't feel her. We can't find her. She's gone." Eric's hands clenched at his side.

Godric watched as Eric stormed away, anger radiating off of him. He refused to believe his child was correct in his statement. He couldn't. Ellie meant too much to him to just give up. She had been the reason he hadn't met the sun years ago in Dallas. She had brought life back to his hopeless existence. He couldn't believe she was dead. She was out there somewhere; he just needed to continue to look. One day he would find her and rejoice in the fact. He just wished Eric hadn't of given up so easily, not when he loved her so dearly.

* * *

It was the next night, and after countless pointless meetings and activities, Godric had freed himself from the convention. He had only agreed to accompany the Louisiana vampires to Chicago to keep an eye on Eric. Queen Sophie-Anne had tried to persuade him to come months before the convention, stating that the oldest vampire in North America needed to attend. Godric could have cared less of course. He had left the politics behind when he left Dallas. He didn't care to involve himself in what he deemed pointless. It had been nearly five years since vampires had revealed themselves, and while there had been some improvements, none were great enough to rejoice over. His thoughts were far from what was occurring inside the Vampire Hotel and Convention center. His thoughts for the past 2 years had solely been on the girl who had changed all of their lives.

Godric could not understand why neither of them could feel her. Both Eric and he had created a bond with her, and while Ellie and Eric's bond was much deeper, Godric still should have been able to feel her emotions. He had always been able to. He thought perhaps it was because she had transitioned into a full phoenix, but he knew that couldn't be correct. He had spent many centuries with Kyra, the Phoenix before Ellie, and was able to keep a blood bond with her. There were other forces at work here, forces that he wished he could understand. He wanted nothing more than to just find her, to hold her in his arms and to never let go. He missed her greatly, and he could tell Eric felt the same. He had never seen his child act in such a way before, distraught, angry, and worst of all, hopeless.

"Where are you, Elizabeth?" Godric sighed as he wandered through the streets of Chicago.

It was a dark and dreary night, clouds covering the night sky like a blanket. Not many pedestrians were found on the sidewalks, only a few cars passing by Godric, leaving him to walk peacefully. There had been enough hassle outside of the hotel, the fellowship of the sun nearly creating a riot the moment they had all arrived. Godric wished, that after five years, that the hate they all shared for one another would have vanished. But it only seemed to grow as the days wore on.

As Godric was passing by small shops, something caused him to stop. He frowned as he looked around, searching for a reason. But he found none. There was a light flicker to his consciousness as he continued to walk once again, growing as he came closer to a lone bookstore. Godric, after living for so long, had never felt such a thing before, and was intrigued by the reaction he was getting by the single shop. He glanced through the window of the lit store, seeing that it was still open. He couldn't see a soul inside the store, but something drew him towards it. He never realized his legs had brought him closer to the shop until he was grasping the door and entering. There was a soft ringing, alerting whoever was working that a potential customer had just walked in. Godric glanced around, intrigued about why an ordinary bookstore was gaining his interest.

* * *

The moment I heard the ringing from the opening door, I muttered a curse under my breath. I looked down at the box I had been packing up to ship to a customer and frowned. I had spent a good hour searching for the books she had desired and just wanted to be done the last task of the night before closing up the shop. But I couldn't ignore the customer. Sighing, I brushed a hand through my hair and made my way towards the door leading back out to the main floor. I groaned as my foot caught the edge of the box and I stumbled forward, tripping over a broom and falling to the ground.

"Mother of..." I grumbled, glaring at both the box and broom.

Ever since I saw that vampire from my dreams, I had been in a rotten mood. Maggie had noticed and tried to cheer me up, but nothing seemed to work. I just wanted the mysteries of my life to be solved. I was tired of feeling like I was living in someone else's body, unable to escape to my own life. It was depressing, and the longer it continued, the less hope I had that anything would change.

Knowing I was wasting time, I pushed myself up onto my feet and carefully walked out of the backroom, brushing back my hair out of my face. I peered around at the shop, searching for the customer that I hadn't heard leave just yet. Catching a glimpse of someone near the back, I moved around the counter and began down one of the aisles.

"Hi, sorry about that. Is there anything that you're looking for?" I asked, plastering on a fake smile as I reached the browser.

My smile faltered however, the moment they turned around. I gasped, covering my gaping mouth with my hand as I took a step back. My eyes were as wide as saucers as I took in the customer with dark hair and blue green eyes that matched the shorter vampire from my dreams. He looked surprised himself, his eyes growing wide as he stared at me in shock. I swallowed hard, my mind wheeling as I tried to understand what was happening. It couldn't just be a coincidence that I've now seen both men from my dreams within only a few days. But who were these vampires? Why was there a sense of familiarity as I stood within only feet of the vampire that barely looked above the age of 16?

"Elizabeth?" the vampire stepped forward, his gaze stopped on my face.

"W-who are you?" I stepped back again, my back now flush against the bookshelf.

The vampire titled his head to the side, confusion sweeping across his face. "Elizabeth? It's me, Godric."

"I-I don't know you." I shook my head wildly, slowly inching down the aisle. While there was something familiar about this vampire, he was still a vampire, one that could easily kill me in an instant should he wish to.

Something must have clicked in the vampire as he froze in his tracks. "You don't know who I am?"

I shook my head again, my body beginning to shake. I felt scared, though I wasn't sure if it was because a vampire was standing before me, or because this was the exact vampire from my dreams and he was speaking to me as if he knew me.

"My dear Elizabeth." He spoke softly, slowly taking a step forward and raising a hand.

I whimpered and quickly shot down the aisle. I let out a scream of surprise when I crashed right into the chest of the vampire who had suddenly appeared before me.

"Please, please don't kill me." I pleaded as his hands flew out to grab onto my arms, steadying me so I wouldn't fall.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He frowned. "Elizabeth...oh Elizabeth."

"H-How do you know me?" I struggled to get the words out.

He raised a hand, cupping my cheek though I flinched away at the cold touch.

And that's when it happened.

Blackness surrounded my vision, no longer able to see the bookstore around me, but instead, saw an extravagant house that I couldn't recall ever seeing in my life.

* * *

_I stood on the top of a staircase, dressed in a simple black dress. The vampire, Godric, stood at the bottom of the stairs, a smile on his lips as he stared up at me._

"_You look lovely, Elizabeth."_

"_I look horrible." I frowned, playing with the hem of the dress._

"_You couldn't look anymore perfect." He assured, motioning me down. "Come down, the others are waiting to meet you."_

"_What if..." doubt crossed my face. "Maybe I should just leave, Godric. You're vampires, I'm just..."_

"_I have told you time and time again that I want nothing more than for you to stay." He appeared before me, laying his hand on my cheek. "No harm will come to you here, my dear child."_

_

* * *

_

The scene vanished and I was once again in the bookstore with the vampire looking down at me in concern.

"Elizabeth."

"I don't know you." My heart was racing, my face a sickly pale. "Please...please just leave me alone."

"Elizabeth, please..." he began to caress my cheek but I pushed his hand away.

"I-I don't...I don't know who are you. I don't know how you know me. But please...please just leave." I begged, my voice wavering as I tried to keep myself from breaking down.

Godric looked defeated as his hand fell down to his side. There was sadness in his eyes as he lowered his gaze and turned towards the door. I stood there, my breathing rigid as I watched the vampire slowly leave, though not before looking over his shoulder at me.

"I am truly sorry about whatever happened to you, Elizabeth. I will make it right."

And then he was gone, like he had never been there in the first place. I couldn't control myself any longer as I broke down in the middle of the store. My legs felt like jelly as I fell onto my knees, hiding my crying eyes with my hands. The worst thing was, the moment he left, I felt emptiness inside of me. He knew who I was, he knew me. I had been waiting two years for something to happen, to have something come to me. And now this vampire from my dream shows up out of nowhere, and I couldn't handle it. I sent him away, and the likelihood of seeing him again was slim. But I had been spooked. I wasn't expecting him; I wasn't expecting either of the vampires to be real. But they were. And now I had this sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach that there was so much more to my dreams than I originally thought.

* * *

**A/N:** awww Eric, he doesn't know what to do with Ellie gone :( poor viking, here, let us all hug you! lol Godric, because it's Godric, never gave up looking for her, though I'm sure it was a surprise to find her in that bookstore. His perspective will be shown in the next chapter. I don't blame Ellie really. it must be a shock to realize the men from her dreams are actually real. I would have freaked out just like she had. But Godric knows she's alive now. can only imagine Eric's reaction lol


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

The moment he had turned around, Godric felt as if he had seen a ghost. There she stood, in front of him, looking as if time had never passed at all. Her hair was a few inches longer, but her eyes, they were the same bright green that he had gotten pleasure out of staring into for so long. He wanted nothing more than to just pull her into his arms, to embrace her tightly. But he stopped himself when he saw her reaction. She more than just surprised to see an old friend. In fact, she looked petrified. He attempted to calm her down, but that only frightened her more.

When she had said those words, that she didn't know him, his still heart sank in his chest. She didn't know who he was. It sent chills up his spine. He wasn't sure if she was only pretending, acting as if she didn't remember him in order to live a normal life like she always wanted. But by the look in her eyes, the way that her face paled considerably the moment she laid eyes on him, he knew that she was speaking the truth. She truly did not remember him.

That's when he realized something was wrong. He tried to calm her, but she only grew more scared and pleaded that he leave. He couldn't bear to cause her more pain than he already was by being there, and agreed, leaving her side though he wished to whisk her away with him. And now here he was, sitting in his hotel room thinking about what had occurred only an hour ago. He hadn't seen Eric since returning to the hotel, and was thankful for that. While Eric deserved to know that the woman he loved was alive, Godric wasn't sure what would happen if Eric suddenly appeared to her. She didn't seem to know who he was, and he doubted she would remember Eric either. Eric would only startle her, and until he could figure out what had happened, and why she couldn't remember him, it would be best if Eric kept his distance.

"What happened to you, my sweet Elizabeth?" Godric muttered, running a hand down his tired face.

He tried to remember what happened that day two years ago. He had awoken with a start when he felt her pain. It wasn't as excruciating as Eric's, but it was enough to jolt him awake and leave him with a sickly feeling. He had only gotten a few hours of rest afterwards, waiting for the sun to set, but the moment he had reawaken, he hadn't been able to feel a single emotion from the girl. Neither had Eric been able to. It was like their bonds with Ellie had just suddenly been cut off, though he had never heard of such a thing occurring. He tried for years to search her out, going to Europe and back just to find her. And now here she was, in the same city as they were, and she was absolutely oblivious as to whom they were.

"What am I to do?"

* * *

I squeezed the pillow against me as I lay on my bed on top of the sheets. My eyes were unfocused as I stared at the wall. It was the middle of the night and my thoughts were purely on what occurred only hours ago. Part of me wished I hadn't pleaded with Godric, if that was truly his name, to leave. While I was scared, frightened beyond belief, there was an odd sense of comfort that wafted over me during those quick few minutes. The moment I stared into those eyes that were haunting me even now, it was like something jolted awake inside of me. What, I wasn't sure, but now I couldn't think of anything but that.

And when he had touched me, when he laid his cold dead hand on my cheek, what was it that I saw? Had it been a memory? I seemed to know him as I stood on the staircase in the simple but beautiful dress. I wish there was just a way to know, for sure. But there wasn't. There weren't any flashing lights or alarms going off saying 'hey, you know him!'. It would have been ideal if there had been, but that wasn't how the world worked. There was something about that vampire that seemed familiar, and the only way to know for sure was to figure it out myself.

But could I even do that?

I couldn't deny that I was startled when I saw him, one of the vampires from my dreams. I was frightened when I had seen the tall blonde, but at least he hadn't come up to me. He had just walked on by, not knowing I was even alive. But this vampire, he had been downstairs in the shop, he had been inches away. Maybe if I had had a moment to think, to just sit down and take it all in, I wouldn't have reacted like I had. But I went into instant panic mode and I just couldn't stop myself.

And now here I was, alone, and still without any questions being answered. I doubt I would ever see him again. Even if I had known him, like he seemed to think that I did, I doubt he would come back after how I reacted. I had noticed the look of sadness on his face as he spoke those last words. If I were him, I wouldn't step within five feet of me.

"Why does this have to be so hard?" I whispered to myself, a single tear rolling down my cheek. "Why can't I just remember?"

* * *

"Oh yeah...oh...oh!"

Eric sighed in annoyance as he pulled his fangs out of the twit of a girl he had been drinking from. He pushed her aside, leaning forward and laying his arms on his knees. The girl stared up at him in wonder, caught between being annoyed and petrified.

"Take your money and leave." He spoke in a monotone voice, not giving the girl another glance.

She squeaked and quickly obliged, grabbing the money and hurrying out of the hotel room. The moment the door closed, Eric closed his eyes and hung his head. He tried to enjoy the taste of human blood still in his mouth, but found that he couldn't. He hadn't been able to enjoy feeding off a human in two years. Nothing compared to the intoxicating and delicious blood he had had at his disposal. Ellie's blood was rare and was purely his. He had never believed that there would be a time that he would not have the ability to feed off of her. Even with her desire to leave, he knew that she would return to him. They had been connected in a way that not even he could completely comprehend. They could hardly be without one another, no matter how much the other drove them insane. But now she was truly gone, and he would never be able to taste her again. He would never be able to run his hands down her delectable body, to stare into those mesmerizing green eyes. He would never feel the sense of whatever happiness he had been able to feel when she was around, not anymore. She was gone and she was never coming back.

"Damn you." He growled, his fists clenching.

He hated himself for letting her slip out of his grasps. He should have kept her locked up, made it harder for her to escape. But he had grown soft; he actually began to believe that he could feel something for her. He never wanted to. Ever since the moment he smelt her, saw her in Godric's home in Dallas, he had wanted nothing to do with her. She was shoved into his life, against his will, and had destroyed everything. He had turned into a lost puppy dog, not knowing what to do now that she was gone. He was supposed to be a powerful vampire, the frightening Eric Northman. He had been a Viking in his previous life, and now he was just some love sick teenager. He despised himself for such stupidity.

In an act of anger, Eric grabbed onto the edge of the glass coffee table before him in his suite and wrenched it across the room. The glass shattered to the floor as Eric roared, standing with rage in his eyes. His fangs had extended and he looked ready to destroy the rest of the room. If it weren't the useless pieces of furniture, it would have been the head of a human, being ripped off of their pathetic body. And doing so while at a convention to heighten vampire rights would be frowned upon.

"_You're acting like an asshole."_

Eric closed his eyes tightly, his hands clenching at his sides. Her voice. Her sweet melodic voice. He would hear it in his conscious whenever he was in the wrong. He knew it was nothing but his mind playing cruel tricks on him, but he couldn't help but to imagine that she were there, with him now. He hated that the creation of her voice in his thoughts was enough to calm him down, even when he was ready to tear apart this entire hotel room. Why had he let her effect him so much? Why had he let her worm her way into his cold still heart? He was perfectly content with the way his life was playing out, the decisions he had made. But the moment she stepped into his life, he rethought everything.

"I hate you." He muttered to himself, though no matter how many times he said it, he would never believe it.

* * *

Godric stared at the wall that stood between his and Eric's room. He could hear the glass shattering and his worry grew. He could feel the pain that his child was in; he had been able to feel it for the past two years. He wished every day that he could take that pain away, that he could bring happiness back into Eric's life. But there was only one thing he wanted; or really, one simple girl. Godric knew the moment he asked Eric to watch over Ellie that they would grow to love each other one day. They were just too similar, with their stubbornness and loyalty. Both would sacrifice their lives to save the ones they loved. That had been proven with the incident with Russell, the former King of Mississippi. Godric still remembered to this day the conversation he and Eric had in Dallas, pleading with Eric to watch over her while he was away.

"_What is that revolting smell, Godric?" Eric's expression turned into one of disgust as he stepped into the Dallas nest._

_Godric's eyes strayed to the staircase leading to the second floor, his thoughts flickering to the lone human girl. _

"_Godric?" Eric pulled Godric's attention back onto him, raising an eyebrow at his distracted maker._

"_I thank you for coming in such short notice." Godric closed the door, motioning for Eric to follow him._

"_Of course, Godric." Eric nodded. "What does this concern however? Are you well?"_

"_I am perfectly alright, my child, do not fear. I asked you here however..." Godric trailed off as he heard the voices of the members of his nest. "Perhaps we better continue this conversation in private._

_Eric nodded and followed Godric to the den just off of the main foyer. Godric slid the door open and stepped in, waiting for his progeny to do the same. Once they were safely away from listening ears, Godric sighed and looked up at his child in worry._

"_I need to ask a favour of you."_

"_What is it?" Eric sat in a leather chair as Godric sat across from him._

"_I've acquired a new charge." Godric began, hands clasping in his lap. "A human by the name of Elizabeth Cole."_

_Eric nodded, encouraging his maker to continue. Though at the mention of a human, he thought immediately to the smell he had been met with the moment he had stepped onto the property. _

"_I found her near death months ago and brought her here to heal her back to health."_

"_Aren't you such a humanitarian?" Eric snickered._

_Godric shot him a pointed look and Eric immediately quieted. "As I was saying, I gave her blood to heal. Though as I was doing so, I happened to...taste her."_

"_Is that the repulsing smell? Really Godric, you can do much better."_

"_Do not disrespect Elizabeth, Eric. She has grown quite dear to me." Godric snapped, a sudden anger overcoming him._

"_I apologize." Eric tilted his head to the side, surprised at the look in Godric's eyes. Did he actually care about this human?_

"_She tasted much different than any other human I've ever fed from." Godric frowned as he stood, beginning to pace the length of the room. "Familiar even, but I cannot place from where. But I do know that she is special, she is not just human."_

"_So she is the stench." Eric muttered under his breath._

"_I've grown attached to her, my child. I care for her like I would care for you. I would die for her."_

_Eric narrowed his eyes. "She's only a mere human."_

"_Do not judge her before even meeting her." Godric warned. "She is much like you. Stubborn. And...curious."_

_He glanced towards the door, hearing the light footsteps of Ellie as she roamed out of her room and down the stairs before pausing. He knew that she was there, intrigued by the conversation happening in the room. He didn't worry about her hearing a word of it, not that he would be angry with her if she did. He found himself never able to get angry with her. He had known her for only a handful of months and he already cared about her deeply. There was just something about her that kept him intrigued. And his comment had been correct, he would indeed die for her should it ever come to that._

"_What does any of this have to do with me?" Eric questioned._

_Godric shook himself out of his thoughts and looked over to his progeny. "I'm going away on business for a month and I fear that Elizabeth may not be safe here without my presence."_

"_And what exactly do you presume that I do about that?" Eric had a sinking feeling he knew where this was going._

"_Stan has grown an obsession for startling her. I'm afraid that without me here to protect her, he will act and possibly go too far." Godric expressed his fears. "Isabelle will be joining me on the first jaunt of my trip, or else I would never have asked you here."_

"_You want me to babysit the squirt, don't you?" _

"_It will only be a month, Eric. Between Stan and the threats..."_

"_Threats?" Eric interrupted, a frown settling on his lips. "What threats?"_

"_From the fellowship." Godric sighed. "They are increasing."_

"_Something needs to be done about them, Godric." _

"_I know. But not now." Godric ran a hand down his tired face. "I ask this of you because you are the only one I can truly trust her life with."_

"_What's so special about this human?" Eric leaned forward, trying to understand his maker's admiration of a simple human._

"_That I'm not entirely sure of. But she has grown to become a great friend. I care for her, Eric. I ask you to watch over her, keep her safe."_

"_I have better things to do than to babysit a mere human." Eric shook his head as he stood up. "I have a business to run and a vampire community to keep out of trouble. Bill Compton is becoming a pain in my ass. I don't need a snotty nosed human running around."_

"_She is a grown woman, and I ask that you respect her in my home." Godric's expression hardened. _

"_Are you commanding me to do this?" Eric crossed his arms._

"_I'm not. I have not commanded you in many years." _

"_Then I refuse to do this. She will smell my establishment up. Unless she is willing to be my meal, then the answer is no."_

"_Eric..." Godric sighed._

"_No, Godric. A thousand years I've lived by your side. I've done everything you've ever asked of me. But this, this I cannot." Eric shook his head. "I need to return back by dawn."_

"_I ask you to reconsider. You are the only one I trust, Eric." Godric stepped forward. "Return in a few nights after you've had a chance to think it over."_

_Eric wanted to shake his head no and just leave. But at the helpless look on his maker's face, he couldn't help but to agree. He knew his answer would remain the same, but at least he could make the trip back to spend a longer visit with Godric. He hadn't acted the same in many decades, and Eric was worried about him._

"_Thank you, my child." Godric laid his hand on Eric's arm. "While you may not know it now, I believe you'll find yourself as attached as I have become."_

Godric however, never expected just how attached both of them would truly become.

* * *

**A/N:** seriously, someone needs to hug poor Eric. hopefully Godric doesn't keep this from him for too long. Eric clearly needs her, whether he likes that fact or not. and poor Ellie is tearing herself apart over this. sadness all around. I'm actually quite excited to throw in some flashbacks and scenes that we've never seen before in either of the previous two stories, so expect that often enough on this journey of Ellie gaining her memory back


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

"_I hate flying."_

_I stumbled out of the small plane bathroom and back down the narrow isle to the large luxurious seats aboard our flight. A snicker arose from one of the seats as I neared and I glared at the blonde haired vampire, nudging his arm as I inched passed him to get to my seat. His long legs however, trapped me from going anywhere, earning a second glare. Godric sat beside the window in the seat across from mine, though I couldn't seem to get back to my seat because of this ogre._

"_Eric, unless you want me to vomit all over you, stop being a jackass." I grumbled, pushing my knees against his long leg. It didn't budge however, causing me to sigh. Before I could attempt to climb over the monstrosity, Eric's arm slid around my waist and pulled me down onto his lap. I squealed, swatting at his chest as I tried to squirm away. "Eric!"_

"_Now now, Ellie." His huskily whispered in my ear as he held me tightly against him. "If you keep that up, we're going to have a problem on our hands."_

_I didn't understand at first and continued to squirm. It wasn't until I felt his arousal that my eyes grew wide._

"_Eric! Godric is right there." I tried to lower my voice, though it was no use by the way Godric glanced at us, a smirk on his face. My cheeks burned a bright red as I hid my face in Eric's shoulder._

"_You were the one to bring this on. Shall we find a solution?" He raised a hand up my back, slowly trailing his fingers up my spine in a teasing manner._

_I shuddered at the cool touch even through my tank top. "Eric, stop."_

_He snickered but rested his hand on the mid of my back. I sighed and shifted for a moment before finding a comfortable position, knowing that Eric wouldn't let me up anytime soon. Not that I could complain at all. _

"_You smell delicious." Eric mumbled, his nose in the curve of my neck. "I could do with a taste."_

"_We're on a plane, Eric." I reminded him._

"_But you wouldn't mind otherwise?" he smirked. "No one will care."_

"_Godric would. Right Godric?" I peered over at the other vampire._

_He chose that moment to pretend we were invisible. Pouting, I stuck my tongue out at him before turning my attention back on the vampire who held me captive on his lap._

"_See?" His smirk widened, brushing the hair off of my shoulder. "May I?"_

"_Eric, I don't think now is the..."_

_I never got to finish however, as his fangs clicked out and were soon sinking into the base of my neck._

I woke up with a start, my hand instantly going to my neck, searching for the wounds and blood I was sure was there. But I was met with no such thing. I groaned, lying back down on the bed as my mind wandered to the dream I just had. It was the second time I had woken up in the past few hours, both by these dreams. One had been about the vampire, Godric, who had appeared in the shop last night, and this last one was of the blonde, who I would always refer to as Eric. I wondered if that was his real name, if his arms really felt that safe to be in.

"Don't even go there, Ellie." I scolded myself. Everything I felt in those dreams, it wasn't real. They were just dreams, that was it.

Wasn't it?

I wasn't so sure anymore though. I always had my suspicions that my dreams were more than just regular old dreams, but I had no proof to prove that theory. But now I had two vampires walking around that were featured prominently in those dreams and at least one of them apparently knew me. What if they weren't actually dreams, what if they were really memories trying to resurface? The vision I had the moment Godric touched my cheek, it felt just as real as these dreams. Could this be my consciousness trying to help rebuild my life?

I just couldn't be sure however. And I was too spooked to try and search out that vampire to question him. But I needed to do something. I've been helpless for 2 long years. I lost a large part of me, it felt like there was a gaping hole missing from my life and I just didn't know how to fill it. And then Godric showed up, the always kind and warm vampire from my dreams. I just didn't know what to think anymore. This was too confusing to possibly deal with. I just wanted to switch lives with someone, just for one day.

Actually, I'd rather just switch lives with my old self, then at least I would know who I was.

"I'm never driving again." I muttered to myself, snorting at the ridiculous statement. "Alright, enough self pitying."

I shoved the bed sheets off of me and slammed my hand down on the alarm that I knew would be going off in only seconds. Pulling myself up onto my feet, I padded my way over to the bathroom, grabbing a chance of clothes as I did so. I turned on the shower, knowing I would need a nice long warm shower in order to start this day on a better note.

Hopefully there wouldn't be any surprise appearances tonight. I wasn't sure how many more of those I could handle.

* * *

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off?" Maggie suggested later that afternoon.

I looked up from the pile of books that surrounded me, wiping the sweat off my brow. The shower had done nothing for my mood, and by the time Maggie and I opened the bookstore, I was in a foul mood. So I did what I always found calmed me down; I rearranged the books. The customers I confused shot me dirty looks as they tried to search for their books, but I merely shrugged and continued the job. Every so often I would get into moods like this and rearranging the entire store somehow seemed to help. Maggie had never objected, just glad that I wasn't biting the customer's heads off, and let me be.

"It's alright Maggie, I should finish this." I shook my head.

"You've already confused the customers silly today, why don't you start back up tomorrow." She knelt down beside me in the chaos of books. "You look like you could use a break kiddo."

"I'm fine, really." I assured her.

"From what you told me happened last night, you're anything but okay." She patted my shoulder. "I'll finish off with these books, don't you worry. Go enjoy the rest of the afternoon. Shop, it's what all the other girls your age do whenever they're upset. Your bank account won't feel a thing if you go a little crazy."

I opened my mouth to disagree, but Maggie was already shaking her head and pulling me up to my feet.

"I won't take no as an answer. I will even personally fire you for the rest of the day. You'll be rehired tomorrow morning. But for now, go have some fun. You deserve it sweetheart." Maggie nudged me towards the door.

I almost laughed as she literally pushed me out the door of the bookstore, tossing my purse out after me. She mocked locking the door so I couldn't return, forcing me out onto the streets of Chicago to find some sort of amusement. I couldn't exactly be angry at her; in fact, I think I was a bit grateful. Maybe getting out of the bookstore would be good for me. I hadn't taken a day to myself in months, always throwing myself into work. Perhaps I just needed a day all about me and not someone else for once.

"A little retail therapy won't hurt anyone." I mumbled to myself, tossing my purse over a shoulder. "Might as well make use of that money of mine."

And so I did. I found the newest mall in the area and I splurged. I entered any store I crossed that looked interesting and somehow always managed to leave with at least one bag, big or small. I bought clothes I would never need, sunglasses I doubt I would ever wear, and shoes that I was sure would blister my feet to no end. But it had brought a smile to my face, something that had been missing for quite awhile. And it felt good to just smile and not have to worry about anything. I've spent the past two years so caught up in trying to figure out who I was¸ I never once stopped to just be me, who I was at that moment. And right now, I was a twenty four year old who had one too many bags in her hands and absolutely loving it.

By the time dinnertime rolled about, I was barely able to walk with the amount of bags hanging off my arms. I crashed in the food court, wolfing down the unhealthiest piece of pizza I've ever eaten, before deciding on calling it a day. I don't think there was a store I hadn't entered, even ones I had no need to. As I made my way to one of the entrances in the mall, I realized that it had gotten dark out while I had been in the mall. I frowned at that fact, but didn't let it bother me as I left the mall and glanced around to get my bearings. Remembering that I had walked here, having sold the old beat up car I had arrived in Chicago with a year and a half ago, I was beginning to regret purchasing so much. I knew I would never make it back to my apartment with these many bags hanging off my arms, and the thought of walking the Chicago streets alone at night didn't settle well with me. So I began around the perimeter of the mall to the area I knew the taxis lingered, waiting for mall goers like myself.

I was surprised by the lack of cars in the parking lot, though it was the middle of the week and it seemed half of Chicago was outside that Vampire hotel protesting about something or other. I felt a bit uneasy at being nearly alone, but continued on my way. I was nearly halfway around the mall when I heard a noise. Frowning, I stopped and looked around the parking lot for the source. I nearly gasped when I saw a young teenager, barely past the age of fifteen, being harassed by a group of three men. The girl tried to push past them, but they kept her trapped in their little circle, hands pushing her mockingly. I never thought I was the type to put myself into these situations, having never faced anything like this in the past two years. But something snapped inside of me as I watched one of the men push the girl to the ground roughly. I couldn't just stand by and let them hurt the poor innocent girl.

So I dropped my bags and started towards them. I must have had a death wish, but it seemed like nothing was going to stop me.

"Hey!" I called to the three as I grew closer. Heads shot in my direction, and I saw leering looks on their faces. "Is there a problem here?"

I eyed the trembling girl as I reached the men, nodding my head discretely for her to get going.

"Nothing that concerns you, baby." One cooed, eying me up and down.

Another grabbed onto the girl's arm before she could run off, pulling her up against him.

"Why don't you all just let her go. She's just a kid." I crossed my arms as I glared at the three of them.

"Why don't you just back off and let us get back to what we were doing." The largest of the men stepped forward, his eyes narrowing. "Unless you want to have a problem with us too."

"You don't want to mess with me." I had no idea where that had come from. There was no possible way I could take on these three men. I really did have a death wish.

"Did you hear that guys, we don't want to mess with her." He laughed loudly, the other two joining in.

I scowled at them. "Let her go."

"I don't think so baby." The closest one smirked, shaking his head. "In fact, I think we're going to have some fun with you too."

Everything seemed to move in slow motion from that point on. A hand came out of nowhere towards me, making to grab onto me. By some inner instinct, I thrust my hand out, waving it to the side, sending the owner of the hand across the parking lot and into a parked car. An alarm went off as the man fell to the ground, groaning in pain. I was just as surprised as the other two men were, having no idea how in the world I had just done that. But there was no time for thinking as one of the other men came hurtling towards me. Again, I acted upon instinct, both hands being pushed out in front of me. The man coming towards me was frozen to the spot, completely unable to move.

"Holy shit!" the last man shouted, his eyes wide. He held onto the girl tightly, pulling out a blade and placing it against her neck. The girl whimpered, her eyes squeezed shut. "Whoa, I don't know what freaky shit you just did, but back off lady. Or else I'll kill this bitch."

My anger peaked, my hands falling back down to my sides. I was seeing red, literally, as a warm tingling sensation began in my toes and ended in my fingertips. I could see nothing else but the man in front of me, solely focused on the knife in his hands.

"What the..." he began before he screamed out in pain, the knife falling from his hand as he nursed his now burnt hand close to his body. He stared down at the blade that was smoking slightly, unable to understand what had just happened.

He wasn't the only one.

As the man ran off in the other direction, scared of what could happen next, I felt myself beginning to grow weak. My hands unclenched and I braced myself as my legs collapsed from underneath me. The girl was long gone, having run off the moment the man had let her go. I was alone except for the frozen man in front of me, who still couldn't move a muscle. My eyes closed as I breathed heavily, trying to regain the energy I had just suddenly lost. All I could think about however, was what had just occurred. How in the world had I done those things? I had thrown a man in the air without even touching him, frozen a man to the spot, and caused another to burn clutching his knife. None of that was even humanly possible.

What the hell just happened?

* * *

**A/N:** well she may not remember that she's a Phoenix, but her powers are still most definitely there! keep an eye out for a second chapter coming out today. I got hit with a wave of inspiration late last night and just couldn't stop writing. The next chapter is a big one and the first turning point in the story.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

"Must we endure this for another week?" Pam sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose as she exited one of the convention rooms.

"If you happen to formulate an escape plan, let me know." Andre ran a hand down his tired face.

"You both know the Queen would have your heads should you even considering leaving." Godric walked up behind the two younger vampires, a small smile playing on his lips.

"How can you possibly be smiling after that?" Pam shook her head. "That was atrocious."

"I've been through much worse." Godric patted her shoulder.

"That was plain torture." Andre shuddered. "I would much rather rage war than go back in there."

"You would be raging war against Sophie-Anne, and I daresay, that would be one battle that you would lose." Godric chuckled softly. "Come now, we have the rest of the night free. Go do as you wish, just keep out of trouble."

Pam rolled her eyes, but nodded in respect before zipping out of sight. Andre, always the obedient progeny, stood waiting in the lobby for his Queen to emerge from the convention room. Godric however, decided on a much needed night out. The hotel had turned almost suffocating, and he hadn't taken flight in many weeks. Slipping out the back of the hotel, into the alleyway to avoid prying eyes from the protestors, Godric leapt into the skies unbeknownst to all around him. His smile grew wider as he took in the city sights from the new height. He had always enjoyed flying. It freed the vampire, no confines to hold him down. He was free to do what he pleased, to enjoy the night. He flew slowly around the perimeter of the city, thinking about moving to the country side to enjoy some of the peace and quiet. But before he could, a sudden jolt surged through him. He felt exhaustion, but knew it was not his own. He searched he bond with Eric, but the exhaustion was not coming from him either.

That only left one other.

But it was impossible. He hadn't felt Ellie in two years. Even being in the city the past few days, he hadn't been able to feel her at all. But now, suddenly there was an emotion filtering through their bond. It was weak and barely there, but Godric felt it. And it was all he needed to be able to locate her in an instant. He flew lower in the night sky, his eyes darting out to the streets as he sought her out. It took more time than he had hoped, but he eventually found her only a few blocks from where the bookstore was located. He immediately flew himself down onto the roof closest too her, watching as she paused, setting her bags down and laying her hands on her knees. She was hunched over, and from this angle, he could see her body shaking. His first instinct was to go to her and pull her into an embrace, to will away whatever was the matter. But he had to think twice, to remember that she wasn't the Ellie that he was accustomed to.

"Elizabeth." He whispered softly as she straightened, reaching back down for her bags.

Godric couldn't stop himself as he took a leap off of the building and found himself before her in an instant. She was still staring down at her bags, pulling them one by one onto her arm, not noticing the new arrival.

"Do you need help?" he hesitantly asked, bracing himself for the worst.

Ellie let out a small scream of surprise, her eyes growing wide as her head snapped up. Her body tensed as she immediately began to inch backwards, her hands thrown out in front of her.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Godric assured her, taking a step back himself so she knew he was not a threat.

"Leave me alone." Her voice was barely above a whisper, but even so, he could hear the fright in her tone. "Please, I don't want any trouble."

"I wish I knew what happened, Elizabeth." He replied honestly, sighing sadly at the girl. "I've missed you greatly."

Ellie was breathing heavily, her heart racing. She stared at Godric as if he had two heads and he was a ghost. Her face was a sheet of white, and he was almost certain that she was going to keel over and vomit at any moment. She kept upright, though her body shook from head to toe. She opened her mouth, only to close it multiple times, unable to get a word out. It was as if she was trying to formulate what to think. Maybe there was a chance Godric would be able to get through to her. She hadn't attempted to run away just yet, and that meant progress to the two thousand year old vampire.

"How do you know me?" she asked so softly, even he almost didn't catch it. "H-how do you...how do you know who I am?"

He was surprised by her question, but ecstatic that she was asking it.

"We were very close once." He answered, a small smile forming on his lips. "You were very dear to me."

"I-I don't remember you."

"No, it appears that you don't. But I assure you, I won't harm you Elizabeth."

"Y-you call me Elizabeth. No one calls me that." She watched as he tried to take a step forward, but she only took another step back, keeping the distance between them. If she was going to try and act with a level head, let him explain, than she at least needed that. She needed to be able to feel like she could dash away at any time, not that it would do much good to run from a vampire. But it at least eased her worries.

"You would give hell to anyone who would call you by it." Godric chuckled softly. "I believe I was the only one who you allowed to do so."

"You...you were?"

Godric nodded. "As I said, we were close once."

"B-before the car accident?" she questioned, her eyebrows furrowing as she tried to make sense of it all.

"Car accident?" Godric frowned. "You were in a car accident?"

"Two years ago." She nodded, her hand wavering before finally falling to her side.

"That would make sense." He muttered to himself. The pain he and Eric had felt, that would all make sense if she had been in an accident of that magnitude. And that would also lead him to believe that, "You have amnesia, don't you?"

Ellie's bottom lip trembled, hesitating at first, but eventually nodded ever so slightly. Godric's face fell, understanding the pain she must have gone through the past two years. Everything was pieced together now. She had gotten into a car accident on her way out of Shreveport, and because of said accident, she had gotten amnesia. He didn't know much about human diseases or their sicknesses, but he did recall such a thing. It made perfect sense that she didn't remember who he was, why she was so frightened of him. She truly didn't remember him at all, she couldn't.

"I'm am truly sorry, Elizabeth. Perhaps if I had convinced you to stay..." Godric trailed off, his head bowing.

"To stay?" she asked curiously. "I was leaving?"

"You wanted to leave, to live your own life." Godric nodded. "If Eric and I had been able to provide better for you, then maybe none of this would have happened. You wouldn't have gone through the horrors that you have. I am sorry, Elizabeth. I hope one day you could forgive me."

Ellie had no idea what to think. This vampire before her was...guilty? But why was he guilty? What had he done that would make him think that he had done anything wrong? She had been in a car accident, something that couldn't have been helped, and she lost her memory. Unless he had been driving the transport truck that had supposedly hit her, than how could he be at fault? And as the accident occurred during the day, that seemed highly unlikely. She was completely baffled why a vampire would be guilty about such a thing. Though it was now apparent that she really must have known him from her past life. That didn't change the slight fear that surged through her veins, though her wall was beginning to slowly crumble the longer she stood there talking to him.

"You really know me?" she wondered out loud, her eyes almost pleading as she stared at him.

Godric wanted to reach out to her, to touch her. And he found himself doing just that. He was surprised when she only flinched, but didn't back away as his gently caressed her cheek before cupping it in his cold hand.

"I know nearly everything there is about you." He nodded.

Ellie wasn't sure why she started crying then, but she couldn't stop the stream of tears that streamed down her cheeks. Godric attempted to brush them away, but there were too many and he simply moved his arms around her and pulled her to him. He could feel her heart beating rapidly as he held her against him, her face digging into his chest as she sobbed. His closed his eyes, feeling perfectly content in holding her, though he felt his own onslaught of pain as he witnessed Ellie battling her inner war.

Every emotion was running wild in Ellie as she tried to control herself. But it was no use. She had spent two years trying to recover her memories and nothing seemed to work. And then this vampire, one from her vivid dreams, suddenly appeared in her life and she just didn't know what to do. She should have been running away, she should have been scared that she was so close to a vampire that could have killed her in an instant. But the moment his arms wrapped around her, she knew that he never would. The sense of familiarity hit a new level, sky rocketing as she latched onto him and cried. She must have looked like a fool, but she didn't have a care in the world. She felt more whole than she had in a long time, and she never wanted to lose that feeling.

"Everything will be alright, Elizabeth, I promise you that." Godric whispered softly into her ear, only causing her sobs to grow harder. "I won't leave you, not ever."

* * *

I stood across the street, staring at the cafe that Godric was sitting in waiting for me to join him. He had walked me home after my little break down, though neither of us seemed to want to part. After agreeing to wait for me in the cafe, I hurriedly took my nearly forgotten bags of purchases up to my apartment and tried to clean up somewhat. But now I stood frozen to the spot, wanting to walk into that cafe, I just couldn't find the power to do so.

"Come on Ellie, you've been waiting forever for this." I muttered to myself, running a hand through my hair.

This could potentially be the only time I could get all my questions answered, to try and figure out who I was and what had happened before the car accident. If I just walked away now, there was no telling if I would ever get my memories back, or if I would ever see Godric again. It was now or never. I was scared out of my mind, but I had to face this. I needed to.

Inhaling sharply, I finally managed to get my feet moving and began across the street. I entered the cafe, sending a smile to Fran who was working the late shift, and wandered over to where Godric sat in one of the back booths. He stood as I approached, and for a brief moment I wondered how old he really was. He looked like a 16 year old boy, but by the way he talked and acted like a gentleman, I would say he was really much older.

"S-sorry I took so long." I found I couldn't look him in the eye as I slid into the booth across from him.

"I've waited this long to find you, waiting a few more minutes would not worry me." He offered a smile.

I nodded and was glad for the cup of coffee Fran immediately brought over. It gave my hands something to do while they shook like mad. I tried to will them to stop, but found that I couldn't. I was just too shaken up.

"I promise everything will be alright." Godric reached a hand over, placing it over one of my shaking hands. "You don't need to be frightened of me, Elizabeth."

I gulped and stared down at the hand that was now holding mine, his thumb rubbing small circles in a comforting manner. I forced myself to look up at him and I could feel a second round of tear pop into my eyes the moment I gazed into those blue green orbs.

"I'm not frightened of you." The words came spilling out. "Well not anymore I guess."

"I'm sorry about what occurred the other night." He nodded across the street. "I was not expecting to see you after so long. I should have reacted better."

"You weren't the one freaking out." I pointed out. "I was just...I wasn't expecting to see you."

I could see he was confused at that statement and I took a deep intake of breath.

"I've had dreams of you. Of you and another vampire."

Godric tilted his head to the side. "Tall and..."

"Blonde." I finished for him with a nod. "You know him then?"

He smiled slightly. "Oh yes. That would be Eric, my progeny."

"You're what?"

"I am his maker, I turned him into a vampire many centuries ago." There was a faraway look in his eyes before he shook his head and returned to the present. "You and Eric have had an interesting relationship, to say the least."

"So I know him too then?" I leaned forward, not able to control the curiosity that surged through me.

"I'm sure at times you wished you didn't, but yes, you know Eric very well."

"I saw him the other day." I mentioned. "He didn't see me, he just walked on by. But that was when I started to wonder if my dreams were real or not."

Godric was surprised to hear that fact. "You saw him?"

I nodded. "It was a night or two before you came into the shop. That was probably half the reason I was so freaked out. It was a lot to take in. This is all a lot to take in."

His hand tightened around mine, squeezing it softly. I squeezed back and couldn't help the sense of comfort I felt in his presence. My hands had stopped shaking, and while there was still a hint of uncertainty, I was completely content being here with him. Not only could he help me piece my life back together, but it just felt right being near him. His arms felt warm around me, even though he was a vampire. His eyes held this kindness that I had never seen in even a human. Part of me just never wanted to be apart from him again.

"Your dreams," Godric began. "What exactly are they about?"

"Er..." My mind instantly went to the half dozen erotic dreams that I've had this month alone. I was thankful that the coolness of outside had filtered into the cafe and was able to mask the reason why my cheeks were a flaming red. "They're about different things."

Godric stared at me for the longest moment, and I feared he could tell I was embarrassed by such dreams.

"A lot of them though, they just...feel real I guess." I shrugged, gazing back down at my mug of steaming coffee.

"Could you tell me about some of those dreams?" He pressed, squeezing my hand once more.

"I had one last night. You were there, and...Eric?" the name felt familiar on my tongue, and yet foreign at the same time. "The three of us were on a plane. I was sick and, well Eric was acting like an..."

"An asshole?" Godric offered, chuckled softly. "Yes, his immaturity seemed to peak whenever you were around."

I nodded slowly before continuing. "Anyways, so we were talking, I was..." My cheeks burned. "I was in his lap and, well he..."

"He bit you." Godric's eyes glazed over. "We were on our way to Shreveport from Dallas."

My mouth dropped open. "You mean...that was _real_?"

I didn't hear any of what Godric said after that. My mind was wheeling with this new knowledge. If that dream had been real, which I wasn't even sure was even possible, than what about all the others? Could these dreams just be my inner consciousness trying to help me regain my memories? What about when Godric had touched me the last time, the vision that I saw. Was that just as real as my dreams? I was getting a headache from thinking so hard. This was starting to become too much. After what had occurred the past couple of nights, paired with the increasing dreams, whatever the hell had happened in the mall parking lot, and now this, I was ready to just wave the white flag and call it a day.

"Elizabeth?" I felt a cool hand on my cheek.

I blinked a few times before realizing Godric was now beside me in the booth, a look of worry apparent on his face.

"S-sorry." I looked away, unable to stare into those eyes any longer. It was like I was looking straight into my past, and I wasn't sure how I felt about that. Yes, I wanted to know everything, but diving head first into it all wasn't how I wanted it to happen. I needed to be eased into this, and that wasn't happening at all.

"I know this must be a lot for you to try and understand." His hand found its way to my back, softly rubbing circles in a soothing manner. "I, myself, don't understand everything that is occurring. In all my 2000 years roaming this planet, I've never encountered anything like this. There are many unanswered questions, for the both of us. If you allow me, I would like nothing more than to help you."

I had to scold myself in order to not burst out into tears again. I snuck a glance up at Godric, and seeing the sincerity in his eyes, I couldn't help but nod. I knew this wouldn't be easy, nothing seemed to be when it had to do with my life. But I needed to begin this journey, and who better than to have the only other person in the world who knew me to join me?

"I'd like that very much."

* * *

**A/N:** so Godric knows what happened now and can begin to help her remember, though it seems that her dreams already have been. I promise there will be more Eric in the story soon enough. I think part of this journey needed to be with Godric, as he knew so much more about her than Eric did. and of course, Godric is much nicer lol.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

Godric and I would have talked all night if we had been able to. Only an hour after Godric began to long tedious story of my life, the cafe closed and forced us across the street. I wasn't comfortable enough to invite him into my apartment, so instead we sat in the bookstore and continued to talk. He explained to me how we first met, how he had saved my life and nursed me back to health. He went on to further explain the blood bond we apparently shared, and the certain effects of drinking vampire blood. I was glad that the erotic dreams I've been having weren't just of my creation. When I spoke of the vision that I saw when he had touched my cheek, he confirmed that it had indeed been real, making me rethink just about everything.

When he went on to talk about how I came to know Eric, relaying what little information he knew about my time without Godric and with his progeny. It took a bit to get over the shock that I had been almost killed and raped by fellowship of the sun members, though Godric held me the entire time. It was when he informed me that I had saved his life, gave meaning to his existence, that I knew that somewhere deep down inside, I shared some sort of love for this vampire. Be it only friendship or whatnot, I cared greatly for him, even now when I couldn't remember any of these events occurring.

"If it had not been for you, I would have met the sun that morning." A ring of red formed around Godric's eyes. "I owe you my life."

I opened my mouth to assure him that if all he's said is true, then I was really the one who owed him and not the other way around. But I never got a chance to as Godric's phone began to ring frantically, causing the vampire to frown and pull the device from his pocket. He sighed when he gazed at the call ID and apologized before lifting it up to his ear.

"Hello Pam...what happened? Something must have caused Eric to...I see...yes, yes I'm on my way...I understand."

I raised an eyebrow as he clicked the phone off, a look of regret on his face. "Everything alright?"

"I'm sorry to say I must go." He stood, sliding the phone back into his pocket. "There's an altercation at the hotel that I must take care of."

I nodded in understanding and stood as well. "It's alright, I understand. You have other things to do. I'm sorry I took up so much of your evening."

"If I didn't need to leave, I wouldn't until dawn." He clasped a finger under my chin. "Would it be too much of me to ask to see you again?"

"I would like that." I smiled. "You're the only thing connecting me to my past right now. I've wanted this for so long, and now I finally have it."

Godric smiled as well as he lightly kissed my forehead. "I will see you tomorrow night then, Elizabeth. I look forward to it."

Before I could say another word, a sudden gust of wind blew passed me and Godric was nowhere to be found. I let out a squeak of surprise, not used to the quickness of vampires. At least, not like I apparently used to be. I sighed in content, my smile growing as I made my way out of the bookstore and upstairs to my apartment. I couldn't help from feeling incredibly happy, something I hadn't felt in the past two years. I was finally able to start piecing my life back together thanks to Godric, and I was ecstatic to have him a part of this. My fear for the vampire was no longer there, and I couldn't wait until the next evening when I would be able to see him again.

I went to bed that night with a smile on my face, and for once, didn't have a single dream to wake me from my peaceful slumber.

* * *

"Something needs to be done about him, Godric."

Godric sighed as he sat across the Queen of Louisiana, Sophie-Anne, in her luxurious hotel room. He had returned to the hotel at Pam's request only to find the hotel in complete disarray. Between her and Andre's explanation of what had occurred, a vampire from Mississippi, a loyal follower of Russell, had made a backhanded comment about Ellie's disappearance. Eric, as Godric would expect, snapped and nearly torn the vampire apart. He did succeed in ripping off the vampire's arm, causing panic and concern among the other convention vampires. Eric was now in seclusion, officials watching his every movement to ensure no other violence.

"I understand he's in pain, but he's giving Louisiana a bad reputation." Sophie-Anne sat up from where she was lounging, her bright eyes meeting Godric's. "He's your progeny, you need to control him."

"I understand." Godric nodded. "I apologize for his behaviour. What will his punishment be?"

"Knowing Flanagan, something uncivil." Sophie-Anne shuddered. "I detest that woman. If it were up to me, he'd get off with a slap on the wrist."

Godric was surprised, and it showed on his face.

"I can understand how he is feeling." Sophie-Anne brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Is there no news of her whereabouts?"

He hesitated, not sure if he should exploit the fact that Ellie was alive. He knew Eric throwing himself into her life would only ruin the progress he had made with Ellie. She had only just warmed up to him; he didn't want to push his luck with Eric's unpredictable actions. Not even Godric was sure of what Eric would do once he found out. He may be his child, but he had a mind of his own, one that baffled Godric to this day.

"No, there is no news." He lied, his expression growing blank.

Sophie-Anne smiled sadly. "I hope one day she'll reappear."

"As do I." Godric nodded before standing. "I'll speak with Eric immediately."

"Thank you, Godric."

Godric quickly left the room, finding his way through the crowded hotel to the room he was told Eric was being held. Before he could make it to the room however, a figure blocked his path. He raised an eyebrow as he came face to face with Nan Flanagan herself. He sighed, not wanting to have to deal with her, but knew there was no fighting it. While she herself held no authority over him, she was in the public eye and held a very important role in the vampire community.

"Ms. Flanagan." Godric greeted her.

"Your progeny has wrecked havoc, Godric." Nan crossed her arms, staring down at Godric with a fierce look in her eyes. "I expect better control than this."

"I apologize in his behalf. This will not happen again."

"Your damn right it won't. I should take away his title." Nan threatened.

"He is, besides me, the oldest vampire residing in Louisiana. He is one of the strongest and brightest. I daresay, you would be making a mistake if you did such a thing." Godric told her frankly.

"Perhaps you should consider putting him on a leash." She sneered.

Something snapped within Godric. His fangs popped out, and in a fit of anger, grabbed Nan by the throat and pinned her to the wall.

"I'm much older than you are, Ms. Flanagan. I could tear you apart limb by limb if I so choose to, and would get away with it just as easily." Godric growled lowly, his eyes narrowing into slits. There were not many things that caused him to lose control of himself, and both of those reasons were currently in this very city. "I do not care for the disrespect you are showing me. If you were my child, I would not hesitate to reprimand you. Do not tempt me."

Nan flared her fangs, pushing Godric off of her. "Watch yourself, Godric."

"Eric made a rare mistake. I will pay for whatever damages he caused and I personally apologize. Now take your sorry excuses for vampires and leave us be. Now." Godric ordered, ready to strike her at any moment.

She looked ready to argue, but after a moment she just waved her hand and the guards blocking the door farther down the hallway began towards them.

"I would be careful how you talk to people, Godric. It will land you into trouble one day." Nan warned before spinning around and storming down the hallway.

Godric shook his head and closed his eyes in an attempt to calm down. He did not want to enter the room in the state that he was currently in. While he needed to remind Eric that his actions are not appropriate, not in these times anyways, he could understand why he had done such a thing. He himself had just snapped due to the disrespect and direct insults towards him and his child. He would be a hypocrite if he said anymore than what was needed. And he was keeping a secret. That guilt alone was enough to allow him to forget whatever havoc Eric had created.

* * *

I was grinning ear to ear the next day. I hadn't been able to wipe that smile since the moment Godric had left last night, and nothing seemed to be able to shake the happiness I felt. I was practically bouncing around the bookstore, feeling like I was on cloud 9. Maggie questioned my good mood, and when I had told her everything that had happened, she was surprised to find out that this was all because of Godric.

"A vampire making you happier than I've ever seen." Maggie shook her head with a smile on her own face. "Well I never..."

"I know, it doesn't make sense." I leaned against the counter, a dreamy look on my face. "But I think he's the key to everything, you know? And now knowing that my dreams are really memories, it helps a lot. I know it's still going to take awhile, but I'm finally figuring out who I am Maggie!"

"I'm happy for you, sweetheart." She threw her arm around my shoulders. "I hated seeing you so frustrated. You're like a daughter to me; I want you to be happy."

"Thanks Maggie." I grinned at her before catching sight of a customer walking into the store. "Hi, can I help you find anything."

The moment the girl turned around, I recognized her instantly. I hadn't seen her in as many of my dreams, but she had most definitely been a part of them.

"Oh my god!" The blonde haired girl exclaimed, her hand covering her gaping mouth as her eyes grew wide. "Ellie?"

"Does everyone know you, hun?" Maggie raised an eyebrow.

"Is that really you?" the girl took a hesitant step forward before throwing her arms around me in a bone crushing hug. "I can't believe it! We all thought you were...well you know. But you're not!"

I lightly patted her back as I tried to search my memory for the girl's name. I couldn't remember any of the dreams I've had of her off the top of my head, but I remember Godric mentioning a girl last night while we had been talking.

"Sookie?" I asked tentatively as she pulled away.

She grinned widely at me. "I can't believe it's really you. I thought I would never see you again. Oh this is great! Godric and Eric will absolutely flip when they find out."

"Er..." I glanced at Maggie, not sure what to do. She obviously thought I knew who she was. Well I suppose I did know her, apparently I knew her very well. I just couldn't remember it. "I'm sorry, but I don't really know you."

"They've been a complete wreck you know. I think Eric gave up, but Godric, he's been..." Sookie's rambles trailed off as my statement finally hit her. "What did you just say?"

"I don't really remember you. Godric...he mentioned you, so I suppose I know you. I just don't remember it." I bit my bottom lip nervously.

She didn't speak for the longest time. At first I thought she was going to faint, her face had paled considerably and she was beginning to sway. I went to lay a hand on her shoulder, to steady her, but that only resulted in a reaction I wasn't expecting.

"_You're getting better at it." Sookie gushed, watching as the office supplies rose into the air._

"_Thanks." I grinned over at her from where I sat in Eric's office chair. "I guess all that practicing is finally paying off. It doesn't wear me out as easily, and I can keep it up for longer."_

"_All it takes is some practice, that's all." Sookie nodded, sitting on the edge of the desk._

"_Is that how it worked with your telepathy?" I asked, waving a finger in the air and chuckling when the stapler began to dance around the other objects._

"_Took me most of my life, but now I can put up these mental walls to keep from hearing everyone's thoughts. It's hard, and even drains me of energy doing it, but it's worth it not being able to hear about my neighbour's affair with someone half their age." She shuddered, though her cheerful smile was still on her face._

"_Ick, not the greatest image in the world." I scrunched up my nose in disgust. "Still though, must be nice to be able to read people's thoughts."_

"_Sometimes. Comes in handy I suppose when the time is right." She agreed._

"_And you really can't hear my thoughts?" I asked curiously._

"_Not really. Sometimes I'll get this static if I try to listen in, but that's it really. You're growing more powerful by the day, I'm sure once you've mastered this I won't even be able to get that." _

"_Interesting." I tapped my chin before I used my mind to lower the objects. I heard a noise in the hallway and frowned. "And cue the ogre..."_

Two gasps were heard, breaking the vision and sending both Sookie and I backwards on unstable legs. Our eyes were wide as we stared at one another, and I knew that she had seen exactly what I had. Godric had told me that she was a telepath, and we happened to shared similar traits, but it was still a shock to actually _see_ it. And those powers, _my_ powers. I hadn't talked to Godric about that at all, too scared that he would think I was a freak. But...I was practicing them? I wasn't sure when that memory had taken place, but it meant that others knew about it, which meant I wasn't completely alone. Maybe I would have to bring it up with Godric tonight when I saw him, try to understand what had occurred in the mall parking lot.

That had definitely been one thing I left out of the conversation with Maggie earlier. It was enough that I was friends with vampires, having freaky powers was a sure way to get myself on the unemployed train.

"Y-you're a telepath?" I asked softly.

She nodded her head. "You saw that too, didn't you?"

"It was a memory. Or at least I think it was. I don't really know." I admitted.

"It was a memory." She confirmed. "I remember having that conversation with you. You really don't remember?"

"I don't remember much of anything these days." I bowed my head, fiddling with my hands as guilt began to eat away at me. I hated not remembering these people. They had been so close to me, so important, and I couldn't even remember them. I felt like a horrible person.

"Oh my." She sounded startled at first before she shook her head, a look of determination on her face. "Well we'll just have to fix that."

"You sound like Godric." I couldn't help but smile as I thought about the vampire.

"He knows that you're alive? About all of this?"

I nodded. "Yeah. He showed up the other day and I freaked out. But then last night, we sort of just talked."

"Does Eric know?"

"The tall blonde jackass? I don't know." I shrugged.

Sookie snorted. "Well one thing's for sure, you certainly haven't lost your opinion on Eric Northman."

* * *

**A/N:** Sookie knows now! had to throw her into the mix somehow, though it will just add to Eric's anger once he finds out so many people knew that she was alive. way to go Godric for freaking out at Nan, that was my personal favorite scene to write lol.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

"I'll be back later. Try to keep your anger under control tonight, Eric."

Godric sighed as he shook his head, slipping his cell phone into his pocket as he came to a stop outside of the bookstore he was growing familiar with. After the havoc last night, Godric had had trouble escaping the confines of the hotel. The protestors grew outside the building, while tempers flared inside. He had almost found himself giving in and telling Eric about Ellie's whereabouts, just to calm his progeny down. But he had stopped himself before he could, knowing it would be for the best. At least for now. Perhaps before they left Chicago he could have the two meet, hopefully in a calm manner. But for now, Godric knew it would be best if he were the only one to know that she was alive.

With that thought in mind, he was taken back when a familiar bubbly blonde woman came bouncing out of the bookstore before him.

"Sookie?" His eyes widened.

"Oh, Godric!" She jumped back in surprise. "I didn't see you there."

He cocked his head to the side, his eyes travelling past Sookie to gaze into the bookstore, noticing Ellie leaning against the counter talking to who he presumed to be her boss.

"Did you..."

"Did I just happen to cross paths with my best friend who is supposedly alive, yes I did." Sookie crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow at him. "Were you going to ever tell us that she was alive, Godric?"

"It's more complicated than that, Sookie." Godric sighed, looking her in the eye. "She has..."

"Amnesia, yes she told. Though, I'm sure you can imagine my surprise considering I was starting to believe she was dead. How long have you known?" Sookie didn't want to be angry with Godric. She was just frustrated that she had to find out about her best friend this way.

"Only the other night." Godric assured. "I only kept it to myself for her sake. She was...startled to say the least when she first saw me. I didn't want to overwhelm her, especially with Eric."

"Well that I can understand." She nodded in agreement. "He would only scare her. But you could have told me Godric."

He bowed his head in shame. He knew just how close Sookie and Ellie had been, they were like sisters. He had been so concerned about Eric's reaction that he hadn't even thought about telling Sookie the news. If anyone would have been able to take the news well, it would have been Sookie. She was level headed and bright, she would have been able to understand the circumstances. But instead, she had to find out by chance, just as he had, and he felt guilty for that.

"I apologize, Sookie." He told her sincerely.

"It's alright Godric. I understand, really. It was just...well it was one hell of a shock." She relaxed, her eyes brightening as she glanced over her shoulder. "I'm just so happy to see that she's alive, even if she can't remember anything."

"It will take time, but it seems as if her own conscious is helping her."

"Her dreams." Sookie nodded, turning her attention back onto Godric. "She mentioned how they were real, yeah. It was weird actually, when we touched earlier, it was like a vision of some sort."

"It happened with you too?" Godric asked curiously.

"She said it happened with you the other night. I guess because of my telepathy, I saw it as well." Sookie frowned. "There's something else Godric."

"What is it?" Godric could see the concern in her eyes.

"Maybe it's just because of what I am, being part Fae and all. But I felt...it felt weird when I was with her." She tried to explain the feeling she had been having since walking into the bookstore. "Like there was some sort of magic going on or something."

Godric frowned himself. "Was it with the store, or her?"

"Both actually. It was stronger in her though. I've always felt a lot of power coming from her, and I guess being a Phoenix, it's even more so. But it's different than how it's always been. It feels...dark." Sookie began chewing on her bottom lip nervously. "I didn't say anything to her, and I don't know if you've noticed anything odd, but I thought you should know."

"Thank you Sookie." He laid a hand on her shoulder. "I'll look into it. Whatever it is, it doesn't look as if it's harming her. That itself is a relief. But I will get to the bottom of it."

"I know you will. She's really happy, Godric. I have a feeling she hasn't been happy in awhile. I do agree with you, that it's better to keep Eric in the dark, for now at least."

"I'm glad you think so, because I have to ask you to keep this between us. Not even Pam or Andre can know about this. Not yet. I will inform them before we leave Chicago, but for now I think it would be best if we are the only ones who know that she is alive." Godric explained, knowing that this was the safest route for them to take.

Sookie nodded in agreement. "I won't say a word. I did tell her I'd be back, if that's alright."

"Of course. You are her friend." Godric smiled slightly. "I best get going; I don't want to keep her waiting."

"She's excited to see you again." Sookie smiled as well. "If nothing else, maybe this will give her a chance to start over."

Godric nodded as they said their goodbyes and parted ways. He waited until Sookie had turned a corner before he approached the door to the bookstore. He hadn't even stepped one foot into the door before he was bombarded by Ellie, her arms wrapping around his stony middle tightly. He couldn't stop the grin from appearing on his face as he held her close to him. He had been waiting two years for this. He was going to treasure these little moments greatly, not sure what was awaiting them just over the horizon.

* * *

"This is nice." I commented as I looked around the small Italian restaurant Godric had taken me too. "Thanks for taking me out."

"Of course." Godric smiled from across the table, a bottle of true Blood in his hand. "How is your meal?"

"It's delicious." I looked down at the half eaten pasta. "I'm stuffed. I haven't eaten this much in awhile."

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." He reached across the table to take my hand. "I've missed these moments with you, Ellie. When you stayed with me in Dallas, we would go out once a week, just the two of us."

"Really?" I leaned forward, excited to hear anything about my past.

"I was always fascinated by the things humans did, and of course, I didn't want you to miss out on anything. I took you shopping quite a bit. Though you usually threw a fit whenever I tried to get you to wear a dress." He smiled fondly at the memory.

"I think I've grown into them." I chuckled, looking down at the simple burgundy cocktail dress, one that I had bought yesterday during my shopping spree.

"You look exquisite tonight." he remarked, his eyes falling lower.

I blushed at his comment, my cheeks growing red. "Thank you."

"Of course, you look beautiful in whatever you wear." His fingers moved up my arm, tracing an invisible design and sending shivers up my spine.

"I don't really know anything about you at all, except from what you've told me, but I have a feeling you're far too kind to me." I looked up to meet his gaze and my heart skipped a beat. "I'm really glad you walked back into my life Godric. It feels like I've been searching for something for so long, and then you pop up and part of that hole inside of me started to heal."

"I'm happy to be a part of your life, Ellie." His warm smile widened. "So what did you and Ms. Stackhouse speak about today?"

"She filled in some of the holes from when I was with Eric that one month." I suddenly began to grow nervous as I thought back to some of the things Sookie and I discussed, one being my powers. She hadn't been able to explain everything, and my vision had been enough to tell me I could move things with my mind. But that didn't explain what had happened in the mall parking lot yesterday, and while we were going down memory lane, that seemed like the perfect thing to discuss.

"Is everything alright?" Godric's expression turned to one of concern as he grasped my hand once again.

"Something happened yesterday." I looked down at my forgotten meal. "Before you showed up."

"It appeared like something was wrong." Godric nodded. "Did something happen?"

"A big kind of something."

"Tell me." He encouraged.

"Well...I was leaving the mall and the parking lot was pretty empty. I heard these guys harassing this girl, pushing her around and all, and I felt like I had to do something." I snuck a glance up at him. "When one tried to come at me...well..."

"Something happened." Godric nodded, having a feeling he knew where this was going. "Go on."

"I just moved my hand and he sort of flew across the parking lot." I lowered my voice so no one else could hear. "But I didn't even touch him."

"I should have known your powers would come into play at some point." He nodded with a sigh.

"That wasn't even the weirdest thing." I shook my head. "One of the other guys, I _froze_ to the spot. I don't even know if he's unfrozen or not. He could still be there for all I know."

My hand began to shake under his and he tightened his grip, trying to soothe away the nerves that were growing.

"And then...the last guy, well he was threatening to kill the girl with a knife. And I just got so angry." I closed my eyes, remembering the scene as if it were happening before me right now. I remember the way my body had felt, the warm tingling sensation that ran through my entire body. "I burnt his hand. He was a good five feet away from me and I _burnt his hand_."

Godric seemed shocked at first, before his eyes softened and he reached his hand up to cup my cheek.

"I was hoping to tell you this all later, but it seems that I have no choice." He caressed my cheek.

"So you know...you know what's wrong with me?" I asked softly.

"My dear, nothing is wrong with you. You're..." he paused for a moment before continuing. "You are one of the most powerful beings this world has ever known."

* * *

I lay in bed that night, hours after Godric and I left the restaurant and new information weighed on my shoulders. From what Godric told me, I was a Phoenix. He tried to explain everything, and he did a pretty good job considering I was having a panic attack and hyperventilating in the middle of a crowded restaurant. Even now, as I calmly thought back to the evening, I was still freaking out on the inside. It was a lot to take in, finding out that you're some rare mystical being that was quite possibly stronger than every vampire in existence. How could I possibly have all of that power just bubbling inside of me? I felt normal enough. I didn't feel like someone with this sort of power should have felt like.

Though even I knew that wasn't completely true.

When I woke up inside of that hospital in Louisiana, apparently a tattoo had suddenly appeared on the back of my neck. I had never been able to explain how it got there. I just assumed that I had it done before the accident. But when the nurse had told me that it hadn't been there when I first arrived, that was when things began to get a little bit weird. I tried not to think about it that much over the past two years, but now as I realize what I was, I wondered if it had to do with that tattoo. It was shaped in the form of a bird after all, a magnificent one that I always admired whenever I stood in front of a mirror. Now that I thought about it, it did look like how I would imagine a Phoenix to look like.

I had asked Godric about it, showing him the tattoo as we were walking back to the bookstore, and he acted as if he had just seen a ghost. I questioned him about it, but he just brushed the topic off, leaving me wondering why he had gotten so spooked.

"Maybe I'll ask him tomorrow." I mumbled as I rolled over onto my side, spying the twinkling stars outside the window. We had already made plans to see one another again tomorrow, after Sookie came by earlier in the day of course. I was so ecstatic to have these two in my life, even if I couldn't remember them the first time around.

* * *

"We should go out tonight." Pam suggested the next night after another gruelling few hours listening to vampires go on and on about equal rights. It was beginning to make her head spin.

"I already have plans." Godric placed his empty bottle of True Blood into the garbage.

"Again?" Pam raised an eyebrow. "You've gone out every night this week. I never took you to be a partier, Godric."

Godric chuckled, patting her on the shoulder as he glanced over to where Eric sat, staring into space. They had all orbited to Eric's room after the last meeting, as what always tended to happen. Even Sookie and Andre had joined them this evening and were chatting on the couch. Eric however, was keeping to himself in the corner of the room. Godric wasn't sure if it was better this way, as the less interaction he had with others would mean less opportunities for Eric to do something stupid and regrettable. But it pained him greatly to see him like this. Eric had never been withdrawn before, and it worried Godric. However, there wasn't much that could be done, not yet anyways. He knew he would have to inform Eric that Ellie was alive before they left, which seemed sooner than he would have liked. He was making good progress with Ellie, and from what he discussed with Sookie earlier, things were going well for her as well. He just needed a little bit more time before he could even think about unleashing Eric upon her. He had to be able to prepare her for the hot headed vampire.

"Where are you off to, Godric?" Pam peered up at him curiously.

"Just out." Godric gave her a look that told her he wasn't going to say another word about it. He glanced quickly over to Sookie, who gave the tiniest nod before directing her attention back to Andre. "I'll be back before dawn."

He shot Eric one last glance before making his way to the door, leaving the four to their own devices.

"Well I'm going to enjoy myself this evening." Pam licked her lips. "Anyone else care to join me?"

"I'm spending the evening with Sophie." Andre looked over at the time before springing to his feet. "Who I must get to. Good night everyone."

He left within seconds, leaving only Sookie and Eric behind for Pam's amusement.

"Sookie?" Pam knew it was a lost cause, but still thought to ask anyways. She might just be surprised.

"No thanks Pam. You have a fun time though." Sookie gave her the usual 'crazy Sookie' smile.

Pam sighed and rolled her eyes before standing. She straightened her outfit before speaking in a foreign tongue to Eric and leaving the room. Sookie glanced around, and when she realized she was alone with the Viking, she grew nervous. Eyeing the vampire out the corner of her eye, she saw that he was still sitting in the corner, not moving a muscle. Not wanting to be around in case Eric had another fit of rage, Sookie quickly got up and made her way over to the door. Before she could reach it however, a figure blocked her path. She groaned as she looked up at Eric, who was standing just a bit too close for comfort.

"What Eric?" She asked, not impressed by his actions. She crossed her arms and glared up at him, hoping he would get the hint. He didn't of course. "Eric, please move."

"You don't want to be near me either?" he asked in a voice that didn't sound like his own. To Sookie, he sounded like a rejected little boy, and it nearly broke her heart. Her sadness turned to anger however, the moment his hand began to trail up her bare arm. Her glare hardened as she pushed his hand away, only for him to move his touch to her shoulder and neck.

"Eric." She snapped. "Stop it. You know I don't think of you like that."

"You no longer are Bill's." He stepped closer, if that was at all possible.

"No, I'm not." She had to shake away the sweep of emotions at the mention of her former lover's name. Even after two years it still hurt to know that he hadn't truly loved her, that he had only was trying to procure her like she was merely a toy. "But that doesn't mean that I'm going to fall at your feet. You care for Ellie."

"She's dead." He spoke in a monotone voice as his fingers danced across her neck and up to her jaw.

Sookie shuddered at his touch, and if it hadn't been for her best friend who loved him, she knew she would have allowed herself to fall for him. But she couldn't. She refused to hurt Ellie like that. And Sookie knew full well that Eric loved Ellie, not her. He always had.

"You love her, Eric. I'm just something you could never have, that's it." She shook her head and stepped back.

He grabbed onto the back of her neck however and dragged her closer to him.

"She doesn't matter now. She's gone." He lowered his face down, his lips inches away. "And your here."

Sookie so wanted to tell him the truth. She knew it wasn't for the best; Godric had been right about that. Eric would only snap and do god knows what. But this...this she had to stop.

"You could be mine." He brushed his lips against hers. "We could be happy."

"Eric, stop this. Please." She placed her hands on his chest, pushing him with all her might.

"You could love me." he whispered huskily. "We could be together."

"Of for the love of god!" Sookie couldn't help herself, she to do something, _anything_, to make him stop before this went too far. "She's alive!"

It didn't register at first; Eric was still trying desperately to kiss her. But once she repeated herself for a second time, that was when it sunk in. Eric pushed Sookie away, sending her tumbling down onto the couch. His eyes grew wide, as if he didn't believe her at first.

"What did you say?" he growled.

Sookie gulped. From that look alone, she regretted telling him anything. He looked like he was going to murder someone.

"What did you say!" He roared, causing her to whimper softly.

"She's alive." She had to look away, his stare too intense. "Godric found her earlier this week and..."

"He knew about this?" Eric's fists clenched t his side. "ANSWER ME!"

Sookie was shaking from head to toe as she inched as far away from him as she could.

"He found her working in a bookstore one night. He was going to tell you, he was. He just..."

Eric made a primal sound, one that Sookie had never heard before. She let out a shriek of terror as he grabbed onto the nearest chair and tossed it across the room. His fangs were fully extended now and his eyes seemed to have darkened. She was truly scared of him in that exact moment, never having seen him so angry before in her life.

"Where?"

"Eric, I think you need to calm..."

"I asked where!" he was before her in a flash, grabbing onto her arms tightly. "Where is she?"

"Bookstore, Godric just went to go see her." Sookie managed out, though she felt like bursting into tears at the moment. "But Eric, I don't think you should..."

She never had the chance to finish however, as he was gone the moment she uttered the word bookstore.

* * *

**A/N:** uh oh! this is not going to be good! Eric isn't happy at all! Can't really blame Sookie at all for telling him, he was getting a bit too frisky there. Ellie finds out what she is (again) and is taking it as best as she possibly can. Godric seems to be enjoying the little moment's he's having with Ellie. Now is that purely just because he's happy to see her, or could some of it be lingering feelings he has for her? hm...we shall see! expect a very dramatic and crazy next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

Godric smiled to himself as he sat in one of the many lush chairs in the bookstore, watching as Ellie finished organizing a row of books. She was happily humming to herself, a tune he wasn't aware of, but enjoyed the melody nonetheless. He felt completely at peace as he sat there, watching her. She couldn't be any more perfect even if she tried. She may have lost her memories, but she hadn't lost the essence of life that filtered through her. The way her hair hung to one side as she tried to keep it out of her face, her beautiful big eyes roaming across the book covers, fascinated by them all. He loved the way that her lips quirked upwards, the way her nose scrunched up as dust was extracted from the older volumes. Her porcelain skin looked smooth, and he almost wanted to reach out and caress every inch of her body, to feel her against him. He even found his hand slowly moving on its own accord, his conscious not able to stop him as his fingers inched closer. To his displeasure, his phone went off, causing both of them to jump in surprise.

Godric grumbled to himself, Ellie giggling softly as he pressed the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked gruffly, not happy at being interrupted.

"I'm so sorry Godric." Sookie's voice wafted through the phone sounding panicked.

Godric straightened at her tone. "What is it, Sookie?"

Ellie's head snapped up at her friend's name, her lips forming a frown as she silently questioned what was wrong. Godric merely shrugged as he tried to concentrate on the teary voice.

"It just slipped out. I didn't mean to tell him. He was...he just wouldn't stop." Sookie rambled on in one quick breath.

Godric didn't need to ask what she was talking about, he already knew. He closed his eyes, letting out a sigh before his mind began working.

"Where is he now?" he asked a bit more harshly than he intended.

"He's on his way. Maybe he won't be able to find which bookstore." She offered hopefully.

"No, he'll be able to find me through our bond." Godric cursed to himself silently. "Thank you for telling me."

He didn't wait for a response as he clicked the phone off and stood.

"You need to get upstairs to your apartment now." He walked over and grabbed onto her arm and pulled her up to her feet.

She let out a squeak of surprise, all the while staring at him questioningly. "What's wrong Godric?"

"I'll explain later. For now, please, just go upstairs." He pleaded with her. "It's for your own safety."

One look into his eyes and Ellie could tell that something was wrong. Not hesitating, she nodded and began down the aisle to the front of the store. She informed him that there was a door in the backroom leading to the stairway that would take her up to her apartment, and he agreed to get her as soon as he could. He knew there wasn't much time and almost contemplated grabbing her into his arms and using his quick speed to get her upstairs. But time had already run out by the time they made it to the front counter. The door to the bookstore crashed open so hard, the glass shattered. Ellie couldn't hold back the scream that emitted from her lips as she swung around, only to be met with the tall blonde vampire she had heard so much about. Her eyes widened in surprise, not expecting to see him in the flesh, not anytime soon that was. But there he was, and he looked murderous.

"Eric, calm down." Godric immediately placed himself in front of the raging vampire. "Use your head, Eric."

Eric grunted, flashing his fangs at his maker before grabbing him and throwing him into one of the bookcases across the store. Ellie screamed in fright again, backing up until she was met with the wall. She looked to the side and saw the back door, and wondered if she would be able to make it. She shot towards it, hoping that she could, but she smacked right into a body that had just suddenly appeared. She went to scream again, but a hand flew over her mouth as she was pinned against the wall roughly.

Blue orbs stared down at her, blue raging eyes that were darker than she remembered from her dreams. Those fangs however, those were very real, and very frightening.

Eric didn't know what to think as he stared down at the woman he had thought was dead. Even now as she trembled against him, he couldn't feel a single emotion through their bond. It was nonexistent. She could have been dead, she should have been, and he never would have known. But she wasn't. She was there. She was very much alive. He wasn't sure if he wanted to rip her apart for keeping herself from all of them, causing them to worry beyond belief, or to kiss her passionately and to ravish her right there in the store.

"Eric, don't do anything rash." Godric was back on his feet, a gash on his forehead that was already beginning to heal. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"How could you?" Eric growled at him, turning his head towards his maker. "How could you keep this from me?"

"I'm sorry. I was going to tell you. But because of the circumstance..."

"I don't care if she didn't have two fucking legs, you should have told me!" he roared angrily, his eyes narrowing into slits. He forgot about Ellie momentarily, stepping away from her and prowling towards Godric slowly. He towered over the shorter vampire by a good foot or two, and if it weren't for the fact that he was a millennium younger, Eric would have already torn Godric apart.

"Eric she..."

"I don't care!" Eric grabbed his shoulders, pushing him backwards.

Godric stood his ground, not budging even at the strength Eric was pushing with. "This is exactly why I didn't tell you. You're frightening her."

"I deserved to know. I thought she was dead!"

"Because you gave up. She was never declared dead, Eric. You decided that." Godric reminded him, trying to remain calm.

"You were keeping her from me." Eric accused.

"She's not completely herself. She doesn't..."

"I don't care." Eric growled so lowly, Godric himself was almost in fear of what he could do.

Forgetting about his maker for a moment, Eric turned to focus his attention back on Ellie. Only he found that she was no longer there. That only caused his anger to grow as he nearly tore apart the entire store. Godric took that opportunity to shoot out of the bookstore, remembering the back door, and found himself running up the stairs to her apartment. The door was wide open when he arrived, and for a brief second, he forgot he wasn't able to enter. He grunted as the invisible barrier stopped him in his tracks, trapping him from entering the apartment.

"Elizabeth?" he called out.

He could hear whimpers coming from somewhere in the apartment, and his eyes searched everywhere. When he found her huddled up in the farthest corner, his heart broke.

"Elizabeth, I'm so sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen." He apologized.

Her knees were curled up to her chest as she hid her face in her arms. Her sobs became consistent and all he wanted to do was hold her and tell her everything was going to be alright. But before he could do so, he had a problem to fix downstairs. Sighing, he promised he would be back, and retreated back down to the bookstore. Godric wasn't surprised at all to find the entire store in disarray. It looked like a bomb had gone off by the way the bookcases that were toppling over, the books strewn all over the place. Glass was littering the floor, the counter smashed to pieces. Godric made a mental note to pay for the cleaning of the store before slowly making his way to where Eric stood in the middle of everything.

"Are you through?" Godric asked as calmly as he could.

Eric's shoulders were hunched forward, his head bowed as his eyes closed. He was breathing deeply, though it wasn't necessary, and Godric could see the blood dripping down from his clenched fists. He knew this exact reaction would occur, which had been the reason he had kept all of this a secret. He knew the longer he did, the worse Eric was going to react. But it was a risk he had been willing to take. He just hadn't expected for it to happen this way, with Ellie now crying and a complete mess upstairs. And that was certainly not something he had wanted to see.

"She's frightened." Godric commented as he moved around Eric to face him. "I was only keeping this from you in order to prepare her, for her to know everything."

"What's there to know?" Eric growled, but there was no power behind it.

Godric sighed as he began the tale Ellie had told him. "She was in a car accident that morning, Eric. That was the reason for the pain you were in, why we were woken up."

He waited for Eric to respond, but after a moment when he remained silent, Godric continued.

"She woke up in the hospital not even knowing her own name." Godric ran a hand down his face. "She has amnesia. She has for the past two years."

Eric's eyes snapped open at that, full of surprise and wonder. "How?"

"I'm not certain; it's one of the world's mysteries I suppose."

"How did we not feel her, explain that to me Godric." Eric snapped.

"I cannot. Even now I have no knowledge of why we can't feel her, even by being so close to her. That is a mystery to me, one I've been trying to understand." Godric gazed up at his progeny, the mixed emotions in his blue eyes. "I never told you because she was startled when she first saw me. It took time before I was able to get her to trust me enough to listen to what I had to say. She finally warmed up to me and I didn't want to ruin the progress we had made."

"Sookie knew." Eric grumbled, unclenching his fists and crossing his arms over his chest.

"She found out the same way I did, by chance. I asked her not to say anything to you for the same reason." Godric explained before sighing. "I am sorry, Eric. My intention was never to cause you pain. But the only way we were going to get her back was by doing it slowly. She still doesn't know everything, and even what I have told her, it still doesn't feel real to her. She has no recollection of any of it. This is hard for her, and I thought bringing you into it would only be harder for her, at least at the beginning."

Eric looked away, not sure what to think anymore. He did know that his initial reaction had been foolish. As he stared around at the chaos he created, he felt ashamed of himself for letting his emotions get the better of him. He felt even worse at knowing that he had scared Ellie, able to hear her frightened cries from the floor above them. He just hadn't been able to stop his anger, to control it. He had seen red and just acted upon it, not caring about the havoc he had caused. But now as he stopped to think, he wished he could go back only five minutes ago and change what he had done. He was supposed to walk in here and kiss Ellie passionately, to let her know that she was his and he was never going to let her out of his sights again. Instead, he only pushed her farther away.

"I need to go make sure she's alright." Godric spoke after watching the inner war Eric battled with himself.

"I want to see her." Eric's gaze met Godric's.

"I don't think tonight is the right time. Not after what occurred." Godric shook his head. But at the anger that was returning to Eric's orbs, he offered a compromise. "Why don't you call in a favour to have the store cleaned? I'm sure that will mean a great deal to her. And possibly tomorrow, after we've all calmed down, we can sit down civilly, and talk."

Eric's first reaction was to say no. But he knew his only chance at seeing her, to be in her presence once again, was to agree to Godric's terms.

"But, my child, you cannot lose your temper like this again. I understand you were angry and upset, but this is not acceptable. Ellie may not even want to see my face right now. You need to keep your emotions at bay if we have a chance at getting her back. I fear that if this happens again, we'll lose her forever." Godric warned.

Eric sighed and nodded, knowing his maker was right, though he hated to admit it. Godric patted his arm, relieved to see that he had calmed down, and began back towards the back door. He heard Eric on the phone with a cleaning service before he began up the stairs and arrived back at the apartment.

"Ellie?" He called to the shaking bundle in the corner. "It's Godric, may I come in."

He could faintly see her shake her head, still scared out of her wits.

"I won't harm you, Ellie."

He waited for her to calm down, knowing that eventually she would and let him in. All he had to do was wait.

* * *

And wait he did. It was nearly dawn and Godric still stood outside the apartment, waiting for the invite inside. His doubt was beginning to grow, but he refused to leave. If nothing else, Ellie's cries had died down long ago, and she was only breathing heavily off in her corner. He knew he would have to leave eventually, or else risk getting burnt by the sun. But he would wait until the last second if need be, knowing that his presence was at least helping her.

"Come in." A soft voice spoke, barely loud enough to be heard by Godric at all.

But it was all that was needed. The barrier was broken and Godric entered in a blink of an eye.

"Ellie..." He wrapped his arms around her small form, holding her to him.

She sniffed as she raised her head up off her arms. "You...You called me Ellie."

"Did I?" he hadn't even realized he had been calling her by her more desired name.

"I-I like when you call me Elizabeth." She admitted, her voice making her sound like a scared little girl.

Godric smiled, wiping away the tears on her cheeks. "Then I shall continue to call you Elizabeth then."

She tried to smile but found that she couldn't. "Is he..."

"Eric left awhile ago." He knew who she was speaking of. "He is sorry for how he acted. He didn't mean to frighten you."

"He's acted like that before." She stated, her eyes meeting his. "I had another vision."

Godric didn't even try to hide the surprise on his face. "You did? When?"

"When he touched me. That seems to be how it happens." She sat up straighter, rubbing at her tired eyes. "He's acted like that before, back when I was staying with him. He would get angry at the smallest thing. He would just go ballistic."

"And you remember that?"

Ellie nodded. "It's actually one memory that I truly do remember. The one when you touched me, and the other when I touched Sookie...I guess I knew they were real, they just didn't feel it. Same with the dreams I guess. But when he touched me...I just knew. I remembered every detail of that day, of him yelling and throwing things. I remember feeling scared, like I felt tonight, like I still feel."

He was surprised to find that one simple memory, not a pleasant one at that, could strike her in such a way. Then again, she and Eric had always had a deeper bond, and it would make sense that he would evoke such strong emotions and visions.

"d-do I have to see him again?" she asked in a small voice.

"He would like to see you." Godric told her honestly. When he saw the flash of fear in her eyes, he tightened his arms around her. "I will be there of course. I'll make sure he doesn't take a step out of line."

Ellie looked down, wondering if she had enough will power to be able to see him again. After what he had done earlier, she wasn't so sure if she could have a repeat of that. Even if Godric's assurance that it won't, he hadn't been able to stop Eric tonight. What was stopping the angry vampire from doing the same thing again? But even so, there was a small, tiny part of her that wanted to see him, even just to get a glimpse of him again. While he had scared her, made her fear for her life, and almost made her want to swear off of all vampires, there had been a spark the moment he entered the bookstore. It was almost not noticeable at first. But then he touched her, well more like grab, and it seemed to ignite. That itself frightened her just as much as his fangs did. The vision felt more real, more alive. She could actually physically remember every second of it. It just hit her like a brick. If that had happened just by the few seconds of being close to him, what else could occur for being around him much longer than that? She had thought Godric was the key to regaining her memory. And he was helpful, extremely helpful. But maybe Eric was really the one who was the key to the box tucked in the back of her mind where her memories were just waiting to be released.

* * *

**A/N:** So Eric had one hell of a freak out. but like typical Eric, let it run its course, and he'll eventually calm down. will be interesting to see what will happen the next time they meet, if Eric will be able to behave himself. Ellie seems willing to give him a second chance, even though she was still scared of him. But hey, desperate times calls for desperate measures. She wants her memories, and if Eric's presence was going to help, then she would take the chance of being near him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

It was a little over twenty four hours later that I was sitting inside of Godric's suite at the vampire hotel. I

was chewing on my bottom lip nervously while my hands fidgeted in my lap. Godric had left a good half an hour ago to talk with Eric, leaving me all alone with my thoughts. I tried to understand my sanity for actually allowing myself to come here after what had occurred last night. Eric had not only destroyed the bookstore, but he had nearly ripped me apart, limb by limb. Godric tried to make excuses for him; even my consciousness did the same. But the moment he got angry, he became a monster I wasn't so sure I wanted to be around. Last night, well more like early this morning, I had thought seeing Eric again would help me with my memories. The moment he had touched me in his act of rage, I remembered that memory clearer than any other. It was nice, to know at least one moment from my past. But I was beginning to believe that maybe it had just been a fluke. My brain started working the moment I had woken up after only a few hours of sleep, and I immediately regretted telling Godric I would do this.

But it was too late to back out now.

My knees began to shake up and down as I glanced towards the door every so often, expecting him to come barrelling into the room at any moment. He didn't of course, but I couldn't help the fear that continued to grow in the pit of my stomach. And yet, there was still that part of me that resided in my heart that was hoping that he actually would be the one who could help me. I couldn't deny the spark that I felt the moment his hands were on me. I had been frightened out of my wits, but the moment his hands touched my skin, it felt like I was on fire, like I had been used to his touch. By the nature of some of my dreams, and from what both Godric and Sookie had told me, I knew I had had relations with Eric of some kind. But I never understood the magnitude of such until his electric blue eyes met mine, his hands gripping me tightly. For that mere second in time, I thought I saw more than that vision that appeared to me. It felt like I was looking right through his eyes and into my past. I had never experienced anything so strong before in my life, and part of me was scared by that fact alone.

I wasn't so sure I was strong enough to deal with this. Any of this.

Needing some words of wisdom, I pulled out my phone from the clutch purse I had brought with me. I pressed in the familiar numbers before lifting the phone up to my ear, praying that Maggie would be home.

"Hello?"

"Oh thank god, Maggie." I sighed in relief.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" She asked worriedly.

"I just...what if I made the wrong decision by coming here?" I began biting on my fingernails as I glanced around the modern hotel room as if there were prying eyes. "Maybe I made a rash decision."

"Do you really feel like you did?"

"I don't know." I admitted, my shoulders slumping forward. "Last night I felt so sure that maybe Eric could help me remember my memories because of that vision I had. But now...I just don't know what to think. I'm...I'm scared Maggie."

There was a pause of silence and I was almost afraid she had hung up or the line had gotten disconnected.

"There's no shame in being scared, Ellie." Maggie's wise voice met my ears. "As long as the courage outweighs the fear."

"That's the thing, I don't think it does."

"You're a strong girl. You've gone through a terrible thing and you've made the best of it. You have people here, willing to help you out. It's up to you whether you accept that help." She pointed out.

"I know, but..."

"He scared you, I know. From what you told me what happened, I wouldn't blame you in the least for being a bit scared. But that vision you had, it's the first memory you actually remember. If Eric has that affect on you, then maybe you need to take the risk. They're going to leave soon, and then you won't have that chance."

I sighed, knowing she was completely right. They would all be leaving shortly, the convention not lasting forever like I wished it did. And when they did leave, I would be left here, alone, and without anyone to help piece my life back together. Stories and dreams can only go so far, but that memory...I was holding onto it for dear life. It was the only thing I could truly remember from my past life, and I didn't want it to be the last. Eric Northman may scare me to death, but he could very well be the only one who could help me. Could I just let him leave without at least having a conversation with him? I owed that to myself. And Godric would be here the entire time. I knew in my heart that Godric would never let anything happen to me.

"You're right. I'm just nervous I guess."

"Of course you are, and that's perfectly alright."

"I should probably go." I looked towards the door as I heard voices growing closer. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good luck hun. Don't let your fear get the better of you."

I smiled at Maggie's words as I hung up. I repeated them silently as I watched the door closely, the handle slowly turning. My breath got caught in my throat, everything going in slow motion as the door finally opened to reveal both Godric and Eric. I swallowed back the lump in my throat as I slowly rose to my feet, pressing down the skirt of the violet dress I had spent a good hour picking out.

"Elizabeth." Godric walked over to my side, laying a hand on curve of my back. "I'd like to formally introduce you to Eric Northman."

As my eyes reached up to meet his, I couldn't look away. Those eyes, those striking blue eyes, looked exactly like they had in my dreams. It almost felt like they weren't real at all. I couldn't read the expression on his face, but I wasn't exactly trying. I was taking in every single inch of his appearance, memorizing it for the future. His hair was dark blonde and slicked back, just like I had remembered from that vision last night. He was pale, causing his blue eyes to be more pronounced. The smirk that I felt should have been there, wasn't, and I was almost saddened by that fact. I wasn't sure where that had come from, but some part of me actually wanted to see the smirk that had become infamous from my dreams.

What caught me off guard the most however, was how tall he was. I hadn't exactly been thinking much about anything when he had me pinned against the wall, but now that there were a good few feet between us, I was free to examine everything. Including the way his black tank clung to his body. His biceps looked bigger than I had dreamt of, and more defined. I wondered for a brief moment what his abs looked like, and mentally scolded myself for such a thought.

I hadn't realized Eric had gotten closer until I had to crane my neck up just to look at him. My cheeks grew red as I quickly looked down at my feet, suddenly very interested in my black flats. I could see out the corner of my eye, a hand rising up from his side and I tensed. I could feel his phantom touch on my cheek and the fear inside of me snapped. I flinched away from his touch, my hands finding Godric's arm and gripping it tightly. I continued to look down at my feet, embarrassed and scared of Eric's reaction. I wasn't sure why I reacted that way, why I was scared of his touch. Part of me wanted him to touch me, so I could regain another memory. But another part of me, the part that the fear had taken over and was growing exponentially, was scared that he would hurt me.

"It's alright, Elizabeth." Godric grasped one of my hands, running his thumb over the top of it in a soothing manner.

I snuck a glance up at Eric, only to find that he had fallen into one of the chairs, his elbows resting on his knees, his head bowed towards the floor. He looked helpless, and for a brief second, I actually felt sorry for him. Maybe he hadn't meant to act in the way he had, maybe he really couldn't control his anger. But then I remembered that vision I had, and somehow, I knew that there were many other times that he had acted rashly while angry.

"Perhaps we should sit." Godric suggested.

I glanced up at him and nodded, settling back down on the couch I had previously been sitting on. Godric sat beside me, keeping out hands attached and in his lap. I couldn't help the slight upwards tug on my lips as I looked down at our intertwined hands. I don't know why it sent a surge of joy through me, but it did.

"Eric, isn't there something you would like to say?" Godric prompted.

I risked looking at Eric, still finding his gaze meeting the floor. I waited for him to speak, but he hardly made a sound. I raised an eyebrow at Godric, as if to say that this was a waste of time, but then Eric finally raised his gaze to the two of us and I was surprised at what came out of his mouth.

"I apologize for my actions last night."

My mouth dropped open in shock and I didn't even try to hide the look of sheer surprise on my face. I tried to catch his gaze but it had quickly fallen once again.

"Elizabeth?" Godric turned his attention onto me now.

I looked at him questioningly. "What?"

"What would you like to say to Eric in return?" he gave me a pointed stare.

"What are you, our parent?" I muttered under my breath, knowing full well Godric could hear every word I spoke. I scrunched my nose in annoyance when he didn't look away, forcing me to direct my next comment at the large vampire. "It's fine."

"As that is cleared up, we can start over." Godric looked between us.

"We can?" I looked at Godric in surprise.

"Yes, we can." He nodded. "Eric didn't mean to act in the way that he did, and you did agree to this, did you not?"

"Well...er...yes." I frowned dejectedly. He had a point, I would admit that. But I just had no idea how Eric and I were going to go about this when he wouldn't look at me and I flinched every time he moved.

"Good. Now I told Eric that you had been in a car accident and you had amnesia, but why don't you tell him everything that you told me." Godric suggested.

"Um...well okay, I guess." I nodded slowly, my eyes moving over to the blonde. I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear before beginning. "I woke up in a hospital in Shreveport, not remembering who I was. The doctors weren't surprised that I had amnesia, as apparently the accident had been pretty horrific. They said I was lucky to survive it at all. They even said I had died at one point, for a few minutes anyways."

I shuddered at the memory. Being told that you had been technically dead for a few good minutes wasn't the easiest thing to hear. The whole trauma hadn't been easy. I just wanted to forget it all and move on. Except that I couldn't, because that crash had changed everything. It had stripped away my life, and now two years later I was still being affected by it. Except now, there was an opportunity to fix everything, to finally remember who I was.

"No one was sure if I would ever get my memory back. Apparently some amnesia cases did, while others didn't. There was a lot of medical gibberish that I didn't understand. I just figured that I would never remember anything, and I just left. I spent six months driving around the states before stopping here in Chicago. I just never left. I've been working in the bookstore and living in the apartment above it ever since. Before Godric, and well all of you, showed up here, I've only had dreams that linked me to what I thought could have been my old life. I didn't know for sure until Godric and Sookie confirmed that my dreams had actually happened."

I looked down at my lap as I finished, Godric squeezing my hand softly in his lap.

"I...er...I've had visions." I continued without Godric's prompt. I knew the conversation would lead here anyways. This was the whole reason I had wanted to see him again. "I had one with Godric, and another with Sookie, both when we've touched in some way."

I waited for some sort of reaction, but received none.

"And last night...well I had another one." Eric inclined his head ever so slight and I knew he had been listening to everything I had been saying. "When you...when you grabbed me and pinned me to the wall, I had a vision back from when I stayed with you that one month while Godric was away. I had been cleaning the club, like you made me do, and I guess I did something wrong and you...well you went ballistic."

His hands clamped together, and I was half expecting him to say something. But he still remained silent, just listening.

"The funny thing is, that was the only vision that I actually truly remembered. The other two, well they didn't really feel right. They did happen, that's what they said. But it still didn't feel like it was my own memory. Just like the dreams. It was real, but it never felt it. That vision, the one when you touched me, that felt more real to me than anything else. It was the first...well the first memory I've actually gotten back." I could feel my heart begin to beat faster as Eric slowly raised his head up, his eyes meeting mine once again. I wanted to tear my gaze away, but found that I couldn't. I was glued to the spot, unable to look anywhere but at him.

We stared at one another for what felt like forever. Only minutes had passed, but it could have been hours and neither of us would have noticed. Once again, it felt like I wasn't just looking into two blue eyes; it felt like I was looking into our past, my past. They say the eyes are the windows to our soul. Well his eyes, they were the windows to my past, my entire life. I don't know why I said what I did next, it felt like I was having an out of body experience and couldn't stop myself from whatever I did or say.

"Can I...can I touch you?" I asked in a soft voice.

Eric didn't take his eyes off me, but slowly nodded. I inched to the edge of the couch and slowly withdrew my hand from my body, reaching out to his clasped hands. He slowly parted them, allowing me access to them both. Our eyes were still connected as my fingers slowly touched the palm of his left hand, gliding over his smooth skin before simply laying my hand in his. His hand grasped around mine, and I jumped slightly, my eyes finally breaking free of his to stare down at our hands.

And then it happened.

* * *

Eric sat there, his hand gripping Ellie's, just watching as her eyes glazed over and she seemed to wander elsewhere. For some reason however, and as much as he desperately tied, he just couldn't look away. There was something hypnotizing about her gaze. He never wanted to look elsewhere ever again. Whenever he stared into those green orbs, his whole world felt complete. His insides fused together, his still heart jolted ever so slightly. His thoughts were calmed immediately the moment her fingers hand touched him, her touch soft and warm. He had latched onto her hand so quickly that he had surprised her. But he couldn't let go. He never wanted to ever again. She had been torn out of his life for so long. He had thought she was dead after the excruciating pain and vanishing of their bond. He had given up hope. She wasn't dead though, she never had been. It was hard to believe that she was sitting before him, looking exactly like she had the last time he had been in her presence.

Eric almost smirked as he thought of the many things he had done to her that night. He had her screaming his name by the end of the night and he loved every minute of it. He had hoped it would have been enough to convince her to stay, but it hadn't been. She left and had gotten herself into a car accident, and now two years later, here they were. She didn't remember him, he still couldn't feel a single emotion from the girl even though he was grasping her hand, and more than ever did he want to feel her up against him, to have his arms around her. But he couldn't. He could barely move an inch without her being frightened and latching herself onto Godric. He felt such hate towards the maker he had loved for a thousand years. He had been the one to pick up the pieces, to be her shoulder to cry on. Eric was still the one she was scared of, except now she seemed much like the scared little girl he remembered first meeting all those years ago. She had been so strong during the Russell incident. She had transitioned into a Phoenix, risked her life for all of theirs, and most importantly, him. She was fearless, the complete opposite of who she was now.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a tugging on his hand. A gasp emitted from the girl across from him, and he had to blink in order to refocus.

"I-I need to go." She spoke hurriedly, tugging her hand out of his grasp before Eric could tighten his hand around hers. "I...I just need to..."

"Elizabeth?" Godric raised a hand to her shoulder, only Ellie just jumped off the couch before he could touch her.

Eric was on his feet in an instant, staring down into those terrified eyes. He wanted so much to take away her pain. But his curiosity got the better of him. Why couldn't he feel any of this? Why couldn't he feel her sorrow, her fear? Why hadn't he been able to feel her the moment they had arrived in Chicago? Eric didn't believe that it was by complete chance that both Godric and Sookie happened to walk into the same bookstore. There had to of been some sort of pull towards the store that they had felt that he hadn't. Why had Godric felt it but he hadn't? He was the one with the deeper bond with Ellie, not Godric. He didn't want to be jealous; he wasn't even sure the meaning of jealousy. But as he watched Godric try to coax Ellie, attempting to calm the terrified girl down, Eric saw red. It was made perfectly clear two years ago that Godric wanted her. Eric had tried everything he could to try and ruin whatever attempts at an intimate relationship they tried to have. But how could he stop this? Ellie had no recollection of him at all. He was just a stranger to her.

And he despised that.

Ellie was his, and only his.

* * *

Godric had felt Eric's sudden rise of anger and grew tense. He was trying to persuade Ellie to stay, confused at what she had seen that frightened her so much. He knew Eric's anger would not help anything. One look in his progeny's direction, and he knew that Eric was about to explode. He just didn't understand why.

"Eric, calm yourself down." Godric instructed, his expression hardening. "Leave if you must, but don't do something you may..."

"Don't touch her." Eric growled suddenly.

Godric frowned, his hand hovering over Ellie's cheek. "Eric, this isn't the time."

"She's mine." Eric reminded him. "I claimed her. She's mine. Don't touch her."

Godric sighed and turned around, momentarily forgetting about the retreating form behind him. "She isn't some possession, Eric. She is a human being. I told you this two years ago."

"And you didn't hesitate to try and make her yours." Eric narrowed his eyes. "The moment she forgets about everything, you move in and make her your territory."

"Eric, that's not true." Godric shook his head. "I've only been trying to..."

"Only been trying to get into bed." He accused, stepping forward and towering over his maker. "I won't let it happen. She is still mine."

Godric couldn't stop his own rush of anger from flashing in his eyes. "You lost her two years ago. She left because of you, Eric."

"And you didn't help in that at all? Does she even know about..."

"Do not say her name." Godric growled lowly. "Do not speak of what you do not know."

"I know everything." Eric sniggered. "You said her name. You only care about Ellie because of who she looks like."

"That isn't true."

"Isn't it? You would much rather have your precious Kyra. But you'll settle for Ellie. You could care less about her. You just want your former love back."

Godric was doing whatever he could to hold himself back. More than anything he wanted to grab his child by the neck, to remind Eric who he was speaking to. His hands were clenched at his sides, just inching to do so. But a small whimper from behind him reminded Godric of Ellie's presence. He sighed heavily and shook his head, turning back away from Eric and trying to compose himself. He would only frighten Ellie if the two of them got into a physical altercation, and that was the last thing he wanted.

* * *

I was wishing more than ever that I had been sitting closer to the door. As the two vampires fought, they stood between me and my possibly escape. I just couldn't breathe in here. I needed air. I needed to get away from the both of them. The visions were still there, some longer than the others, some not even visible at all. But I could hear every word spoken. Only one or two seemed to stick, ones that I knew in my heart truly happened. It didn't matter though, the sheer intensity of it all nearly knocked me down to my knees. My legs were wobbly, the world spinning around me. I desperately wanted it to stop, but I just didn't know how. I let out a soft whimper, alerting Godric to my discomfort, and reached out to him. But before I could lay my hand on his arm, a hand caught my wrist, ripping me away from Godric. I yelped in surprise as I felt myself flush up against Eric's toned body. I began to shake as Eric's hand tightened around my wrist, refusing to let me go.

"Eric, let her go. She's scared, can't you see that?" Godric's voice was full of worry. "If you care about her, then you'll let her go."

I glanced over my shoulder at Godric, watching as he slowly stepped forward. I winced as Eric dug his fingers into my wrist, knowing I would have a bruise there tomorrow.

"She's mine."

I snuck a glance up at Eric and was frightened when I saw the look on his face. I tried to pull away from him, but this only caused him to grow angrier.

"You're going to ruin whatever chance you may have left with her, Eric. You need to let her go. Now." Godric ordered. "I command you to..."

Eric growled in frustration as his hand instantly released my wrist, using his arm to put distance between us. However, he had miscalculated his strength as I felt myself being pushed backwards, my feet stumbling over one another as I crashed down to the floor. Except it wasn't the floor that I was met with, and instead, it was the delicate glass coffee table. I let out a small scream as it smashed to pieces under my weight, the glass digging into my arms and legs. Tears pooled in my eyes as I tried to move, only allowing more glass to wedge into my skin, ripping my dress and causing me to bleed.

"Out now." Godric's voice was low and demanding. "Do not come back. NOW!"

I barely could see Eric leave in a flash through my blurry eyes. I whimpered as Godric knelt down beside me, his arms curling around me and lifting me up. I clung to him, my eyes squeezing shut. This night had turned into a disaster. I knew I shouldn't have come. I had been unsure about it, and I should have followed my instinct. Eric had grown angry, I was swimming in memories I wasn't sure I even wanted, and now I was bleeding with glass digging into me.

Could anything else possibly go wrong?

* * *

**A/N:** Eric just will not learn. he needs to go to Vampire Anger Management classes it seems. and he's back to being possessive as ever. but Godric, he's not about to just hand her over to Eric either. There's some lingering feelings there for sure somehow. the visions seemed to freak Ellie out. we'll find out about those a little bit later. I promise a hot moment in the next chapter. I won't say much about it, but its definitely a little steamy ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:**

"I am so sorry." Godric murmured into Ellie's hair as he set her down on the bed between his legs, resting his back against the headboard. "I'm going to have to heal you, Elizabeth."

Ellie silently cried against his chest, her eyes squeezed shut. Godric eyed the cuts on her arm and leg and couldn't deny the sudden desire to taste her blood. He had nearly forgotten the sweet intoxicating smell of her blood; the blood that any vampire would be willing to kill for. But he couldn't think such thoughts. Ellie was shaking from head to toe, scared out of her mind. He couldn't possibly think about frightening her more by not controlling his urges. Instead, he gently lifted her by the waist so she was facing away from him, her back flush against his chest. He whispered words of comfort into her ear, his nose nuzzling against his neck before pulling himself away to bite down into his wrist. He didn't waist a drop of blood as he quickly brought his arm around her, placing his bloodied wrist against her lips. Through her sobbing, Ellie parted her lips slightly, allowing the first drops of blood to escape past her lips. She swallowed the blood and only moments later was she grabbing onto his arm and pulling his wrist closer.

Godric let the back of his head rest on the headboard, his eyes closing as Ellie sucked on his wrist. He wondered if anything Eric had accused him of was true. He didn't deny that he was attracted to Ellie. In the beginning, it had been because of who she looked like, her resemblance to Kyra undeniable. But as he grew to know her over the months she lived with him in Dallas, he found himself growing fond of her for herself, and not because of the former Phoenix. Ellie was a burst of life that had happened upon him. In the past century he had changed from the monster he once was. He saw his existence as useless, and was ready to end it all. But he found Ellie, and everything had changed. Her smile, her beautiful smile, was contagious, brightening up even the darkest days. Her eyes shone so bright, sparkling whenever the girl had a mischievous idea. She was outgoing once you got to know her, but her shyness was almost adorable when she was around those she didn't know. She was absolutely perfect in every way, he couldn't think of one thing that was wrong about her.

So yes, he did find her attractive, he found her to be beautiful both inside and out. He would be honoured for her to feel the same about him.

But he couldn't forget the past. He couldn't forget his progeny that he knew loved Ellie dearly. He, himself, had hurt Ellie. He had spoken Kyra's name only seconds before they were about to have sexual relations. Ellie was heartbroken, and he still remembered the look on her face to this day. He never wanted to hurt her. He never wanted to see those big green eyes filling with tears. He had caused her a great deal of pain and he would never be able to take that back. Ellie may not remember it now, but she would one day. Could he simply just forget about the past?

Did he want to?

Eric may have traumatized Ellie time and time again, but Godric knew he loved her. It was apparent in the way Eric had acted in the past two years. He was abusive, possessive, and didn't seem to care about anyone other than himself. But Eric cared for her; he loved her, even if he did have a poor way to show it. Godric couldn't hurt his progeny, his mate for the past thousand years, by taking the only woman he had ever loved.

But what about him? He had gone 1400 years without a lover. He may have been drawn to Ellie because of Kyra, but he had grown to truly care about her for herself. Was it fair to hand her over to the man who didn't appreciate her in the way that she deserved?

He wasn't so sure anymore.

Godric was interrupted from his thoughts by a moan emitting from his lips. It had been much too long since the last time someone had drank his blood, the last person being the girl against him. He had nearly forgotten the sexuality involved, his blood becoming a part of her. He felt his arousal grow with a mind of its own as he tightened his arm around her waist and pulled her even closer. He knew soon she would be taking in too much of his blood, but he just couldn't pull his wrist away. He enjoyed the sensations surging through him, never wanting for her to stop. The feel of her body against him, her small movements that were driving him insane.

It was eventually Ellie who was the one to stop, softly pulling his arm down and watching as the wound healed within only seconds. She wiped her mouth, a small smile crossing her lips at the way Godric's blood had made her feel. She glanced down at her arm, searching for the cuts she knew had been there only moments ago. She was awed to find her skin flawless, smooth without even a hint that she had been injured. She remembered Godric telling her about the effects of vampire blood, but didn't remember it for herself. It amazed her to witness the blood working before her eyes. She went to turn slightly, to thank Godric, but a yawn escaped her lips instead. She giggled, the sound like music to Godric's ears, and smiled embarrassingly.

"I don't know how in the world I'm tired after tonight, but I am." She spoke, her fingers intertwining with Godric's.

Godric didn't say a word as he traced invisible designs on her side, his eyes still closed as he tried to control the emotions within him. After a moment, and feeling Ellie shift so she was curled up against him, he lowered his head and opened his eyes. He smiled to himself as he watched her wrap her arms around his middle, laying her head on his chest. He ran a hand through her soft hair and just held her close to him, never wanting to let her go. He could have been in that position for hours and he wouldn't mind. It felt like she fit perfectly in his arms, like she was meant to be there. He wished he could freeze time, for this never to end.

"I had a dream like this once." Ellie's voice was soft.

"You did?"

She nodded against his chest. "We were...like this. After the attack outside of the bookstore when you first saved my life."

"I remember that night as if it were yesterday." Godric admitted, continuing to run his hand over her silky smooth hair.

"I wish I did." She moved once again so she could look up at him. "I just want to remember everything again, Godric."

"I know, sweetheart." Godric kissed the top of her head. "I wish I could give you your memories back, I really wish I could."

"Why...why do I remember things with him?"

Godric was hesitant to answer at first. "You've always had a deeper bond with Eric. Perhaps not relationship wise, but your blood bond runs very deep."

"I-I don't understand why. Why did I care about him? He's...he's horrible, Godric." Her arms tightened around his waist.

"He doesn't mean to be." Godric assured, though he wasn't so sure of that statement anymore.

"Why can't he be more like you?

Godric wasn't sure how to answer her plea. He wasn't so sure he wanted to. Instead, he kept his arms wrapped tightly around her and just enjoyed their time together.

* * *

I hadn't realized both Godric and I had fallen asleep until I found myself waking up the next morning. I let out a small groan, attempting to stretch my arms out as I tried to sit up. Except that I couldn't. I frowned as my eyes flashed open, only to find myself trapped against Godric's chest, his comforting stony arms securely around me. I couldn't help but grin as I gazed up at Godric, a peaceful expression on his face as he slept. He just looked so handsome, even as he rested. I shifted my position and blushed as my hand brushed his toned chest. Part of me wanted to lift his shirt to get an eyeful, but I quickly nixed that idea and somehow managed to escape his arms and push myself off of the bed. I straightened my dress, gazing down to where the cuts from the glass should have been, shaking my head in amazement.

"Crazy." I murmured before hearing a soft knock on the hotel room door.

I glanced down at Godric, caressing his cheek for a moment before laying a soft kiss on his cheek. I made my way over to the door and slid out of the room, only to find Sookie standing there in the hallway.

"Oh you're alright!" She pulled me into a tight hug. "I heard what happened. I was waiting for you to come out, but you never did."

"Godric and I sort of just fell asleep." I explained sheepishly.

"Are you okay?" she put me at arm's length, her eyes roaming every inch of my body.

"Godric healed me." I informed her.

"Ah, that would explain it." she nodded, though there was still a hint of worry in her eyes. "So you're alright then? When I saw Eric he was...well I haven't seen him like that in a long time. Since before you left."

"I'm fine." I frowned at Eric's name. "He...well I just don't want to think about him anymore."

"I know he's a bit...well a lot to handle. But I'm sure he means well. He cares about you."

I snorted. "He has a horrible way to show it."

"It's Eric; he's a hot headed Viking. I'm sure he has been for a thousand years." Sookie shrugged. "But you should have seen him for the past two years. He's been a complete wreck."

"You never would have known." I crossed my arms, getting tired of talking about Eric. "I'll be happy when I don't have to deal with him again."

Sookie's face fell. "He really does care, Ellie. He's a vampire, he just don't know how to show it."

"Godric seems to have no problem showing how he feels." I pointed out.

"Godric's 2000 years old, he thinks differently than Eric does."

"Personally I don't care. Eric...he scares me, Sookie. I'm supposed to be this powerful being, or so you all keep telling me. But I feel scared just thinking of him. I don't want to feel like that. But with Godric..." I smiled slightly at the mere thought of the Vampire inside the hotel room. "He just makes me want to smile all the time."

Sookie stared at me for a good while, though I didn't notice the time passing by as I thought of Godric.

"Oh no, you're not falling for him, are you?" She asked worriedly after a moment.

"No." I shook my head. "That would just be...well I don't know. I just met him for a second time a few days ago."

"But you're already falling for him." Sookie sighed, shaking her head as well. "Ellie, you may not remember now, but you loved Eric once."

"Maybe I did, but who's to say that I do now." I shrugged simply. "I'm human, or as human as I could possibly get. I can't help what I feel."

"And despite how Eric is acting, you love him. I know you do. And he loves you. He has a poor way to show it, but he still loves you."

"What's wrong with having feelings for someone else? I don't remember liking Eric, not to mention loving him. Godric though...Sookie, he just...he makes me happy. He makes everything else in the world not matter. I was terrified and in pain after what Eric pulled, but Godric pulled me into his arms and everything was alright again. Doesn't that mean something?" I argued.

"Well..." Sookie trailed off.

"I can't help what I feel. And right now, I feel something for Godric. I've gone through hell the past two years. I just want to be happy finally. He makes me happy." My eyes met with the door and part of me wanted to run back inside the room and curl back up beside Godric.

"You'll remember one day, and I think you'll be sorry." Sookie replied honestly. "But it's your life. I can't make you feel one way. Just...know that Eric does care for you deeply."

"Maybe he should show me that instead of pushing me into a glass table."

"Give him time, Ellie."

"I'm tired of waiting." I sighed. "I need to get going."

Sookie opened her mouth to say another word, but I simply walked past her, feeling annoyed at the whole conversation. I didn't need someone to tell me what to feel, certainly not my own best friend. I don't know what I may have felt two years ago, but this was now and I didn't feel the same way about Eric. I don't understand how I possibly could have in the past. He was horrible, frightening, and downright awful. I didn't even want to think of him, and quickly changed my thoughts over to the calmer, older vampire.

* * *

I found myself humming happily out loud that day at work. I greeted customers with a wide grin, skipping through the aisles as I picked up discarded books and placed them in their rightful place. Despite the horrible turn of events that occurred last night with Eric, I couldn't help but feel all giddy and happy when Godric's name was passed around. There was just something about the older vampire that caused me to feel like a teenaged school girl. I didn't understand it at all of course. While technically we had known one another longer than just a week, these past few days were all that I remembered of him. And already I was attached beyond belief. I counted down the hours until I could potentially see him next, hoping that once again I would find myself in his arms. He may have been a 2000 year old vampire, but his embraces were warm, his touch comforting. I could stay in his arms for an eternity and remain perfectly happy.

"Not that I don't love seeing you this happy," Maggie mused as she found me at the back of the store, placing new books on the shelves. "But after what you told me what happened last night, I would have expected you to be...well not this cheerful."

I shrugged, grinning wider. "I don't know what it is, Maggie. I just can't help but smile."

That was a lie; I knew exactly what it was. And he had blue green eyes and a smile that made my heart skip.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with another certain vampire, now would it?" Maggie asked with a knowing smile.

"Maybe..."

"You and Godric have been spending a good amount of time together lately." She commented.

"I feel like my old self, whoever that is, when I'm around him." I admitted, forgetting about the books and turning towards her. "He just...he makes me feel happy and I haven't felt this way in such a long time."

"I'm glad." Maggie smiled warmly. "Do you think you're going to attempt to see Eric again?"

I pulled a face. "No thank you. I'd rather have nothing to do with him ever again."

"He's part of your past though, Ellie." She reminded.

"And all he's done is hurt me." I shrugged. "I don't want someone like that in my life. I don't understand why I let him into my life in the first place. Maybe I was blind to how he was, but I'm not anymore. I don't deserve someone so toxic in my life."

"What about the memories you've gotten back? Those have all been with him, haven't they?" Maggie pointed out.

"Yes, but I'm not going to risk getting hurt, or worse, killed, because of some silly memories."

"Those memories are all you've wanted back for so long now."

"Not at that expense though. And Godric will help me get them back."

Maggie sighed, leaning against the bookshelf. "I understand that Godric was the first to come back into your life, but perhaps you're leaning on him a bit too much. Eric may be acting rotten, but perhaps he just doesn't know how to act around you. He did think you were dead, didn't he?"

"Why is everyone so adamant to make me forgive Eric just because of how he may have acted in the past?" I frowned, getting very tired of all the support Eric was getting. Didn't anyone understand that he had hurt me? I knew deep down in my gut that he had done it in the past, and for whatever reason, I had never left him. But things were different now. I felt differently. And I certainly didn't want Eric Northman in my life.

"I just think that if you cut him out of your life now, that you're going to regret it in the future." Maggie paused for a moment before continuing. "You know I only want what's best for you. I can see that you're developing feelings for Godric, and I'm glad that you're happy. But maybe it would be best if you put more effort into communicating with Eric than furthering your relationship with Godric. He could be the one to help you regain your memories. He has so far."

"I'm tired of everyone being on Team Eric." I spat bitterly. "I don't want him in my life. He's hurt me, Maggie. I just want to be happy and Godric makes me happy."

"I'm just saying that..."

"No offence Maggie, I love you and I appreciate everything you've done for me, but I don't really care what you have to say." I snapped, tossing the books in my hands down onto the nearest chair. "I can't help how I feel. I don't have anything else to go on but my feelings, and right now, their jumping in joy over Godric."

"Ellie..."

"I would appreciate it if someone supported me."

"Of course I support you Ellie." Maggie reached out towards me but I only stepped away.

"The sun is going to set soon. I'm going to get ready for when Godric comes over." I twisted on my heel and stormed down the aisle. I ignored Maggie's calls behind me and continued into the back room and out to the staircase leading upstairs. I was tired of being told what to do and how to feel. Why couldn't anyone understand this?

* * *

Godric stood outside the bookstore that night, glancing in through the window in search of Ellie. He found no sign of her, but could smell her sweet scent in the building and felt comforted by the fact that she was there waiting for him. He had woken up that night feeling empty and alone, much unlike how he had felt while falling fast into his rest at dawn, Ellie sleeping peacefully in his arms. He had wished she had stayed, but knew it was only wishful thinking. She had a life she had to return to, though the thought of keeping her all to himself for a day made a smile cross his lips.

Not wanting to waste another minute without her, Godric pushed open the door to the bookstore and entered. He found the older middle aged woman at the counter, ringing up a customer's purchase, but still saw so sign of the lively girl he become accustomed to.

"She's upstairs." Maggie's voice called to him before he could begin wandering around the store in search of Ellie.

Godric turned towards the shop owner and nodded at her. He hadn't spoken to her before, nor had he been alone with her. She seemed like a kind woman, and from what Ellie had spoken of her, he knew she was a good person. But that didn't stop the warning bells from going off in the ancient vampire's head. He frowned, stepping forward as he tried to familiarize himself with the foreboding feeling that was surging through him. Sookie had been correct when she had told him that there was darkness in this store. He had never felt it before, merely because Ellie was always close by. Her essence of life was enough to mask even the darkest of magic. Now, with Ellie a good distance away, Godric could feel it now too. After 2000 years roaming this planet, he had encountered many things. Some were rare, like Ellie, others were creatures and beings that still ran amuck to this day. And what he was feeling was familiar. He had sensed this dark magic in the past, he just couldn't place what exactly it was. Ellie's life force was masking it just enough to leave him baffled.

But he was determined to find out what it was. For Ellie's safety.

"She was a bit upset earlier." Maggie sighed, shaking her head.

"Is she alright?" Godric momentarily forgot about the darkness in the store and concentrated on the girl upstairs.

Maggie eyed him closely for a moment, as if judging if she could tell him the truth. After a moment, she nodded to herself and leaned against the counter.

"She's become rather attached to you, you know."

Godric nodded. "I've grown just as attached."

"I'm just worried that she's jumping into everything too quickly. I'm sure you're a good person, and you've made her happy so far, but...well it's only been less than a week." Maggie bit down on her lower lip. "I'm just afraid that she'll become too attached and once you leave, which you will eventually leave, she'll be heartbroken and back in the state she was before you showed up."

Godric could understand the woman's worries; though he couldn't help the slight happiness he felt when she proclaimed that Ellie had grown a deep attachment for him. But the worry seemed to win out as he found himself contemplating just how close he and Ellie had gotten lately. While they had known each other for a good while, Ellie didn't remember their past. She truly only remembers meeting him only a few days ago. While time didn't seem to matter to a vampire, it did to humans. Eventually time would seem useless and not needed to Ellie as she progressed in life, but right now, perhaps they were moving a bit too quickly. Especially with how they've been feeling. He himself had caught himself staring at her longingly, wishing he could have ever part of her. It seemed that Ellie might be having the same reaction, and while he was pleased about that, he too realized that things were moving too fast. Perhaps they needed to take a step back, strengthen their friendship ties before anything could possibly happen. He also didn't want to hurt Eric, though the guilt he was having was slowly beginning to vanish every time Eric seemed to mindlessly hurt Ellie.

"Just be careful with her." Maggie offered a small smile before waving to the back room. "Head on up, I'm sure she's expecting you."

Godric nodded silently and he was gone in a flash, arriving outside of Ellie's apartment in only a blink of an eye. He didn't even have a chance to knock before the door was being pulled open, revealing Ellie in another dazzling dress. His eyes roamed over her body, the struggle to control his urges now at an all time high as he admired the way the fabric clung to her perfect figure.

"I heard you downstairs." She grinned, taking him by the hand and pulling him inside. "I've been waiting to see you all day."

Godric smiled as he allowed her to drag him over to the couch, both sitting closer than they should have.

"I want to apologize for how Eric..."

"Please, let's not talk about Eric tonight." she scrunched up her nose. "I'm tired of everyone talking about him."

"Alright, what would you like to talk about then?" he asked, tucking a piece of her long hair behind an ear.

"I don't know." She tapped the top of her knees for a moment. "I heard Maggie talking with you. What did...she say?"

"She was just concerned, that is all. Nothing for you to worry yourself about." He assured.

"But what did she say?" she bit her bottom lip. "She didn't say anything about...well how close we've gotten, did she? Because I told her that I didn't care what she..."

"She did." Godric interrupted her, sighing as he knew they would have to speak about this sooner or later. "And I agree with her. We have grown quite attached to one another."

"But we've known each other for awhile." She pointed out.

"Though you don't remember most of it." Godric took her hands, squeezing them softly. "I care for you greatly, Elizabeth, which is why I do agree with her."

"That's stupid." She frowned. "I want to be close to you. You make me feel happy. What's so wrong with that?"

"There's nothing wrong with that, Elizabeth. I'm glad that you're happy, but..."

She turned her head away, and Godric could spy a hint of tears in her eyes. "Why can't anyone just accept how I feel? I'm not some robot that can be turned off and on. I can't help how I feel."

"I understand that, Elizabeth..."

"No, you don't." She snapped, her eyes meeting his. "I...I like you Godric."

Godric found himself speechless at her declaration. She seemed so shy, confessing how she felt, and yet, not ashamed of her feelings. He admired her for it.

"I'm not going to just change how I feel." She pulled her hands out of his and crossed her arms stubbornly. "I like you. I'm not going to take that back."

"Elizabeth..." Godric sighed.

"I never want to be with anyone but you, Godric. What's so wrong about that? What's so wrong about wanting to be in your arms all the time? Please, tell me what is so horribly wrong about me liking you?"

He didn't have an answer for her. How could he when he felt the exact same way? But he had to control himself. He was supposed to help her, not hurt her. And he feared that would be all he would do if they continued down this path. Though more than anything he wanted to do so.

"Perhaps I should leave." Godric stood suddenly.

Ellie's face fell. "What?"

"We should spend tonight apart." He couldn't look at her any longer, the sadness in her eyes enough to make him reconsider.

"Godric, no." She stood as well, grabbing onto his arm. "Please don't go Godric. We'll stop talking about this. You can tell me more about my past. Just please, Godric. Don't leave me. You promised me you wouldn't."

At the sight of a tear sliding down her cheek, Godric's heart lurched. How could he possibly think about leaving her in this state? He would be no better than Eric if he did.

"Being around you...I have to control myself." Godric admitted, his hand reaching up to cup her cheek, his thumb brushing her tears away.

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"Because..." he closed his eyes for a moment as he took an intake of breath. "You smell as sweet as forbidden fruit, my dear one. The softness of your skin, that smile of yours, it threatens to let loose the animal from within."

Ellie didn't speak for the longest time as Godric continued to caress her cheek. She felt an odd electric shock running through her at every caress, though it wasn't painful at all. In fact, it only heightened the feeling of his cold hand on her skin, warming her to the very core. She wasn't sure where the comment came from that she spoke next, but she didn't regret blurting it out.

"Don't control yourself, Godric." She whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

Godric's eyes snapped open, searching her eyes for any sense of humour. But all he found were serious green orbs staring back up at him, tempting him to do things to her that he had only imagined.

"I cannot."

"Yes you can." She slowly moved her hands to his chest, sliding them up teasingly. "Godric, I like you. You bring life back to me. I like the way that you make me feel. I want to see that animal, Godric."

"I don't want to hurt you." He told her softly.

"You won't." She assured, pushing herself closer to him. "Stop trying to please everyone, Godric. Why don't you do something you want for once?"

He couldn't control what he did next.

Ellie let out a surprise yelp as Godric's arm wrapped around her, suddenly pulling her against him roughly. She stared up at him with wide eyes as he growled lowly before crashing his lips against hers. She didn't waste a moment to respond, wrapping a hand around his neck to bring him even closer than he already was. Godric's other hand found Ellie's long locks of hair, tugging on the ends to tilt her head backwards. She moaned in pleasure as he bit down on her bottom lip gently, slipping his tongue past her lips as he did so. Ellie wasn't sure how, but somehow found herself flush against a wall, her hands being pinned to the wall as Godric assaulted her lips. He slowly drew away from her, allowing her a moment to breathe, before trailing kisses along her jaw and down to her neck. His fangs clicked out and she could feel them graze along the curve of her neck, teasing her as he nipped at her earlobe.

"Godric..." she moaned out.

"Is this what you want?" he released her hands, only to grip her hips and grind himself against her.

She could feel his erection and it only excited her further. She nodded up and down as she reached for his lips, though he pulled back and gave her a wicked smirk. In the past few days, she hadn't seen this side of him. Nor did she feel like she ever had in the past. He was always so caring, thinking of everyone else. She wondered when the last time Godric let himself be free, to enjoy whatever he wanted.

"I want all of you." She whispered as his fingers slid up her sides, one sneaking behind her and to the zipper of her dress. She wiggled as he slowly pulled the zipper down, teasing her, making her go crazy as his cold fingers lightly danced on her bare back. "Now."

Before she knew it, she was being pushed down onto her bed, the dress sliding down her body revealing only a pair of panties. Godric growled when he saw the colour; red, his favourite. He didn't hesitate before ripping them off of her, leaving her completely naked and in his control. Her hands ran up and down him, her fingernails trailing against his muscles. The sensation alone caused the inner animal from within to be set free. He was no longer controlling himself as he rolled a nipple between two fingers, pleased when he heard the raspy moan emit from her lips. He dipped his head down, taking her other nipple into his mouth and sucking gently. Ellie's hand ran through his hair, holding him to her. She never wanted him to stop.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Godric asked in a husky voice as he pulled himself away from her nipples, his fingers ghosting over them and causing her back to arch up to meet his touch. "Once I start, I cannot go back, Elizabeth."

"Godric, I want you. All of you." She urged. "Please."

That was all he needed to hear as he lowered one of his hands, lightly caressing the sensitive skin. She inhaled sharply as he parted her lower lips and dived his fingers into her without warning. Her eyes closed as her head was thrown back, her hips moving to meet his thrusts. He could feel himself grow harder than he ever had and knew he couldn't hold back any longer. With a sweet kiss to her lips, he positioned himself over her and lowered his fangs down to her neck. He kissed along the pulsing vein before placing his fangs into the perfect spot, doing so as well with his arousal. Without a word of warning, he slid into her the moment his fangs dived into her neck. Ellie let out a scream of both pleasure and pain as Godric hungrily drank her blood while thrusting deep inside of her.

She couldn't remember feeling any better than she was at that moment. All of her worries and fears, problems and reality itself, slipped away from her as she was thrown into a perfect utopia of pleasure. She gripped onto his back tightly, her fingernails digging into him as they moved together at a perfect rhythm.

"Oh Godric...oh...oh god!" she moaned out as Godric lifted his fangs out of her neck only to crash his lips back against hers. She could taste her own blood on his lips, aiding in her pleasure.

"I love you." Godric murmured so softly, Ellie almost didn't hear him.

He slid into her one last time before they both exploded in unison. Ellie's body shook in sheer ecstasy, Godric holding her close as they both rode their climaxes. Eventually, they both sunk into the bed, exhausted and in each other's arms.

* * *

**A/N:** Godric FINALLY gets some! I'm sure there's some Team Eric members ready to stake Godric, but give the poor guy a break, Eric is always getting the sex, Godric deserves a little something something lol. So Godric can't deny his feelings for her any longer. it seems they've developed since the last story, where we thought he only cared for her because she looked like Kyra. but now, it seems that his feelings have grown and are truly just for her. Ellie herself is conflicted with her feelings, though she had no problem showing them at the end there. What will Eric have to save about this though?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve:**

It was many hours later, laying in Godric's arms, only a thin bed sheet covering our naked bodies, that I finally broke our comfortable silence. I turned on my side, perching myself on my elbow as I stared down at him. My dark brown hair cascaded to one side like a waterfall, revealing my neck to the vampire. Godric smiled as his hand slid up my arm, over my shoulder, and to my neck. His fingers gently traced the fang wounds that I had refused to let him heal. I wanted the world to know what we had done, that he had marked me.

"You know, I totally seduced you." A smile played on my lips.

"You did." He nodded.

"Are you glad I did?" I asked curiously, hoping that hours later he wouldn't think what we had done had been a mistake.

"I am." His fingers danced across my jaw before clasping my chin and pulled me down into a kiss.

"Me too." I grinned from ear to ear as I rested my head on his chest, curling an arm around his waist.

Godric held me in his arms as the time continued to pass by. Neither of us found a reason to speak or move. We didn't need to. Everything that needed to be said had been last night. Or well, it had been shown anyways. I knew I had some sort of sexual relations with Eric in the past, but I couldn't remember how I had felt afterwards. But with Godric, right now in this moment in time, I felt completely blissful. There couldn't have been anything else in the world that could make me feel this happy, this at peace.

"I have to leave soon." Godric spoke after awhile.

I pouted as I glanced up at him. "I hate the sun."

"You love it." he disagreed.

"But it keeps me from you." I tightened my arm around him, never wanting him to go.

"I will see you again tonight, my sweet one. I promise." He assured, running a hand through my hair. "But it's almost dawn, I must leave."

I didn't want to move off of him, but I knew that I had to. I didn't exactly want Godric to burst into flames. Reluctantly, I rolled onto my back and watched as he pushed himself off the bed and collected his clothes that I didn't even remember him taking off. Then again, I didn't really remember much of anything besides the pure pleasure. I shuddered at the way Godric had made me feel last night, and I couldn't wait until we could do so again.

"Don't fret, my love. I will see you soon enough." Godric leaned over the bed to capture my lips with his own.

I moaned as I slid an arm around his neck, his arm going around my waist as he pulled me up into a sitting position. I lowered a hand down, brushing over his arousal. He growled and pulled away much to my displeasure.

"Soon." He promised as he straightened.

I stuck my tongue out at him and he only winked in return. I felt like a new person as I crossed my legs underneath me and watched as Godric began over to the door. He stopped before leaving, his eyes dancing in the dim light of my apartment.

"I will think of only you, Elizabeth." He voiced softly before he suddenly disappeared.

I grinned widely as I just stared at the spot he once was, happier than I had been in a long time.

* * *

Godric felt a surge of happiness rush through him, mixing with his own glee. He glanced behind him at the stairs leading up to the woman he loved, and he whispered loving words in an ancient language before slipping out into the night. He knew he only had a short time before dawn approached, but he didn't rush as he made his way back to the hotel. He enjoyed the starry night, thinking of only Ellie. But then a thought brushed across his consciousness, causing him alarm. He remembered the darkness he had felt inside the store and felt concerned for Ellie's safety. If there was something, or someone, who could possibly harm her, he would protect her in any way that he could.

Pulling out his cell phone, he pressed in the familiar numbers before raising it up to his ear.

"Hello?" Pam's bored tone wafted through the phone.

"I need you to find information on someone for me." Godric informed her as he crossed the street.

"Why?" She questioned.

"It's essential, pam." Godric vaguely explained. "I ask this of you because I know I can trust you. Please do this for me Pam."

Pam didn't speak right away, but after a moment's pause and a sigh, she replied. "Who is it?"

"Maggie Channing, she owns a bookstore here in Chicago..."

* * *

Sookie braced herself as she entered the bookstore, worried that Ellie would still be angry with her. She didn't mean to sound harsh the last time they spoke. She just didn't want Ellie to do something she may regret in the future. Sookie firmly believed that some way, Ellie was going to regain her memories. And when that happens, she's going to remember everything, including how she felt about Eric and her mixed feelings for Godric. Sookie only wanted to protect her friend from getting herself hurt, and she knew in the end if she continued down this path with Godric, then she or someone else was going to get hurt.

Not to mention, Eric would be livid, and they had all seen enough of his anger.

Sighing, Sookie glanced around and caught sight of Ellie working the front counter. She fiddled her hands before making her way over. Ellie looked up at the sound of feet and was surprised to find Sookie walking towards her.

"Hi." Sookie greeted.

"Hi." Ellie nodded back at her, pushing away the paperwork she was working on.

"Look, I just wanted to apologize for the other day." Sookie offered her a sincere smile. "I didn't mean to not sound supportive of you. You're my best friend, Ellie; I just want you to be happy. I'm just concerned."

"I know." Ellie sighed, her shoulders slumping forward. "I shouldn't have snapped like I did, I was just...under a lot of pressure I guess."

"I shouldn't have brought it up right then anyways." Sookie shook her head. "That was my fault. You're entitled to feel what you do. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I understand that. I just...I need you to be there for me, whatever I choose."

"Of course I will be." Sookie nodded, reaching out and grasping her hand. "We're friends, Ellie. That won't change."

Ellie let out a sigh of relief, a smile crossing her face. "That's good, because I have to confess something."

"What is it?" Sookie leaned forward.

"Godric and I..." a blush rose on the younger girl's cheeks. "We sort of...well we slept together."

Sookie's mouth dropped open. She tried not to appear as shocked as she felt, but she failed miserably. She was caught between being happy for her friend, knowing that at the moment Godric made her happy. But that was just it, she was happy now. But what about when she regains her memory and remembers how she felt towards Eric? Would she still feel this way about Godric? Was she masking the feelings she knows she has just because she's scared? Sookie knew that this was not going to turn out well, and only wished that Ellie had listened to her from the beginning.

"Well don't look so shocked." Ellie rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, sorry." Sookie shook her head. "I just wasn't expecting that."

"I know." Ellie gazed down at her hands. "It just sort of happened, you know? I wasn't planning it, neither was he. He was just here last night, and...I don't know."

"How do you feel about it?"

"Truthfully?" Ellie snuck a glance up at her friend.

Sookie nodded in encouragement.

"I'm happy." Ellie admitted. "I know that you think this might not last once I get my memories back. But what if that never happens? What if it does last? I just...I haven't felt this way in a very long time, and I really don't care the reason for it. I do care about Godric, I really do. I like him Sookie."

Sookie wasn't sure what to say to that. How did she tell her best friend that she didn't agree with her? She surely wasn't an Eric Northman fan, but she saw firsthand how much the two cared for one another. They loved each other; they were just both horrible at showing it, especially Eric. Eric may have been a jerk and absolutely awful to Ellie, but Sookie had watched him over the past two years. He had been haunted by Ellie's memory, and Sookie couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She didn't agree with what he was doing now, but that still didn't change that he loved her.

"I know you don't approve."

"It's not that I don't approve." Sookie shook her head. "I'm just worried is all. It's my job to be worried."

"I know." Ellie nodded. "Do you think we could forget about this for now?"

"Sure." Sookie agreed. "Hey, why don't you and I go out tonight? You've been with Godric every night so far, we should do something a little special."

"Er..." Ellie looked unsure.

"We won't spend all night out so you can still see Godric." Sookie rolled her eyes.

"Alright then." Ellie shrugged. "Why not. After everything, I could use a night out."

* * *

I was standing in the middle of my bedroom later that night, wrapped in only a towel around my wet body as I tried to decide what to wear. After a good couple hours of persuasion, I had finally agreed to go to one of the nearby clubs with Sookie. Neither of us were exactly club kind of people, but She would be going home to Bon temps soon and it felt right to have some sort of girls night out. I was so caught up in searching through the many clothes in my closet that I never heard someone enter my apartment, not knowing I wasn't alone until an arm slid around my waist. I let out an unexpected scream, only to hear the familiar chuckle from behind. I turned around, the arm still wrapped around me, and slapped Godric on the chest with a glare.

"Don't do that!" I scolded him, my heart racing a mile a minute. "You scared me."

"My apologies." He grinned, looking anything but sorry. "Allow me to make it up to you."

I raised an eyebrow, about to ask what he meant by that, but was silenced by his lips pressing down onto mine. I gladly accept the kiss, wrapping an arm around his neck to draw him even closer. Unfortunately the kiss was short and Godric pulled away.

"Did you get my message?" I asked curiously, our arms still around one another.

"I was in the neighbourhood, I thought I would say hello." He explained.

"Well you can say hello with a better kiss than that." I grinned.

Godric didn't waste a moment as he dipped his head down for a second round. I felt one of his hands toying with the top of my towel, slowly undoing it. I had no objections as the towel dropped down to my feet as I was pressed up against the wall. I raked my hands down his chest to the bottom of his shirt, tugging it upwards. The shirt was off in seconds, our bare skin touching. I felt a chill shoot up my spine in pleasure as his fingers grazed over my nipple, causing me to moan out. My hands moved down to his jeans, attempting to pull them off, when a knock on the door interrupted us. Godric growled as I groaned, our lips parting as he leaned his forehead against mine.

"Hey, it's me, the door was open, I hope you don't mind that I just..."

My eyes grew as wide as saucers as I heard Sookie's feet drawing closer to my bedroom. Godric got the hint and quickly grabbed my towel, wrapping it around me before slipping his own t-shirt on. All in only seconds. I was almost dizzy watching him work so quickly. With my towel securely around me, I went back to my closet as Godric sat on the edge of the bed, looking as innocent as we possibly could.

"Oh hi Godric." Sookie ducked her head into the room. "I didn't know you were here."

"He just stopped by to say hi. He's leaving though." I shot him a look.

Godric nodded and stood. "Have fun ladies. Elizabeth, let me know when you would like me to come over."

I sent him a smile and nodded. He winked before leaving the room, nodding once at Sookie. Once Sookie and I were alone, I hid my embarrassed face in amongst my clothes.

"Sorry, I'll be ready soon; I just don't know what to wear."

"Take your time." Sookie waved her hand as she took a seat on the bed. "So, Godric was here."

"Mhmm." I nodded as I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans. "Don't worry, nothing happened."

"And if I hadn't shown up, would something of happened?" Sookie raised an eyebrow.

I glanced over my shoulder at her, my cheeks growing a darker shade of red. "Maybe."

Sookie chuckled and shook her head. "You're worse than a teenager."

"I know, we should take things slow I know. I just...I don't really want to, to be honest." I shrugged.

Sookie nodded but didn't respond. I busied myself with picking out a few more pieces before slipping into the bathroom to finish getting ready. I pulled off the towel and slipped into the snug fitting jeans. I hadn't worn them much, but they did make me feel great about myself whenever I did. I added a dark blue silk top and a black leather jacket and topped the outfit off with a pair of ankle heel boots. I frowned when I saw the mess my hair was in. I attempted to blow dry it out, but it still looked horrible. Sighing, I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and called it a day, knowing it wouldn't get much better than that. I barely touched my makeup, adding only a touch of eye liner, before checking out my appearance in the mirror. Shrugging, I made my way back out into my bedroom and grabbed my bag from the top of the dresser.

"Ready to go?" I shot at Sookie.

"Of course." She stood up and I got a good look at her. She was wearing a red and white dress that made her stand out like night and day next to me. I envied the perfect waves of her blonde hair as I toyed with the ends of my ponytail. "You look great."

"You look better." I linked arms with her. "Alright, let's go hit the town."

* * *

"No."

"Eric, you need to leave the hotel." Pam sighed, tapping her pink heel as she stared at her maker. "You can't keep yourself locked up here. You're only going to break another chair."

"I don't need your comments, Pamela." Eric shot her a glare from where he sat on the couch in his suite. "You can leave."

"I'm worried about you, Eric." Pam let the bored mask fall from her face, showing the concern she had for Eric. He had been acting worse than usual ever since they had arrived at the vampire convention. It wasn't the most exciting week of their lives, but Eric was an important influence on the vampire community and he was only acting like a newborn. This wasn't the calm and collected maker she was used to. He was keeping to himself whenever he wasn't destroying his hotel room or ripping off arms, and she hated to see him like this. She could see that Eric was in pain, and sought a way to ease whatever pain he was going through.

"I'm fine." Eric leaned forward, his arms resting on his knees.

"You may be able to make everyone else believe that, but I know you." Pam crossed her arms. "You are not alright. If you were alright, you would be snaking on one of the delicious blood bags downstairs and not up here moping."

The room fell silent as Pam tried to understand what was eating away at her maker. Before she could question him once again, the door to the room opened to reveal Godric.

"Oh good, maybe you can knock some sense into him." Pam muttered as she crossed the room and left without another word, her frustrations growing.

Godric watched her leave before turning his gaze upon Eric. He hadn't seen him since the incident with Ellie and he needed to have a word with his progeny. A part of him however, was worried that Eric already knew of his escapades with Ellie last night. He had known the last time they had been closing to crossing over the line, and he wouldn't put it past Eric to know once again. Godric was treading over thin ice and he braced himself for the worst.

"We need to talk, my child." Godric sat in the chair across from Eric, watching him closely.

Eric sighed before lifting his gaze up to meet Godric's. Godric noted the ring of red around Eric's eyes, as well as the blood emitting from his ears.

"You have the bleeds, Eric. Have you rested or fed lately?" Godric asked in concern.

Eric simply shook his head, looking away.

"Eric, this is not healthy. You will grow weak if you continue down this path." Godric sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"You were with her last night, weren't you?" Eric asked in a monotone voice.

"Yes, I was with Elizabeth." Godric nodded, knowing it would be best if he didn't lie. Eric didn't deserve anymore of his lies.

Eric tensed. "You were _with_ her, weren't you?"

Godric's head bowed. "I will not lie to you anymore, my child."

Eric's hands clenched as he stood up suddenly. His eyes were raging, darting over the room as if contemplating which item to throw next. He couldn't look at his maker, even though Godric had stood and was attempting to calm him down in their ancient language that was so natural to them. Eric would have none of it however as he ignored Godric. He had been able to feel both of them just before dawn this morning. He had been in bed, waiting for the sun to rise, when he had felt a sudden rush of happiness. It had been so strong that it warmed his entire core. It had taken a good while before he realized that it wasn't his own happiness. It was that of his makers and the woman that he hadn't been able to feel for two years. It had been identical to what he had felt the last time Godric and Ellie had attempted to have sex, only this happiness was magnified. He hadn't been able to rest or even feed the entire day as he just sat thinking. He had to close off the bond he thought he would never have again with Ellie, even though he was sure it wouldn't last, in order to not risk his life by flying to them in anger. Eventually the anger has disappeared, replaced with a dull ache that he didn't understand. He didn't want to feel this way, especially about Ellie. And he most certainly didn't want to have to fight for what was rightfully his. He had claimed Ellie many years ago, she was his. But Godric had just waltzed back into her life, conveniently when she doesn't remember anything, and sweeps her off her feet. And now, Eric was simply the horrific vampire that she was frightened of. That thought should have overjoyed him, but all it did was tear him apart even further.

"It was never my intention for this to happen, Eric." Godric switched back over to English.

"Don't." Eric glared down at him, stepping away from the hand lying on his arm. "I don't want to hear it."

"My child..."

"I'm going out." Eric's expression hardened.

"You need to..."

"I don't need you to tell me what I can or cannot do." Eric growled before storming out of the room

Godric sighed and shook his head, only hoping that wherever Eric went, he wouldn't seek Ellie out.

* * *

"Okay, we are such party poopers." I laughed as Sookie as I stumbled out of the club we had only been in for an hour before the loud music and sweating bodies around us became too much.

"At least we can say we went out." Sookie grinned as we pulled our jackets closer to our bodies and began down the dark sidewalk.

"We just won't say for how long." I shook my head. "Do you want to catch something to eat? The diner across the street from the shop should still be open for another hour."

"Sure, why not." Sookie nodded. "Somehow I'm starving."

"Well trying to manoeuvre our way through that club was a work out. I thought I was going to get trampled at one point!"

We glanced at one another and burst out laughing. While it had been hectic and crazy, the night was still on a high note. Everything to do with vampires was forgotten and Sookie and I just enjoyed our time together as friends. I wasn't sure when we would be able to do this again after she left for Louisiana and I wanted to soak up whatever time I had left with her. We were walking down the sidewalk, taking a turn at the corner, only another few blocks from the shop and my apartment, when I started hearing someone behind us. I frowned as I glanced over my shoulder, seeing a vague shadow following us. I tugged on Sookie's arm, silently nodding back at the mysterious figure. She caught sight of them as well and sent me a worried look. We picked up our pace, neither of us looking for trouble that night. All I wanted was a drama free night, that wasn't too much to ask for, was it?

Apparently it was.

Before we could go any farther, another figure suddenly appeared in front of us. I jumped back, grabbing onto Sookie's arm as she let out a yelp of surprise.

"Well isn't this nice, these two are more delicious looking than the ones at the hotel." The figure behind us voiced in a snarky voice, earning a snigger from the one before us.

I twisted around, only to be met with a greasy haired vampire that looked like he could have skipped a few of the hamburgers before he was turned. He looked like a typical trucker would have, except for those razor sharp fangs.

"Look, we don't want any trouble." Sookie spoke, a hint of her voice. "Just let us leave."

"I don't think we can do that." The one I was facing smirked as he stepped forward. "You're going to be our snack for the night."

"I'll take this little thing." I heard the vampire speak from behind me.

"This one looks too good to eat." The one in front of me took another step forward, raising a hand to graze my cheek. "But unfortunately for you, I will."

I gulped as the hand moved to the back of my neck, gripping it tightly as he pulled me forward. There was fear shooting through me as the vampire's fangs drew closer. I tried to dip into the powers that I had showcased in the mall parking lot, the powers that were natural to me, but it was just too late. I couldn't think a single thought as my head was pulled roughly to one side, revealing my slender neck. I whimpered as I heard Sookie's scream from behind me. I tried to do whatever I could, silently praying to whatever god was listening, but nothing was working. There was no power surging through me, no ounce of strength that I had felt before. I didn't understand why, but it just didn't matter. The moment I felt the fangs touch my neck, I knew it was hopeless. I just hoped that Sookie had a chance to get away. I squeezed my eyes shut, bracing for the pain I knew was about to come, but was shocked when I only felt the hands on me disappear. I stumbled backwards, my eyes snapping open as I looked around. I heard a loud yell and snapping of bones behind me and I swung around only to be met with a tall blonde Viking holding the vampires who had attacked Sookie and me in the air, tossing them into the middle of the street. My mouth dropped open, my face paling as those electric blue orbs found mine.

"Eric." I breathed out, my heart racing so hard I thought it was going to jump right out of my chest.

"Ellie."

* * *

**A/N:** ooooo Eric popped up just at the right time! what's going to happen next though? Will Eric have another spazz attack, or will he try to talk to Ellie in a mature fashion? and just wait until Godric knows that she was almost attacked, I'm sure he'll be kicking himself for letting her go out with Sookie instead of engaging in other activites with him ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen:**

Godric made his way through the hallway of the hotel, his thoughts steering towards the woman he just couldn't stop thinking about. But there was also a hint of guilt as he thought of the hurt on his child's face when he confirmed that he and Ellie had slept together. While he would never regret his actions with the Phoenix, he did feel an aching for having hurt Eric. They had been close for so many years. Eric was Godric's first and only progeny, their bond and connection deeper than either had ever thought was possible. They had had disagreements in the past, but never one like this. They had never fought over one single girl. They had always shared or held different opinions. But this was much different. Eric wanted Ellie, he loved her. But so did Godric. He cared about her just as much as he believed Eric did. Ellie brought life back into both of their lives, but it was Eric who was refusing to admit his feelings. Godric was not shy. He was 2000 years old; he was tired of walking on eggshells and keeping secrets to himself. So much had changed since when he had first been changed. He had watched the world evolve. He had loved and he had lost. But he was being given a second chance at love, a second chance to shelter and protect Ellie. Could he simply let this chance drift past him?

Sighing, Godric ran a hand down his face, wishing the answers he sought for would just appear.

"Godric."

Glancing up, Godric found Pam strutting towards him, a cream coloured folder in her hand. Godric guessed that inside was the information he asked for on Maggie, and was hopeful that tonight he would be able to pinpoint what was so different about that bookshop. And whether or not Ellie was safe.

"This is everything I could find on Maggie Channing." Pam held out the file folder as she reached the shorter vampire.

"Thank you Pam." Godric smiled at the younger vampire and took the file with interest. "I appreciate this."

"Of course, Godric." Pam nodded before her curiosity got the better of her. "Why were you so interested in this woman, Godric?"

"All will be explained, I promise Pamela." Godric assured her.

"You and Eric have been hiding something." Pam crossed her arms. "You think we don't notice that you disappear every night? Eric has been miserable for days. What's going on Godric?"

"I promise, when the time comes, I will explain everything." Godric gave her a pointed look. "Thank you for doing this research."

Pam looked like she wanted to argue, to press the matter. But one look at the much older vampire, Pam sighed and nodded dejectedly. She went to turn on her heel, but stopped and peered down at Godric.

"I'm not sure why you have me look into this woman, but you'll be intrigued at what I found out about her."

Godric raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Look for yourself. But Godric, whatever the reason is, be careful." Pam warned before twisting around and zipping down the hallway and out of sight.

Godric's interest peaked, as did his worry, as he hurried down the hallway to his hotel room and entered. Once he was safely inside, the door locked behind him, Godric walked over to the closest chair and sat. He inhaled sharply before opening the folder, searching through the many papers and pictures found inside. He read through the documents as quickly as he could, searching out the reason of Pam's warning. When he came to the last document, his eyes widened, his muscles tensing in his body. He had thought this was the reason for the darkness he felt inside of the store and around Ellie. Everything was beginning to make perfect sense.

Maggie Channing was a witch.

* * *

"Thank you, Eric." Sookie massaged her sore neck, sending the blonde vampire a grateful look.

Eric didn't have eyes for anyone else however, except for Ellie. His eyes roamed over every inch of the girl, ensuring that there was not even a hair out of place. As his eyes found the puncture wounds he assumed were made by Godric the other night, Eric couldn't help the surge of anger rushing through him. He wanted to find those vampires who had attacked _his_ Ellie and rip them apart, limb by limb. He wanted to scream, to yell, to throw whatever he could find, to tear apart this entire city. He hated that his maker had gotten to Ellie first, had planted a seed in her head. Now she feared him, wanted nothing to do with him. But she was supposed to be _his_. He had claimed her long ago, and he wasn't about to lose her just because of some car accident that left her without her memories. He was determined now more than ever to regain what was rightfully his. One way or another.

"Are you alright?" Eric asked the pale girl before him.

Ellie was frozen to the spot, her eyes wide, her face paler than a vampire. She was caught between running away screaming in fear, and being surprised that Eric had essentially just saved their lives. For whatever reason, her powers had ceased to work, leaving her and Sookie helpless. She knew it was no use to hope for Godric to just know that she was in trouble; he had told her time and time again that their bond was broken for whatever reason. She truly did think that that horrible large trucker of a vampire was going to drain her right then and there. But then he showed up. Eric Northman, the man who she wanted nothing else to do with, who scared her and frightened her out of her wits, swept in and saved the day. She wasn't sure if she was thankful, or scared that he only wanted to finish the job off himself.

Yet somehow, Ellie knew the latter wasn't the case. She didn't understand why, but she knew from her visions the other night when she had touched Eric's hand, that he had been the one to save her from a handful of trouble. Like when she was nearly raped and murdered, or when Russell was planning on using her and killing all the others. It wasn't Godric who had been the one risk everything for them, it had been Eric. It was just one of the many reasons she had been spooked that night. She didn't want to believe that Eric meant that much to her, that he was an important factor in her life. She wanted him to leave and to never see him again. She didn't want to gravitate towards him like her memories seemed to be doing.

Why him, why him of all people?

"Ellie?" Sookie's voice broke Ellie out of her thoughts.

Ellie shook her head slightly before remembering the question that came out of the vampire's mouth and quickly nodded instead. She averted his stare and instead glanced at Sookie. The two shared a look, Sookie briefly gazing up at the tall Viking before back at her.

"Well we're just going to go..." Sookie slid an arm around Ellie's shoulders. "Thank you again Eric."

"Perhaps I should walk you to your destination." Eric slid into their path as Sookie tried to pull Ellie around him.

He kept his gaze solely on Ellie, memorizing every perfect, every flaw. Except there weren't many flaws that his eyes could pinpoint. She was complete perfection. The way that her hair was pulled up, showing off her sweet and slender neck. Even with confusion and fear, her green eyes caught his attention, nearly making him forget everything around him. He loved the slope of her small nose, the way it dipped down. He ached to see the quirk of her smile, though he knew it would be a rare occurrence whenever he was around. More than anything did his hands want to grip her hips, to feel her against him. Even from a few feet away he could feel the warmth radiating off of her. It was intoxicating. He wanted every part of her, and yet, she was like a forbidden fruit he couldn't have.

But she was his, and that was how it would always be. No matter what may have occurred in the past two years. She would forever be his.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Sookie shook her head. "The bookstore is just down the street, I think we can manage to..."

"You couldn't manage it minutes ago." Eric pointed out, finally moving his gaze over to the blonde. "You would have been dead if I had not found you when I did."

"How did you find us, actually?" Sookie questioned.

"I was...nearby." Eric narrowed his eyes, not liking having his actions questioned. Especially when it was his actions that had saved their lives. "Now, shall we?"

Sookie glanced at Ellie, who had her head bowed, and sighed. It was no use to argue with Eric. The best they could do would be to just let him walk them to the bookstore and then they could be done with him. It would only be a five minute walk, and if they hurried, it would be quicker. She squeezed Ellie's shoulder, who slid her hand into Sookie's for reassurance. Sookie offered a small smile to the younger girl who was like a sister to her, and they began down the sidewalk to the bookstore, Eric following close behind.

* * *

"Well, as you can see, we're here." Sookie crossed her arms and glared up at Eric the moment we arrived in front of my apartment door.

I fidgeted with my keys, still unable to look back up at Eric who hadn't been able to take his eyes off of me since he had appeared. The entire way back to my apartment I had been able to feel his eyes on me. His stare was so intense; I had found myself tripping all over myself the entire short distance. I couldn't stop my heart from racing, my breathing following the same pattern. My palms were sweaty with nerves and I could have sworn there were a few drops of sweat on my forehead. All I wanted was to escape into my apartment, hide under my blankets and never leave. Or at least call Godric and curl up in his arms. I didn't want to be in Eric's presence any longer. I was scared. But it was for so many different reasons. I was frightened what he may do to me. He had nearly ripped me apart in our first meeting, and had been the cause for me falling into the glass coffee table the second time. What could he be capable now? Sure, he had swept in and saved them from the horrible vampires, but he was still one himself. He could still decide to kill us. Or at least me anyways.

But I couldn't stop the odd feeling in the pit of my stomach, the part of me that was scared of what I would find myself thinking of if he remained this close to me. The entire walk home I had thought about those visions, the memories. It was surprising to know that he had saved me so many times. He had swept in on more than one occasion, on his white horse, and kept me alive to this day. He may not have been chivalrous about it, but he had done so nonetheless. Why? Why did he always come to my rescue? Why was he always there, saving the day? He was supposed to be a horrible, terrifying vampire. Why was he always there when I needed him, when I needed someone?

Why was it Eric and not Godric?

I gritted my teeth as I tried to push the thoughts out of my head. But I couldn't. That question just kept popping up and nothing I could do would make it disappear.

"Eric, really, just leave. We're fine."

"Really now? Is that why she looks ready to keel over?" Eric questioned.

I could feel both set of eyes on me as I continued to stare down at the ground with such force I was surprised I hadn't burned a hole through the floor. I gulped and tried to shake myself out of it, but it was no use. I felt my hands begin to shake before my keys fell out of my hands. I couldn't move and just stared down at the fallen keys. I was taken back however, when I saw a large pale hand reached for it, grasping the keys in a quick motion that I nearly missed.

"Eric just go. You're not helping at all." I felt Sookie's hand on my shoulder.

"I haven't done anything to prove otherwise." He argued.

"I could count on one hand all the things you've done to her." Sookie shot back.

"I was surprised. I reacted rashly. You can hardly fault me."

"Why can you never just accept that you were wrong! It's always everyone else's fault and never your own. Wake up and smell the coffee Eric! You're losing her to Godric. If you care about her at all, you will just leave and stop harassing her. It's not helping your case at all!" Sookie flung her arms up into the air.

"Do not assume you know anything that is..."

"Stop it!" My head suddenly snapped up, my eyes falling on the two arguing. "Just stop it, please."

Both froze, slowly turning their heads towards me. I eyed Eric out the corner of my eyes but quickly gave my full attention to Sookie.

"I'm just going to call it a night, Sookie. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"But..."

"Goodnight Sookie."

Sookie sighed but nodded. She glared up at Eric, tapping her foot, waiting for him to comply as well.

"Uh uh, I have her keys." Eric waved the keys in my face, forcing me to stare up at him finally.

The moment our eyes met, I felt myself crumble. I wanted to know why he had saved me, why he had always rescued me. I wanted to know why cared so long ago, but only sought to hurt me now. I wanted to know why I was only remembering my past through him, and with no one else. I had so many questions that I wanted answers to, answers that Godric couldn't give me. As much as I wanted to just toss Eric back out of my life and pretend he never existed, I knew that I couldn't. Not yet anyways. Everyone was telling me that Eric and I had a connection. Sookie was adamant that I didn't get too involved with Godric because of that bond. But I didn't understand it. I never would unless I just faced my fears and dived right in. I needed to figure out why Eric was a big part of my life, why every night I would have more dreams of him than anyone else, including Godric. I needed to know why even now, as I was scared out of my wits, I was somehow drawn to him.

"Just give her the keys Eric, stop acting like a five year old." Sookie went to swipe them, but Eric only held them away from her.

"It's fine Sookie." I spoke, pulling her attention back onto me. "I'll talk to you later."

"Ellie..."

"Eric and I need to talk anyways." My eyes never left the vampire's, our gazes locked together.

"I don't know Ellie..."

"Weren't you the one who told me that I should give Eric another chance?"

"Well yes." She nodded. "But..."

"Goodnight Sookie."

I heard her sigh before she muttered under her breath. I saw Eric smirk and knew that he was amused by whatever it was that she said. I waited until Sookie began descending down the stairs to finally direct my next comment towards Eric.

"I...I want to ask you something."

Eric tilted his head to the side but didn't speak. I took that as a sign of encouragement for me to continue and bit my bottom lip. I began fidgeting with my hands again, the nerves growing in the pit of my stomach as I tried to think of an appropriate way to form my question.

"Ellie?" his voice was softer than it had been a moment ago. I felt a cold hand slide over my cheek, his fingers caressing my smooth skin. I wanted to pull away, to flinch, but I found that I couldn't. There was something familiar about the caresses, something that a tiny part of me even enjoyed. I shuddered, a chill running up my spine as my eyes closed, relishing in his touch. I didn't understand why the simple caresses were affecting me in such a way. I should have wanted Godric. I should have been imagining that it was Godric whose arm was sliding around my waist and pulling me against him. I should have pushed Eric away, to tell him to stop. But I couldn't. I couldn't find the strength, or even the willpower, to make him stop.

But why?

It took all the power in the world to remind myself that I needed to have answers. Somehow, I forced my eyes open and to bring myself back down to reality. I swallowed hard and stared at his chest which was only mere inches away from me. I almost wanted to reach out and touch him, to feel his toned body under my hands. But I quickly nixed the idea, shaking my head slightly.

"I...er...when I had my...ah...visions..." the caresses stopped, but his hand remained on my cheek, as if to remind me that he was there. "They were...they were about you."

"Were they now?" his voice was low and husky. "And what was I doing in these visions?"

"You were...well...you were saving me, rescuing me."

"You needed a lot of rescuing." He lowered his head down, his lips ghosting over my ear.

My eyes were wide, my body tensing. But not out of fear, and instead, due to how close we were. I tried to think of anything but this vampire, tried to think of Godric. But not even thoughts on the shorter, brunette vampire could ease my mind.

"Eric, stop." I placed my hands on his chest, shuddering at how nice it felt. "I...I can't concentrate."

Eric snickered as he straightened but didn't move any further. In fact, he tightened his arm around my waist. "My apologies."

I was sure Eric could feel my heart racing with how close we were. "W-why did you...why were you always rescuing me?"

"Well isn't that obvious?" his hand slid down my jaw before grasping my chin and forcing me to look up into those blue orbs.

I shook my head slightly, indicating my confusion. His smirk grew, and for whatever reason, my heart skipped a beat.

"You're mine, Ellie." He pulled me flush against him. "You've always been mine. I couldn't let anything happen to you because you were _mine_."

I wasn't sure how to respond to that. What did you say to someone when they claim you as their own?

"I refuse to let anyone else have you." His fingers danced back across my jaw before dipping down my neck, the same side where Godric had bitten me last night. I winched slightly, the puncture wounds still fresh enough to hurt. "Including Godric."

"I'm...I'm not some property." I tried to sound as brave as I wished to be, but only failed miserably. "I can be with whoever I want to..."

"No you can't." He snapped suddenly, his eyes narrowed. "I claimed you. You've been mine for longer than you remember, my little phoenix. I'm the one you so call love. I'm the one who you risked your life for. I'm the one who you screamed the name of the last time we were together before your little accident. You're mine Ellie, and nothing you can say or do will change that."

Part of me was frightened at his clenched jaw, his narrowed eyes and snarled words.

"You may hate me; you may want nothing to do with me. But mark my words, Ellie; you will be mine once again. I will not let someone else have you." He raised a finger up to the fangs that suddenly extended, pricking it and drawing blood. I held my breath as he lowered the bleeding finger down to my neck, rubbing it with a bit too much force over the fang wounds. "And that includes my maker. I will fight for you, Ellie. You are mine, do you understand that? I won't lose you, not again."

I couldn't speak, not even if I wanted to, as his lips suddenly crashed against mine, forcing my back against the closed apartment door.

* * *

**A/N:** kissing, they're kissing! its only been 13 chapters in the making! Ellie is starting to feel that there is something about Eric that draws her in. Even without her memories and feelings towards Godric, she can't ignore the love that she has for Eric, even though she doesn't know that it's love. Eric is still possessive, but he's slowly starting to mature, just slightly anyways. progress! ooo and Maggie is a witch! it's only the beginning of the witchy presence in this story. season of the witch!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen:**

"_Are you going to admit that you want me, my little phoenix? Or are we going to have to continue?" Eric's husky voice whispered in my ear._

_I was hanging there, sweat and arousal dripping off of me. My head was hung, my eyes closed as I tried to catch my breath. Three orgasms later and Eric still seemed to have stamina. He had yet to tire out, and continued to surprise me by driving me absolutely up and over the wall. I wanted to beg him to stop, but I couldn't. There was a part of me, the needy part, that didn't want him to stop. I never wanted him to stop. I almost forgot why I was leaving at all, never wanting this to end, wanting Eric to ravish me for the rest of my life._

_But then reality would set in, and my stubbornness would hit me like a brick._

_And then it would start all over again._

_I had lost track of time. It could have been only minutes since my hands were chained above me, or it could have been hours. All that was on my mind were Eric's fingers that were dancing at my lower lips, teasing me and making me ache for more._

"_Are you going to beg for it, yet? You know you want to, Ellie. You know you want this." He nipped at my earlobe. "You _love_ me. Show me how much you love me, Ellie. Beg for it."_

"_No." I refused to do so, lifting my head and staring him dead in the eye._

_Eric's smirk widened as he thrust two fingers into me, twisting my nipple with his other hand. "If that's how you want it, my love, then I suppose I'll just have to continue."_

_I let out a shout of ecstasy as his pace quickened, another finger joining the others as his lips dipped down to my other nipple and began sucking, his fangs grazing the sensitive nub. _

I was suddenly yanked out of the vision and thrown back into reality, realizing that Eric's hands were gripping my hips, grinding me against him as his lips continued their assault on my own lips. I tried to push him away, but Eric only pinned my wrists to the door, his lips drawing across my jaw and to my earlobe. He nipped at it, just like he had in my memory, and I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my lips. My eyes were closed tightly as Eric's kisses trained down to my neck, sucking gently at the pulsing vein before continuing his way to my collarbone before parting and finding my lips yet again. I barely had a moment to think, and instead, my limbs had a mind of their own. My small hand grabbed onto the back of Eric's neck, pulling his closer while my other curled into his silky smooth blonde hair. I felt one of his hands slip under the hem of my shirt, beginning its journey up to my bra covered breasts. I moaned again as his fingers brushed over the bra before dipping inside to where one of my nipples lay. There was a sudden need in my gut, one much different than I had with Godric. With Godric it was romantic and desirable. But with Eric, it was pure animalistic. I didn't even feel like myself. It felt like I was a whole different person.

I wasn't sure where it would have led to with Eric, and a part of me was glad for the sudden interruption.

"Eric? Elizabeth?"

Eric and I both froze. Our lips parts, my hands instantly falling away from him. Eric growled but removed his own hand from under my shirt, though he kept one hand firmly attached to my hip.

"Godric." Eric greeted through clenched teeth.

I felt my face heating up as the guilt hit me. I hid my face in my hands, tears popping to my eyes as I realized I had just been making out with Eric only 24 hours Godric and I had sex. I felt horrible. I felt like the worst person in the world. While the moment Eric's lips met mine, I felt an electric shock that thrilled me to no end, it still wasn't right. I was supposed to like Godric, not Eric. But then Sookie claimed that I'm supposed to love Eric and not Godric. What was I supposed to believe? I couldn't understand any of it anymore. It was just too much. There were too many emotions swirling through me at the moment. One minute I was scared out of my mind, and then the next, I wanted nothing more than to jump Eric. What was wrong with me?

"Why don't you go inside Elizabeth?" Godric's voice was icy.

My heart sank as I peered over my finger tips and around Eric's form at Godric. He wouldn't look me in the eye however. My bottom lip trembled as I mumbled an apology before hurrying into my apartment, wishing that this was all just a nightmare.

* * *

"You have the worst timing, Godric." Eric turned around once the apartment door was swung close.

"Really, Eric, this is what you do?" Godric ignored his comment and shook his head in disappointment. "She is not some possession, Eric. You cannot just kiss her because I did so."

"Why not?" Eric crossed his long arms, a look of boredom crossing his face. "I had her first."

"You sound like an infant." Godric's eyes bore into Eric's. "She is not some toy that can be tossed around."

"She is mine; I can use her as I please."

"No you cannot!" Godric's voice began rising, his hands clenching as his anger got the better of him. "I'm sorry that I hurt you by sleeping with Elizabeth, but I refuse to just sit back and let you treat her like this. One minute you're hurting her and the next you're only confusing the poor girl."

"What about you, _master_?" Eric sneered, his eyes narrowing. "How do you think she would feel once she finds out about Kyra?"

"This has nothing to do with Kyra."

"It has everything to do with her!" Eric roared. "She looks exactly like her. Does Ellie know that? Or are you hiding that from her yet again. Do you remember how she took it the last time? She won't like it any better now to know that you only care about her because of her she looks like. I wonder Godric; does she fuck just as well as Kyra?"

Godric couldn't control himself any longer. He charged at Eric, grabbing him and throwing him across the narrow hall and into the wall with such force it left a dent. Eric slid down the wall and Godric was upon him before Eric could even attempt to get up. He grabbed onto Eric's neck, squeezing with so much force, Eric's eyes widened in slight fear.

"I will not tolerate this disrespect." Godric's fangs had popped out. "I am your maker, remember that my child. I could command you to forget about her, to never see her again, and yet I don't. Why is that?"

Eric struggled, trying to push Godric off of him. But not even he could overpower Godric.

"I made you. I gave you a second chance at life. I could have left you for dead, my dear child. But I did not. Give me the respect that I deserve, or I will end your life. Is that understood?"

Eric's fangs extended and he shook his head.

Godric tightened his grip on Eric's neck. "I asked if that was understood."

Eric could feel the bones in his neck beginning to crack and break. Any harder and Godric would be popping his head right off of his body. Knowing there was no other way but to admit defeat, Eric lowered his eyes and gave a small nod. Godric kept his hand around Eric's throat, but loosened the hold.

"I command you to go back to the hotel. Do not search her out again tonight. We will finish this discussion later."

The moment Godric stood and stepped away from his progeny, Eric was gone. He stood there for a moment, his eyes closed as he breathed through his nose. He needed to calm down if he was going to speak to Ellie. He wasn't sure what he was going to say, if he even wanted to say anything at all. But he knew he couldn't blame her. Not completely anyways. She was scared and confused. How could he possibly be angry with her? He was hurt that she had been returning Eric's kiss just as passionately as Eric was, but he couldn't let that pain and anger cloud his judgement.

Taking another deep breath, Godric opened his eyes and began towards the door, knocking lightly.

* * *

I stared at the door in horror the moment I heard the knock. I had heard the entire conversation and I didn't know what to say or think. I had never seen Godric get so angry before, or hear it at least. He didn't even sound like himself. I couldn't deny that I was slightly scared of the vampire on the other side of the door. Only 24 hours ago he was pleasuring me, and now I was scared. And who was this Kyra girl? Did I really look like her? Was Eric's accusations right? How come this was the first time hearing about her? I was just so confused.

"Elizabeth?" Godric's voice sounded from the other side of the door. "Elizabeth please let me in, I only want to talk."

I was hesitant to comply. What if he was angry at me for kissing Eric back? What if he...

I quickly stopped myself from proceeding with that thought. Godric wouldn't hurt me. I knew that without even needing to remember the past. Inhaling sharply, I grasped the door handle and pulled the door open. I bit my bottom lip and gazed down at my feet the moment I felt Godric's eyes on me. I felt ashamed as I stood before him. I wouldn't blame him for absolutely hating me.

"Elizabeth." I felt a hand cup my cheek, tilting my head up.

"I'm sorry Godric!" I managed out before bursting into tears.

Godric's arms immediately wrapped around me, holding me to his chest as I cried. I was just overwhelmed with everything that I just couldn't take it any longer. There were too many emotions to process, too many memories that were hitting me all at once. I wasn't sure how much more of this I couldn't possible take. It wasn't supposed to go like this. It wasn't supposed to be so hard and confusing.

"Shh, it's alright Elizabeth, calm down." Godric whispered into my ear, rubbing my back soothingly.

That only caused to me to sob even harder. He shouldn't have been alright with it all. He shouldn't have been comforting me. He should have yelled or walked away. But he didn't. He didn't leave me at all that night, not until dawn approached and he left my sleeping form.

* * *

I felt like a zombie that day at work. I moved sluggishly and hardly said two words to Maggie. The customers seemed to know that I was in a bad mood and did what they could to avoid me. I kept mostly to the back room, unpacking new inventory, and only walked onto the main floor when there was nothing left for me to do. So I curled up in the corner of the store, pulled out one of the new supernatural books that we had gotten in, and began reading. I didn't even know the sun had gone down until I felt a presence in front of me and I looked up to find Godric standing there with a small smile on his face.

"Hi." I looked back down at the book, closing it and keeping it in my lap as a distraction.

I heard Godric sigh as he knelt down in front of me, laying his hands on my knees. "Elizabeth, I told you last night that I am not angry with you."

"You should be." I had to narrow my eyes so I wouldn't end up crying. "I'm a horrible person. You shouldn't even be here."

"Don't say that, Elizabeth." He clasped a finger under my chin, forcing me to look at him. "You are not at fault. Eric should have..."

"I kissed him back, Godric!" I knocked his hand away and pushed myself onto my feet. "I'm sure if we were in my apartment, we would have..."

"Elizabeth, I don't blame you." Godric straightened and grabbed onto my shoulders. "You're in a vulnerable place right now. You don't know what to think. You're confused. How can I possibly hate you for that?"

"Because...because..." I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

Before I could wipe it away, Godric did so for me. He placed an arm around my waist and pulled me towards him. My head lay on his chest and I held onto him tightly, not wanting to let go.

"I'm sorry Godric, I'm so sorry." I mumbled.

"I know, sweetheart." He kissed the top of my head. "Please do not blame yourself. I don't."

"I'm horrible."

"You're not."

"I am. You shouldn't even be here. You deserve to be around someone who appreciates you better than I do." I sniffed.

"I care about you, Elizabeth. That will not change. That will never change."

"You're too good to me."

"You deserve it, my dear one." He pulled back just enough so he could stare down at me. "This is not how I wanted tonight to go."

"What do you mean?" I tried to rub away the tears that were threatening to fall.

"We leave tomorrow." Godric sighed.

My face fell. "What? Already? But..."

"I know, it's too soon." He cupped my cheek. "But the convention is over and we must get back. Eric is the Sheriff and..."

"But you don't need to go back." I pointed out. "You could stay. You could stay here with me. We wouldn't have to worry about Eric and it could just be the two of us."

I knew the moment I spoke that it would never happen. Godric couldn't stay here, even if he wanted to. This wasn't his home, this wasn't where he belonged. Which only got me to wonder if this was really where I belonged. This may have been my home for the past year and a half, but it wasn't my true home. I wasn't meant to be here either. So if that was true, where did I belong then?

"I wish that I could." He laid a soft kiss on my lips. "But I cannot."

"I know." I sighed. "I don't want you to leave."

"You could..." He paused for a moment, tucking a piece of my hair behind an ear. "You could come back with me. It is your home after all."

"I don't know if I could do that." I shook my head and looked down. "I...I don't want more of this to happen. There's already enough drama and going there with you, it would just create more. Maybe one day, when I remember everything. But I think for now..."

"It would be best for you to stay here." Godric nodded with his own sigh. "I understand, and I will miss you as well."

"So we only have tonight?" I glanced back up.

"Our flight is just after dusk tomorrow." He cupped both of my cheeks. "We will continue to talk, Elizabeth. I will call you, I promise you that. I won't abandon you, I never will."

"I know you won't." I wrapped my arms back around him, hugging him tightly. "So tonight is our last night together."

"It is."

"I know this isn't exactly the way I wanted to do this but..." I felt my cheeks redden.

Godric chuckled. "Why don't you wait for me upstairs? I wanted to speak to Maggie for a moment."

"Um, okay." I nodded, my face as red as an apple. "I'll er, see you upstairs then."

He laid another kiss on my lips before I quickly darted around him and made my way upstairs to my apartment, hoping that everything would work itself out.

* * *

Godric sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he turned and began down the long aisle to the front of the store. He had entered the store so quickly that Maggie hadn't even noticed he was there, and once he made his appearance at the end of the aisle, she looked up and smile warmly at him.

"Oh hello dear, I never even saw you come in."

Godric ignored her as he sped around the counter, grabbed her around the shoulders and slammed her into the wall. His fangs extended as his eyes narrowed at the middle aged woman whose eyes were as wide as saucers.

"I know what you are." Godric gripped onto her shoulders tightly.

"W-what? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me." he growled. "You're a witch."

Maggie tried to mask her shock and surprise, but her face crumbled as his grip tightened, her entire body shaking. "Please, let me explain."

"I will kill anyone before I allow them to hurt Elizabeth." Godric threatened. "You are a threat."

"Please, please don't do anything stupid." Maggie pleaded with him frantically. "Please, I'm asking you just to listen to me. I would never hurt her."

"I felt darkness the moment I stepped into this building. It surrounds her. What have you done?" He demanded, and after a moment of silence, he shook her roughly. "Answer me!"

"I've only...I've only...please, just let me go." She begged, not able to get out a coherent thought.

Godric wanted nothing more than to rip her head off her shoulders. But the rational side of him told him that he could not. Ellie would never forgive him if he should do such a thing, at least without reason. While he knew she was a witch, he in fact did not have any proof that this was her work. There could have been another force at work, and until he knew for sure, he couldn't hurt her. So against his animalistic desire, he let go of her shoulders and stepped back. He kept his hands clenched at his sides, his eyes narrowed as he stared at her in accusation.

Maggie was shaking violently as she tried to calm herself down. Her eyes darted around the bookstore, wishing that there was a customer in sight to witness what had happened. But she was alone to deal with this vampire before her. She had tried hiding her true nature for so long since Ellie walked into the bookstore a year and a half ago. She knew Ellie was important, more than a mere human. But she had amnesia, she didn't remember a thing from her former life, of what she was or what all was out there. If Maggie had told her that she was a witch, she only would have frightened the poor girl, and considering the danger she was in, she couldn't do such a thing. So instead, she hid what she was and did everything she could to protect Ellie.

"Talk." Godric ordered.

Maggie nodded, running a hand through her greying hair. "Yes, I'm a witch." Her voice was shaky but she tried everything she could to keep herself as calm as possible. "I have been since I was 18. I used to belong to a coven here, but I haven't since Ellie entered my life."

She paused, watching Godric's reaction. Finding no change in his expression, she continued on.

"Being a witch, it was just who I was. It was my whole identity. I may have not been the best amongst my peers, but I would like to think that I was somewhat good at what I could do, at the magic I could create and manipulate." Memories flashed before Maggie's eyes as she reminisced. "I married well into my twenties, my husband didn't know about my other lifestyle. He thought I was an innocent nurse. I wish now that I had told him what I was." Tears popped to her eyes as she remembered her late husband, the love of her life. "He was killed five years ago by another coven. They were asking for help and while the others in my coven agreed, I could not. They were...they were dark, very dark. I never dwelled much in that area. I couldn't. It was too horrible. It wasn't the way of life I had been accustomed to."

Godric eyed her closely, his intrigue perking up when she mentioned a second, more dangerous, coven.

"They killed my husband." A tear slipped down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. "They were more than just witches. They were...they were shifters, Weres to be exact. They were horrible horrible creatures. They killed him without remorse because I wouldn't help them with a spell."

"Who are these witches?" Godric questioned.

"I-I don't remember their names. But they were more powerful than I have ever seen." Maggie shook her head, her shaking growing stronger. "They returned a year and a half ago. They were looking for Ellie. They demanded that we inform them the moment we saw her. The next day she walked into this very shop and I just couldn't do it. They killed my husband; I couldn't let them kill another soul. Who knows how many others they've killed? I kept her safe. As safe as I possibly could. I could feel a deep power within her, but it was masked by a dark magic. I feared that they had already gotten their hands on her and I tried to break the curse, but I just wasn't strong enough. I was too scared to go to my coven and instead I left. I put wards up around the building and did what I could to mask Ellie to keep her safe from anyone looking for her."

Godric tried to understand everything that Maggie had just told him. These witches, this powerful coven who were Weres, were searching for Ellie. Word had gotten around that Ellie was the Phoenix, and it was obvious that they sought out her powers. He hadn't the faintest idea that vampires would not be the only ones who would want to use her. Other creatures, especially witches, would want to try and use her power to their advantage. He wanted to hit himself for not thinking of this sooner. He could have protected her better.

"My bond with her, my blood bond, it's broken. Is that because of..."

"No." Maggie shook her head before he could even finish. "A blood bond like that is very powerful magic. I wouldn't even know where to begin to break that. But I wouldn't put it past them to know how to. I suspect that was the curse that they put on her. How or when, I don't know. But she came to me that way. I did what I could to try and stop it, but I couldn't. I suspect you can feel extremely strong emotions from her every once in awhile, but that dark of magic, it could mask a lot."

He frowned. So these witches were behind their broken bond. It would make sense, but he had no idea how to go about breaking such a powerful curse. It would take a powerful witch, like Maggie had said, and most curses of this nature could only be broken by the one who created such magic.

"I promise you I would never hurt her. I've only been trying to protect her all this time." Maggie tried to make him understand. "You have to believe me Godric. She is like a daughter to me. I can feel that she is different, very powerful and important. I've done what I can to keep that hidden from enemies."

"I believe you." Godric nodded, knowing in his heart that this woman wouldn't have hurt Ellie; she had too much compassion to do so.

But the question remained, who had done this to her?

* * *

I sat curled up in my bed in only my bra and panties. I tried to strike a sexy pose, but only embarrassed myself. I eventually just pulled the bed sheets around me and waited as patiently as I could for Godric to come up. I wondered what he was doing, and was almost tempted to go downstairs to see what was keeping him. But I trusted him, and I didn't want anything to possibly derail our last night together.

Part of me felt like a common whore for wanting to be with Godric in this way one last time, especially since what had happened last night with Eric. One minute I wanted only Godric, and then the vampire that had scared me kisses me and I don't know what to think. Did I feel anything for Eric? Somewhere in my conscious, I felt like I did. What, I wasn't entire sure. But I was starting to realize now that maybe Sookie had been right, that I had liked Eric in my former life. My dreams and visions attested to that fact. But I couldn't just forget about what I felt now about Godric. I truly did like Godric, like the way he made me feel. Was it so wrong to want to be with him, all of him? But was it fair to also hold possible feelings for someone else, someone who, before last night, I wanted nothing to do with?

"Why is everything so confusing?" I groaned.

"Hm?"

I jumped as I heard Godric's voice as he entered the room. I put all my worries aside and grinned at him.

"Hi." I held the bed sheet to myself as I sat up. "I thought you forgot about me."

"Never." He offered a smile though I could see there was something bothering him.

"Is everything okay?" I asked as he sat down in front of me on the bed.

"Everything is fine." He assured even though I didn't believe him. I didn't push the subject though and instead, grinned wickedly. He noticed the look and gave me a questioning stare.

Much like last night, I didn't feel like myself as I let the bed sheet fall to my lap. Godric's eyes glazed over as he stared at my nearly naked upper half. I didn't have a moment to try and seduce him as he was grabbing me by the hips and pulled me down on the bed towards him. I squealed as he leaned over me, pinning my arms to my bed.

"You're a little minx."

"Only for you." I grinded my hips up towards him, feeling his erection growing. "Now, shut up and kiss me."

Godric smirked as he ducked down and did just that while his hand went around my back and undid my bra in an instant. I moaned as his tongue brushed across my bottom lip just as his fingers danced across my bare breast, gently squeezing my nipple. His other hand pushed the bed sheet away and slid a finger under the elastic top of my panties. I gasped in pleasure as his finger was thrust straight into me without any warning.

"Perhaps I should remind you who taught Eric everything he knows." Godric parted his lips from mine to whisper in my ear, nipping lightly at my earlobe and causing me to moan even louder.

"Yes please!" I gasped out.

And he most definitely didn't disappoint.

* * *

**A/N:** WHOA! So she had another vision, one from the last night they spent together. and then she gets knocked back into reality and can't help but enjoy kissing Eric (can't blame her at all, it is Eric afterall lol) Godric snapped, completely snapped. It was fun writing angry Godric, I will admit that. Godric losing control is just hot lol. the big thing from this chapter though, is that while Maggie may be a witch, and her magic is what Godric is feeling while in the building, but it's actually another set of Witches that are searching for Ellie and put a curse on her to break her blood bons with Eric Godric. craziness! if any of you have read the fourth book, you totally know who these witches are, but for those of you who dont, dont worry, all will be revealed in the future.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen:**

I sat on the edge of the bed, my bed sheets wrapped around my naked body as I watched Godric get dressed. On more than one occasion I pulled him back over to the bed and attempted to tempt him to stay. There was at least one time where it had worked, and we ended up having a repeat of our earlier performance. But the others, he would simply kiss me and remind me that he had to leave. I didn't want him to. What would happen once they were gone? I was scared that all of the progress I've made would just disappear. What if I couldn't remember anything without them around? What if the dreams just suddenly stopped, or something happened and I couldn't remember the last week? I was scared that I would never see or hear from Godric again. I didn't want that to happen. No matter how confusing everything was, I still cared deeply for Godric and always would. I wanted him in my life; no, I needed him. Losing him, it would just be devastating.

"Smile, my love. I promise we will be together again soon." Godric swept me off of the bed and into his arms.

I squealed as he swung me around, a carefree smile on his face. I was happy to see the expression, wishing that I could find the strength to smile as well. I didn't want to say goodbye to the person who had given me back my life.

"I would be honoured to be graced with that beautiful smile of yours." He placed me on my feet, kissing the top of my nose, and then each cheek before pressing his lips to mine.

Well that did it. It wasn't possible to not smile when he kissed me. It just felt like nothing else in the world mattered, that everything was going to be okay.

"There it is." He caressed my cheek. "I love you, my dear one. I will always love you, no matter the distance between us."

"I just wished you didn't have to leave already. Time just went by so fast." I pouted.

"I know, but we have all the time in the world, my sweet."

"I guess." I shrugged. "It still doesn't feel like I'm going to never age again and live for a couple hundred years."

"It's still new to you. You hadn't known that long before your accident either." Godric nodded in understanding. "You just need time to process it."

"I have a lot to process alright." I sighed, my shoulders slumping forward.

"Everything will turn out, you will see." He smiled down at me. "I really must leave; I have some business to attend to before the sun rises."

"No." I stubbornly wrapped my arms around him, refusing to let go. "I'm not letting go."

Godric laughed, sounding like music to my ears. "I'll meet the sun should I stay here for too much longer."

"I'll keep you stowed away in my closet." I threatened, a smile tugging at my lips. It was ridiculous, and would never work, but the thought of a tied up Godric in my closet did bring a nice image to mind.

"Will you keep me company?" his arms slid around me tightly.

"Only if you want me to." My smile widened as I stared up at him.

"Of course." He pecked me on the lips before gazing at the time. "But I truly must part."

"Bleh, I don't like this."

"Neither do I." Godric agreed. "I will call you once I arrive in Shreveport. We'll talk then."

"Best I can get, I suppose." I sighed, slipping a hand around to the back of his neck and tugged him towards me, kissing him as passionately as I could so he wouldn't forget me. It was unfortunately ended sooner than I would have liked by the vibrating of Godric's phone. I groaned against his lips, hoping that he would ignore the call. But he was a good vampire and pulled away so he could at least glance at who was calling.

"It's the Queen." Godric sighed. "I need to get back."

"Stupid Queen." I muttered.

"I love you, Elizabeth. Never forget that." He kissed me one last time before taking a step back.

"I'll see you soon?" I refused to say goodbye. It just sounded too final.

"You can count on it." he promised, cupping my cheek for a brief moment before moving towards the door.

I had to turn away, knowing that I would start tearing up the moment he left. Once I heard the door to the apartment open and close, I couldn't stop the tears that slipped down my cheek, the swelling in my heart as I wondered when I would see Godric next.

"Are those tears for me?"

I jumped out of my skin as I heard the unexpected voice coming from the window in the room. My eyes grew wide as I looked up to find Eric floating outside the bedroom window, his hands clasped behind his back as he smirked at me. His eyes roamed over my body, and I felt my cheeks heat up as I remembered that I was only wearing a bed sheet around me. I squeaked and darted out of the room. I was happy to find my laundry basket out in the living room waiting to be washed, and quickly pulled on a set of yoga pants and a tank. Fully clothed, I made my way back into my bedroom and glared at the vampire.

"What the hell?" I hissed at him, slowly moving towards the window.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" He leaned towards the window, his hands resting on either side.

"No." I scowled, crossing my arms over my chest. "Why would I possibly invite you in?"

"For a repeat of last night." His smirk widened.

I blushed at the mere thought of not only the kiss we shared, but the vision I had. "I'd rather not."

"Now you and I both know that's a lie." He snickered. "You may have made love with my maker, but you know exactly what you would get if you were with me. And you know you would like it better."

"I wouldn't." I shook my head.

"Stop fooling yourself, Ellie. You _love_ me, remember?"

"I don't actually." I shot back.

"You will. Eventually." He assured with a knowing look. "You're mine, remember? Enjoy your little fling now, but soon, you'll be crawling back to me."

"Not a chance."

He only continued to smirk, driving me insane with that look. I wanted to slap it off of his face. But of course, that would mean he would have to be invited in, and there was absolutely no way that was going to happen. Kissing him was one thing, but inviting him into my personal home? That was a whole other thing that I wasn't prepared to do.

"Why are you here Eric? Or are you just here to annoy me? I have a feeling you have a tendency to do that."

"See, you do remember." Eric snorted. "But I'm not here to annoy you, Ellie. I'm simply here to say goodbye."

"You're here to say goodbye? Really? After everything you said last night about making sure I become yours again, you're going to say goodbye?" I raised an eyebrow, not believing him.

"Goodbye for now, that is. I'll be seeing you much sooner than I think you believe. I'll make sure of it."

I didn't like how that sounded, but I tried not to let it show.

"In your dreams."

"Oh you're always in my dreams, my little phoenix."

"Just go away Eric." I was growing annoyed now. I just had a nice night with Godric and wanted to mope around now that he was leaving. But was Eric allowing for that to happen? Of course not. He was just making this all about him. And that too sounded like something he had made sure to do many times in the past.

"I'm leaving. I just wanted to say one last thing." He motioned for me to come closer.

I was hesitant, but reasoned that it wasn't like he could hurt me. He couldn't come in, I was perfectly safe. So I closed the gap between me and the window, staring up into those blue eyes that had me shuddering.

"Don't you wonder who Kyra is?" he questioned.

My face fell. That was the girl he spoke about last night. Who was she?

"So you do wonder who she is." He tapped his chin. "I could tell you, of course for a price."

Part of me did want to know. Actually, all of me wanted to know. But shouldn't I have asked Godric about her, and not find out through Eric? It seemed that this girl had something to do with Godric, and it felt right coming from him and not another source. But I couldn't help the curiosity that surged through me. She seemed important to Godric, and that made me curious as to who she was and what she had to do with me. I almost even asked him to tell me, but I stopped myself before I could.

"Godric will tell me when he's ready." I declared.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes. Now go away."

"As you wish, my dear Ellie."

And then he was gone.

And I was left wondering if Eric was indeed right.

Was I sure that Godric would tell me about her?

* * *

"Thank you for meeting me." Maggie ushered Godric into the house. "Please come in."

"I'm surprised you are up this late." Godric stepped into the small townhouse.

"I couldn't sleep. I've been worried sick about Ellie and I remember you telling me you were leaving tomorrow." Maggie led the way into the living room and motioned for him to sit down.

Godric nodded and sat in the plush couch while she sat nervously across from him in a chair. Maggie had been the caller that had pulled him away from Ellie. He had lied, something he wished he didn't have to do, but he knew it was for the best. Maggie didn't wish for her secret to be out, and Godric obliged with that wish. He was intrigued as to why he was called to the woman's house this late, or really, this early. It was nearing dawn, but this would be his only chance to tie up loose ends while here in Chicago. And if meeting with Maggie to discuss Ellie's safety was something that needed to be done, then he wouldn't hesitate to do it.

"I just wanted to make sure that it was alright for me to continue with the wards on the building. It's obvious you care deeply about her, love her even. You have a right to how she is protected."

"I appreciate that." Godric leant forward. "I think whatever you have been doing is appropriate. No harm has come to her as of yet, and it seems that she is perfectly safe. For now. Should anything change, I ask that you let me know immediately."

"Of course. Her safety is all that I care about. She truly is like a daughter to me. I never had any children of my own. It was just my husband and I." Maggie's thoughts drifted off.

"This coven, is there anything that you can tell me about them other than they are Weres?" Godric questioned, wanting to know more about this new threat.

"That's all I know about them." Maggie thought back to the few times she had met them, trying to think of anything else that could help Godric. A light bulb went off in her head after a moment. "Oh, I do remember a few things."

"Go on." Godric encouraged.

"One, she seemed to be the ring leader. Her name was...Hallow Stonebrook I believe it was. I'm not sure if it's even her real name, but it's the only one that I remember."

"I see. I'll look into her, see what I can find out." Godric frowned, but was hopeful that this name would at least help aid his search.

"There's another thing." Maggie's expression turned worried. "I remember that...well they were avid users of V."

Godric's eyes widened. "They were users of Vampire blood?"

Maggie nodded. "They would brag about it. You could just see the crazed looks in their eyes."

"Witches who are Weres with V in their system. They are nearly unstoppable." Godric shook his head.

"Oh dear. Unstoppable?"

"Nearly unstoppable." A look of determinations swept across Godric's face. "Should they even attempt to lay a hand on Ellie, I will do everything in my power to destroy each and every one of them."

* * *

The hours dragged on for me the next day, knowing that Godric would leave and I may never see him again. I counted down until I would hear his voice again, and couldn't wait for his call. Talking on the phone would be the only way I would be able to talk with him, and while that saddened me, it was the only thing I could cling to. The moment after both Godric and Eric left, I began missing Godric terribly. I barely got even an hour of sleep, and instead worked the entire morning and afternoon sluggishly and without a word spoken. Maggie offered some kind words, assuring me that it wouldn't be forever until I saw them again. But it felt that way. Even though I may live for centuries, a single day apart felt like eternity.

When the sun finally dipped below the horizon, I was both sad and hopeful. Godric would be leaving Chicago, but in only a few hours would I be hearing his sweet comforting voice. I wish I had his arms to curl up in, but unfortunately I wouldn't and would just have to survive with his voice.

It wasn't just Godric I was sad to see go. Sookie had been a good friend to me during the past week, and I knew in my heart that she had been like a sister to me in the short amount of time we had known one another. While we may have disagreed over a few things, like my speedy relationship with Godric, I couldn't help but feel a little less alone whenever she was around. We both shared these strange and unknown powers within us that neither of us could explain. She was part fae and I was a phoenix. We were both rare and powerful beings. I didn't feel as alone as I did that day in the mall parking lot after I first used my powers. It was relieving to know that there was someone out there who understood what I was going through on some level.

And then there was Eric. I don't know why there was a part of me that was going to miss him. He had been horrible and rotten to me the majority of the time. He had destroyed this bookstore while almost destroying me in the process. When I tried to give him a second chance, he ended up snapping once again, bruising my wrist and throwing me into a glass coffee table. Yes, he had saved me on our third meeting, and we ended up kissing more passionately than I think I ever have in my life, that didn't change the fear and doubts I had towards him. But I couldn't just ignore the fact that I uncovered actual memories with him. The other times, the dreams, they just felt like stories being told to me. But those visions with Eric, they felt real. I could feel every emotion, remember every little detail. They were real memories, and they occurred because of him. Could I just ignore that? Somehow for some reason, he seemed to be the key to getting my memories back. It was one thing to be told about my life, but to remember it? I wanted that. I wanted to be able to close my eyes and remember back to when I was a teenager, or when I first met Godric, or why I had left Shreveport and gotten into an accident in the first place. I wanted all of those memories back, and Eric seemed to be the only one who could make that happen.

And now he was gone and I was left here, hundreds of miles away, still without all of my life back.

* * *

It was well into the night when the Shreveport vampires landed in Louisiana. Sookie was whisked off in her own car to take her back to Bon Temps, while the others were taken to Fangtasia where Eric and Pam wanted to conduct some business. Godric however, chose to instead fly home, wanting some peace and quiet when he called Ellie. He knew he would only anger Eric further if he spoke with the girl in his presence, and the loud bar was nowhere to do so for some privacy. So he took to the sky, taking in the familiar Shreveport sights before finding himself outside of Eric's home that he had long ago called his own. He touched down on the porch, taking in every detail of the house to ensure that nothing was amiss. When everything seemed perfectly fine, Godric entered the house, locking the extensive locks back up and sped up to the second floor. As he passed by Ellie's room, he took a moment to enter. It had been hard for him to walk in here before they had left for Chicago. This room still smelt of her, still had her essence all over it. It was difficult enough for Godric to walk passed it. Eric hardly ever ventured up to the second floor, the only reason in the past being because of Ellie.

But now, knowing that Ellie was alive and as well as she could possibly be, Godric didn't feel the same tug on his heart as he entered the move, taking in the elegant furniture before settling down on the made bed. Nothing have been touched or changed since she left. There were still old trinkets and even a t-shirt in the back of the closet that she had forgotten to pack when she left. Godric couldn't bear to move them or to even throw them out, and instead kept them where they were in case one day, Ellie may eventually find her way home.

He wondered if she ever would return to Shreveport. While he had secretly wished she would go with them, he knew it wouldn't have happened. It was too soon, too sudden for that sort of action. But he hoped in the future that he would be able to walk into this room and see her smiling face once again.

With Ellie in mind, Godric pulled out his phone with the intention to call her. It felt like eternity since he had last wrapped his arms around her, felt her lips against his. He wanted to hear her sweet voice, to lose himself as they spoke for the rest of the night. Before he could press in the familiar numbers though, another phone call came through. Frowning, Godric noticed the number being from Fangtasia and wondered why in the world he was getting called from the bar.

"Hello?" Godric lifted the phone to his ear.

"We have a problem." Eric's voice was strained.

"What is it Eric?" he hoped that it was not some ploy concerning Ellie. They hadn't spoke a single word to one another the entire trip home and he was hoping that eventually they would be able to move past this.

"It's Ellie."

"Eric, I don't want to get into this tonight." Godric rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Whatever it is you're planning to do, don't. Leave her alone, she doesn't deserve to..."

"This has nothing to do with me." Eric snapped angrily.

"Then what does this have to do with?"

"There are posters all around the city, Godric. _Wanted_ Posters for Ellie." Eric's voice lowered, as if he didn't want to be heard. "There were a dozen outside of Fangtasia, not to mention inside. They're saying she's been kidnapped. They're offering a reward to find her."

Godric's eyes widened. Wanted posters? Who would possibly put up wanted posters?

"What is going on Godric? You know something more, don't you? You know why that bookstore, and even Ellie, felt dark."

"You felt it too." Godric muttered to himself. And that's when it hit him. Who would put up wanted posters, rewarding anyone who found her? Who was searching for her and had been since her accident? The answer seemed clear to him.

"What the hell is going on Godric?" Eric demanded.

"Witches. It's witches."

* * *

**A/N:** uh oh, wanted posters? These witches are going to the extreme to find Ellie. So Eric seems to be back to his normal annoying yet extremely attractive self. he knows what he wants and he will do just about anything to get it. Then again, Godric seems pretty keen on keeping Ellie for himself.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen:**

Godric sat alone in the office of Fangtasia, the sounds of music wafting through the closed door. His eyes drifted every so often to the stack of posters settled on the desk and his anger would spike. It had been 24 hours since they had arrived in Shreveport, 24 hours since the posters were first discovered. They had torn down poster after poster, scouring every surrounding town until the sun was due to rise. He had hoped that it would have been enough, that it had only been a coincidence that the posters were put up the night they had returned home. But his hope had been diminished the moment he spoke with a worried Isabel, the sheriff of Area 9. Dallas had also been masked in missing posters, worrying Godric to no end. He could only hope that the posters hadn't reached Chicago yet, that Ellie would not know that she was in danger. The longer he could keep her out of the loop, the better. He didn't need her fearing for her life. She had gone through enough the past week, he didn't wish to put her through much more.

He desperately wished he could have called her, could have listened to her sweet voice once again. But he couldn't. He hadn't called her last night after receiving Eric's phone call about the posters, and he had made an executive decision the moment he rose tonight. It would only put Ellie in danger if he, or anyone else, was in contact with her. Should the wrong person hear of any conversation surrounding the wanted Phoenix, it could turn out treacherous. No, the only way to keep Ellie safe, to keep her out of harm's way, was to distance themselves from her. It killed him to think that he was hurting her, that he would be causing her pain. But it was the only way to ensure that her location wasn't revealed. He couldn't let these mysterious witches get their hands on Ellie. He wasn't sure why they sought her out, why they wanted her, but he knew that it would not turn out well for Ellie in the long run. She would either be tortured or her soul would be ripped from her body, and he couldn't let either happen. He had promised himself and her that he would protect her at all costs. He hadn't been able to keep his promise on a handful of occasions, but this time would be different. He would do anything in the world to keep her safe, including ignoring her until all was well.

"We have a problem." Pam came strutting into the office, a crease of worry on her forehead.

Godric lifted his head and stared at the blonde haired vampire, his eyes widening when he saw the stack of posters in her arms. Chow followed into the office behind her, his own stack in his arms.

"What is this?" Godric demanded to know as the posters were placed next to the originals on the desk.

"The posters have been replaced." Pam placed her hands on her hips.

"And multiplied." Chow added.

"Already?" Godric raised an eyebrow as he grabbed one of the posters, his eyes scanning over it. The reward had been added to, the witches now offering a large sum of $50,000. It was a hefty price in order to find the Phoenix, but he knew it would be worth every penny. With a Phoenix in their clutches, as well as being werewolves and fuelled by vampire blood, these witches would be absolutely unstoppable.

"Something needs to be done." Pam insisted. "Or else someone is going to die. And it won't be them."

"I know." Godric rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Where's Eric."

"I'm here." Eric glided into the room, closing and locking the door behind him. He glanced at the pile of posters before shaking his head and taking a seat on the leather couch. "We need a plan. And quickly."

"What do we know of these witches?" Pam looked between Godric and Eric, searching for whatever information they could get their hands on.

"Not much I'm afraid." Godric sighed. "Members of their coven are Weres, which only adds to the trouble."

"Dirty mutts." Pam muttered, her eyes narrowing. "What else?"

"They're fuelled by vampire blood." Eric spoke, remembering the conversation he and Godric shared the night before. He glanced at his maker, receiving encouragement to continue. "These foul things will be more dangerous than the Weres we encountered with Russell."

"Fantastic." Pam replied sarcastically, her blue eyes rolling. "What do we plan on doing about these filthy creatures?"

"Godric?" Eric raised an eyebrow as he shot his maker a look.

"I...I do not know." Godric's face fell helplessly.

This surprised the younger vampires in the room. Godric always knew what to do. He was the oldest, the wisest. He was always one step ahead of the enemy, always knowing what they're planning before it actually occurs. But for once, Godric was stumped. Never in all of his years had he encountered such dangerous creatures. Witches and Weres alone were hard enough to kill. But together, as one identity, it would be nearly impossible. And they were fuelled by their own life force, vampire blood. They had dealt with the Weres two years ago that had been given blood by Russell and they had been hard enough to deal with. These would only be more powerful, more skilled. They would have to be precise in how they go about killing this coven, but they could only do so once they knew who they were and where they were located. At the moment, he only had a name to go off of, and he wasn't even entirely sure the name was even real.

"Godric?" Pam prodded.

"The leader's name, Maggie thought she remembered it to be Hallow Stonebrook." Godric finally spoke, his eyes set in determination. He would not give up. The odds were stacked against them, the power lying in the coven's hands. But not once in his 2000 years, besides his short time in Dallas, had he ever given up. He was a fighter; he had been since the moment he had been turned. He would not allow for these witches to touch a single hair on Ellie's head. He would do whatever needed to be done in order to take these witches down.

"I'll make a few calls." Chow nodded, leaving the room quickly in order to search out whatever he could possibly find about this mysterious woman.

"We will need aid." Godric laid his eyes on Pam. "Call the Queen. I suspect the posters have already reached New Orleans if they have been spotted in Dallas."

"Of course." Pam bowed her head before leaving as well.

Once the door was closed once again, silence filled the room. Godric's gaze turned onto his progeny, and he noted the faraway look on the Viking's face. It was evident that Eric was worried, though he would never admit to it out loud. He was concerned about Ellie's safety, very uncharacteristic of the vampire. But Godric knew that Eric cared deeply for the Phoenix, though he did not show it in the best of ways. He was possessive and abusive in most circumstances concerning Ellie, but the love was always clear. Godric had never seen Eric react to anyone in such a way before. No human had ever come close to captivating the Viking. Even before he knew what she was, Eric was entranced by her. Godric knew he would be the moment the two had met. Back then, he had even hoped for it. He knew that by putting the two together, they would grow to care about one another. Godric just never realized how deep his own feelings ran, not until now.

But he could not let his feelings for Ellie stand in the way. What was important now was her safety. It did not matter who loved who, it was only important to keep her protected. His progeny and he may have their differences, may have a rivalry neither had seen before, but for now, all had to be pushed to the side. They needed to work together in order to keep Ellie out of harm's way. Once this was over, once she was safe, than they could have a mature conversation over Ellie and whatever they may all feel for one another. For now, it was time to put everything aside and get on the same page. For Ellie.

"My child." Godric spoke, pulling his child away from his thoughts.

Eric lightly shook his head as he turned his attention onto his maker. He was surprised by the softness in his eyes, the warmth that was spreading through their bond. They had not been close in a very long time, not since Ellie entered both of their lives. He cared for his maker, he loved him. Godric was his family, as was Pam. Nothing would ever change such relationship, such bond. But Ellie...she was coming close. Eric could not continue denying his feelings for Ellie. While he hated admitting how he felt, he refused to just hand her over, even to his maker. They had never fought to this degree over anything before in their lives. They had always shared, always given one another whatever they desired. They were the best of friends, brothers, and at times, a father and son to one another. They were all the other had and nothing would break that. Until Ellie. Now they sought out the same woman, the same compassion and love. Eric could have easily shared, allowed for Godric to enjoy the warmth and love that she held. But he couldn't. He couldn't bear to lose her, to let anyone else touch her but him. At the mere thought of another soul touching her innocent and soft body, it sent anger cursing through his veins. Even then, he wanted to rip the hands off of his maker so he could never touch her again. He didn't want to feel this way; he didn't want to wish harm to his maker. But Ellie had somehow wormed her way into his life and he couldn't control himself.

"You're angry." Godric mused, standing from behind the desk and moving his way over to the couch. "Understandably so."

"She's mine." Eric's voice was low, his eyes narrowing.

"You love her, that is evident." Godric nodded. "And I do not wish to put you through pain, Eric. You are my child; you are a part of me. I will always love you."

"Then why do you do this to me?" Eric snapped as he glared up at him. "Why do you seek to take her away from me?"

Godric's still heart nearly broke in two when he saw the despair cross Eric's electric blue eyes. He knew that his being with Ellie had hurt Eric, but never had he known just how much pain Eric was in until now. He felt ashamed of himself. Eric had been put through agonizing pain the past two years, all hope gone as Ellie continued to stay missing. But finally they found her, and he had swept in and taken her before Eric even knew she was alive. He knew his actions were wrong, and he hated himself for doing such a thing to his own progeny. If he were able to go back in time and change what he had done, he would in a heartbeat. But he couldn't. What's done is done. He could not take back the hours he had spent with Ellie, lying in her bed, their naked forms touching each other. He could not take back the mounting feelings he had for the Phoenix. He could not simply sit back and allow Eric to ride in and possess Ellie as he had done so in the past. He wouldn't stand for the way he had once treated her, not anymore.

"I am sorry, Eric." Godric sat beside his child on the couch, offering an apology. "I humbly apologize for any pain I put you through. It was never my intention for any of this to happen."

"Then stop. She's mine, Godric. I claimed her." Eric's fists clenched.

"You need to learn that she is not a possession. She is a human being, one with feelings. You cannot simply force her to be yours." Godric shook his fist.

"She wanted me. She had always wanted me." Eric insisted. "Her memory is lost. You're taking advantage of that."

"I'm not." Godric sighed. "I want not intending on...on falling in love with her. I only wanted to help her, for her to be a part of our lives again."

"I was never given a chance."

"No, you were not, and for that, I'm sorry. I should have told you, I shouldn't have kept this a secret from you. It was not my place to hide her. She was as much a part of you as she was a part of me." Godric nodded, agreeing with Eric's statement. "But you must understand, my child, that memory or not, she is her own person. She may choose to love whoever she wishes, and you cannot change that."

"She'll remember how she felt. She'll remember."

"Perhaps." Godric watched as Eric glared across the room at the wall instead of at him. "But whatever she may choose, it is up to her."

"She loves me."

"Let her decide that." Godric laid a hand on his shoulder. "Should she make that decision, should she regain her memories or not, then I will not intervene. If she chooses you, I will live with that. I only want her to be happy, that it my only intention. But, Eric, if she instead chooses me, decides that I am the one she loves, you must not get involved."

Godric could see that Eric did not like that suggestion, but there was nothing he could do about it. It was Ellie's choice, it always had been and it always will be. If she chose Eric, Godric would step away and allow the two to be together. It would be painful to watch, but he knew in his heart that he would rather see her happy than miserable. However, should Ellie choose him, he could only hope that Eric would be able to respect her wishes and not harm her further.

"We cannot bother ourselves with this now." Godric changed the course of their conversation. "We need to focus on protecting her, not on who loves her the greatest."

Eric turned his head slightly, though his eyes would still not meet his maker. "What are we to do?"

"Wait. It's all we can do for now until we know more. We will continue to take action against these posters, but besides that, there's not much else we can do."

Eric sighed, his head bowing. He leaned forward, allowing for his elbows to rest on his knees. He took a moment, inhaling deeply, before he glanced back at Godric. "And what about her? What do we do about Ellie?"

"We keep our distance. Anyone could be listening to our conversations at any time. Even now." Godric shot a look at the closed office door. Even with the door closed, anyone could be listening in. "it's important that we do not disclose her whereabouts to anyone. The longer we can keep her location a secret, the better protection we can provide."

Eric nodded and looked back away. "She will not be happy."

"No, she won't be I suspect. She has already attempted to call me a dozen times since last night. But this is the best course of action we can take." Godric sighed, his heart clenching at the thought of hurting Ellie.

"I agree."

"Good." Godric nodded and stood up. "I need to speak with Sookie, ensure that she understands the importance of not speaking with her. I'll be back before dawn."

Eric didn't reply as Godric walked across the room and left. The moment the door was closed, Eric's eyes closed, his unnecessary breaths becoming deeper as he fought to keep himself calm. He hated this, hated the fact that he had no control over the situation. Much like his maker, he always knew what to do. He always had a plan, though most of them were rather rash. But there was nothing they could do until they knew more about these witches, knew what they wanted, what they could do. Eric was not someone who could just sit around doing nothing however. He needed to do something, anything. And he knew exactly what he wanted.

Even if it did break the rules.

* * *

Eric strode into his office located in his resting place not even an hour later, a look of determination on his face. He knew this was going against everything Godric had wanted, what he had just ordered him not to do. He had even agreed to it, knowing that it was risky. But he couldn't help himself. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about Ellie since the moment he had stepped onto that plane 24 hours ago. While the danger of these posters loomed over him, nothing was able to distract him from the brunette Phoenix hundreds of miles away. He wanted nothing more than to be there now than stuck in Louisiana, far from the woman he desired. He wanted to feel her, feel every inch of her body against his. He wanted to ravish her until she screamed out his name in ecstasy. But that wasn't possible. He couldn't simply return there, not now. It was too dangerous to take off and not expect to be followed. He was sure they were being watched, knowing that if anyone knew where she was, they would be the ones. He had to stay there, as much as he didn't want to, and just wait it out.

But that didn't mean he couldn't hear her sweet melodic voice.

He knew it could be a risk, but he was deep inside of his home where there were no prying eyes. Godric would never find out, and he was sure he would brighten Ellie's day. And that alone made the decision for him.

Eric quickly dug his phone out of his pocket and searched through his contacts before finding the number he was searching for. He stared down at the picture next to the number, his lips curling upwards as he took in those vibrant green eyes and captivating smile. He had to shake himself out of it as he pressed in the number and held the phone to his ear, wondering if she was even still awake.

"Hello? Godric?"

His smile faltered for a moment, turning into a frown as a surge of anger and annoyance shot through him.

"Hello? Godric is that you?"

"I'm certainly not Godric." Eric spoke, his eyes blazing.

There was silence on the other end, and for a moment, Eric thought she had hung up. But he could still hear her faint breathing, a sound that soothed his anger, calming him down.

"What do you want Eric?" she sounded annoyed that he was calling.

Eric couldn't help but smile, remembering the many times he had heard that very same tone directed towards him. He enjoyed annoying her, pushing her buttons. He loved to see her get riled up, to get angry, to yell at him. It only caused his desire to ravish her to grow.

"Well hello to you too, Ellie." He sat back in his office chair, a smirk playing on his lips. "Is that any way to greet someone?"

"You, yes." She shot back. "What do you want? I'm waiting for a call; I don't have time to humour you right now."

"Ah yes, you're awaiting Godric to call you, aren't you?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes."

He snickered. "Keep waiting, Ellie. He won't be calling."

"You don't know that." She scoffed. "Go away, Eric. I thought I made it clear that I don't want you. I like Godric."

"When exactly did you make that clear, my dear Phoenix? Was it during our passionate kiss?"

Eric was met with silence.

"You can think whatever you like, my little human, but not even you can deny that you want me."

"I'm hanging up now." She spoke stubbornly.

"We both know that you won't."

"Just watch me."

He could hear still hear her breathing, though it had begun to grow heavier. He was really getting to her, and he loved every minute of it. She indeed wasn't hanging up, despite her warning and promise. She just held that phone to her ear, as if just waiting for a reason to continue talking with him. He knew that deep down inside, she had felt something when they kissed, when they had touched one another. He had been the one who had caused her memories to start returning. It had been him, not Godric, that had given her a true insight to her former life. He took great pride in that.

"What do you want, Eric?" she asked softly, proving his point that she wouldn't hang up.

"I only wanted to talk, Ellie." He replied honestly. It wasn't his desire to anger her or to fight. He simply wanted to hear her voice, to satisfy his need.

"About what?" he could hear the curiosity in her voice, though she tried to mask it.

"Tell me what happened."

"Excuse me?" she questioned.

"Tell me what happened after you woke up from the crash." He insisted.

"Why?" she sounded genuinely confused why he would want to know.

"Because I'm interested. Now tell me."

* * *

The moment I had heard Eric's voice on the other end, I was sure I was going to hang up. I surprised myself by not doing so. I don't know why I didn't. I wanted to, I really did. But for some reason, my limbs weren't listening to my brain, and I just couldn't hang up. So I sat there, in the middle of my bed, talking to him. I didn't understand why he had even called me, what his purpose was. But a part of me, a very very small part of me, was happy to hear from at least someone. Godric never called, though he had promised to do so, and even though I attempted multiple times to call him, he never answered. The same could be said for Sookie. I had begun to believe that the moment they left Chicago, they pushed me back out of their lives. At least hearing Eric's voice, it reminded me that they were real, that the past week wasn't just a very realistic dream. Even if he was the most annoying man – vampire – alive.

"Ellie?"

The sound of his voice pulled me out of my thoughts and I realized I had been silent for awhile.

"Sorry." I mumbled, pulling my legs underneath me as I curled up on my bed. "So from there I went to Chicago, and I guess I just never left."

"Why Chicago?"

"I don't really know." I shrugged. "I was just drawn to the city I guess. I couldn't leave once I was there; it just seemed like the right place to be. And by that point, I was just happy to find a little sliver of happiness."

"I can imagine." He sounded genuine, which surprised me. I didn't know why he was so intrigued with what I had been doing before Godric had found me in Chicago, but I found myself not caring. Eventually, he wasn't that same annoying vampire that I had known this past week. He was just someone who was interested in my life, interested in me. Maybe I was just lonely and I was desperate for whatever attention I could get, but I really enjoyed talking to him. When he wasn't throwing himself at me, wasn't trying so hard, he wasn't all that horrible. He still had his moments, still had his wise cracks, but at the end of the day, he was still a person, vampire or not. I wasn't sure how long this would last, if this was even the real him. This could have just been some act that he was putting on to try and diverge me from Godric; I wouldn't exactly put it past him for trying.

"Why do you care?" I asked suddenly, wanting to know if this was indeed an act or not. I was starting to like this side of Eric, and part of me wished that this was the true him and that the Eric that I had known here in Chicago wasn't him at all.

"I've already told you that, my little one." He chuckled softly. "You're mine. I care about whatever has to do with you, with my little Phoenix."

My heart dropped slightly. "I'm not yours, Eric."

"Of course you are, Ellie. You've always been mine, and you always will be." His tone wasn't possessive, but the words were enough to shake me.

"You don't own me." I reminded him, beginning to believe that it had indeed been an act.

"I do." He declared. "I owned you the moment I took your sweet innocence in Dallas."

I wasn't sure what he was talking about at first. But after a moment, my face heated up in embarrassment. I had lost my virginity to him? What in the world was I thinking!

"No need to be embarrassed, Ellie. You loved it. You may not remember it, but you asked for it. You were quite pleased with the results."

"I don't believe you."

"What, you think your precious Godric was the one?" there was a slight hint of anger as he spoke Godric's name. "He never would have been able to do it."

"I think this conversation is over, Eric." My hand began to shake. "I don't want to talk about this."

"My sweet sweet Ellie. Don't you understand? I was your first. I made you mine that night. I made sure that you would always be mine. Nothing will ever change that. Not some memory loss, not two years apart, and certainly not my maker. Is that understood? You. Are. Mine." He growled out the last word, making me jump. I was glad I was safe and sound across the country from the vampire. I wasn't so sure I could take being near him right now.

"Stop, Eric. Just stop." I could feel my heart begin to pound. "I'm hanging up now."

"Ellie..."

"Goodbye, Eric. I had a nice conversation with you until you ruined it. Don't call me again."

I was so close to hanging up. I had my finger poised over the button, seconds away from doing so. But then I was stopped, and by him of all things.

"Wait." His voice had changed drastically. He almost sounded...desperate.

"I'm tired of talking, Eric. I'm tired of you acting like this. I don't remember you, only little tidbits of memories. I'm not who I was two years ago."

Eric was silent for a moment, and I almost wondered if he would be the one to hang up.

"I know." He finally spoke, his voice soft.

"Then why do you treat me like this? I have a feeling that you used to act this way before I went and got myself into a car accident."

"You...You're mine."

"No, no I'm really not, Eric. I'm not yours, I'm not Godric's, I'm just me. I'm a human being, I'm not some slave or a toy you can play with and then throw away. From what everyone keeps telling me, I'm far more special than that, and I deserve to be treated so."

"For someone who has lost their memory, you certainly have not lost your attitude."

I raised an eyebrow at that statement. "What do you mean?"

"That was exactly what you said to me the last time we were together." He admitted.

"It...it was?" I asked curiously.

"You yelled at me the moment you woke up from saving my life. You just yelled."

"Why?" I wondered.

"You were tired of everything. Not that I completely blame you. Many things happened to you that you did not deserve." He replied softly. "Many things have happened that I regret, Ellie, you must know that."

"Just because you regret something, it doesn't mean it didn't happen." I pointed out.

"I know. You made sure to point that out to me then." He laughed lightly. "You told me you loved me, you know."

"I did?" my cheeks grew pink.

"You did." I could just imagine the smirk on his face.

"Well that doesn't change anything." I told him, trying to make myself believe that as well.

"Of course it does, Ellie. You loved me once, and I suspect that you still do. You're just scared to admit it. You're scared of letting yourself fall for me. It's so natural to; we had such a close bond. And that's what you're afraid of. You don't know me, you don't even know yourself. But your instincts are still intact. You still _want_ me."

I wasn't sure what to say. I wanted to tell him that he was crazy, that it wasn't true. I wanted myself to believe that even more. But the scary thing was, I wasn't so sure I did believe that. I wasn't so sure everything Eric had just said was a complete lie. I couldn't deny the way I felt when we had kissed. I could try and pretend like it never happened, but it had, and I had felt a spark. I didn't want to feel it, but I had. There was something there that I just couldn't explain. It was powerful and nearly knocked me off my feet just trying to think about it. It was different than how I felt with Godric. When Eric had kissed me, when his hands had run over me, it was like a fire ignited inside of me, a fire that had been long put out. I didn't feel that when I was with Godric. It was different with Godric, and different didn't always mean better. I just wasn't sure what to think. Eric was confusing me. Thinking about that kiss, how it felt, was confusing me. I would just much rather Godric be on the other end than Eric. At least I was never confused with Godric. Everything was much simpler with the older vampire. Eric just complicated everything.

"I should go, it's getting late."

"Come on now, Ellie, there's no point in denying it."

"I really should go." I insisted, wanting to just end this conversation already. I wanted to curl up under the bed sheets and pretend this phone conversation never happened. "Goodnight Eric."

Eric's sigh was loud and audible, and I almost believed that he truly didn't want to stop talking with me.

"I'll let you go only on one condition."

"Eric..." I sighed.

"You'll allow me to call you again." I was blown away by this request. He wanted to talk to me again? He was actually asking my permission instead of just doing so? Something was off with him tonight.

"I don't know Eric." I bit my bottom lip, weighing the options. On one hand, he annoyed me to death. He was possessive, he always tried to get a rile out of me, and he didn't respect me at all. But on the other hand, when he wasn't acting like a complete heartless bastard tonight, he was actually enjoyable to talk to. It made my night slightly that much better and I didn't feel as lonely as I had an hour ago. So what was I supposed to do?

"I cannot promise what will be said in these calls, and I cannot promise that I won't try to manipulate you. But Godric will not call, Ellie. Neither will Sookie."

"You don't know that." I shook my head.

"I do. I know that for a fact."

I couldn't stop the tears from popping into my eyes, knowing that for whatever reason, I wouldn't be able to hear Godric's voice. He could have been lying, but for some reason, I knew he was telling me the truth.

"You're upset, rightfully so. I'm offering you an opportunity to not feel alone. I know you, Ellie. I know every single thing about you. I know how you act, I know how you feel, and I know that right now you're biting that beautiful lip of yours. I know you. The last thing you want is to be alone."

A tear slipped down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away. He really did sound like he knew me.

"So allow me to call you. Allow me the opportunity to get to know who you are now. Because one day you will remember me, you'll remember everything about me and you'll remember that you love me. And when that day comes, you'll return back to me because you'll know that I was here even when you couldn't damn well remember me." there was just something in his voice, some sort of determination that made my decision for me.

"Okay." I blurted out before I could even think twice.

"Good." I wondered how large his smirk was at that moment, or if he was simply smiling instead. "I'll speak with you soon, Elizabeth Cole."

"Goodnight Eric."

"Goodnight my sweet Phoenix."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen:**

A week had passed since Eric had called me and I was becoming restless. I never thought I would find myself relying on his phone calls. It was supposed to be Godric I was waiting by the phone for, not Eric. But Eric had turned out to be right. Godric never once called me, never once answered my many left messages. It was like he just vanished from the face of the earth. Except I knew that wasn't true. Eric had told me out right that neither Godric nor Sookie would call me. I didn't want to believe him; I wanted to think that he was only messing with me. But he hadn't been. He had been completely right. I felt more alone now than I ever had the entire two years after the car accident. At least then I didn't know anyone else, I didn't know who I was or a thing about my life. But I do now. I know that I have friends out there, someone who cared for me. They just didn't seem to care like I once thought they did.

Then again, Eric hadn't even called me since the first phone call either. I felt pathetic for moping around over _him_. He wasn't anything to me, not that I could remember anyways. He was just a horrible vampire who had hurt me time and time again during that single week here in Chicago. And yet, that stupid heart of mine knew that wasn't entirely true. Yes, he had acted in a horrible fashion to me, but somewhere deep inside of me, I knew it wasn't entirely personal. He was angry and reacted rashly, but part of me felt like he had always been that way, always had problems controlling his anger. And I had seen a different side of him during that phone call. He actually sounded like he cared about what happened to me over the last two years. It made me believe that there was a different side of him, one that was buried deep inside of the Viking.

And then there was that kiss. I hadn't been able to get that darn kiss out of my head. I should have been fantasizing about Godric. He had cherished me in a way that I don't believe anyone else had before. Our intimacy was romantic and filled with love. It was much different than that kiss with Eric. That had been pure animalistic and complete lust. In that short period of time, I had wanted him, truly wanted him. And that scared me to the bone. One simple kiss and everything else was forgotten. And it was a kiss that I just wanted repeated over and over again. Every night I would find myself dreaming of kissing those perfect lips, of feeling those taut muscles under my fingers. I got the chills just thinking about it. But why was I so captivated by Eric Northman? I didn't want to be, god knows I didn't. Godric was perfect. He was sweet, caring, and did whatever he could to protect me. And yet all I could think about was that stupid Viking.

God, even all the way across the country he was still aggravating me!

"Stupid vampires." I mumbled as I locked up the bookstore and walked up the stairs to my apartment.

As I opened the door, I was alerted to the fact that my phone was going off. My heart began racing in anticipation before I realized that it was my landline and not my cell phone. Dejectedly, I entered the apartment, locking the door behind me, before searching out the location of my phone. I found it stuffed behind the couch cushions and quickly brought it to my ear, wondering who possibly could be calling me.

"Hello?" I rearranged the cushions before plopping down on the couch, propping my feet up onto the coffee table.

"Good evening my little phoenix."

I nearly dropped the phone when I heard Eric's arrogant voice. My heart began racing once again and the hand holding the phone grew clammy.

"Ellie?" He questioned after a moment. "I do hope you're not thinking about hanging up on me."

"How did you know this number?" I ignored his comment.

"It's safer to speak this way." He informed cryptically.

"What do you mean it's safer?" My ears perked up. Was something wrong? There must be if he was finding safer ways to talk to me even though I was across the country. "Is something going on?"

"Nothing you need to worry yourself over, my cute little human."

I wasn't convinced, but let it go. What was the point in trying to persuade a vampire to tell me the truth? Eric seemed stubborn enough that he would never tell me.

"I'm not _your_ little anything." I reminded him, though I couldn't deny the slight flutter in my heart every time he used the word 'my'.

Eric chuckled, a sound that sounded like music to my ears. Damnit, Ellie, knock some sense into yourself!

"Now now, Ellie, you know that isn't true. You're very much _mine_."

I sighed but didn't argue him. There was no point in the matter, he would only assure me that I was indeed his and that he had claimed me. I wasn't sure when or how that came to be, and I didn't exactly want to find out. So I let it go. For now anyways.

"It's been a week you know." I pointed out, moving the conversation along.

"I apologize, there's been..." he paused for a moment, a bit too long for my liking, before continuing. "It's been busy."

"Uh huh." I raised an eyebrow. "Busy how?"

"That is none of your concern."

"Okay then..." I trailed off with a sigh. So far, this conversation was going absolutely no where. "So why are you calling now then?"

"I made you a promise, did I not?"

"You're a vampire, hard to trust any of you." I shrugged to myself.

"Even you're precious Godric?" he sounded amused.

"Well considering you were right and he hasn't called me, yes, including him." I replied bitterly.

"I did warn you, Ellie."

"Yeah well, I was hoping you were wrong." I admitted as I stood up from the couch and wandered into the kitchen, searching for something to eat. I place the phone down in its holder on the counter and pressed the speaker phone on. "Unfortunately you were right."

"I always am." Eric's voice rang through the room, sending a shiver down my spine. Why did his voice have such an effect on me? "So, my little phoenix, how has your week been?"

"Boring." I pulled out some leftovers and stuck them in the microwave. "I work in a bookstore and have no social life, my life isn't exactly exciting."

"It's better that way." I noticed his voice lowered slightly. "You should not be out by yourself anyways."

"I'm old enough to take care of myself." I rolled my eyes.

"You age as nothing to do with this." He snapped suddenly, making me stop what I was doing to stare at the phone in confusion. "You need to realize that you aren't bulletproof."

"I never said I was..."

"You haven't changed. You are still irresponsible. You think you're life is meaningless. You're special, Ellie, why can you never see that? You're stubborn and will only end up getting yourself killed." He ranted on, the anger evident in his tone.

"Eric, I never said any of that." Worry crossed my face. "Eric, what's going on?"

"Nothing."

"I don't believe that. I told you I have no social life, and you completely just went off on me. Something is up." I called his bullshit.

"I shouldn't have called."

"Eric, don't you dare hang up, not now." I demanded. "You can't just call and five minutes later hang up after lecturing someone for no reason."

"I need to go." He replied shortly. "Goodbye Ellie."

"No wait! Please, Eric, don't go." I begged pathetically. I just didn't want to be alone anymore. This past week had been horrible just waiting for someone to call, for him to not break his promise. He couldn't just leave now. "I don't want to be alone."

Eric didn't respond right away, and I was afraid he had already hung up. But then I heard him sigh and what sounded like something being kicked, and knew that he was still there.

"These are dangerous times, Ellie." He spoke seriously. "You need to be careful."

"What's going on, Eric?"

"You don't need to worry over it, little one, not now. Just keep yourself safe. Do not leave that building. If there is any suspicious activity, you are to call me or Godric immediately."

There was just something in his voice that made me start to panic. "Eric, you're scaring me. What's going on?"

"I really must go, Ellie." His voice softened. "I may not be able to call for a little while. Just promise that you will take care of yourself. And remember who you are. You are the Phoenix, you are special. Never forget that. You are a powerful being, Ellie. You are extraordinary. Always remember that."

My throat tightened and I all I wanted was to cry. Something wasn't right. Something was wrong and I was across the country, completely alone, and couldn't do a damn thing. I was a Phoenix, sure. But I had no idea what that meant. I had no memory of it at all. Even though my powers showed awhile ago in that mall parking lot, I wasn't sure how in the world that had happened. How was I supposed to know how to use my powers? I wanted to beg Eric for information, for him to tell me everything I wished to know. But I knew that I couldn't. Somehow I knew that this was something that no one else could help me with. I was even more alone than I thought.

"Don't. Do not cry." Eric's voice sounded strained. "I know you. I can hear it in your voice. Don't. You know I despise it when you cry."

"No I don't know that, I don't remember anything." I managed out as my eyes grew wet with tears.

"You will one day." He assured. "I need to go Ellie. I cannot stress it enough, you must keep yourself safe. Promise me."

"I promise." I whispered.

"I'll speak with you soon, my little phoenix."

And then he was gone.

My bottom lip trembled as I ignored the beeping of the microwave. I slid down the side of the counter, bringing my knees up to my chest as I tried to keep myself together. I wasn't sure what was going on, and I had no idea why it was important for me to keep an eye out. But deep down inside, I knew there was trouble brewing on the horizon. And I was scared shitless.

* * *

She was broken. Eric had heard it in her voice, and he was left with a bitter taste in his mouth the moment he ended the conversation. She felt weak, she was slowly breaking, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. He was across the country, hundreds of miles away, and wasn't skilled with comforting words to endow her with. He was clueless of what to say to lift her spirits, to give her hope. All he could do was assure her everything was going to be alright and make her believe that she was still the same powerful, strong willed girl he had known from two years ago. But Ellie didn't believe that, and he didn't blame her. She had lost everything after that car crash. She had lost her memories, lost a sense of who she was. And now her life was slowly being built back together, only to topple down on her at the last minute. They had left, and though he had had ever intention in the world to find his way back to Chicago sooner rather than later, he knew now that it was too much of a risk. It had been a week since their search had begun, a week without any new information. They were at a dead end, with no hope in sight

A sigh emitted from Eric's lips as he ran a hand through his hair. He was exhausted, having not slept properly in over a week. He was haunted by dreams of Ellie, of what was possibly to come. He had not had such dreams in centuries. He was a vampire; he was not intended to dream, to have such thoughts. But here he was, being woken up in the middle of the day, because of nightmares. He despised them, wished them away. But every day it was the same routine. He thought calling Ellie would ease his mind, to realize that she was safe and sound in Chicago. But even he knew that wasn't true.

Godric had gotten a call from Maggie, the woman who owned the bookstore, and was a complete wreck. She had seen the posters around Chicago, though she had attempted to mask the posters with her own magic. But much like there in Louisiana, her attempts only failed, and new posters were put up and multiplied. Still however, Godric did not see it imperative to inform Ellie of the dangers around her. Anyone could walk into that bookstore and recognize her. Anyone could call that number to collect the $50,000. And that worried Eric.

So he called her, and only succeeded in scaring her, breaking her down. He had done nothing but destroy her since learning that she was alive. He despised himself for what he had done to her. He didn't wish to be this cruel monster. While that was what he was, who he should have strived to be, he could no longer see himself as that when it concerned Ellie. She had changed him, though he was still not sure if for the better or not.

"Is there something on your mind, my child?" Godric's concerned voice broke Eric out of his thoughts.

Eric sighed as he looked up from his desk to find Godric standing in the doorway of his office.

"Eric?" Godric stepped into the room. "What concerns you?"

"She's in more danger than we initially realized." Eric ran a hand down his tired face.

"I know." Godric nodded. "We will keep her safe, Eric, do not fear."

"Except that we cannot." Eric pointed out, his eyes meeting his maker's. "She is hundreds of miles away, Godric. We cannot simply get to her the moment something happens."

"Maggie will be able to..."

"She is a useless witch!" Eric snapped. "She hasn't been able to protect her well enough. She's alone, Godric, completely alone. We cannot do a damn thing."

Godric could see the pain on Eric's face and understood the turmoil inside of his child. "I promise you, my child, that I will do everything in my power to ensure that she is not harmed."

"You cannot promise that." Eric voiced in a tone that did not sound like him. Godric's heart broke when he heard the heart ache and agony in Eric's voice. "She could...we could lose her."

"We won't." Godric shook his head. "We cannot think like that Eric. She will be fine. We will kill those witches before they can even think to harm her."

Eric felt defeated. He had never felt this way ever in his existence, even when he had found his family murdered at the hands of werewolves. He had always been strong, always known what to do. But now, he felt as if there was no hope. He wasn't sure when he had changed drastically, when everything began revolving around one simple girl. But it had, and he could not look back.

"Come, we're needed at Fangtasia." Godric laid a comforting hand on Eric's shoulder. "Do not fret, my child. We will get through this. All of us will."

* * *

Sookie brushed back the hair that had fallen free of her pony tail back of out her face as she let out a puff of breath in exhaustion. Since the moment she had started her shift earlier that evening, she had been going nonstop. Between the dinner rush and the late night crowd that had followed, she hadn't taken a moment to catch her breath. It wasn't until an hour till closing when she finally had a moment to stop and take a moment to herself. She eyed her last two tables, ensuring they had all that they needed, before leaning against the bar tiredly. Sam was cleaning a beer mug beside her, offering a small smile as he took in the exhausted blonde. Though even he could tell that it wasn't just work that was wearing her out, it was much more than that.

"How are you, Sook?" He asked worriedly, setting the mug down and turning towards her.

"Oh I'm fine." She shrugged, taking a sip of water. "Just been a long night."

"I don't just mean tonight." he gave her a knowing look. "You've looked exhausted every day you come in here for your shift. Are you doing alright?"

Sookie sighed, knowing she couldn't get one passed Sam of all people. He had always been able to tell when something was off with her.

"I'm just worried about..." Sookie glanced around at the bar to make sure no one was paying them any attention, before leaning closer to Sam and lowering her voice. "I'm worried about Ellie."

Sam nodded, understanding her worry. She had told him the moment the posters began to sprout up around town. Sookie knew she could trust Sam; he was Ellie's friend as well. He had been understanding, and even offered to help take down the posters whenever they reappeared, which seemed to be every day. He could understand why Sookie was so worried. Ellie had been missing for two years, and then was suddenly found by mistake, and now these witches were searching her out for whatever purpose. Knowing that some were Weres fuelled by vampire blood, it only added to the danger, making Ellie's safety priority.

"You know she'll be fine, Sookie." Sam laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "She's a strong girl."

"When she knows what she's doing. But that's just it Sam, she doesn't." Sookie's face fell. "She's scared and lonely and is deeply confused about everything. And rightfully so. I'm just...the posters are showing up there now Sam, what if..."

"We'll figure things out soon, don't worry." He assured her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her into a hug. "Eric and Godric are looking into it, aren't they?"

"It's been a week and so far nothing. It feels so hopeless."

"Don't talk like that, Sook. You have to be positive." He ran a hand up and down her back. "Everything will be alright. And I think I might know someone who could help."

"Really?" Sookie pulled back, looking up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Who?"

Sam only smiled and nodded past her to the door of the bar. Sookie wore a confused expression on her face as she turned around. She was stunned who she found walking into the bar, though a grin immediately crossed her lips.

"Alcide!" She excitedly hurried around the bar to meet the tall broad werewolf.

"Sookie." Alcide's gruff features broke out into a grin as he saw the bubbly blonde. He held out his arms, welcoming the girl into an embrace.

Sookie couldn't hide the smile that was on her lips as she hugged the bear of a man tightly. She hadn't seen him in nearly two years. He had been busy at work between Jackson and Shreveport with his construction company, not to mention the growing Were pack he was a part of. The last time they had been together had been for a week after Ellie first went missing. He had come down to stay with her, helping with their search for the Phoenix. But he wasn't only aiding in looking for the brunette, but also to support her while she went through her devastating break up with Bill. She had been heartbroken and torn apart when she found out Bill's true intentions. And then Alcide walked back into her life and he made things seem just a little bit better. He was the polar opposite of Bill. He was warm, inviting, and he wasn't a complete mystery. Alcide never hid a single thing from her, always being truthful no matter the circumstance. She welcomed that, enjoying the quick change from what she had been used to for so long. Somehow, during that short week with Alcide, she had begun to heal, her heart slowly being put together thanks to this Were. She wasn't completely healed even to this day, but seeing Alcide after two years, she felt a spark deep inside of her that she hadn't felt in a very long time.

"It's great to see you." Sookie gazed up at him, her eyes sparkling.

"You too, Sookie. It's been too long."

"What are you doing here though?" She wondered out loud. "I didn't know you were in town."

"Sam called me." Alcide informed, glancing behind her to Sam, nodding at the shifter in respect.

"Really?" Sookie looked between the two as she led him over to the bar.

"I thought he might be able to help, see what we can find out with his pack." Sam nodded, leaning against the bar.

"And?" Sookie asked hopefully, settling down on a stool beside Alcide.

Alcide's warm smile vanished as he sighed and ran a hand through his dark wavy hair. "This isn't the first time we've heard of these Witch/Weres. They've been around before, and they only managed to cause chaos for my pack to clean up."

"You know who they are?" her eyed widened.

"I don't know much, but I'm sure I know more than you do." Alcide nodded, his eyes meeting Sookie's. "How's she doing, by the way? I was sure she was..."

"She has amnesia." Sookie answered sadly. "She didn't know who any of us were, has no memories about her life at all."

"Damn." Alcide shook his head. "Poor girl."

"Which is why we need to find these witches quickly. If they find Ellie, I'm not so sure she'll be able to protect herself as well as she would have been able to if she had her memory." Sookie began chewing on her bottom lip nervously. "I'm worried.

"Don't be." Alcide's hand slid into her own, their fingers intertwining. "We'll take them down, Sook, I promise you. We've had one too many problems with them. I've already talked with the pack. The order is to get rid of them."

Sookie's cheeks turned pink as she stared down at their clasped hands. She couldn't deny the flutter in her heart the moment his hand touched hers. Alcide was handsome, she knew that. He was gorgeous in fact. As she thought about it, the only reason they hadn't of gotten together in the past was because of their own romance dramas. She was in love with a vampire whose job was to procure her, and he was in love with some psycho Were-bitch. After she had broken up with Bill, she had been completely broken; she hadn't been ready to move on.

But then, there was that moment, just before Alcide had left, the last time she had seen him until now. They had been standing on her porch, much like they had been only weeks before. Except everything was different then. Neither was tied down. They were both broken hearted, destroyed, seeking comfort. And his strong muscular arms had wrapped around her waist, tugging her up against him, before those warm lips had swept across hers. A chill ran up her spine merely thinking about the moment their lips touched, the electricity that shot through them. She remembered standing on that porch hours after Alcide had left, touching her swollen lips and wondering if she had ever felt that way before. But she hadn't. She had never been left speechless by one of Bill's kisses. She had never known passion or lust like she had with that one sweet kiss. She wanted more. She had wanted a lot more. And sitting there, beside him, with her hand in his, all she could think of doing was grabbing his face and kissing him senseless right then and there.

"Sookie, are you listening?" Sam's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Hm?" Sookie shook her head, her cheeks growing a darker shade as she tried to focus on what had been said.

"We were discussing getting everyone together, for a meeting of sorts." Sam tried to hide his smile as he saw the look in Sookie's eyes. He had felt the sexual tension the moment Alcide walked through the door. He hadn't known when Sookie had fallen so hard for the Were, but he could easily tell that she had. And he approved, at least, as much as he could. Alcide may be a Were, but at least he had a beating heart. And his intentions were pure. Unlike Bill's.

"Oh, yeah that sounds like a good idea." Sookie nodded, unable to look at Alcide after the thoughts she had. She settled on staring at Sam, trying to calm her desires down. She had never felt this way with Bill. Or if she had, she was beginning to realize that none of it was genuine or real. It was just make believe. "I'll ah...let Eric and Godric know and then we can set a date."

"One night after the bar is closed." Sam suggested. "It'll be a neutral ground as opposed to Fangtasia."

"I can agree to that. As much as I hate Northman, we need to work together in order to take care of these witches." Alcide nodded in agreement.

Sookie snuck a glance up at Alcide as he and Sam continued to discuss details. She was amazed at how perfect he was. His eyes were the perfect shade of brown, matching his dark silky hair perfectly. She almost wanted to reach out and run her hand through those beautiful locks. She had to clench the hand in her lap to ensure she didn't embarrass herself by doing so. Instead, she continued to search his chiselled face for a single flaw. She didn't find any of course. There was nothing flawed about Alcide. He was perfect. Never had she met such a perfect, handsome man before. He almost seemed too good to be true. How could he possibly be this perfect?

"I should get going, I have work in the..."Alcide stopped in mid sentence, his eyes narrowing and his muscles tensing.

Sam shot the Were a look of concern before a shudder shot up his spine. His head snapped up as the door to the bar opened and in stepped two tall, and large, strangers. While Sookie was in her own little world, not noticing the new patrons, Sam had his eyes locked on them. Alcide refused to turned around, but that didn't change the fact that he knew they weren't normal. They weren't human. He had been able to smell their scent the moment that door had opened.

They were Weres.

Alcide and Sam shared looks as the two, one a woman and the other a man, walked towards them. Sam eyed the posters tucked beneath the man's large muscular arm and the warning bells went off in his head. A roll of tape was bouncing around the thick wrist of the man, and it was evident that he was not someone you would want to get on the wrong side of. The woman, who looked surprisingly similar to the man, was lean, but the muscles were clear in her arms, only wearing a thin sweater though it was chilly out even for Louisiana. The two shared the same tight lipped smiles, though their eyes were dull and lifeless. If Sam hadn't known before that these two were trouble, he knew it the moment he looked into their eyes. There was something just not right about them.

"Hi there, can I help you with anything." Sam had to force out.

"We were just wondering if we could put these posters up." The woman asked in a gruff voice. Sam's eyes had to roam over her to make sure that she was indeed of the female gender. "This poor girl has been missing and we're just trying to help find her."

Sookie was now on alert the moment the woman had opened her mouth. Her eyes had widened and she sat perfectly still. Alcide's hand tightened over hers as they sat in silence, neither wanting to give anything away. Sam barely glanced at them before simply nodding, not knowing what else he could do. He couldn't outright tell these two no. It was obvious they were associated with the coven. In what capacity, he wasn't sure, but they were dangerous, and he wasn't going to take a chance. If he told them no, they would grow suspicious, and he couldn't have that. So he would play dumb, hope that Sookie and Alcide wouldn't say a word, and that they would be out of there before anything went wrong.

"Go right ahead." Sam nodded, hoping the rampaging emotions inside of him were masked well. "What are your names, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Marnie." The woman spoke. "Marnie Stonebrook, and this is my brother Mark."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen:**

Eric felt Sookie's distress before she stepped one foot into Fangtasia. He was sitting in his throne, gazing around the room with unfocused eyes. He could not rid himself of thoughts of Ellie, and found himself close to calling her for a second time that night multiple times. He eventually had to crush his phone in his fist to ensure that he did not do so. Especially not there, not where there were a million people just waiting to get a lead on where Ellie may be. No, he could not put her in that sort of danger only to make himself feel better by hearing her voice. He couldn't risk her safety. He would offer himself long before he allowed any others to get their hands on her. It was one of the reasons he immediately stood from the stage and strode across the room, meeting Sookie as she walked through the entrance. He took one look at her flush face, the fear hiding in her eyes, and he knew something was wrong. He could feel it in their blood bond. Neither said a word as he grabbed onto her arm and led her through the bar to the back door. He pushed open the door to his office with force, alerting Godric to their appearance as Pam and Chow followed in after the two.

"What is it?" Godric rose from behind the desk, his eyes searching his progeny and the telepath, whose heart was beating a mile a minute. "What happened?"

Eric let go of Sookie's arm and motioned for her to sit, noting the look of pure terror on her face. She nodded and shakily sat on the leather couch while the others remained standing. She let out shaky breaths, her knees bouncing up and down as she fought to remain calm. She breathed in and out a few times, her eyes closing, before she finally spoke.

"_They_ came into Merlotte's." Her voice wavered as her eyes opened, staring between Eric and Godric.

"They?" Eric raised an eyebrow.

"Who are they?" Godric encouraged her to elaborate.

"The witches." Sookie whispered out.

The tension in the room grew as the vampires exchanged looks.

"Tell us everything." Godric moved over to the couch, sitting beside Sookie and laying a hand on her shoulder. "Take your time."

Sookie nodded and inhaled once again. "It was the end of the night, and Sam and I were talking when Alcide came in."

"The mutt?" Pam looked appalled. "What does he have to do with anything?"

"Sam thought he might be able to help." Sookie explained, sending the female vampire a look. "And he is a friend of Ellie's."

"We can use all the help we can possibly get." Godric nodded, sending Pam and pointed look that immediately shut her up. "Go ahead and continue, Sookie."

"We couldn't talk about her at all, considering there were still people around. And good thing too, because they just...they just walked right in." Sookie shuddered as she remembered the coolness in the bar the moment the two siblings had entered Merlotte's. It had felt dark, darker than what she had felt inside of the bookstore in Chicago. There was something dark and evil about those two, and it frightened Sookie to the core.

"The witches?" Godric confirmed.

"There were two of them, they were brother and sister." Sookie fidgeted with her hands nervously as she tried to remember any detail that she could. She hadn't given either of them a good look over, she had been too frightened too once Marnie – Hallow – had spoken. "Sam saw the posters the one had, and he knew immediately they must have been with the coven."

"What happened?" Eric questioned, leaning against the desk, his arms crossing over his chest.

"The sister, she asked if they could put the posters up. Sam...well he couldn't very well say no, so he said that they could."

"It was the wise thing to do." Godric nodded. "If he had said otherwise, they would have grown suspicious. We cannot let them know that any of you know her personally. It would be too dangerous."

"Sam assumed that. He was smart enough to ask for their names." Sookie bit her bottom lip as she looked beside her to Godric before up at Eric, staring him dead in the eye. "It was her. Hallow. She went by a different name, Marnie, but it was her. Her and her brother Mark."

"We could have very well been looking for the wrong name." Godric shook his head at this new information.

"It would explain why we've found no new information on her or the coven." Pam nodded. "We'll look into them immediately."

It didn't even take a moment before Chow and Pam left the office, leaving the three alone. Silence filled the room as both vampires contemplated the next course of action while Sookie remained shaken from the night's events.

"They didn't feel right." Sookie's voice was soft as she spoke. "They felt _evil_."

"They are very powerful, very dangerous." Godric sighed. "We need to take precautions."

"Like what?" Sookie asked, turning to watch the older vampire.

"You need to keep yourself guarded. Be careful of who you speak to. If anything suspicious occurs, warn us immediately. It's for your own safety. It couldn't have just been a coincidence that they walked into the same bar that you work at. They could know more about all of us than we first assumed." Godric took her hand in his, squeezing it softly. "Stay smart; don't get yourself into any trouble."

"Oh believe me, I won't be." Sookie sighed heavily. "There's something else."

"What is it?" Godric wondered.

"Alcide's pack wants to have a meeting with you all." Sookie snuck a glance at Eric, knowing he wouldn't like it one bit. She knew just how much he despised Weres, and rightfully so for what they had done to his family.

"No." Eric immediately shook his head. "That will never happen."

"You can't just dismiss them, Eric." Sookie tried to reason with him. "Alcide's pack has had problems with these witches before, they could help."

"She has a point, my child." Godric agreed, glancing at his progeny.

"Absolutely not." Eric's expression hardened. "I will not stand in a room with those disgusting creatures and discuss this. They are not to be trusted."

"You know that isn't true." Sookie shook her head. "Alcide isn't like the werewolves we dealt with..."

"I said no." Eric growled. "I don't care what they know. We do not need their helps. I'd rather bow down to Flanagan than to degrade my kind by creating a truce with those mutts."

Godric sighed at Eric's prejudice. He could understand his hate; werewolves had murdered Eric's family, killing his father, his mother, and even his baby sister. They had been involved with Russell, who had tried to seize Ellie only two years ago. Eric's hate was justified, it truly was. But if there was a possibility that these Weres knew information that could aid them, Godric was willing to put aside whatever differences there may be in order to protect Ellie. At the end of the day, she was the reason they were going to war with these witches, she was the reason they were here now discussing this. Ellie's safety was sole priority, and he was willing to do whatever it took to ensure that she wasn't even made aware there had even been a threat. But he couldn't do that if they let the witches slip from their grasps. If the Weres knew more than they did, then it couldn't hurt to sit down and talk rationally with them.

"We will meet with them." Godric decided, overriding his child.

"Godric, I will not..."

"This is not your decision." Godric raised his voice, giving Eric a glare. "This is not about you, Eric. This is about Ellie. You can put aside your hate for their kind for one hour in order to find out what they know. If you truly care for her like you say you do, than you will do this."

"I won't." Eric narrowed his eyes as a low growl emitted from his lips. His hands curled into fists as they fell to his sides. "I refuse."

"Then her blood will be on your hands!" Godric roared, taking to his feet and challenging his progeny.

Sookie watched speechless as both vampires glared at one another. She was almost certain that the two would attack one another and she thought of the odds of her escape before they did so. She could understand Eric being against the idea, she really could. But this was about Ellie, this was all about the woman that he loved, whether he wanted to admit that or not. He couldn't just let her die because he was too stubborn to let go of what happened a thousand years ago.

"I will not be there." Eric spoke with an even tone, though his eyes were blazing. "You can do whatever you please, but I will not take part in this."

"Eric." Godric's voice was sharp. "I will command you if need be."

"You do not need me there." Eric shook his head, trying to keep his anger in check. He couldn't start trashing this room like he wished to. The customers outside in the bar would grow suspicious and that was the last thing he wanted. And he especially couldn't argue and fight with his maker. Not now, not over something so trivial. He would not stand in their way if they wished to meet with the mutts, but he couldn't do so himself. It would go against everything he believed in, everything he had been fighting for. Ellie's safety meant the world to him, but he could not be in the same room as the same creatures that had taken the lives of everyone he had ever cared about. He just couldn't.

"That's fine." It was Sookie who spoke, breaking the moment of silence between the vampires. When Godric sent her a look of confusion, she just shook her head and stood. "He doesn't need to be there. We can fill him in afterwards. And anyways, if everyone just leaves the bar one night, they'll wonder what's going on. I can bet they're watching Fangtasia without us knowing. Maybe it would be better if Eric stays back."

Godric thought over Sookie's suggestion, and eventually nodded. Though he wished he could change his progeny's mind, Sookie did have a point, and he couldn't force Eric to do anything he didn't wish to. He could command him, yes, but that would only drive a larger wedge in their relationship as maker and child, and he couldn't afford that at this time.

"Alright." Godric agreed. "I would suggest soon."

"I'll call Alcide and let him know." Sookie nodded. "I hope you don't mind, but I need to get home. It's been a long night."

"Of course." Godric stepped forward, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Thank you for coming directly to us. If there is anything you need, don't hesitate to ask, you know we are here."

"I know Godric, thanks." She offered him a smile. "I'll let you know when once I talk with Alcide."

Sookie bid goodbye to both vampires before taking her leave, wanting nothing more than to have a nice long hot shower before getting into her warm bed and having a dreamless slumber.

* * *

Maggie sighed as she made her way tiredly down the stairs of her small quant home, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She had awoken with a start in the middle of the night and had lain in bed for an hour trying to resume her peaceful slumber. But after rolling over in her bed, attempting to count the many different cracks in her ceiling, she forfeited and decided on some hot tea, hoping it would work its magic. She barely glanced at the time, not wanting to know the atrocious hour, as she filled the kettle with water and set it to boil. Getting a mug ready with a bag of her favourite tea, Maggie hummed softly to herself, thinking about all that had happened recently.

She had been panicked the moment she saw the posters up around town, Ellie's face front and center. She had called Godric immediately and was shocked to find that they had appeared elsewhere over a week ago. She wasn't sure what to think about that. She knew of course, who was behind it, though she hadn't been much help to Godric and the others trying to search for information on the coven. She had told Godric all that she knew, and it hadn't been much. Maggie wished she could be more help, she truly did. All she could do was just sit back and wait for Godric to call with hopefully good news. She placed extra wards on the bookstore and Ellie's apartment, but a witch such as Hallow would be able to break through her futile attempts easily. Hallow was pure evil, there was no better way to describe the Were-witch. She had watched as Hallow carelessly pierced a knife right through her husband's chest, not worrying about the consequences. Because to Hallow and her brother, there were no consequences, there was only possibilities. And that angered Maggie. That coven walked around as if they were bulletproof and unbeatable, and she knew that if they had Ellie and her powers, they truly would be. But Maggie wouldn't allow that to happen. She had lost her husband to those monsters; she wouldn't lose Ellie to them as well.

The whining of the kettle pulled her out of her thoughts and she went to work making her tea. She was so into her task that she hardly heard the sound of feet on her porch. But her wards had alerted her to another presence the moment they stepped onto her property, and Maggie was immediately put on guard. She forgot about the mug of steaming tea as she shot her head towards the back door. She eyed the lock, but knew that it wouldn't keep a persistent intruder out. She reached out to her wards, the barricades of magic she used to protect her own home, and found that one by one, they were being destroyed. She was shocked at how quickly it was being done, but it only proved to her who the culprit was.

Knowing that if she didn't act quickly, she could find herself attacked, or worst, dead, Maggie scrambled for the living room, knowing her husband used to leave a loaded gun in the safe behind one of their antique paintings. She used to hate that gun, calling it unneeded and a safety hazard. But she blessed her husband's heart at that moment and dialled the familiar numbers to open the safe. Seeing the reflecting silver gun lying alone in the safe shook her, a chill running up her spine. She had never used a gun before, only remembering the instructions from her husband in case of a time of need. But Maggie couldn't think about that now, she just needed to act. So she grabbed the gun, held it to her side tightly clenched in her hand, and slowly began back towards the kitchen. As she peeked around the corner, she could faintly see the outlines of a figure standing outside the door. She wasn't sure if it was a man or a woman, but she knew that whoever it was, they were a threat. She should have called the police, and even inched towards the phone as the thought crossed her mind. But as quickly as the form had appeared outside, it had disappeared.

"What in the world?" Maggie whispered to herself, walking further into the kitchen.

She kept herself on guard the entire time as she grew closer to the back door. Once there, she held her breath as she pressed her ear up against the wood door, listening for any indication the intruder was still there. Hearing absolutely nothing, Maggie frowned and wondered what to do. Maybe she was only imagining it all. She was tired after all. Or perhaps this was simply a dream, and she was really back safe in her warm bed. But deep down inside, Maggie knew that wasn't true. Without thinking twice, Maggie began opening the back door. Her heart was pounding in her chest and the fear surged through her, but she was determined to find the culprit who sought to attack her. She may be in her forties, but she was still a strong willed woman. She wasn't a pushover; she wasn't some damsel in distress. She never had been and she never would be. It was one of the reasons her husband loved her, and she wasn't about to let him down now.

As Maggie stepped out onto the porch, her eyes darted in every direction looking for the threat. Finding nothing out of the ordinary, she turned back around, deciding to just head back inside. But she was only met with a masked figure. A scream emitted from Maggie as something large and hard came crashing down on the side of her head, quickly ceasing any sound. Her form crashed to the wooden porch, the masked figure staring down at her with a triumphed smirk on their face. He rolled the mask up, revealing pale spiky blonde hair and dark brown eyes, before raising a cell phone to his ear.

"It's done." His voice was low and gruff.

"Good." A male voice responded.

"Are you sure she's the one hiding the girl?" The attacker questioned, his foot nudging the unconscious woman.

"I'm sure. Bring her to base for further instructions."

"Of course." The attacker bent down, his eyes gazing over the gash on the side of Maggie's head. "She's only slightly damaged."

"As long as she's alive."

"What do you plan on doing?" the attacker wondered.

"Continuing the plan."

The mysterious man on the other side of the phone stood perfectly still as the attacker hung up, leaving him to return to his enjoyable view. His eyes focused upwards on the window of the older builder, watching as the brunette girl passed by the lit up window.

"Why hello, little phoenix, I'll be seeing you very soon."

* * *

Ellie roamed up and down the aisles of the bookstore long before it opened the next morning. She hadn't been able to sleep a wink that night, her mind elsewhere. There had been a feeling in the pit of her stomach telling her that something was wrong. What, she wasn't sure, but she just knew that all was not right in the world. She had wanted so badly to call Eric, to inform him of her feeling. But what would she say? Eric would only laugh at her 'feeling', tell her she was only being paranoid. But she knew that wasn't true. The warning bells were going off in her head, and nothing she could tell herself made her calm down at all.

By the time the store did open, she was nearly a nervous wreck. She ended up attempting to call Maggie to ask if she would come in early in case her fears of something being wrong was true, but she was only sent to her answering machine. She tried time and time again, but still there was no answer. That was unusual. She knew Maggie. She never let a phone call go unanswered. She was usually up at the crack of dawn, ready to start the day, so it was unusual to say that she was merely only sleeping in. No, this was not right at all, and Ellie knew it.

"Calm down Ellie, everything is fine." Ellie tried to assure herself.

She didn't believe it though, not for one minute. Everything wasn't fine, that was evident when she had talked with Eric last. And now Maggie wasn't answering her phone, and that damn _feeling_ was telling her something terribly bad was going to happen. She didn't know what to do. She was a powerful being, and yet she felt absolutely helpless. What was she supposed to do? What was she supposed to tap into in order to use her powers?

"You're getting ahead of yourself." She muttered, fiddling with her hands as she paused at the end of one of the aisles, leaning against the bookcase.

Her eyes darted over the store before falling on the front entrance. There was a man beginning towards it, someone she had never seen before. He could have been a perfectly innocent customer, but there was just something that told her that wasn't true. Maybe it was the look in his dark eyes when his orbs caught hers through the glass. Maybe it was the smirk that had crossed his face, making him look terrifying. But she knew, oh, she most definitely, that this man was not a customer.

Before he had even stepped through the door, she was running towards the back door in an attempt to escape. She was closing in on the counter, the only thing in her way, when a large muscular arm caught her around the waist and yanked her further away from her potential escape. No scream emitted from the brunette as she fought against the strong arm, trying to scratch at the taut muscles, attempting to kick at his form behind her. She was scared out of her mind, but something inside of her made her fight. She didn't understand what it was, but she knew she couldn't let this man get the better of her. She was in danger, and something was just kicked into high gear.

"Come on now, little phoenix, it's no use." His voice was low and husky, sending a chill down her spine.

"Let me go!" she demanded through clenched teeth.

"Now why would I do a thing like that?" he pulled her up against him, his other arm sliding around her shoulders and holding her tightly to his chest. He liked the feel of her body against his, and would have to make time to get to know this phoenix much better once everything was over. She smelt delicious and felt even better. He wouldn't mind a few hours alone with this bitch.

"I don't know who you are, just let me go." Ellie continued to struggle, refusing to stop.

"You'll know who I am soon enough, little one." He breathed in her scent, his nose nudging into her long silky hair. "You smell absolutely perfect, you know that?"

"You're a pervert, let me go! I swear, you're going to wish you never messed with me!" She threatened, hoping to god her powers would kick in at any time. If she was as powerful as everyone said she was, then she would be able to kick this man's ass. She just needed to be able to tap into those damn powers already.

"Making empty threats isn't nice, little one." He laughed. "In fact, I don't like being threatened."

Ellie flinched when she felt one of his hands glide over her. She had images of when she was nearly raped flash into her head and she struggled even more. She never even realized she truly remembered that night besides when Eric had come to her rescue. But as this man began to feel up the sides of her body, the memory rang crystal clear inside of her head, playing like a movie repeatedly. So she fought. She fought like hell, and finally, one of her kicks caught the man right between the legs, halting his actions immediately.

His arms loosened around her just enough for her to kick once again and struggle out of his grasps. She immediately shot back towards the door, only feet away from her escape. But she should have known it wouldn't have been that easy. A hand grabbed a handful of hair from behind her and pulled her roughly backwards. Ellie yelped in pain, and even more so when a hand wrapped around her throat and began squeezing tightly.

"Let go. Please." She found herself begging as the flow of oxygen slowly began disappearing. "I haven't done anything to you. Please."

"You shouldn't have kicked me, bitch." He seethed, growling into her ear before shoving her into one of the bookshelves.

Ellie cried out in paid as her head was knocked into the edge of the wooden book case, black dots beginning to appear in her sight. She fought to stay conscious however, as she slid to the ground and watched as the man slowly stalked towards her. She tried to take in his appearance, wanting to know the face of the man who could possibly kill her. His hair was mousy brown, shaggy to his ear, and matching his dull dark eyes. He didn't look like anything special. In fact, he looked like any ordinary man on the street. But as she watched his dark orbs change to a light amber, she knew that wasn't the case. He wasn't an ordinary man; he wasn't a man at all.

"Now, I'm tired of games, little one." The man knelt down beside her and grasped her by the neck as she began crawling away from him. Her eyes widened as he squeezed the life right out of her, only loosening his grip before she could black out. He wanted her awake so she could witness what he was about to do, so she could feel the excruciating pain he was about to put her through. "This is only going to hurt a lot."

Ellie didn't know what to say as he raised his other hand to her forehead before speaking in a language she had never heard of before. Her attention wasn't focused on what he was saying however, it was on the pain that was shooting through her body from where his hand was placed on her forehead. She cried out in agony as it felt like hot knives stabbing her over and over again. As the pain slowly passed down from her head to her throat and then down to her chest, it felt like her insides were being sliced repeatedly, slowly but surely being ripped to shreds. Her ribs felt as if they were breaking, one by one, while her lungs ached so tremendously. It were as if the hand around her throat was truly around her lungs, squeezing so tightly that she could barely even breath. The pain continued downwards, her stomach feeling on fire, while her legs became numb before it felt like the bones were breaking. She was screaming loudly, tears running down her face as the pain became too much. Her eyes were unfocused, glazed over as she prayed for either unconsciousness or death. Either way, she would be free of this pain.

"I'll be seeing you soon, Phoenix." The man's hands removed from her, his amber eyes changing back to their dark orbs. He stood with a satisfied smirk on his face, watching as Ellie withered on the floor in pain. He took pride in his handy work. "You weren't nearly as strong as Hallow believed you to be."

Snickering, the man pulled out his phone and pressed in the familiar numbers before raising it up to his ear. He leaned against the bookcase, watching with glee as Ellie continued to cry out in agony, her screams causing him to shake in happiness.

"Has it worked?" a female's voice questioned.

"Of course it has, dear sister." The man spoke into the phone. "Can't you hear her screams?"

He held the phone out and laughed, knowing his sister would take just as much delight in the painful screams as he did.

"She sounds...delightful."

"I told you." The man's smirk widened.

"I suppose we're out $50,000. Who thought the red head from that hick of a bar knew a thing or two?"

"Always the doubter, aren't you Hallow?" the man shook his head.

"Always, Mark." Hallow chuckled. "Now we need to ensure that she arrives here. If the spell was correct..."

"It was correct." Mark corrected his sister. "Everything went perfectly. She'll be crawling her way back to that shithole sooner than we think. Just as long as you got your information right."

"I did." She sounded annoyed that he would think any differently. "She's in love with that fanger; she'll be here soon enough."

"And then we'll take what's rightfully ours. We'll be unstoppable."

"Hurry back here Mark, you won't want to miss all the fun."

"On my way, Hallow." Mark hung up the phone and gazed down at the now unconscious Phoenix, saddened that he couldn't hear her scream one last time. Shrugging, he slid his phone away before making his way to the door. He despised the fact that he had to leave her here when he could simply take her right then and there. But he had his orders. She would be theirs soon enough. As would that fanger's blood. Soon, they would have everything they've ever wanted right at their fingertips, and no one would be able to stop them.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen:**

"You haven't heard from Arlene, have you?" Sookie shot Sam a look as he left the confines of his office and slipped behind the bar.

Sam shook his head as he glanced around the bar, noting just how busy it had gotten in the hour he had spent filling out paperwork in his office. He sighed and offered Sookie an apologetic smile, knowing she was running her ass off during this lunch hour. It was as if everyone in Bon Temps and the surrounding counties all had the same lunch break. He hadn't seen his bar this crowded at this hour in a long time. He was glad for the business, money starting to become tight in this economy. But he knew just how exhausted Sookie was. She was working every day, taking shifts she shouldn't even be awake for, if only to take her mind off of Ellie's well being. He understood Sookie's worries; he himself was concerned for the brunette across the country. But they could do nothing until they met with the Were pack and the vampires. All they could do was pray that Ellie would be smart and not draw attention to herself.

"She's over an hour late." Sookie walked up to the kitchen window, grabbing the plates waiting for her before hurrying off to her customers.

"I'll give her a call." Sam offered. "I'll call Holly to come in if I have to."

"I don't want to complain Sam, really I don't." Sookie drifted passed the bar on her way to refill the glasses of another table. The bags under her eyes spoke wonders about the usually bubbly girl, a side of her Sam missed.

"I'll help you myself if need be." He shot her a warm smile before turning to head back to his office to call Arlene, wondering where the red head was. While she was a pain in the ass most of the times, and complained more than she worked, she was fairly punctual. There would be times when it concerned her children that she would run late, and Sam understood that. Those two meant the world to Arlene; she would do anything for them. But those times Arlene would always call, always let him know what was going on. If he didn't hear from her soon, he was going to get worried that something had happened to her.

"Don't bother Sam. Look who just walked in." Sookie took a moment to breathe, leaning against the bar and nodding towards the doors of the bar.

Sam raised an eyebrow as Arlene did indeed walk through the doors, those her eyes were focused downward at a slip of paper and not at those around her. She nearly ran into two tables and an oversized customer before finally shaking herself out of her trance. She blinked rapidly as a grin spread across her lips, her eyes brightening. Sam and Sookie exchanged a look, unsure what had put the usually cranky woman into a good mood.

"Arlene, you're late." Sam reminded her as Arlene made her way safely through the rest of the bar.

"I was taking care of something." Arlene shrugged, as if it were nothing to be worried about.

"You couldn't call?" Sookie raised an eyebrow, not impressed.

"I was in the middle of something." Arlene frowned at the blonde.

"I'd appreciate a phone call the next time you're going to be late. As you can see, we're a little busy here." Sam waved around, indicating nearly every table being taken up by hungry workers.

"Well I'm sorry Sam, what else do you want me to say?" Arlene placed her hands on her hips, glaring between the two of them. "You two are ruining the perfectly good mood I was in."

"What did get you into such a good mood anyways?" Sookie tried to lighten the mood, not wanting to spend the rest of her shift hearing the red head complain to every customer that walked through the doors.

Arlene's mood shifted in a matter of seconds, the grin reforming on her lips. "I just met with these two fine folks."

"Oh?" Sookie prodded, knowing that Arlene would only tell them anyways.

"They were in here the other day actually." Arlene tilted her head to the side. "Looked a lot alike."

Sookie shot Sam a look and he shrugged, not knowing who she was talking about.

"Anyways, they just stopped by to give me this." Arlene waved the slip of paper in front of Sookie and Sam's faces, a sense of pride and happiness displayed in her eyes.

"Is that...$50,000?" Sookie's mouth dropped open. "God Arlene, why in the world were they dropping off a cheque for that much money?"

"Just told them a thing or two." Arlene replied simply. "Now don't go be all jealous, Sookie. You know you and Sam could have done the same thing."

"What are you talking about?" Sam leaned against the bar, trying to get a better look at the cheque but it was folded and slipped into the pocket of her jeans before he could catch the contents. "What did you tell them?"

"Oh you know what I'm talking about, Sam Merlotte." Arlene rolled her eyes as she peeled off her jacket and grabbed an apron from behind the bar.

"No Arlene, I really don't." He was beginning to grow worried now. There was a feeling in the pit of his stomach, almost like a warning bell going off inside of him. Something was wrong. He wasn't exactly sure what, but something was most definitely off. "Who were these people, Arlene?"

"What did you tell them?" Sookie was feeling just as worried as Sam was, able to draw the sudden concern from his conscious. She usually tried to keep the mental wall up while she worked in order to not hear about all the affairs and illegal actions of her fellow Bon Temps residents. But as Arlene continued to dodge their questions, Sookie started to let her guard down. There was a nagging feeling in the back of her head that this all didn't add up. What two strangers would suddenly just give Arlene that much money just for information she happened to tell them. None of it made sense at all.

So she listened. She opened her mind and she listened. She was nearly knocked over by all the minds she was tuned into and had to fight with her ability to keep focus on the red head before her. It took a few moments of drowning out Sam's futile attempts to question her, but she finally latched onto Arlene's thoughts, her foggy memories. There wasn't much to search through, not much being thought by the store bought red haired woman. She was almost about to give up, seeing as there was nothing to find by drifting through Arlene's few thoughts, but she was stopped by a certain thought.

_Don't know why these two didn't tell them._

Tell them? Tell who? Who were these people that Arlene had spoken to, that had just handed over $50,000?

_They just wanted to find their poor cousin. And I could use the money._

Cousin? Who wanted to find their...

Sookie stopped in mid thought, her eyes widening as large as saucers. It wasn't their cousin these two strangers were searching for. They weren't even strangers at all. It was the witches, the ones who had come into the bar the other night asking to put posters up. It was the witches who were looking for Ellie, and apparently had just been told where she was.

"Arlene, what have you done?" Sookie demanded in a hushed tone, grabbing onto Arlene's arm tightly.

"Sookie!" Arlene looked appalled. "You should have thought of telling them yourself, than this would be yours."

"I don't care about the damn money, Arlene." Sookie hissed. "You just told those horrible people where she was!"

"They were looking for her, they were family. What was the harm?" Arlene shrugged, trying to shake Sookie off.

Sam understood immediately as he watched his two employees. His face paled as he stared at Arlene in disbelief. How had she found out about Ellie? Had he and Sookie been that careless? They had tried so hard to keep Ellie's location a secret, to only speak in private. But apparently they hadn't been careful enough. Arlene had heard them at some point, and the lure of a large sum of money was enough for her to reach out to the witches and tell them what they wanted to know. He couldn't exactly blame Arlene, she didn't know any better. She merely wanted to give her kids all they ever wanted, and this money could help with this. But at what cost? If the witches knew where Ellie was, they could be by now for all they knew. She could already be in danger, or worse.

"I can't believe you Arlene. Her blood is on your hands." Sookie's hand gripped around Arlene's arm.

Arlene's eyes widened at the statement. She shot Sam a frightened look and he quickly snapped into action. He moved around the bar and grabbed onto Sookie's shoulder, pulling her away from Arlene before she could attack the red head like he was sure she was about to do. He offered Arlene an apologetic smile before telling her to get to work as he led Sookie to the back. Neither spoke as he steered her into his office and shut the door behind him. The door wasn't even locked before Sookie was pacing, throwing her arms into the air wildly.

"They know Sam!" her eyes were wide with fear, tears brimming as she fought to keep herself calm. "They know where she is, and because Arlene is too stupid for her own good!"

"She doesn't know the truth, Sookie. You can't blame her." Sam reached out to her, but his hand was only smacked away.

"My best friend is now in more danger than ever before and you're defending the one who fed her to the sharks?" Sookie glared at him darkly, wiping away at the tear that slipped down her cheek. "The witches know, Sam. They know where she is. They could be there already. She could be..."

"She isn't." Sam assured, ignoring her glares and attempts to push him away and laid his hands on her shoulders to comfort her. "She'll be fine. She's strong. We'll just call her right now and warn her. I promise you Sookie, she'll be fine."

"But Sam..." another tear slid down her cheek as her bottom lip began to tremble. "What if she isn't, Sam? What if we're too late?"

"Arlene just got the cheque, right? So maybe they haven't left yet. We still could have time." Sam nodded towards the phone. "Call her, and don't stop until you get an answer."

"What if..."

"No what ifs, Sookie. Keep calling. The moment the sun goes down, we'll go over to Fangtasia and let Northman and them know, alright? Everything is going to be fine, I promise."

"God I hope your right Sam."

* * *

Sookie tapped her foot impatiently as she and Sam stood outside of Fangtasia later that night. The sun had just barely dipped below the horizon when she had herded Sam out of Merlotte's, leaving Arlene and Holly alone to take care of the bar. They had already called Alcide, who had promised to contact the rest of his pack and bring them to Bon Temps later that night. There was no time to waste. They couldn't beat around the bush any longer. They needed a game plan and they needed it now. Before Ellie got hurt.

"Everything will be fine." Sam gently massaged Sookie's tense shoulders. He didn't have to be a mind reader to tell that she was worried and frightened. They hadn't been able to get a hold of Ellie the entire afternoon. Sam tried to keep his concerns masked, knowing that Sookie was barely able to contain herself. She was a nervous wreck and he was sure she was going to break down at any moment. He needed to stay strong for the both of them.

"Oh Sam." Sookie turned towards him, digging her head into his chest. Sam circled his arms around her, hugging her to him tightly. "I'm so scared for her."

"So am I, Sookie." He admitted softly, running a hand through her hair in an attempt to soothe her. He had forgotten how soft her air was, how nice it felt to have her in his arms. They hadn't been this close in a long time, since before they had even met Ellie. He remembered a time when he had competed with Bill for her heart, the vampire winning out in the end. He had thought over the years, he had lost the feelings he harboured for her, knowing he would never have the telepath's feelings in return. But as he held her in her darkest hour, as she cried into his chest, weeping for her best friend, he couldn't help the slight spark to his chest, the butterflies that fluttered around in his stomach. He wasn't supposed to be feeling this way, especially now. But how could he help himself when he had the most beautiful woman in the world in his arms, relying on only him at the moment?

"Why is there a sobbing telepath outside my establishment?" a voice drawled out.

Sam's head snapped towards the parking lot of Fangtasia, his eyes meeting with Eric. His blue eyes gazed down at Sookie in amusement, though Sam detected a hint of worry hidden behind the usual demeanour of the vampire. Eric may try to hide the human emotions, but they had all watched the Viking change the moment Ellie entered his life. More so now that she had gone missing and only recently been found. Sam wasn't Eric's biggest fan, and vice versa. In fact, they two hated one another. If it were any other day, they would want each other dead. But on this day, and for the reason they were there for, Sam put aside whatever sour feelings he may have towards the vampire. They had a task at hand, and that was to help Ellie before any blood could be spilled.

"We have a problem." Sam expressed to the vampire as he strolled towards them.

"Do we now?" Eric raised an eyebrow as he stopped a foot away, his arms crossing over his chest. "And what would that be."

"They know Eric!" Sookie raised her head, her eyes blurry with tears as she sobbed out the confession. "They know!"

Eric opened his mouth to ask what she was talking about. But at a glance at her frazzled appearance and the worry in the shifter's eyes, he knew the answer to the unspoken question. His eyes widened, the fear he had tried so hard to mask, appearing on his face. For that split second, he wanted to slam his fist into the brick wall of his bar, to rip apart the two humans before him. But as the desire passed, as did the emotions he quickly masked, he was able to calm down the strong need to destroy something or someone. Instead, his expression turned stony as he glared down at Sookie in accusation.

"What have you done?" he snarled, his fangs popping out. What had these idiots done? They had warned them that these witches could be listening at any time. And yet they continue to converse about Ellie as if she wasn't a wanted being. If it were their faults that a single hair on Ellie's head was harmed, he would ensure that they were both punished. No one would hurt his Ellie. Not a single soul would dare take her away from him.

"Arlene, she must have heard us..." Sookie trailed off, her eyes falling to the gravel ground, not able to take the intense glare from the vampire. She knew she was partly to blame. If she had only listened to Godric and hadn't even spoken her name. She had tried to be so careful, and she thought they had done well. But they clearly hadn't. She had let it slip and now these witches knew where Ellie was. If Ellie was to die, it would all be her fault. A sob racked her body as the thought crossed her mind, Sam's hand now running up and down her back in comfort.

"It was by accident." Sam glared at Eric, knowing what the vampire would say. "Arlene didn't know what she was getting herself into. None of us thought this would happen so don't you dare go blaming Sookie for this."

Eric growled in response, almost causing the shifter to take a step back. Eric's eyes had darkened in pure anger, the monster seeping through. Sam had never seen Eric so angry before in his life. He could see now the animal from within, the monster that he hid so well. He was a cocky son of a bitch, but he was also a blood thirsty vampire, one that was willing to rip either of their throats out at that exact moment. But Sam knew it wasn't because of them, not entirely anyways. It was because he was in love. It was because Eric had fallen for Ellie so hard that he was ready to kill anyone that got in his way. And while Sam disapproved of such a relationship, just as he did Sookie and Bill, he could see a love in Eric's feral eyes that he had never seen in Bill's.

"Her blood will be on you ands." Eric hissed before brushing passed both of them and nearly knocked down the door to the bar.

Sookie jumped in fright, staring between the entrance to the bar where Eric had escaped into and up at Sam for answers. Sam only sighed and shrugged, nodding towards the bar to motion her inside. Sookie shook her head, not wanting to be around Eric when he was this way. But Sam knew they had to put their fears aside, to leave their differences at the door. Ellie was more important than this. If she was in trouble, they needed to do something about it. Even if Eric did scare the hell out of both of them.

* * *

"You're lucky I don't tear your heads off." Eric paced the length of the club, throwing Sookie and Sam occasional dark looks, ready to attack at any moment. If it hadn't of been for his maker, he would have already done so. But like he had done centuries ago, Godric was able to calm him to a point where he didn't act upon his impulses. Even though he wanted nothing more than to do so.

"We cannot change what's already been done." Godric sent his child a warning look, one Eric ignored as he continued to pace. Godric sighed as he sat at the bar, trying to think of what to do. "And you say she hasn't answered your calls?"

"We tried for hours." Sookie sniffed, drying away the last of her tears. "There was no answer."

"Unbelievable." Eric muttered. "Can't do anything right."

Eric had his phone out and up next to his ear before any of them could even register it. He waited, and waited, and waited, before finally he growled loudly and destroyed the phone in the palm of his hand in frustration.

"Damnit!" he threw the broken pieces of his phone across the room.

Sookie jumped once again, Sam's arm tightening around her waist as she leaned into him.

"Eric, you need to calm down." Godric stood and was beside his progeny in a flash.

"She always answers." Eric glared at the wall, as if it were his number one enemy at the moment.

Godric stared up at Eric in confusion, before realization set in. "You've called her before, haven't you?"

Eric never answered, and instead, stomped towards the door beside the bar. Before he could even think to open the door however, Godric was before him, his hand firmly planted on the door.

"Eric, answer me. Have you spoken to her since we've returned to Shreveport?" Godric stared into his child's eyes knowing that Eric was never able to lie to him.

"Of course I have, Godric." Eric narrowed his eyes. "I couldn't abandon her like you did. Not even I'm that heartless."

"We weren't abandoning her." Godric shook his head. "It was for her best interest."

"To rip her away from the only connection to her past? How was that in her best interest?" Eric argued.

"It was to keep her safe. If the witches had heard..."

"Well it doesn't seem to matter, now does it? Because dim witted waitresses like to go blabbing about information that could kill her own friend."

Sookie shook in Sam's arms as her tears returned. "I said I was sorry."

Eric sent her a dark glare, only earning one in return from Sam. Eric ignored the look however, and glared down at his maker instead.

"Move."

"We are going to talk about this. Civilly." Godric gave him a pointed look. "You went against my orders."

"And you went behind my back and slept with _my_ Phoenix." Eric snapped.

"Eric..." Godric growled, his eyes narrowing into slits. "I was only doing what I thought was..."

"So was sleeping with her while she is still in love with me was in her best interest?"

"This is not the time Eric."

"I don't give a damn, Godric." Eric sneered. "You will not have her. I will not let you take her from me. I will go there myself to protect her."

"You will not. She's in danger. You going there will only do more damage than good."

"You don't know that."

"Eric, I will command you if I need..."

"Oh will you all just shut up!" a female voice roared.

Silence erupted in the room as all heads turned towards the blonde who had remained silent during the pointless arguing. Pam had her hands on her hips as she glared at each and every one of them, her blue eyes piercing right through them.

"This is not the time for pointless completions and pathetic weeping." She glared between the two vampires and the crying telepath.

"Pamela." Eric growled.

"Reprimand me if you'd like, Eric, but this needs to be said." Pam stepped forward, never taking her eyes off her maker. "I never had much of a care in the world for that little brat. But she is clearly important to you, which proves to me that there is something about that girl that is worth saving. But we can't do that if you all continue to act like newborns."

"Remember your place, Pamela." Furry crossed Eric's eyes.

"Ellie is in trouble." Pam's voice softened, as did her harsh expression. "These vile creatures know where she is and could already be there for all we know. Instead of arguing we need to be coming up with a plan to help her. All we're doing to causing her more harm."

No one said a word as Pam moved her attention over to the shifter holding the crying blonde. "Mutt, you mentioned the Were's?"

"They're already on their way to Bon Temps I expect." Sam nodded, his eye still wary of Eric's growing temper.

"Good. Then we can meet tonight." Pam nodded, eying Godric out the corner of her eye. "Once we know everything we need to about these witches, then we can attack."

"Pam is right." Godric nodded, allowing a sigh to emit from his lips. He shook out the tension in his muscles as he remembered the true reason they were all there. It wasn't to argue with his child, it wasn't to prove who the better man was. It was to ensure that Ellie was safe, that she wasn't harmed. "We'll meet with the Were's tonight. All of us."

"No." Eric shook his head, his glare darting back down to his maker once again. "I refuse to be in the same room as those dirty mutts."

"Eric." Godric shook his head, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Just allow him to stay back, Godric." Pam spoke. "It would be better if one of us was here, in case she tried to call. Eric can continue to try and get in contact with her. If they've been talking, then she'll answer his calls before any of ours."

Godric looked unsure of the idea, but knew that not even he had enough power to force Eric to be in the same room as the Were pack and not kill each and every one of them. So he merely nodded in defeat, knowing he would not win this one. He could only hope that in the end, he would be able to win the war that was soon to come. He couldn't even bare to think what he would do if Ellie's life was ever taken.

* * *

The pain was unimaginable.

It felt as if a hundred knives were ripping through me, stabbing at every inch of my body. Every limb felt numb by now, and yet, I could still feel the pain. I could barely move, barely even gasp in a puff of oxygen as I slowly came to. I could have only been unconscious for mere seconds or hours and I never would have known the differences. The pain had been there the entire time. I didn't dream, I didn't hallucinate. I was simply there, floating in a pit of nothingness, withering in agony. I wanted it to stop. I just wanted it all to stop. I would rather death over this pain. I would rather find myself in heaven or hell than to take one more second of this torture. Why had it happened to me? Why had that man just entered the bookstore and done this to me, whatever this was? Couldn't he have at least killed me? I prayed for death now. Dying was supposed to be scary; no one was supposed to desire it. But I did. That's all I wanted now. I just didn't want to feel any longer. It was too much, and I wasn't strong enough to get through this.

My eyes were clamped shut as I just lied there. I couldn't feel anything around me, couldn't move a muscle, so I just stayed in that position just praying that Maggie or someone else would come along. But it felt like hours were passing and I was still there, in pain, with no stop in sight. I was beyond the point of no return. I was done. I wanted my last breath. I wanted the pain to cease, for my heart to stop beating. I couldn't deal with this pain. I just couldn't. It was too hard. I was alone, my body feeling as if it were on fire, and all I truly wanted was to find that bright light and to step into it.

I wasn't sure how much longer I was forced to just lie there when I heard a noise. It felt like footsteps growing closer, and I wasn't sure if they belonged to my attacker, or just someone willing to help. When I felt something wet and cool on my forehead, I flinched, only causing my body more pain that it was already in. I whimpered, the first sound I had made since finding myself awake and stuck in this nightmare of a reality.

"Shh, Ellie. You're safe." A soft voice whispered to me.

I couldn't recognize the female voice. It sounded oddly familiar, like I had heard this voice before. I just couldn't place it. It wasn't Maggie's, that much I knew. But then, who else could it be? Was it one of our regular shoppers? Someone from the cafe across the street? Or someone from my past that I couldn't remember ever meeting before? Any were possible, as was the possibility that this was all just some trick and it was in fact my attacker that was there with me, hoping to put me through more torture than I was already in.

"Just rest, Ellie. No one can hurt you now." I felt a hand comb over my hair in a soothing manner, though it did nothing to ease the pain.

All I wanted to know was if I was truly indeed safe, if this voice could be trusted. So I fought with myself to open my eyes. It would be easy, all I had to do was open up and I could see who the voice belonged to. Then I could hopefully fall into a deep slumber and never wake again. That was what I wanted, what would truly make me safe and happy. But I knew the world was cruel, I vaguely remember Godric telling me the curse of being a Phoenix. I would never truly die, not in the traditional sense. Only when there was another Phoenix for the linage to continue, would I meet the true death. Until then, I would suffer through this torture, through this agony. I wouldn't find my release, find my peace. All I wanted in the world was to die, and I couldn't even have that.

"We're doing all that we can to help you, Ellie. I'm sorry you must go through this. I would make this pain my own if I could." I felt something wet hit my cheek, though it was brushed away quickly. "I only wish that it were my tears that could heal you. But my time has passed. Oh Ellie, I pray you get through this."

I needed to open my eyes now. I wanted to know. So with all the strength I could muster, fighting through the pain, though all the moans and whimpers, my eyelids slowly began to flutter open. A hand was on my cheek, caressing my hot skin as my eyes blinked, my green orbs meeting identical green eyes. It took me longer than it should have as I took in the appearance of the girl leaning over me. She looked so familiar at first, but my eyes were so unfocused that I couldn't place how I knew her. What I did know however, was that the face staring down at me was not one of my attacker, or of pure evil. She looked innocent, pure and just perfect. As the blurriness of my eyes faded, the first thing that caught my eye was the fiery red hair as it cascading over one shoulder. My eyes were then drawn up back to those eyes. They were such a vibrant green, so bright that they were almost blinding. But there was something else about those eyes. They looked so familiar, as if I had stared into those eyes before. In fact, they reminded me of my own.

"Ellie, oh Ellie. I wish this wasn't happening to you." The girl whispered in the softest voice, tears slipping down her pale cheeks.

I couldn't speak, and instead, just stared at the features of the girl. Her lips were drawn downward in a saddened frown, her eyebrows furrowed in sorrow. But it was not the emotion in her face that shocked me, that sent a pang of confusion and fear through me. It was the fact that those lips were my own. It was the fact that those eyebrows were mine. Even the slight curve of her nose was the exact same as mine. My eyes widened as I realized that this girl leaning over me, minus the different hair, looked exactly like me. We could have been twins. It was almost like looking into a mirror. But how could this be possible? Who was this girl? Was this some sort of joke, some sort of trick by my attacker? Maybe this was some hallucination created by the pain. Maybe this wasn't really real.

"You don't remember me, do you?" the girl must have noticed my shock and fright and retracted her hand from my cheek. Her eyes still held the same warmth and kindness however, and it was the only thing keeping me from wanting to scramble away from her. Not that I could even if I wanted to. I couldn't even manage to twitch my own fingers.

"W-who..." I tried to rasp out, though my voice was hoarse and barely even audible. My throat burned, vile rising up as I managed out the single syllable.

"My name is Kyra." She explained, offering a small smile. "I was a Phoenix before you."

"How..." my eyes closed tightly as my throat stung. But I needed answers. I needed to know who this was, why she looked exactly like me, and why in the world she felt so damn familiar to me.

"When I lost my soul saving Godric, it was trapped on earth while I came here, to this Phoenix utopia. A heaven of sorts. For 1400 years my soul was searching for the next Phoenix, for the one who would carry on the legacy." Kyra's eyes shined as she spoke. "It finally found its host, and that was you. You had only been born a few hours earlier when my soul was connected with the one already intact. They combined, giving you the traits of our foremothers before us, webbing together the Phoenix gene with your own."

Godric had never told me how I became a Phoenix. He just said I was born with the genetic. But he never told me anymore than that. He never told me that I wasn't truly born with it, that another's soul had found mine and interlaced with the one that already existed. He never told me I had the soul of a girl from 1400 years ago, and yet, was sitting beside me looking alive and well. But what was this place she described, a heaven of sorts for Phoenixes? Did that mean I was dead? I thought it wasn't possible. And why did I continue to feel this pain? I thought death was supposed to be filled with peace and happiness.

"You're not dead, Ellie." Kyra seemed to have read my mind. "I brought you here in order to help you in whatever way that I could." Her hand returned to my hair, smoothing it back out of my face. "I wish I could take away the pain, but I'm unable to. But I can send you to those that can."

Nothing was making sense anymore. My mind was swimming with confusion and all I wanted to do was block it all out. The pain was growing by the minute, and I just wasn't sure what to believe anymore. Why hadn't Godric told me about any of this, about Kyra, about a girl that appeared exactly like me? Didn't he think it was important for me to know that part of my soul wasn't even my own? If he kept this from me, what other secrets were there? Why was this all happening to me? Why couldn't I wake up and find myself in my warm bed, the only pain being a cramp in my neck from sleeping the wrong way? I just wanted to wake up from this nightmare.

"I know you have so many questions, and I wish I had time to explain this all to you again. But I don't. We need to act quickly or else I'm going to lose you back to your reality."

I stared up at her, taking in the worry and concern in her identical eyes. She was nothing but a stranger to me. I couldn't remember ever meeting her before, though it seemed we knew one another. I had no memory of her at all, no memory of ever being told about my second half. And yet, there was a feeling in the pit of my stomach like I could trust her, like she was more than just a part of me. Part of me knew that she had helped me in the past, that she had guided me in a way that no one else had. It was an intuition that I wasn't sure I could believe. But it hadn't led me astray yet. Perhaps this could all just be a dream, and none of this was real. But maybe this was real. Maybe everything I was being told and felt was true. Right now, I needed to latch onto something, find some sort of hope. And the only one who seemed to be able to help me right now was Kyra.

"I'll need to gather the others, and then we'll begin the incantation to send you."

"Send...where..." I gasped out.

"To Shreveport, Louisiana. To Eric and Godric."

* * *

**A/N:** I apologize for the time between updates. I went on vacation last week to Florida as a birthday present and was so busy and caught up in the summer weather in february, that I never had a chance to write. and then I was struck with major writers block. but have no fear, my inspiration has returned and there may just be another chapter coming your way very soon.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty:**

Eric sat as still as stone on his throne inside the empty bar, his eyes glaring across the room. He was alone, the others having already left for their meeting with the mutts in Bon Temps. He couldn't muster the will to go. How could he? He didn't trust those foul beings. He would rather they all just meet a true death and never leave a stench in this world again. He wouldn't have been able to concentrate anyways. His mind was purely on Ellie and her well being. He fought with himself, fought with the damaged blood bond, searching for a way to know whether she was alright or not. He wanted nothing more than to go to her, to hold her in his arms and shield her from these witches. He had tried to warn her about the impending dangers, but it seemed it just wasn't enough. The witches knew now where she was, no thanks to the frustrating telepath who couldn't keep her mouth shut. Or that pathetic excuse for a human he wanted to track down and kill in a single moment for telling the witches of Ellie's location.

But he couldn't. All he could do was hope that Ellie would be alright, that she wound return their calls and put his mind at rest. Until then, he could do nothing but sit there, imagining what he would do to these witches when he had his hands on them. He would make them pay; make them suffer like he was. He would rip their limbs off, one by one, while making the others watch as he did so. He would draw out the pain and torture as long as he could before bringing upon death to them all. He would ensure that they felt every ounce of pain that they all had, that he had. he would make them wish they had never set their sights on his Phoenix, that they had chosen another to threaten other than the woman he wanted, needed by his side at all times.

Eric found himself drifting off into his thoughts, his eyes unfocused as he thought about the past. He still remembered the first time he had laid his eyes on Ellie. Back then, she had been nothing but a disgusting little human who he was forced to look after. He didn't want to deal with her, even after finding out she was a telekinetic. Though her blood was sweeter than any other he had ever tasted, he didn't want her around. He didn't want to babysit her. So he made her life miserable. He did everything he could to drive her away, to ensure that he would never have to see her again. However, somewhere along the way, he actually found himself...caring. He didn't want to. He never wanted to care about such a stupid little girl. She was reckless, emotional, and seemed to go out of her way to find trouble. He didn't need someone like her in her life, and he certainly didn't want her. But every single time her life was threatened, that she began slipping out of his grasp, he found himself fighting for her. He fought time and time again for her life, the one he had realized long ago was more important than any other. Even before he knew what she was, he understood that she was special, that she was rare and needed to be protected. He tried to hate her, tried to forget she was even there half of the time. But he never could. He could never escape from those green eyes, from that smile that even now, nearly forced a smile on his own lips.

"How did you do this to me, Ellie?" Eric grumbled, his hands clenching into fists.

He was a thousand year old vampire, a terrifying Viking in his former life. Humans and vampires feared him when they weren't fawning over him. But not her. Her fear for him never lasted longer than five minutes before she was back on her feet, challenging him. And then she had to go and fall in love with him. The simple thought of it made Eric want to hurl, something he hadn't done since he was human. How could someone fall in love with him? He wasn't to be loved. He didn't believe in the useless emotion.

But then there was the way that she made him feel. He never wanted to find himself feeling this way, but somehow Ellie had wormed her way into his heart and made him feel more alive than ever before. He detested it. He wanted to rip out his own dead heart only just to prove that it all wasn't real. But it was. The way he needed her, dreamed of her at night. The way he thought of only her, of only her melodic laugh and sweet intakes of breath. The way he only wanted her, and no other woman. He hadn't fed on a human since the day she was taken from him, since she had left and he had felt that horrendous pain that suddenly just vanished hours later. He couldn't bear the taste of any other blood but hers. She drove him crazy, both her blood and her personality. But he wouldn't trade her for the world. He wouldn't wish for to be gone, not any longer. He wouldn't wish for any harm to come to her. He would sacrifice his own life in order to save hers. And he would do so a hundred times over.

Was it possible, could it even be that he was...that he, Eric Northman was...

"No." Eric growled, shaking his head and slamming his fist down on the arm of the throne. He refused to believe it. He couldn't let himself. He needed to busy himself with a task. He couldn't be left with his thoughts any longer. It was too dangerous.

So he stood and stormed towards the back of the bar, ripping open the door to his office and slamming it shut behind him. He searched for some mindless paperwork and put all of himself into it. If any thought of Ellie entered his mind, he would kick at the ground, grab at his slicked back hair and growl in agony. This was too much. He couldn't have these thoughts, he couldn't have these feelings. He was a vampire, not a human. This wasn't supposed to be his life. He was supposed to drink from whomever he deemed worthy, bed whatever woman he pleased. But he couldn't. Not any longer.

"Damnit!" Eric slammed his fist down so hard on his desk that it groaned and cracked in half, all of his belongings falling to the ground. He glared at the destroyed furniture, kicking it in frustration. He wanted to rid his thoughts of Ellie, to concentrate on something else for the first time in two years. He needed a distraction, and a damn good one at that.

Grabbing for the phone that had been knocked off his desk, he pressed in the familiar numbers of his most prized dancer. He didn't care about consequences, he didn't care about anything but forgetting about the Phoenix he wanted so dearly.

* * *

"We're almost ready." Kyra's comforting voice spoke in my ear, a cool cloth dabbing at my heated face. "Just a little bit longer."

Time didn't matter to me any longer. Hours, days even, could have passed and I wouldn't have known. I hadn't moved more than was needed as the past phoenixes before even Kyra, billowed about the room, getting everything ready for this incantation. I didn't know what it would do, but I simply didn't care. Kyra promised it would send me to Eric and Godric, that they would be able to help me better than any of them could. I trusted that, I trusted every word that came out of her mouth. So I waited as patiently as I could, trying to drown out the pain by concentrating on those around me. I couldn't get a good view of the other phoenixes, but I did notice that the ages seemed to vary. Some were younger than I was, some older. When I had mumbled out a question as to why, Kyra only informed me that the age we transition into a Phoenix varies for each of us. Most tended to do so in their young adult lives, while others did so as young teens or their early thirties. It all depended on the person, on the experiences. I didn't even want to question why I had changed when I had, I didn't want to be told about another memory that I couldn't remember.

"We just need the blood now, Kyra." One spoke from across the room.

I was worried at the sound of that, not wanting to be in any more pain. Kyra's hand laid on my shoulder however, her head shaking in my view.

"Do not worry, Ellie. Our blood is the same, we'll use mine." She assured, accepting an ancient knife in her hand before drawing it over her arm quicker than I was expecting. She barely flinched at all as the blood began pouring down her arm. A small bowl collected every last drop before a new hand came out of nowhere and was pressed to Kyra's wound. My eyes widened as a yellow light surrounded the hand before it was removed and the cut was no longer.

"We all have our own unique gifts." Kyra explained, seeing the look of confusion on my face. "Yours is the gift of telekinesis, where as mine is the gift of sight. Lyndsey here has the gift of healing. It isn't as strong as a Phoenix's ability, but it's enough to heal a cut or two."

I blinked in understanding, not able to do much more than that. My attention was drawn back to what the others were doing, the lights around me beginning to dim as candles were lit. I had realized long ago that I was in some sort of bedroom, though Kyra hadn't told me whose. I couldn't see much, but the bed felt like the most comfortable thing I had ever lied on. Though it still did not help the fact that pain was ripping through me at such a consistent speed. I tried not to think about it, tried to think of anything but the agony I was in. But it was difficult. Even as I inhaled a gulp of air, my chest and lungs burned as if I were on fire.

"We're ready now." Kyra smiled down at me. "You'll be with them soon."

"Will I...see you..." I couldn't continue as a fit of coughs emitted from my lips. I cried out in pain as my body shook, a mixture of vile and blood in my throat.

"Hopefully once this is all over." Kyra nodded. "I pray that is soon."

I stared up at her, hoping she could see the thanks in my eyes. She must have as she caressed my cheek and laid a kiss on my forehead before standing and joining the other phoenixes. I glanced around me out the corner of my eye and watched as they circled the bed while holding hands. Their eyes were closed, all except Kyra's who held my gaze the entire time. One began chanting, though it was just as mysterious as my attacker had been saying when this all began. I didn't try and understand what was being said, and instead, found myself getting lost in those identical green eyes, feeling a sense of warmth and safety. I only hoped that this worked, that perhaps whenever I woke up and found myself where I was supposed to be, that this pain would be no longer.

"Good luck Ellie." Kyra whispered as the chanting began to grow louder.

And that's when it happened. A bright light began surrounding me before all of a sudden, it felt as if my body truly was on fire. The pain was magnified and a scream slipped out of my lips. My back was arched as my entire body shook in agony, the pain worst than it had been only moments ago. Black dots invaded my vision, and I knew I wouldn't be awake for the rest of what was occurring around me. I welcomed the darkness as it surrounded me, battling with the bright light that was only growing stronger and stronger. My body felt as if it was being torn apart, limb by limb. Not even I lost sight did the pain cease. It was still there, weighing heavily on me as the chanting became only a whisper. The screams continued to leave my body, only causing more stabbing pain to my chest. Unconsciousness swept me away slower than I would have liked, though not even then was I lucky enough to escape the pain.

It felt like days when I woke up next. Except this time, I wasn't lying on a soft comfortable bed, and instead, was curled up in a ball on a cold hard ground. I whimpered as the pain continued to rip through me, no ease in sight. I had to force my eyes open as a cool breeze hit my face, whipping my hair over my shoulder. There was only a dim flickering light attached to one of the buildings I was between. As I glanced around, trying to gain my bearings, I found I was lying in a dirty alley, two grimy walls on either side of me. I tried to move my head, to get a better look at my surroundings, but it was impossible. I let out a cry of pain as I laid my head back on the ground, whimpering to myself as I prayed that the incantation had at least worked. If it hadn't, than I was lost in an unfamiliar place, in the worst agony imaginable.

I wasn't sure what to do. I couldn't move. My eyes had fluttered back close, unable to take the light that was dimly shining down at me. It hurt my eyes, stung them and brought tears to my orbs. I wanted to fall back unconscious, if only to escape this world. But I knew that I couldn't. I didn't know where I was, I didn't know if those that wanted me were anywhere close by. I tried to remember everything Kyra had told me, but my mind was foggy, everything was in a haze.

"_I'm going to send you to them Ellie. I'm going to send you to Eric and Godric. They will be able to help you."_

Her voice, one that sounded exactly like mine, rang in my ears, reminding me of the purpose of this. Eric and Godric. She had sent me to them. But where were they? I was in an alley, alone as far as I could tell. What if the spell hadn't worked? What if I was somewhere else, somewhere more dangerous? But I couldn't give up hope. I wasn't sure how Eric and Godric would be able to help; I wasn't sure what they could do to ease this horrendous pain. But perhaps there was something. Perhaps they could help. I just needed to find them, either of them.

"Eric..." I found myself calling out in a whisper, barely audible to a mere human. I felt my own tears roll down my cheeks as the burning in my chest returned. I tried to call out Godric's name as well, but I couldn't. The vile was rising up in my throat, and before I could stop myself, I was vomiting on the ground beside me. The tears continued to fall as I just laid there, a heap on the cold ground, helpless and without a single prayer.

* * *

Eric tried his best to enjoy himself as he divulged in the blood of the exotic dancer on his lap. She ground her hips down into his, trying to earn a response that was impossible. He did not get off on this pathetic excuse of a woman. He did not find himself aroused, not like he may have years ago. She was only a source of blood, of distraction. Perhaps if he fed enough from this young foreign girl, he would start to forget all about Ellie, forget about her intoxicating blood, about her captivating smile.

But not even the blood was able to make him forget. He growled in frustration as he dug his nails into the hips of the woman, pulling her down harder on him to enlist an erection. But nothing occurred, no matter how hard he tried, no matter how much blood he sucked from the dancer. She wasn't what he wanted. But what he wanted, he couldn't have. What he wanted was thousands of miles away and in grave danger and he couldn't do a damn thing to help her.

"_Eric."_

Eric froze as he heard that voice. It was the same sweet voice from his dreams, the same voice he imagined hearing every day for the past two years. It had to be a figment of his imagination, a way for his still heart to drive him even more insane than he already felt. He shook off the odd feeling that was beginning to overtake him, and continued to drink from the dancer, his hands roaming over her body. As he was pulling the thin shirt off of her body, his fingers already attacking the clasp of her bra, he heard it again, only this time it was softer, and yet, more desperate. He shook his head as he pulled his fangs out of her neck, crashing his lips down on hers as she moaned in pleasure. The bra was flung to the floor as his fingers danced over her flawless skin. Except that it wasn't. It wasn't perfect. She wasn't perfect. Not like Ellie was. No one could compare to her, not one.

"_Eric!"_

The voice was more urgent this time, though it remained inside of his head. The voice wasn't real. How could it be? It could not belong to Ellie. She was not there; the dancer on his lap didn't hear another's voice. He was only being driven mad by his desires, by these feelings he never wished to have.

"_ERIC."_

With every fibre of his being, he could no longer ignore the voice inside his head. It was too real, to pronounced it be a simple hallucination.

"Oh baby..." the dancer squealed out, bringing his attention back to her.

Eric's eyes narrowed as he suddenly stood, dropping the dancer to the floor. She gazed up at him in shock as he crossed his arms and glared down at her.

"Leave. Now."

"But..." she tried to run a hand seductively up his leg.

He grabbed her wrist tightly and yanked her to her feet. He grabbed her by the throat and brought her barely within an inch of his still extended fangs.

"Unless you would like to die tonight, you will leave." He growled.

He released her and within seconds she had collected her things and left. The moment he heard the front door to the bar slam shut, he slumped back down onto the leather couch, a hand running down his face. He waited to hear the voice again, but it never returned. He frowned as he contemplated the possibilities. The voice could have just been his conscious reminding him that no one would ever take the place of Elizabeth Cole. Or it could have been real, it could have been Ellie tried to attract his attention through their bond. It had only occurred one other time when her simple cry out for help met his ears, even when she was blocks away. It was the first night she had been here all those years ago. He had thrown her out into the alleyway where he had once thought she belonged. Oh how wrong he had been. But he had been frustrated with his maker then. He didn't want to care for a girl. So he tossed her out there like the garbage he believed her to be, and never looked back. It wasn't until hours later when he had heard her voice, screaming for his help. It was just like tonight, all in his head. But for some reason, he had known it was real, he had known that she was out there, in need of help. He still remembered to this day the moment he had found himself in that doorway of the motel room, watching as the men touched her body like she belonged to them. Eric growled at the memory, his hands clenching tightly. If he hadn't already ripped their bodies apart, he would seek them out and do so for all the pain and anguish they forced upon her. She had been scarred after that night, and it took weeks before she didn't flinch away from a touch.

"_I need you."_

That was it. That was all Eric needed to hear. He left his memories at the door as he tore out of the room. He didn't know why his feet were pulling him towards the back door of his bar, but he never questioned it as he used his vampire speed to get there even quicker. He ripped the door open, nearly tearing it off of its hinges, and stepped out into the cool night. His eyes narrowed as he looked every which way, searching for something he wasn't even sure was there. Minutes passed as his eyes searched and searched. But he found nothing. He cursed to himself as he went to turn back towards the bar, only to hear the tiniest whimper in pain. He didn't need to question who the whimper belonged to, he knew already.

"Ellie." He muttered as his eyes tried to locate her. He walked around the building before reaching the side, and that was when he found her.

Eric's eyes widened as he took her in. She was paler and thinner than he had remembered, cuts and bruises littering her body. She shook violently as she lay crumpled on the gravel ground, vomit and blood surrounding her. He was at her side in a flash, his cool hand lying on her back as he attempted to raise her head up. A scream of pain emitted from her and Eric snapped his hands away. The sounds of her in pain tore right through him. It cut into him like a knife as he spied the tears staining her face, her eyes clamped shut and her fists curled so tightly together, she was drawing even more blood. He had no idea what had happened to her, but he could have cared less. All he cared about was pulling her into his arms and whisking her away from all the evils in the world.

"Ellie." His voice was a whisper as he slowly drew his hand out, brushing his finger against her wet cheeks.

She flinched, but didn't cry out at the touch. Instead, her eyes slowly began opening until her eyes were mere slits. Eric lowered himself down for her eyes to see that it was only him, that she was safe. His hand cupped her cheek as he leaned forward until his lips were next to her ear.

"Your safe, lover. I will never let you go." He lightly kissed her forehead.

"Eric..." her voice was hoarse, and if he hadn't of been a vampire, he never would have heard her.

"I'm here, my little one." He assured her, running a hand through her tangled hair. "I'm here."

That was all she needed to hear as her eyes once again closed and her body fell limp. The shaking had stopped, but he could tell by the clutched hands that she was still in pain, even as she lay there unconscious. He knew he would bring her more pain, but he needed to take her somewhere safe, away from prying eyes. He made his movements as sparse as possible as he slipped his arms under her and lifted her so quickly she never would have noticed. As he held her in his arms, her head lolled lifelessly onto his shoulder, her hair falling into her sunken in eyes. He cursed whoever had done this to her as he made his way back inside of his bar, determined that he would kill the poor soul who had hurt his Ellie.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One:**

"...Just get here as soon as you can, Godric." Eric growled into the phone as he paced the length of the office, his eyes darting to Ellie every so often as she slept on the couch. He watched as her expression softened, her hands unclenching as if the pain had just suddenly disappeared. He only hoped that in her unconscious state that she wasn't in the same pain he had found her in. Her scream of pain haunted him, ringing in his ears over and over again. He wanted to find those witches, the one who had done this, and tear them apart for laying a finger on Ellie. She was in pain; she looked like she had gone to hell and back. He would make sure someone paid for this, slow and painfully. He was not someone who forgave and forgot. If not now, he would track down the monster that had done this to his Phoenix, and he would ensure that they felt twice the amount of pain Ellie was in before finally meeting the true death.

"Eric..." a mumble emitted from Ellie's lips, though she was completely still and fast asleep.

Eric's anger vanished just like that as he heard her sweet voice. He dropped the phone to the ground and pulled over a chair next to the couch, wishing to be as close to her as he possible could. As he sat, he brushed a stray hair out of Ellie's closed eyes, taking in her appearance. She truly did look like hell, making him wonder what had happened to her in the short time they hadn't spoken. It was only the other day he could hear the sadness in her voice, the fear she held. If only he had screwed all the risks and had just gone there to protect her. She never would have endeared this; she wouldn't be in the pain that she was. He hated himself for not doing so. He could have prevented all of this. This was his fault, and he would never forgive himself for allowing her to be in this much danger.

"Ellie." Eric sighed as he caressed her cheek, wanting to bring back the rosy colour she always had whenever she was yelling at him. He found himself missing the oddest things about her. He missed the times she would yell, shout through her tears. He missed when she would challenge him, call his bullshit for what it was. Not many were able to get away with it. But she was. Because she wasn't anyone else. She was his. She was his little Phoenix, and that would always be. He couldn't lose her. Not now, not in the future. He was a vampire, he was dependent on no one. And yet, as he sat there beside her unconscious form, he realized that he could no longer live a day without her. She had become his sole reason for continuing. How she had done so, Eric was unsure, but somehow along the way she became more than just a silly little human. She was _his_ silly little human.

"I will get revenge for this; mark my words, my sweet Ellie." Eric leaned in, laying his lips lightly across her forehead. "They will not get away with hurting you, my precious."

Eric sat there for longer than he kept track of, just watching her chest rise with every intake of breath. It no longer looked like a struggling task, and that pleased him. Perhaps all she needed was to be where she was safe and have a good night's sleep. But even he knew that wasn't true. She was scarred both physically and mentally. It was impossible not to be when one was in that much pain. What surprised Eric however, were the sudden disappearances of the cuts and bruises he had found on her when he first saw her. His eyes grew wide as he inspected her, lifting her shift to find the large bruise he had seen when he had laid her on the couch. But it was no longer there. As he gazed back towards Ellie's face, he found the liveliness return, thought she was almost as pale as a vampire. But her eyes were no longer sunken in, and she looked as healthy as one could possibly be in her state. He was baffled. How could this happen? He hadn't given her any of his blood; he was worried of what it could do, especially since he wasn't sure how this had even occurred. He had been waiting until he had answers, until Godric agreed that his blood would be best to heal her. But she didn't seem to need it. Eric was unsure if this was one of her mere Phoenix abilities, or something more. Nonetheless, he was relieved to see her in a better state than only moments before. She was beginning to look once again like the woman he had...

"Eric." Ellie's voice was louder this time, more alert, drawing Eric's attention back to her face.

When he found opened green eyes, he was startled. He hadn't expected her to wake so soon.

"Ellie." He weaved a hand through her hair. "I'm here."

Her eyes searched his, squinting slightly at the brightness of the light. Eric noticed this and moved to block the direct light from hitting her eyes. She sighed in relief as she inhaled deeply, only for her eyes to widen in shock. He watched as her fingers slowly began to twitch before her hand hesitantly began moving off the couch and over her own limbs.

"What is it?" he questioned, praying that nothing was internally damaged.

"I..." her voice was hoarse. Her gaze returned to his eyes and they watered with tears. His hand moved down to her cheek and cupped it, assuring her that she was safe now. "I don't...hurt."

Eric raised an eyebrow. "You're no longer in pain?"

She shook her head, and even braced herself for the pain. But it never came. It was as if she hadn't been in pain at all, like it had all been a horrible nightmare. But they both knew that wasn't the truth. They both knew that something larger was at work here, but what?

"H-how?" she whispered, a tear slipping down he cheek.

Eric quickly brushed the tear away, just as he did to the ones that followed. "What happened to you, Ellie? Tell me everything."

She opened her mouth to answer, but only coughed instead. This time, a wince did emit from her lips, her eyes squeezing shut.

"Water..." she croaked out.

Eric was out of the chair so fast, it was knocked over. He didn't think twice as he sped from the room to the bar to grab a bottle of water. What he wasn't expecting however, was the ear piercing scream that met his ear from his office. He grabbed the water and ran back into the room, beside himself to find Ellie was on the ground beside the couch grabbing at her stomach as if it were about to explode. Tears were rolling down her cheeks by now as she choked out drops of blood.

"What happened?" he was beside her in an instant, his arms around her and lifting her back onto the couch. He sat with her this time, cradling her in his lap. He refused to leave her side, for her to ever leave his embrace. Twice now he had heard her screams of pain, and twice his still heart had been ripped into two. "Ellie? Talk to me. What's wrong? What hurts?"

Ellie was breathing heavily, Eric able to feel her pounding chest against his as he held her to his chest, one hand running through her hair as the other rubbed small circles on her back in comfort. Her sobs slowed, coming to a halt as she sniffed and dug her head into his chest. At that moment, she didn't care that when she met him for a second time only weeks ago he had been a bastard, not caring about her well being at all. All that mattered was that he was holding her, and for some reason, that helped her. Being close to him made everything just disappear. The pain vanished, her fear diminishing. She didn't understand it. It could have been a hallucination for all she knew. But she didn't care. She just wanted him at the moment. Eric Northman was all she wanted, all she cared about.

"Shh, Ellie. It's okay." He whispered in her ear until her body relaxed in his arms. The pain had passed, he was thankful of. He was not sure if he could take seeing her in that amount of pain. "Tell me what happened to you. Tell me what I can do."

"Water?" she sounded like a scared little girl as she asked for what he had initially left her for, and it broke Eric in two. He silently uncapped the bottle and gently moved her head so she could drink. He held it for her as she took a few gulps, sighing as the cool liquid met with her torn up throat. Her eyes closed, though this time not in pain as she relished in the feeling before pushing the bottle away.

"Everything is alright now, my sweet one." He pressed down her hair, kissing the top of her head affectionately. "Tell me what happened? One moment you were fine and the next..."

"You left..." she inhaled deeply as she began to speak, her head tilting up so she could stare into those worried blue eyes. "And it happened again."

"What happened? Tell me everything." he prompted, his hand caressing her cheek, lightly drying away the tears.

"I..." Ellie could barely get out the first word before her eyes were welled up with tears once again as she remembered the horrific events of the past 24 hours.

"You're safe now." Eric clasped her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "They will not hurt you, I promise you that. I'm here, and I will not leave you."

Her hand curled around the fabric of his shirt as she drew herself closer to him. Eric closed his eyes momentarily as he took in the moment. He had imagined this moment for the past two years, having Ellie in his arms once again. He just never imagined it to be for this reason, to have her so heartbroken and in pain. But he would make up for lost time. He wouldn't allow himself to lose her, not again. He couldn't. He needed her, all of her at all times. He couldn't bare the pain of her leaving him, not for a second time.

"Tell me everything, Ellie. You're here now, safe. I will not let them hurt you any longer. I swear to you."

Her bottom lip trembled but she fought to keep the tears at bay. She nodded slightly as her grasp on his shift tightened. It was as if she needed something to hold onto or else she would just slip away. He didn't say a word as he only held her tighter, waiting for the answers he had been searching for while she had been unconscious. Though a part of him was afraid of what he would hear.

"I knew something was wrong when I woke up...this morning?" she wasn't even sure what day it was. It hadn't felt like a day had passed, but she wasn't sure how much time she had lost. "I...I just knew."

Eric nodded for her to continue, encouraging her.

"I tried to call her, Maggie. But..." Ellie's eyes glazed over. "There was no answer. I wanted...I wanted to call you, but there was no point. You wouldn't have been able to do anything."

Eric tried to mask the happiness he felt knowing that she had wanted to call him, not Godric, when she had been worried and scared. Though that was not the point. Not now. Their competition meant nothing now. Ellie's life was more important than who she loved. But even knowing that, Eric couldn't help but feel overjoyed knowing that he was one step closer to winning her heart over completely.

"Go on." Eric urged, still rubbing comforting circles up and down her back.

"I knew something was wrong with him the moment I saw him." she shuddered as she spoke of her attacker. Eric frowned at this, holding her tighter. He hated to see how scared she was of one morsel. "He...he wasn't right, Eric. He was strong and his eyes..."

"What colour were they?" he asked, though he already knew what her attacker was.

"They were this...weird amber colour?" Ellie looked up at him unsure. "But...it was just so, surreal."

"He was a werewolf. And a witch." Eric informed.

"A werewolf?" her eyes grew wide. "And a witch?"

"He isn't the only one of his kind. There is a coven of them." He went on to explain but quickly stopped himself. He didn't want to go into this now. He needed to hear what happened to her first. "Continue with your story. What happened? What did he do?"

"I tried to get away. I really did." Ellie bit her bottom lip. "I tried so hard. But...he was just too strong."

She looked so broken and defeated in his eyes, the complete opposite to how she was the last time they were in this office together, when she was arguing with him about sacrificing themselves for one another. She had been so strong then, so fearless. She had offered herself in order to save all of them, against his wishes of course. But she hadn't cared. Ellie never did. She merely wanted the ones she loved to be safe. She put herself last in every situation, it was a selfless act that Eric never thought he could ever find himself doing. But for her, he would die a hundred deaths if need be.

"He pushed me, and I hit my head. I was on the ground and then he..." Her eyes clamped shut and a soft sob emitted from her full lips. She didn't want to remember the pain. She didn't want to remember her body feeling as if it were on fire, like knives were ripping through her, like her organs were being squeezed with an iron grip. She just wanted to forget it all, pretend none of it ever happened. But she couldn't. Because the moment Eric had left the room, the pain had just suddenly rushed back. For those few split seconds, she felt the worst pain in the world. And then it stopped, just like it had when she had fallen unconscious. The pain, even now, was gone. It vanished. She felt like she had on any other day, minus the dull aching in her bones and her dry throat. She didn't want to talk about it, but she knew she had to, if only to understand why the pain was suddenly coming and going whenever.

"It's okay." Eric whispered, kissing both of her cheeks. "It's over now. You're here."

Ellie nodded as she tried to get a hold of herself. Her eyes reopened and stared up at those electric blue eyes she had dreamt about for so long. She had thought he was only a figment of her imagination for two years. But he ended up turning out to be so much more.

"It hurt so much Eric." Her voice was soft. "I don't know what he was saying, it just hurt so much."

"What hurt?"

"Everything. Everything was hurting. It wouldn't stop. I just wanted it to stop." Another sob sounded from her as a tear slipped down her cheek. "Oh god, Eric, it was horrible."

"Shh, it's alright my little one." Eric comforted. "You're fine now."

"I-I know. It was just...it was just horrible. And it never stopped. Not once. When I fell unconscious, I could still feel it, Eric. The pain...it was like my body was on fire, like someone was stabbing me repeatedly. I prayed that I would just...that I would just die. I wanted death so much Eric."

That was when she broke down. The sobs racked her body as she dug her head in his chest, her tears wetting his shirt. Bloody tears pooled under Eric's eyes as he rocked her against him, whispering words of comfort, assuring her she was safe. A single red tear slid down his cheek and he didn't bother to wipe it away. He didn't care who would walk into that room to witness his tears. He didn't care about anything but the woman sobbing in his arms.

"What did he do to me, Eric?" she managed through her sobs, her teary eyes staring up at him like a lost little girl.

"I don't know." He admitted, another tear slipping down his cheek. "But I will find out. And I will destroy them. They will not get away with this, my phoenix, I promise you."

Her sobs continued, hiding her tears in his shirt. He just held her in that spot, allowing his tears along with hers and she wept for her pain, and he shed tears for what she had been put through. He never imagined a moment he would be crying over a human. He had cried for his maker, begging him not to meet the sun. But Godric was a part of him. Even now as they struggled through these rough times, competing with one another, arguing, Godric was still his maker. He was still his father, his brother, his son. Godric's blood was still his own, and that would never change. He would weep all the tears in the world for his maker, for he knew Godric would never judge him for doing so. But a human? How had he found himself in this position, crying over the pain a mere human was in?

But that was it. She wasn't just any human. She was a Phoenix. His Phoenix. And that changed everything.

"E-Eric?"

Eric quickly pulled himself together as he heard her soft voice call out at him. He raised a hand to wipe away the bloody tears before gazing down at Ellie.

"I'm scared." She admitted with a sniff as she tried to control the sobs that still emitted from her lips every few minutes.

"I know." He clasped a finger under her chin, brushing his thumb across her cheek. "But I will not let them have you. I will not let them within five feet of you. I promise you this, Ellie."

"I don't want to be scared anymore." Her hands grabbed onto his shirt tightly, her eyes blurry. "I just want to wake up from this nightmare."

"As do I." Eric's reply was barely above a whisper as he sighed. "You will get through this. We both will. Together."

"Promise." Her eyes were wide as she pleaded for his words to be true.

"I promise a thousand times over." He kissed her forehead softly, his lips lingering longer than they should have.

She swallowed back the lump in her throat as she moved a hand up to rub at her eyes. A yawn was stifled and Eric couldn't help but chuckle. The sound was so innocent coming from the girl who seconds ago, was sobbing into his chest.

"Sleep, my sweet Ellie, for you are safe now." He coaxed.

"Stay with me?" she asked hopefully.

"I will never leave you." He looked her dead in the eye as he spoke this, meaning every single word. He would never lose her again. He would never leave her side, even if she yelled and cried for him to. They would live centuries together, perhaps even eternity. Their immortal lives would be spent together. There would be nothing that kept them apart, not even these witches.

She nodded and laid her head back on his chest, right above where his heart had once beat a thousand years ago. Eric couldn't stop the small smile from crossing his lips as she curled against him, her breathing slowing until her body grew relaxed in his arms. Once he was sure she was asleep, there was no stopping the words that left his mouth, even against his wishes.

"I love you, my little Phoenix."

"You truly do love her." An unexpected voice spoke softly, alerting Eric to another presence in the room.

Eric's eyes rose to meet those of his maker's. Godric's expression was one of pure shock as he stared down at the sleeping for in Eric's arms. The last thing he had expected when Eric had called him, asking for him to return to Fangtasia, was Ellie's sudden arrival. How had the brunette appeared so suddenly, without any warning? Was this a product of the witches? He had heard the fear and terror in his child's voice as he urged him home, the reason he had hurried along the meeting with the Weres so abruptly. He couldn't put off finding out the reason for Eric's fear. And he had found it in the form of the woman they both loved dearly. Except it was now that Godric truly did realize just how much Eric loved Ellie. He had known it all along, expected it to occur before either could even stand one another. But hearing those words leave his mouth, Godric was both overjoyed and shocked, not expecting to ever hear Eric say those three little words to anyone. But there Eric was, cradling Ellie as if she was about to disappear out of his arms, and Godric found that he couldn't be happier.

He loved Ellie, he truly did. But perhaps it was not the same love he once thought it to be. Perhaps it was merely due to two years passing since he had last seen her, due to the quickness in their closeness. Perhaps it was their friendship that he had loved, and they had only taken things too far. He would never regret the nights he spent with Ellie, holding her in his arms, kissing her sweet lips. But not even he could admit to loving her as deeply as it appeared Eric did. Those eyes, the same Godric had looked into a thousand years ago when he had first approached him off the battlefield, they held pure love in them. It was an emotion that not even he had been graced with on many occasions. But Eric loved her; he loved her with all of his heart, with all of the humanity that she had forced him to remember. Godric wasn't so sure he could possibly compete with his own child anymore.

Ellie was not his. She never had been.

She was Eric's, in every possible way.

"She just appeared, Godric." Eric slowly began to move Ellie, lifting her up into his arms as he stood before laying her back on the couch. He raised her head on the arm of the couch to act as a pillow and brushed away the hair in her eyes affectionately. Godric had never seen Eric act so carefully with another being, not even him. "Out of nowhere. I _heard_ her, like I had when she was being attacked by the fellowship years ago. And then I found her, outside of the bar."

Godric tore his gaze away from Ellie to look up at his progeny. "How did she come to be there?"

"I don't know." Eric shook his head as he ran a hand through his hair. "Godric, they got to her. One of the witches, a man. He put her through agony. He...He destroyed her, Godric."

Godric could see the traces of blood staining Eric's face, and his own tears nearly spilled. He knew it had to be terrible if it had brought tears to his Viking's eyes.

"Is she..."

"She's no longer in pain now. It suddenly just...vanished once she was here." Eric sighed in relief. "Though there was a moment, when I had left to bring her water, when it returned."

"But she's alright now?" Godric asked in concern.

"For now." Eric nodded. "I don't know what they've done to her, but I will get revenge for this. I will kill every last one of them for casting a spell upon her."

"I know, Eric." Godric watched the anger rise in his child. "We will find them soon enough, and then you can have your fun."

"You don't want to hold me back?"

"They hurt her." Godric's eyes wandered back to the sleeping girl. "They deserve whatever you wish to do to them. Every last one of them."

"I will enjoy their screams of terror." Eric's fangs extended with a click as he thought of all the bloodshed ahead.

"Patience for now, my child. Patience."

"Soon, Godric. Soon I will destroy them like they wish to do to her." Eric promised.

"For now, all we can do is be there for her, help her through this and ensure her safety." Godric nodded. "It seems that whatever spell they cast upon her, it hasn't been lifted. Sookie informed us there is a witch she in friendly with, I'll converse with her tomorrow for her help."

"Whatever it is, it was the worst pain imaginable, Godric." Eric shook his head as he glanced over his shoulder at Ellie. "I never wish to hear those cries of pain ever again."

"And you shall not." Godric laid a hand on Eric's arm.

Eric nodded as he fangs retraced, his body turning back to Ellie. Godric watched as he moved next to her, kneeling down beside her sleeping form. His hand grasped hers, their fingers intertwining, the love flowing between them. A smile was brought to Godric's face at seeing the display before him, the adoration Eric had for a mere human.

"She is yours, my child." Godric's voice was soft.

Eric's head snapped towards his maker, though his hand was still grasping Ellie's. "What?"

"She was never mine for the taking. She is yours, and forever will be. Her heart remains with you, and yours with her."

Eric's eyes widened in surprised at his maker's declaration.

"I give her to you to love and cherish. Do not hurt her, Eric. Do not drive her away like you once did. Love her fully and completely. I wish only to see the two of you happy, and it seems that is with each other." Godric approached the two, laying his hand on Eric's shoulder. "Love her Eric, and she will love you in return."

Stunned, Eric glanced between Ellie's peaceful face as the boyish face of his maker. He surprised Godric as he slipped his hand from Ellie's and turned towards his maker, kneeling before him with his head bowed towards the ground. Bloody tears threatened to spill as he knelt there, the love for his maker flowing through their bond. Godric's smile widened as he closed his eyes and ran his fingers through Eric's slicked back locks. Their bond was flourishing like it never had before. The love they shared for one another was greater than it had been a thousand years ago. The bond Godric had feared losing weeks ago was mended, as was Eric's broken heart. He had found the woman he loved, the one he wished to spend eternity with. Godric did not have the heart to tear that away from him, nor did he ever wish to bring that pain upon his child. He would meet the sun a hundred times over if it meant both Eric and Ellie were happy. They were what mattered to the two thousand year old vampire. It was all he cared about. They were his family, all that he needed in his existence.

"Do not be afraid to let yourself love her." Godric whispered down to Eric.

"I should not...It's not natural to feel this way." Eric's voice sounded unlike himself. He was scared of what he was feeling, scared of his love for Ellie.

"Never shy away from love, my child. Even we are allowed it."

"I do not deserve it." Eric shook his head as a tear slipped down his cheek.

"You do. And you deserve her. Treat her well. Love her like I know that you can." Godric clasped a finger under his chin and lifted the gaze of his progeny. "Just love her Eric. I give you my blessing."

"Thank you, Godric." Eric whispered out, moving into the hand that cupped his cheek. "I will love her for eternity. I promise you."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two:**

Eric couldn't stop the smile from crossing his lips as he watched Ellie sleep soundlessly, hardly moving an inch. He had laid her in his bed an hour ago and had yet been able to move from his position of standing over her. She looked so peaceful despite being in excruciating pain only hours before. And she looked beautiful. It was for this reason that Eric couldn't look away, couldn't take a single step away from her. It was the reason why his fingers were drawn to her, brushing the hair out of her face and caressing her cheek. He let out a sigh of content as he felt her soft skin, wishing he could feel every single part of her against him. A low animalistic growl emitted from the vampire as that thought crossed his mind. He wanted nothing more than to rip off the shirt he had replaced her dirty clothes with. He wanted to capture her soft lips, to taste her sweet nectar. His hands itched to feel every inch of her body, to explore what he had missed for two years. And he almost did. It took every fibre in his being to fight back the urge. He couldn't ravish her like he wanted to, not now. He didn't have the heart to wake her from her peaceful slumber, and knew that even if he did, he would only startle and frighten her. He couldn't do that. Instead, he had to force himself to wait. At least until she could look him in the eye and beg for it like he knew one day she once again would.

"She looks so peaceful." Godric's voice broke Eric out of his thoughts.

Eric sighed in relief as he turned towards his maker, glad to have the distraction from his own desires.

"It's hard to believe she was in pain only hours ago." Godric stepped into Eric's resting place, a smile on his lips as he stared at Ellie's sleeping form.

"I still don't understand it." Eric frowned as he remembered the haunted look in Ellie's eyes. "She was in the worst pain imaginable and then suddenly she wasn't."

"And you say it returned once you left the room?" Godric cocked his head to the side in contemplation.

Eric nodded. "But faded once I returned. It doesn't make sense Godric. What have these witches done to her?"

"We'll find out soon, I promise you." Godric assured. "I spoke with Sookie after we left the bar and I'm due to meet with the witch she works with tomorrow evening. Hopefully she will be able to shed some light on the situation."

"Can we trust her?" Eric questioned, wary of the idea of trusting a witch he had never met.

"Sookie assures me that we can."

"And do we trust the girl who was half the reasons the witches found Ellie in the first place?" Eric's eyes narrowed in anger as he remembered Sookie was part of the reason they were standing here now talking of this.

"It was a mistake, Eric." Godric sighed. "Let's just be relieved that Ellie is here, safe and sound."

"Except she isn't safe and sound." Eric replied bitterly. "She's anything but safe and sound."

"I know you're frustrated, Eric, and I understand that. But we will get through this. We will get her through this. You just have to have patience."

"I'm tired of being patient. I want them destroyed, Godric." Eric's hands clenched at his sides as the rage blinded him. The mere thought of what these witches have done to his Ellie surged the anger through him.

"All we can do is wait, Eric." Godric was beside his progeny in a blink of an eye. He laid a comforting hand on his arm and in an instant Eric's muscles relaxed. "You will have the opportunity to destroy them soon enough, I assure you of that. For now, let's focus on Ellie and helping her."

Eric nodded solemnly before turning his attention back to Ellie, pulling the sheets of the bed up higher on her body to keep her warm.

"Dawn will be soon." Godric reminded. "Rest, Eric. We'll all need our strength for the coming days. We'll speak more of this tomorrow."

Eric barely glanced at his maker as he left the room, closing the door to Eric's resting place behind him. Hearing the click of the lock, Eric sighed and ran a hand through his hair, the once slicked back locks now falling into his eyes.

"I won't let anything happen to you, my sweet one." Eric promised softly as he knelt down beside the bed, weaving his hand through Ellie's hair. He watched her chest rise up and down steadily, watched as she shifted slightly before falling still once again. The smile reappeared on his lips as he leaned over and lightly kissed her cheek, and then her nose, before finally kissing her forehead and standing up.

He moved around the side of the bed, stripping down to his silk boxers before slipping into the bed beside Ellie. As if on cue, Ellie turned over, still sound asleep, and tossed her arm over Eric's bare chest. Eric's smile widened into a careless grin as he intertwined his fingers with hers and marvelled at the electricity he could feel between them.

"Sweet dreams, lover." He whispered as he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her even closer as he laid his head upon the pillow and waited for sleep to overtake him. It didn't take long before his eyes were dropping shut, his iron grip around Ellie's waist becoming still as he drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

_It felt like I was in heaven._

_There was no pain, only pleasure as lips danced across my naked body, leaving no part of my body out. A moan escaped my lips, followed by another and another as the lips travelled up my thighs, skipping over where I ached the lips to reach, only to move up my stomach, to my breasts, and then finally meeting my lips. Our lips wasted no time as they fought for control, his winning out in the end like they always did. As another moan emitted from my swollen lips, his tongue slipped in, attacking mine with vigour as his hands moved around my body as if he had every inch of it memorized. And he very well could have, I wouldn't have doubted it._

"_Oh god!" I gasped out as his lips finally left mine, only to trail along my jaw, finding his way to the pulsing vein in my neck. My back arched as his fingertips lightly played with my nipples, my arousal peaking, as did my moans._

_I felt like I was on cloud nine as one of his hands dipped lower until reach the aching in my body, his fingers slipping in easily. I nearly screamed out in ecstasy as his fingers sped up to a speed I never thought possible. I threw my head back as the lips on my neck softly began sucking on the holes already made before I heard the familiar clicking sound of his fangs extending. He roughly grabbed onto my hair and yanked my head to the side, only causing more pleasurable sensations to surge through my hyper sensitive body. His fingers were working inside of me quickly, driving me closer and closer to my climax. My breathing grew heavy as his fangs grazed at my neck, teasing me. I knew what he was about to do and I prayed for it. I couldn't think of anything better than having the man I loved drink from me in my peak of ecstasy._

"_Say my name." He hissed against my neck as his fingers grew even faster._

_My eyes were beginning to roll back as I was sent to new heights._

"_Say my name." He repeated, his fingers stopping suddenly._

_I didn't think it was possible to even make a sound but I somehow mustered the strength._

"_Eric!"_

_The moment the name passed through my lips, his fingers were back at it. I was seconds away from achieving my orgasm, from flying over the edge. Eric's fangs were pressing down onto the vein and I winced in pain before moaning out loudly. I was waiting for it, begging for it even. I was almost there now. I was so close. Just a little bit..._

My eyes flew open before anything could happen, my breath caught in my throat as my face heated up. I tried to get my bearings as my heart nearly raced right out of my chest, pounding so hard it nearly hurt. And that's when I realized it. I wasn't in pain. There was no dull ache in my bones, no burning sensation in my chest as I breathed heavily. Even as I twitched my fingers, there was absolutely no pain. I was speechless. I had thought for a moment that what occurred last night had only been a dream, that I was just having some hallucination. But I wasn't. This was real. I really had appeared at Fangtasia last night. The pain really had just stopped, the agony disappearing just like that. I couldn't explain it, and I could have cared less. I was just ecstatic that I was no longer in pain, that not a single inch of me ached.

I sighed out in relief until I realized that I had absolutely no idea where I was. I tried to remember the events of last night, trying to remember what had happened. After Eric had found me, I fell unconscious and that was when I had fallen into my first peaceful slumber. Only I was torn out of it by the pain returning at an alarming rate. And then suddenly, it just vanished, like it had never been there in the first place. I vaguely remember Eric being there, holding me as I cried and explained what happened. But that was all that I remembered before falling asleep. Until now that was, waking up in the softest bed I had ever lied in.

And with an iron grip around my waist.

I held my breath in fright as I tried to with all my might not to panic. Could it all have been a dream? Was this really my attacker and not someone who could help me? Was I really safe like Eric had promised me? Or was my mind merely playing a terrible trick on me?

"_Sweet dreams, lover."_

Those three words rang in my ears, a voice I had thought I heard in my dreams. I didn't recognize it at first, but as I listened to the voice closer, listened to the words, I realized that my attacker wasn't the one beside me, wasn't the owner of the arm around me.

"Eric." I breathed out, closing my eyes for a moment as my breathing and heart rate returned to normal.

It was pitch black and I couldn't see a thing, forcing me to use my hands to pat around me. When I found the arm, my hand trailed down until it met with his fingers. I couldn't stop myself as I forced my fingers between his, grasping our hands together. I was awed at how natural the simple action felt, feeling perfectly comfortable and safe in this position. It was like my inner conscious remembered something that I couldn't. I tried as best as I could to remember a time when Eric and I had been like this, when I had laid next to him last. But I couldn't remember a thing. It was all still hazy to me, the memories still completely gone.

But that didn't change the way that I felt at that moment. Godric was barely in my thoughts as my body had a mind of its own and curled further into Eric's curved form. An unexpected warmth spread through me as I found myself beginning to drift back to sleep knowing I was perfectly safe. I had no proof behind that. I had no proof that I could even trust Eric. But somehow I knew. Somehow I just knew that I could trust this vampire with my life, maybe even more so than Godric. I didn't understand it, and honestly, I didn't even want to at that moment. I had just gone through the worst 24 hours of my life, experiencing pain I never even thought possible. I didn't want to think, I didn't want to fight. I just wanted to waft in the peace, to dream and not feel tremendous pain. So I let my guard down, I gave my trust to this sleeping vampire, and found myself falling back into my unconsciousness moments later with a smile on my face.

* * *

The second time I woke, it wasn't because of startling dreams, or even Eric's form leaving the bed. Instead, it was the excruciating pain that suddenly just appeared out of nowhere, hitting me like a grand piano falling on me. I shot straight up before doubling over on the empty bed, my arms grabbing at my stomach as it felt like it was about to explode. It felt like my chest was on fire as my insides burned and throbbed like a hand had shoved its way into my chest and started squeezing every organ possible. I gasped for air, only to come up short and found that I couldn't breathe. I tried with all my might to breathe, to get a single ounce of air into my lungs. But I just couldn't. I wanted to scream, to alert someone to the pain I was in. But I couldn't. No sound left my mouth as my eyes bulged out, blood dripping down my nose and the corner of my mouth. I could feel the darkness beginning to invade my vision and I wondered if this would be the end. I couldn't breathe, I was in the most agonizing pain ever, even worse than before. This had to be the end. I almost wanted to pray for it to be the end.

"Ellie!" I heard Eric's voice, though it felt far away.

I felt hands cupping my face, a blurry figure coming into view. But I couldn't see him. Everything was hazy and growing dark.

And then suddenly, as quickly as it came, it just disappeared. The pain vanished, and air was suddenly thrust back into my lungs. Causing me to choke and cough up the blood that had been caught in my throat.

"Breathe, Ellie. Its okay, I'm here. Just breathe." Eric tried to calm me.

I inhaled sharply, only for the coughing to continue. While the pain had vanished, it felt like my throat had been ripped to shreds. Every time I coughed, it produced a shot of pain through me and it just wouldn't go away. With all the coughing, it was hard to bring oxygen back into my lungs, and the darkness began invading my vision yet again. Tears were streaming down my cheeks and part of me truly wanted to just give up. I couldn't do this; I couldn't deal with any of this anymore. I just wanted it all to be over.

"I know you're hurting, I know. But you need to breathe." I felt his fingers brush away the tears as he kept my head cradled in his hands.

I tried to blink away the blurriness so I could get a good view of the vampire. As he slowly became clear, I realized just how close his face was to mine. But that was the last thing on my mind at that moment.

"Come on Ellie, just breathe. Come on babe, breathe, do this for me." I could feel Eric's breath on my face as he urged me on.

I did what he asked. I tried my hardest to breathe through the coughs, to gasp in oxygen and to keep myself conscious. It was hard, and part of me just wanted to fall unconscious and hope for death. But the other part of me encouraged me that I could do this. I needed to do this. Maybe not for myself, but for Eric. Because in some demented way, Eric needed me to do this, and that was enough for me.

"There you go. That's it." His hand ran through my hair. "You're doing it, Ellie. Keep going. Breathe. Everything is going to be alright, I promise. They won't hurt you anymore."

Our eyes met and I just couldn't look away. Those blue orbs made me want to try just that much harder. So I fought back the need to cough, swallowing the disgusting taste of my own blood, and just breathed. Slowly but surely it became natural and my body was able to relax. My arms fell from around my stomach, finding no need to try and hold everything in. Once I began to breathe naturally, I blinked away the rest of the darkness in the corners of my eyes and continued to stare into Eric's eyes.

"You're still with me." the smallest smile crossed Eric's face as he leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "I'm so sorry, Ellie. Where does it hurt?"

"I-it doesn't." I rasped out, swallowing back the lump in my throat, but only winced at the stinging. "Nothing...nothing hurts."

Confusion swept across his face. "It's gone? Just like that?"

I nodded and realized that he was still cradling my head in his face. But I didn't care. In fact, I wanted to be closer to him. I surprised both of us when I crawled towards him, diving my head into his chest and wrapping my arms around him tightly.

"What's happening to me?" I mumbled into his chest, feeling a new batch of tears beginning to roll down my cheeks.

"I don't know, sweetie. But I will find out. And I will destroy them." Eric vowed as his arms circled around me, tugging me even closer.

I knew that he would too. I knew that these witches, whoever they were, would find themselves at the end of Eric's wrath. And without even remember my past, I knew that was something no one wanted to witness. Not even me.

"Everything is going to be alright." He whispered to me, one hand running up and down my back soothingly. "We'll get through this, Ellie. I promise you. We'll get through this together. I will not leave you."

"Why is this happening? It comes and goes." I sniffed as I tried to calm myself, wanting to find out the truth. I pulled back slightly to stare up into those eyes only to see the same questions staring back at me.

"I don't know. But Sookie knows someone who may. She'll be over here in a bit. She's a witch, she'll be able to..."

"A witch?" I suddenly pushed myself away from him as my heart dropped.

"She's trustworthy." Eric assured as he reached out to me. "Trust me, Ellie. I won't let anyone hurt you. You just need to trust me. Can you do that?"

I had every right in the world to say no. But I already trusted my life in his hands, so without a second thought I nodded silently and found myself back in his arms. Eric sighed loudly as we sat like that for god knows how long, his hand rubbing small circles up and down my back. I enjoyed the feeling, never wanting him to stop. I felt immediate comfort and safety in his arms, and I never wanted to leave his arms. I didn't want to face reality. I didn't want the pain to suddenly just come back. I wanted to feel like a regular person again. I wanted to go back to my biggest problem being my memory loss. I couldn't continue dealing with that pain. It was too much, just too much.

"How did you end up outside Fangtasia, Ellie?" Eric asked after awhile, the curiosity evident in his tone.

I sighed as I slowly drew myself out of his embrace, though I would much rather stay in his arms for the rest of my life. I wiped at my eyes, trying to rid any traces of my tears, though I knew I probably looked like shit.

"It was the Phoenixes." I explained, gazing up at him.

"The Phoenixes?" he raised an eyebrow.

"The past ones." I nodded. "I woke up and Kyra was there. She said they could send me to you and Godric. I don't know what they did, but one minute I was there, and the next, I was outside the bar."

Eric titled his head to the side in confusion, but he didn't voice any thoughts. I spent that time to look around at my surroundings. At some point, the lights had been turned on, allowing me to see that I was in some sort of room. It looked dark and elegant, and I figured this must have been Eric's bedroom, it just screamed his taste. I noticed the heavy metal door across the room and realized that this was indeed his resting place, the room completely light tight even though I remembered Godric telling me this place held no windows, only one door leading to the outside. When I looked down and saw the blood staining the once comfortable silk bed sheets, I felt guilty, my cheeks heating up.

"I ruined them." I mumbled, my hand curling into the bed sheets.

"Hm?" Eric was shaken out of his thoughts as he followed my gaze down to the sheets. I snuck a glance at him, hoping he wouldn't he angry, and was surprised to see an easy going smile on his face. I knew it wasn't often that smile appeared, and almost wished it would never go away. "I'll have them cleaned. I could care less about them. All I care about is you, Ellie. You're all that matters right now."

My face felt on fire as I quickly looked away.

"Hey, now." A finger clasped under my chin and forced me to look back up at him. "Look at me. Tell me what's on your mind, little one."

"I..." I opened my mouth to speak, but fell silent.

"Things will work out, I promise you." Eric assured, caressing my cheek tenderly. "These witches will pay for what they've done to you. I won't let them get away with it."

"Thank you." I blurted out, my eyes growing watery.

"You don't need to thank me." Eric shook his head. "I've caused you enough pain over the course of time. The least I can do is protect you now."

I nodded and rubbed at my eyes, not wanting to burst out crying again.

"I will keep you safe. Know that, Ellie. I will do everything in my power to ensure you aren't harmed. I will sacrifice myself if need be."

He sounded so different than he had when we had last seen one another face to face. He didn't sound like that arrogant bastard who just wanted to claim me and call me his. He didn't sound like a jealous ex boyfriend when I was with Godric. He didn't even sound like himself. And I liked every second of it. He sounded like he cared, and I clung to that for dear life. A part of me wanted him to care more than anything, wanted him to hold me, to protect me from all danger. It was a part of me that I wasn't so sure of, the part of me that held memories that I weren't even aware of. But I knew I had to trust that part, for it also held my heart.

"I like this side of you." I admitted, looking at him in a whole new light. "It's so much different than how you were a few weeks ago when you were pushing me into a glass table."

"That was an accident." Eric frowned.

"Okay, when you were _accidentally_ pushing me into a glass table." The corners of my lips quirked upwards. "Either way, I like this version of you much better."

I couldn't help but let out the tiniest laugh at the expression on his face. That itself must have done something to the vampire as his eyes brightened and the smile I had come to love so quickly, returned to his face.

"I enjoy hearing you laugh." He cupped my cheek.

"I like seeing that smile on your face." I couldn't stop myself from saying. The moment those words left my mouth, my hands were smacking down across my lips, my eyes widening in surprise.

Eric smile turned into a smirk, showing that other side of him that I knew would never leave. He couldn't just change like clockwork. He may be acting differently, and yes, part of him may have changed. But he was still arrogant, he was still a bastard. He may just be a bastard I didn't mind being around.

"Keep that smile on your face and I may just have a reason to smile myself." Eric wrapped an arm around my waist and tugged me closer.

My cheeks burned as I looked straight at his chest instead of his eyes. "You keep the witches away, and I may just be able to smile."

"Oh trust me, Ellie. I will rip them to shreds."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three:**

"Everything will be alright, Ellie. I'll be right here the entire time." Eric assured as he led me into the living room to wait for the others to arrive.

I bit my bottom lip hard as I tried to believe that. It wasn't that I didn't trust Eric, because I did. I was just terrified of meeting this witch. I didn't want to find myself in the same pain as before. I couldn't handle it, not any longer. I wasn't strong. I was weak, absolutely weak. All I wanted was to stay in Eric's arms and for him to wish it all away. It was only with him that I felt safe, that I felt like nothing in the world could hurt me.

"Come here." Eric sat on the couch, pulling me down with him and onto his lap.

I didn't bother to move off of him, and instead circled my arms around him tight, digging my head into the crook of his neck. One of Eric's hands ran up the spine of my back soothingly while the other weaved its way through my now wet hair. Eric had all but forced me into the shower to wash away the past few days. I didn't want to leave his side however, and begged him into the bathroom with me. There he had stood, just outside the glass shower door, waiting patiently for me to finish. When I had, he held out a towel before offering another one of his shirts for me to wear. All while not giving me a single glance, offering the privacy I deserved. That alone was enough for me to trust him with my life. When had Eric Northman ever not peered at a naked woman, especially one stepping out of his shower? But he hadn't looked, didn't try and sneak a glance. He was a perfect gentleman the entire time, and that caused my heart to swell to nearly twice the size.

"Thank you." I mumbled, curling into him further.

"You have nothing to thank me for, Ellie." He shook his head. "You mean everything to me. I would do anything in my power to keep you safe."

My arms tightened around him and I closed my eyes, wanting to drift back to a peaceful sleep as I sat in his lap. But unfortunately, I wasn't allowed the luxury as the sound of the front door opening caused me to tense. Eric noticed this and only held me to him tighter, whispering words of comfort in my ear.

"No one will hurt you, my sweet one." He kissed the top of my head. "Not a single soul. I won't allow it. Trust me."

I sighed as I slowly drew my head up to stare at him in the eye. "I do."

"Good." He tucked my hair behind my ear with a small smile gracing his lips.

I couldn't stop myself as my hand had a mind of its own and reached up to those lips that suddenly I just wanted to kiss. They looked so perfect, so kissable, that if I had loss all of my senses completely, I probably would have crashed my lips against his in no time. But instead, I lightly brushed my fingers across those lips, an electrifying sensation cursing through my veins. Our eyes never left one another as my fingers softly traced his jaw before moving up his cheek, caressing the ice cold skin that felt wonderful under my touch.

It was short lived however, when voices interrupted my hand's movements. Hearing the footsteps enter the room, my hand snapped away and I looked down at my lap in embarrassment.

"Oh Ellie!" I heard the familiar voice. "I'm so happy you're okay!"

I gazed up towards the door of the room and tried to force a smile at the usually perky blonde. But Sookie wasn't so bubbly today. In fact, it looked like she had hardly slept in weeks.

"Hi Sookie." I greeted softly, my voice still hoarse from all the coughing I had done earlier.

Her smile was just as forced as she walked further into the room and laid a hand on my shoulder, squeezing it before taking a seat beside Eric and me on the couch. The next to enter the room was a tall blonde vampire that I couldn't remember. I didn't have to worry about trusting her however, because for some reason, I knew that I could. Although, by the piercing eyes glaring right through me, I wasn't so sure I should have come up with that conclusion so quickly.

"What is _she_ doing here?" the blonde hissed. "Do not tell me you brought her here. Are you that stupid Eric? She will get killed."

"Pam." Eric gave her a dark look that shut her up immediately. "I had no control over the fact that she's here. She just...appeared."

"Appeared? She just appeared? What is she, the fucking tooth fairy?"

Eric arm tightened around my waist and I knew he was fighting the urge to attack Pam. I bit my bottom lip as I glanced up at him, pleading through my eyes for him to calm down. I didn't want him to get upset. Because the moment he got angry, I was scared he wouldn't return to this new version of himself. I didn't want to see the old Eric, the arrogant and cocky vampire who I had hated in Chicago. I wanted the Eric who held me last night, who had been whispering words of comfort in my ear only moments ago. That was the Eric I needed right now, not this vicious Viking I knew he could be.

"Eric." I whispered to him, laying my hand on his chest. "Please."

His eyes gazed down at mine and his demeanour immediately changed. The expression on his face softened as he nodded and sat back, pulling me closer as if I was his security blanket to keep him calm. I didn't mind one bit as my hand intertwined with one of his, squeezing it softly.

"Let's all just remain calm." Godric's voice broke the uncomfortable silence.

I didn't bother glancing at the ancient vampire. I had no reason to. I was angry with him. I was hurt. All I wanted right now was to beg Eric to take me back down to his room, to just lie in his arms until everything was better again. But I couldn't do that. As much as I wanted to hide from everything happening, I just couldn't. There were witches after me for whatever reason, I couldn't just dismiss that. They had put me through this excruciating pain, and for some reason, it kept coming and going. I didn't want to, but I knew I had to face my fears and deal with this. Because if I didn't, then I risked living the rest of my life like this, and I knew I couldn't let that happen. I wasn't strong enough to deal with this pain for the rest of my existence.

"Elizabeth." My name passed through Godric's lips as I was forced to remove my gaze from Eric's and turn towards the older vampire. I wouldn't look him in the eye however, and focused on the blonde woman standing behind him, taking everything in with wide wary eyes. I suspected she was the witch, and immediately grew afraid. When her eyes fell on me, she offered a small warm smile, but I was hesitant to believe it. I needed proof that I could trust her, that she wouldn't do the exact same thing the other witch had done to me.

"Elizabeth this is Holly. She's a witch who works with Sookie at Merlotte's." Godric introduced.

I shot Sookie a look, as if silently asking her if she was worthy of my trust. Sookie must have understood my questioning stare and nodded with a smile, her eyes telling me everything I needed to know. Sighing, I turned my attention back onto Holly, looking her up and down in case there was something off about her. But I couldn't find one thing unusual about this witch. It was for that reason that I decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. If Eric had allowed this witch into his home, than there must have been a reason for it. If he could trust her, then why couldn't I as well? Or at least, trust her as much as I possibly could in my state.

"I'm not like the others." Holly spoke up. "They abuse the Wiccan lifestyle, I don't condone that."

I nodded slowly as she stepped around Godric and moved towards Eric and I. She stopped halfway however, her eyes closed as she inhaled deeply. As she exhaled, she gasped slightly, causing both Eric and I to tense.

"They used such dark magic on you." Holly shook her head, speaking in a sad tone as her eyes opened. I could see the sincerity and genuine sadness in those orbs and my trust began to grow. "It's darker than I even imagined it to be."

"Can you tell us what they've done to her? What spell they cast to cause that much pain?" Godric wondered, motioning Holly forward.

Holly nodded and moved closer to Eric and me until she was standing directly in front of us.

"May I?" She nodded down at our grasping hands.

I looked back at Eric and he nodded encouragingly. We started to part out hands, but Holly reached down and kept them together as she held both of our hands in hers. She knelt down before us, her eyes closing once again as she breathed in and out slowly and steadily. Silence over came the room, and uncertainty was in the air as the witch remained perfectly still. I started fidgeting, wanting to pull my hand out of hers, but Eric lightly kissed my shoulder, giving me all the strength that was needed to just stay patient. I relaxed against him as his arm kept me pressed against him, his chin resting on my shoulder in comfort. Minutes passed and still nothing was said by the witch. I was almost worried that she wouldn't know what the other witches have done to me, that it would be hopeless to reverse. But thankfully, after a good ten minutes, Holly's eyes opened wide and she dropped our hands. The shock on her face spoke wonders as I shrank back against Eric, afraid of the verdict.

"I've seen this spell before. Not nearly as strong, or used in this way before, but I know the spell used." Holly stood and glanced between us and Godric.

"What is it?" Eric was the one to ask, running a hand through my hair to keep me calm.

"It's a bonding spell. Its use isn't dark. It's only supposed to be used to bond one element to another. But these witches took it to a whole other level." Holly shook her head in disbelief. "They bonded Ellie to you, Eric."

"What?" Eric's eyebrows rose as I tried to understand the meaning of what she just said.

"The pain she feels, that is another spell entirely. It's meant to destroy her slowly and painfully from the inside out." Holly's voice was full of sorrow. "But considering she's a phoenix, that won't happen, not completely. She'll just continue to feel the pain as her body regenerates itself, only it grows worse with time."

My face paled as she explained the pain. A tear slipped down my cheek but Eric quickly wiped it away with his thumb, is fingers caressing my cheek affectionately.

"Have you noticed anything odd with the pain? I see that you're not in any now." Holly commented.

"It comes and goes." Eric answered.

"When? When does it stop and when does it start?" she questioned.

"Whenever I leave the room." Eric frowned. "I was in the bathroom when I heard her scream, the same happened last night when I went to get her water."

"And it stopped the moment you returned?"

"Yes." Eric nodded slowly. "What are you getting at here?"

"The way the bond works is simple. You're drawn together, almost in a needy sense. She needs to be at your side, or at least within a few feet, at all times. And if she isn't, she's in the worst pain imaginable."

I looked at Eric horrified and he returned an identical stare.

"Why? Why would they want her to be bonded to Eric?" Godric wondered out loud. "What purpose would that serve them?"

Holly sighed as she turned towards the older vampire. "When they first came to town, they met with the coven I meet with every so often. I rather not be a part of a coven, as these are the sorts of things that happen, but I also like to converse with other wiccans who live the same lifestyle as I do. During the time I was there, these witches came and demanded that we help them."

"Help them with what?" Pam spoke for the first time since she had showed her anger that I was here and not safe and sound in Chicago.

"They want power. That's all they care about. Hallow wants it the most. She's their little ring leader." Holly explained. "But as powerful as she may be as a witch and a werewolf fuelled by vampire blood, she will never match the power of the Phoenix."

"So they want Ellie." Sookie voiced from beside Eric and I. "They want her power."

"Her soul in fact." Holly nodded.

"But how?" Sookie sounded confused. "They can't just take her soul way from her."

"But they can torture her until she gives it to them freely." Godric spoke barely above a whisper, his eyes closing as pain crossed his face.

I watched him closely for a moment, watching as the past haunted his expression. I wondered if it had anything to do with Kyra, and I found myself intrigued by their relationship. All I had come to understand was that Kyra and Godric had to of known one another at some point, or he had to know of her. But I was beginning to believe it was more than that. He knew much more about what I was, what I could do, than someone who had just read it in some book.

"How is that possible?" Sookie ran a hand through her hair, trying to understand it. I was right behind her, not sure exactly what holly and Godric meant.

"A Phoenix can only die two ways." Godric's eyes opened, looking directly at me. I held his gaze for the first time that night, too intrigued and worried to possibly look away. "The first is to hand down the Phoenix gene through the birth of a girl, the next in line."

"And the other?" I found myself speaking, my voice shaking, not sure if I truly wanted to know the other way a Phoenix could die.

"If they willingly offer their soul to another." Godric answered, the pain remaining on his face. "If you were to offer them your soul, Elizabeth, than it would be stripped of your body and you would die."

"And the soul would transfer to the one it was offered to." Holly finished

"Unless it was a vampire." Godric looked away, though I could just barely see the single red tear that had slipped down his cheek.

Everyone watched Godric for a moment before Holly broke the silence. "But it would need to be done willingly. So they must figure if they put you through enough pain, then you would do so."

"But then, why bond her to Eric?" Pam shook her head. "That doesn't make any sense. What does he have to do with this?"

"As I said, Hallow wants power. But only she could have the power of the Phoenix if Ellie offered her soul. The others would still be without the power they all desire. So she had planned to spill the blood of an ancient vampire."

"Why not Godric then?" Sookie asked.

"Godric may be the oldest, but not many know that. I didn't even know until I asked him how old he was." Holly shrugged. "But it's a well known fact that Eric is one of the oldest in North America. He flaunted that fact in his own bar."

"So it's a one stop shop then." Pam frowned. "Bond the two together and they get both Eric's blood and Ellie's soul."

"Exactly." Holly nodded.

Silence fell over the room. I was horrified by this new revelation. These witches, these horrible witches, sought to torture me to the point of no return until I finally offered them my soul. That would explain the pain I had been in, and I knew that if it kept up, I truly could see myself complying. Who wouldn't? The spell was made to destroy a being from the inside out, except that I couldn't be killed like anyone else. My body regenerated itself before I could truly die; only it was rebuilt weaker and more vulnerable to the pain. That was why the pain had increased today. My body had been able to heal itself, but I still wasn't 100% like I should have been. Not even a phoenix could prove to be that strong.

I couldn't help the tears that began streaming down my cheeks. I hid my face in Eric's chest, his shirt growing wet as I held onto him for dear life. He not once let me go as he tried to comfort me, though I knew he was just as shocked and horrified as I was. It was not only my life on the line now, but his as well. These witches bonded me to him in order to get to the both of us at the same time. Who wouldn't want to have the power of a Phoenix and one of the oldest vampires? It was tempting and these witches obviously wanted every ounce of power they could possibly get. And that scared me. What lengths would they go to to ensure they got what they wanted?

"Can you reverse it?" Godric spoke after awhile as I continued to cry into Eric's chest.

"No." Holly spoke apologetically. "I wish I could. I really wish I could help, but there's not much else I can do."

That only caused a sob to emit from my lips. It was hopeless. I was stuck like this. At any time if Eric and I were parted more than a few feet, the pain would return. How were we supposed to live like this?

"I should leave." Holly suggested. "Leave you all alone. I can look into possible ways to help, ask those I know I can trust. If I find anything, I'll let you know."

"Thank you Holly. You've done more than enough." Godric assured. "Allow me to walk you out."

I never gave the two a second glance as I continued to cry, wishing more than anything that this was all some horrible nightmare.

* * *

"There's something else, Godric." Holly voiced the moment she and the 2000 year old vampire stepped out onto the porch of the house.

Godric looked over at the witch in disbelief. How could there possibly be more than what she had already informed them of?

"I...I wasn't sure if I should say anything to them directly, but I thought you might need to know." Holly looked unsure as she glanced between the closed door and the vampire.

"What is it?" Godric braced himself for the worst.

"It wasn't just any bonding spell they used." Holly shook her head as she remembered what she had felt the moment she touched Ellie and Eric's clasped hands.

"What was it?" Godric frowned, not sure if he wanted to hear what Holly had to say. But he knew that the only way they could defeat these witches was to know every little detail.

"The spell, it was..." Holly bit her bottom lip as her eyes connected with Godric's. "It was a Heart's Desire spell."

"A Heart's Desire spell?" Godric questioned, not familiar with it.

Holly nodded. "I've only seen it done once in the past, again by a powerful witch. The only difference was the spell was used for good unlike now."

"How does it work?" Godric leaned against the porch railing, trying to understand what Holly was telling him.

"The same way as any bonding spell. Whoever Ellie is bonded to, she needs to be with or else the pain commences." Holly explained. "Except in this case, the witches weren't entire sure of who she would be bonded to."

"But they were trying to bond her to Eric."

"Yes, but they couldn't have been a 100% sure. I'm sure they assumed it would be Eric, but they had no way of knowing. It could have ended up being you." Holly shrugged. "A Heart's Desire spell bonds one soul to another, to the one their heart truly desires above all else."

It took a moment for Godric to truly understand this. But once he had, everything began to make sense.

"Her true love." He whispered to himself.

"Exactly." Holly heard his whisper. "I suppose the witches knew that Ellie and Eric were close and figured if they did the spell, it would bond her with him. It worked out that way clearly."

"I knew it." Godric shook his head. "I knew they loved one another."

"Apparently so. It can be dangerous though, Godric. That's why I'm telling you this. Their souls are bonded now. Their hearts, beating or not, are one. Normally this would mean that what one felt, the other would feel it just as strong. The only reason Eric wasn't feeling the same pain Ellie was, was because they had cast a spell on Ellie, blocking all bonds she had with vampires. I assume that's so no one could find her easily."

"If their bond flowed normally?" Godric wondered.

"Then Eric would feel every inch of pain Ellie would should they ever be apart. They are one now, Godric. They aren't just bonded; they're forged together by true love."

Godric was at a loss for words.

"If either of them dies, Godric, so will the other." Holly's voice wavered as she spoke, breaking through Godric's trance. His eyes met hers in alarm, and Holly could see just how deeply this vampire cared for the two inside the house. "They're lives now depend on one another. At least until the spell is broken."

"How?" Godric demanded, his eyes narrowing as he thought of the many ways he sought to destroy these witches. They not only had put Ellie in harm, but also his child. The moment he had turned Eric, he had promised to protect him till the day he died. And that promise still remained. He would find a stake and shove it through his own heart before anyone could lift a finger to even contemplate hurting Eric. He couldn't let his progeny suffer, couldn't let him die. Just like he couldn't allow Ellie to as well. They were now bonded, forged together as Holly expressed. Their lives depended on one another, and Godric was determined to ensure neither of them was ever in an ounce of pain.

"The witch who cast the spell needs to reverse it. It's the only way." Holly sighed. "I'm sorry Godric; I wish I could be more help."

"No, you've helped enough." Godric nodded, though he was blinded by the rage. "Thank you for coming."

"Of course. I'll let you know if I find anything that can help. Call me if you need anything." She patted him on the arm before he heard her walk down the steps of the porch and across the driveway to her car.

He barely heard her start her car and reverse out of the driveway. He didn't care. All he cared about was Ellie and Eric's well being. That was his first priority.

"I will tear them all apart." Godric vowed. "Every last one of them."

* * *

Inside the house, silence still filled the living room. Pam had long left, roaming around the house aimlessly to get away from the crying Ellie. Sookie eventually excused herself into the kitchen to sort out the groceries she had brought with her. Once Eric and Ellie were alone, Eric let his emotions show behind the mask he fought to keep up. His eyes closed as he held Ellie's crying form to him, bloody tears pooling beneath his eyes. They're lives were now both in danger, both on the line. They could only rely on each other now. He promised himself that no matter what may occur, he would never leave Ellie's side. He couldn't. The moment he was more than a few feet, she would be in the most excruciating pain possible, and he just couldn't let that happen. Her screams still haunted him, they forever would. He couldn't let her possibly go through that pain again, he couldn't bear it.

"Shh, Ellie. Everything is going to be alright. I promise." He whispered to her, though he wasn't so sure how much of that he believed.

"No it's not" she snapped suddenly, pulling away from him. She glared at him through her teary eyes as she rubbed away what tears she could. He attempted to brush them off her cheeks, but she only shoved his hands away. "It's not going to be okay Eric! They want us dead. They want my soul and they want your blood. What part of that is okay?"

"I won't let them have you." He promised her.

"You can't promise that." She shook her head, using all the strength she could muster to push away his iron grip around her waist and jumped off his lap. "You don't know what could happen."

"No, I don't. But I can do everything in my power to make sure that it doesn't happen." Eric stood, towering over her as he cupped both of her cheeks in his hands. "I will not let them have you, Ellie. I won't."

"But..." her lips trembled as the flood of emotions hit her.

"But nothing. I can't lose you, Ellie. I just can't." He pressed her against him, laying his chin on top of her head. "I will do everything I possibly can to keep you safe."

Ellie squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to fight back the desire to burst out crying once again. She held onto Eric as if her life depended don it, and in fact, it truly did. She needed him now more than ever.

"Everything _will_ be alright, Ellie. I will destroy them, every last one of them until this is over and you are safe. Mark my words, they will pay for this."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four:**

Eric's heart shattered as Ellie's tears soaked through his thin t-shirt. He couldn't have cared less about the article of clothing however, and only held onto her tighter. He wished that they had never found out what happened to Ellie. It was only breaking Ellie apart even further. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take himself. She was falling to pieces right in front of him and no matter what he said or did, he couldn't put her back together. And that's all he wanted. He just wanted her to smile again. He just wanted her to yell at him, to hit him, to do anything but cry.

"Eric." Godric's voice pulled Eric's attention towards the doorway as his maker entered the room once again. "Is she..."

"She's just tired of it all, Godric." Eric murmured with a sigh as he smoothed down Ellie's hair. He could hear her cries begin to slow, the sniffs growing louder as she attempted to calm herself down. He ran his hand up and down her back soothingly in an attempt to help. It appeared that it had as soon, Ellie was lifting her head off of his chest and stared at the dark wet spot on Eric's shirt.

"I ruined your shirt." She mumbled, her eyes falling to the ground sheepishly.

"I have other shirts." He couldn't help but crack a smile as he cupped her cheeks and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "You worry yourself over the silliest things."

She didn't respond as she continued to stare at the ground, her cheeks growing a light shade of pink. Eric was overjoyed to see the colour back in her face. It was only last night he thought she looked worse than death itself. But she was slowly starting to look like herself once again. He only wished that she would act it as well. However, he knew her emotions were running too deep for her to think clearly. And he couldn't blame her. The news they had found out would haunt them for days. They were not only bonded together, unable to leave each other's sights, but the witches wanted his blood along with her soul. Both of their lives were in danger, and he wasn't sure how to deal with that. How could he protect his own life when he had hers to protect as well?

"There's more that needs to be discussed." Godric admitted, the sadness growing in his eyes as he thought of what he had to tell his progeny and dear Ellie next. He knew they would be overjoyed at the fact they Eric was Ellie's one true love. But Godric was unsure how they would take the fact that if one died, so would the other.

"Now?" Eric questioned. "Couldn't it wait, Godric? I think we've all been through enough this evening."

Godric wanted to argue that it was too important to overlook, but one look at both Eric's and Ellie's faces and he immediately obliged. They both looked worse for wear. He could prolong the news for now, until there was a better time to drop the bomb.

"Perhaps we should give Ellie a tour. I'm sure she doesn't remember the house." Godric suggested, trying to lighten the mood.

"That sounds like a good idea." Eric nodded, clasping a finger under Ellie's chin and lifting her gaze up. "Ellie, how does that sound? How would you like Godric and I to give you the official grand tour of our – your – home?"

At the mention of Godric's name, something changed in Ellie's eyes. There was a burning fire that Eric thought he would never see again. Part of him was happy at that fact, but the other part of him was baffled.

"Ellie?" Eric raised an eyebrow, caressing her cheek. "What is it? What's the..."

Ellie had spun around before Eric could finish however, and before either Eric or Godric knew what was occurring before them, Ellie had stomped up to the older vampire and promptly slapped him across the face.

* * *

I was seething.

I don't know what came over me, but the moment I heard Godric's name pass Eric's lips, something inside of me snapped. I knew not all of the anger surging through my veins was directed at Godric. The vast majority of it was because of what the witches had done, and what they plan on continuing to do. But there was just enough spark, just enough anger and hurt for it to be directed at the vampire standing before me. I glared at him, fire dancing in my orbs as my hand fell back down to my side. A burning red handprint appeared on Godric's cheek as his head stayed to the side from the blow. I hadn't thought it was possible for a human's strength to hurt a vampire, especially only with a mere slap. But I suppose I wasn't entirely human. Somehow, without even thinking, my powers had cursed through me, rushing through my body from my toes to the single hand that had slapped Godric with. And there was the prize, the burn that was slower to heal than any other wound on a vampire. I was both amazed and proud of what I had accomplished. It wasn't like I wanted Godric to be in pain and for me to be the cause of it. But he had lied to me, or at least he didn't tell me the entire truth. And that hurt.

"Well, well, it seems even without her memory she knows how to use her powers." Eric mused from behind me. I glanced over my shoulder at the blonde and watched as he rubbed his cheek, a faraway look on his face as if he was remembering something that had happened in the past.

"Elizabeth?" Godric's voice snapped my attention back to the ancient vampire.

My eyes turned cold as I continued to glare up at him, my hand itching to slap him again. But I was able to contain the urge and instead yelled at him.

"How could you Godric!" My voice rose, the tears from only moments ago completely forgotten. I needed this. I needed to yell at Godric, to get my frustrations out. It wasn't fair that I was going through this, that I had to be the one in excruciating pain. I was angry, frustrated, and just tired of it all. This may not be directed at Godric, but he was the only one around at the moment that I could yell at. I wouldn't even think about getting cross with Eric. I didn't want him to suddenly storm off, afraid of the pain I would be in if he did. So instead, Godric received every last ounce of anger residing inside of me.

"Elizabeth, I don't understand." His eyes held confusion as he lightly brushed his fingers over his burning cheek, wincing at the pain I had caused him.

"I think she's angry." Eric commented.

I flashed him another look and noticed that he had taken a seat on the couch, his arms spread out over the back as if he was enjoying what was happening in front of him. When he realized I was staring, his lips morphed into a smirk and he winked, only achieving my heart to flutter wildly.

"What's wrong, Elizabeth?" Godric sounded as confused as can be.

I had to shake myself in order to remember that I was angry at Godric. I turned my head back towards the dark haired vampire and the anger quickly replaced the fluttering heart.

"You lied to me." I seethed.

"What?" Godric frowned. "When did I lie to you? I would never do that, Elizabeth."

"You never told me about her." My hands clenched at my sides. "You never told me a thing about her!"

"About who?"

"Kyra!" I exploded, my anger peaking.

Godric's face seemed to pale even further, only proving that he wasn't innocent by any standard.

"How could you not tell me about her, Godric? How could you not tell me that her soul from 1400 years ago is in fact, my soul!" I shouted. "That's something you're supposed to tell someone!"

Godric's head bowed, the guilt appearing on his face. The pain from earlier also made a comeback, and for a moment I regretted yelling at him at all. Something must have happened with Kyra that I wasn't aware of, something that hurt him even to this day. I wanted to ask him, but a part of me didn't want to just back down from this. Godric didn't tell me the truth. He didn't tell me something that was a large part of who I was, of where I came from. I needed to know that. He had a hundred perfect moments he could have just told me. But he didn't, and that's what bothered me. He was supposed to love me; he was supposed to be my friend. He wasn't supposed to lie to me.

"I'm sorry." His voice was soft. "I never meant to hurt you, I...I just wasn't sure how to tell you about her."

"It's called use your words, Godric!" I threw my arms up. "You were given a voice for a reason!"

Eric snorted from behind me and I had to fight the sudden urge to flip him off.

"You should have told me that I look like her Godric. You should have told me that her soul is attached to mine. You should have told me about her period!"

"I know." Godric nodded, his gaze rising to meet mine. "And for that I apologize. I never should have kept this from you."

"Damn right you shouldn't have!" i scowled. "You lied to me."

"He didn't exactly lie." Eric gave his two cents worth. "He just didn't tell you the entire truth."

"Shut up Eric." I glared at him over my shoulder. "You're not helping right now."

He held up his hands in defence, though the smirk was still plastered across his face. It was funny how a moment could change everything. One minute Eric was holding me, letting me cry into his chest and ruin his shirt, and the next I was yelling at Godric and Eric was acting like his normal self. A strange part of me was actually glad for the sudden change. I was tired of crying. I was tired of dealing with all of my problems. I just wanted to escape it all, just for a moment. And I was doing that. By yelling at Godric, getting all my frustrations out, I was able to escape from the plan the witches had, escape from the possibility of pain. And Eric, who had been so good to me since I suddenly appeared outside of Fangtasia, he seemed to be back to his old self. While that side of him did drive me insane, one look at that smirk on his face and I was nearly melting.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. Truly, I am." Godric tried to reach out to me but I stepped away from him before his hand could reach my shoulder. He sighed and a sadness I had never seen before crossed his face. "I never told you about Kyra because it still hurt to talk about her. I had no right to keep this from you, you're right, and I'm sorry for that. I only hope that you forgive me."

I wasn't sure what to say to that. It wasn't like I could yell at him that I would never forgive him. Because at the end of the day, he was still Godric, he was still one of the closest friends I had. While I was angry and hurt, that didn't change the fact that I needed Godric, especially now of all times. I was just pissed off and frustrated and he was there to take the blame. But I knew I would forgive him sooner or later. We couldn't go into battle with these witches with some silly argument hanging over our heads.

But I also refused to suddenly give in now. I needed some time to think, to get over the fact that he lied. Maybe I only needed a few hours, or even a day. But I did need some time.

"You may not have lied, but you didn't tell me the entire truth and that's even worse. You did everything you could to hide this from me. That hurt, Godric. Do you know how it felt to wake up in excruciating pain and for her to be there? I was scared as hell!"

"I never wished for that to happen." He sounded sincere.

"Maybe not, but it still happened." I looked away for a moment as I decided what I was going to say or do next. The anger that had been built inside of me was now starting to crumble. Instead of anger, it was replaced with sadness, and that was not something I wanted to show again. I didn't want to sob, I didn't want Eric to come to the rescue for the hundredth time tonight.

So I turned on my heel and started towards the door. I stopped dead in my tracks however as I remembered what Holly had said to me.

"Eric, come on." I glanced over my shoulder at the lounging vampire.

"What are you doing?" he raised an eyebrow as he stood and crossed his arms.

"Trying to stomp away." I answered honestly. "And I can't do that unless you...stomp away with me."

I thought Eric was going to burst out laughing at my statement. I stabbed the air, pointing at the doorway with a look of annoyance crossing my face, silently demanding for him to come. He snorted but obliged as he shot Godric a look I couldn't read and a shrug before following me out of the room. The moment I was in the hallway I stopped and looked around, not sure where to go from there. I didn't remember the house at all, and if I hadn't of been angry with Godric, I would have happily allowed them to show me around.

"Perhaps we should get you some food." Eric suggested. "You haven't eaten in awhile I assume."

I looked up at him and nodded, just realizing now the churning in my stomach from not eating in awhile. I think the last meal I had was the burnt toast I forced down the morning I had been attacked. Other than some water poured down my throat, I hadn't had anything sustainable in a day and a half.

"The kitchen is this way." He grasped onto my shoulders and nudged me down the hallway.

We passed the staircase and a couple open rooms before finally turning and entering the kitchen. The moment we did, my nose was met with the most delicious smell. I sniffed the air with content and moaned, wanting to eat whatever it was that I was smelling and pronto.

"I hope you don't mind." Sookie pulled me down from my food heaven.

I glanced over at her and was surprised to see her at the stove, throwing in this and that into a large pot. I found myself drifting closer and closer to whatever was being cookie, all but stuffing my face into the pot itself. Eric snickered behind me as he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me over to the island in the middle of the room, lifting me up and placing me on a stool.

"I figured you must be hungry so I thought I would get a head start on making you something." Sookie offered a smile as she wiped her hands on the apron around her waist. "How does Chilli sound?"

"It sounds perfect." I moaned, my eyes closing as I took another sniff of the delicious smell. If heaven had a smell, this was exactly what it would smell like.

"You look ridiculous." Eric mused with a smirk as I opened my eyes and slapped his arm. It was nice to not be crying all over him, to be acting like we must have always acted before.

"Shut up." I nudged him before turning back to Sookie as she turned down the heat on the stove.

"It'll be a little bit before it's done." She washed her hands in the sink before turning towards us. "So...I heard you yelling at Godric."

My face grew red. "I guess I was a bit loud..."

"A bit?" Eric rolled his eyes.

I shot him a glare before turning my attention back onto the Blonde. "Did you hear all of it?"

She nodded as she dried her hands and leaned against the other side of the island. "You sounded really angry with him."

"I was." I admitted, looking down at the tiled surface. "I am."

"It was about Kyra?" She questioned.

I nodded. "He never told me about her. I was just angry that he lied, or at least, never told me the entire truth."

"He never told you that he loved her." Sookie shook her head. "He should have just told you that from the beginning."

My heart just about stopped. He loved her? "What?"

"Hm?" Sookie raised an eyebrow.

"He loved her? Godric loved Kyra?" My mouth dropped open.

"You mean..." Sookie's face paled. "What exactly were you yelling at him about?"

"I was pissed off that he never told me about her at all. What do you mean he loved her?"

"Oh." A groan emitted from Sookie's lips. "Whoops."

"I had to wake up in some Phoenix..." I trailed off trying to find the right word.

"Utopia." Eric offered. "You told me about it once."

I nodded. "Some Phoenix Utopia and have this girl who looked exactly like me staring down at me. I was freaked out to find out I had her soul. I never knew he loved her. I figured they knew each other, but loved?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." Sookie apologized, slapping herself on the forehead. "Forget I even said anything."

"Uh uh." I shook my head. "Not going to happen. He loved her. He actually loved her. Does that mean..."

Reality struck like boulder. My eyes widened and my stomach dropped as I realized that this meant.

"Does this mean he only loved me because I look like her?" I asked in the tiniest voice, my eyes beginning to well with tears at the mere thought that the man I had spent two great nights with had never cared about _me_ in the first place.

"Oh no, sweetie. That's not it at all." Sookie hurried around the island and hugged me tightly. "He cares about you, he does. You just happen to look like her. It's a coincidence, I swear."

"But it's not. It's not a coincidence." I pushed her away gently and turned towards Eric. He wouldn't look me in the eye and I knew he had known about this. "He never cared about me, did he? He only wanted me because of her, because I look like her."

Eric sighed as his gaze turned downwards to me. "That's not true, Ellie."

"Yes it is. That's why he never told me about her." I felt the lump in my throat rising. "He never cared about me, not the real me anyways."

"You're acting ridiculous." Eric shook his head.

"No I'm not!" I snapped, a tear slipping down my cheek. "He never cared."

Eric closed his eyes only to open them a moment later with frustration evident in the blue orbs. "He cared, Ellie. He cared about you and only you."

"But..."

"No buts." He grasped by chin, holding my gaze in place so I couldn't look away. "Listen to me, Ellie. He cared about you. Not because of who you look like, or what you are, but because you're you."

"But Eric..."

"Listen. To. Me." his voice lowered as the frustration turned to annoyance. "This isn't the time for some petty argument. We have bigger problems on our hands than you not listening to a word either of us are saying. This isn't important."

"Yes it is." I shoved his hand away and jumped off the stool. "How would you like it if you were in my shoes, Eric?"

"I wouldn't be in your shoes because I wouldn't be an idiotic human that doesn't listen to a word of reason." He shot back, standing up and towering over me. "Now just shut up and sit down, Ellie."

"No." I crossed my arms stubbornly. So much for not crossing Eric.

"Ellie." He warned. "We're in the middle of a war threatening both of our lives, not taking part of some lifetime drama."

"Well then don't pay attention then."

A growl emitted from deep within his throat and I was immediately put on edge. I eyed him warily as he stepped forward, growing a bit too close for my liking. I heard Sookie inch backwards and out of the way before Eric could do anything. I had to crane my head up in order to look into those angry eyes, and I almost wanted to join Sookie on the other side of the island. It looked to be much safer over there. I tried to look away, but Eric grabbed onto my chin again, only this time a bit rougher.

"Look at me." He ordered, and as my eyes wandered to everything but his eyes, his jostled my chin until our gazes met. "I said look at me. This is not the time for you to be arguing over something so silly. These witches seek to destroy us, Ellie. Do you understand that? They want my blood and they want your soul. If we're more than a few feet away from one another, you find yourself in excruciating pain. Do you remember what just happened minutes ago, what we were told? We can't have these stupid arguments hanging over us. They want us to be divided. It'll be easier to get to us if we push everyone away. You can't push him away, Ellie. He cares about you more than you know. And not because you look like Kyra. You need to believe that, or at least trust in it until this is over and done with."

My eyes dropped to the floor as Eric released his hold.

"I can't make you forgive him. But I'm asking you to let it go, at least for now. We need to stand united, Ellie. We need to be together on this or risk all of our lives. Can you do that?"

"If I said no, would you get angry and storm off so I would..." I trailed off with a mumble, sniffing back the tears that were threatening to spill.

Eric sighed and seconds later I felt myself being tugged into his arms. My tense muscles relaxed immediately in his embrace, my arms wrapping around his waist tightly as I laid my head on his chest.

"I will never leave you, Ellie. No matter what silly thing comes out of your mouth, I will be at your side day and night." He promised. "I cannot take seeing you in that pain. It hurt me too much watching you whither in pain. I won't let it happen again."

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to stop the tears as they one by one began to fall. I tried to unwind my arm from around Eric's waist to wipe them away, but Eric did so for me.

"No more tears, my sweet one." His voice was so soft, the once frustrated eyes now the home of warmth and...was that love? "I only want to see that smile on your face. No more tears, alright?"

My heart swelled and I nodded, allowing for him to wipe away the tears as I attempted a smile. He smiled right back at me and my legs felt like jelly. Why was I feeling like this? Wasn't I just head over heel for Godric a few weeks ago? When had that changed? When had I suddenly gained feelings for Eric, feelings that I couldn't even explain. Maybe it was just the bonding spell that was igniting these feelings, these sensations from deep within my body. But as Eric continued to keep me against him, his lips pressing into the top of my head, I couldn't help but think that it was more than just a spell.

Maybe Eric had been right all along. Maybe I was just too scared to admit it at the time, but maybe I really had fallen for him in the past and I was slowly beginning to remember that feeling, at least in some sense.

"Can we let this meaningless thing go now?" Eric questioned as he looked down at me.

I gulped as I stared into those blue eyes, the very same blue eyes that were now sending chills up my spine. My hands were beginning to grow clammy, my knees wobbling together. My heart was racing in my chest, and I was almost afraid he would be able to feel it pounding against my chest. I had to look away from his gaze before I ended up saying or doing something stupid. Like kissing him. All I wanted to do at that moment was kiss him. It was a sudden whim, one that I wanted nothing more than to do. What was wrong with me? Our lives were in danger and I wanted to kiss him? Was I insane? I must have been. Especially since this was the vampire I vowed I couldn't love.

But here I was, wondering if that had just been a scared girl's denial.

Because somehow I was beginning to fall for him; somehow, I was beginning to love Eric Northman.

* * *

**A/N:** awwww she's realizing she has feelings for Eric all over again. so cute :) could Eric be anymore cuter lately? I told you Eric was going to turn a new leaf this fic. He's taking care of her, a whole other side of him being shown. and speaking of which, I'm happy to announce that there will be a fourth installment of this series. it will be the last, but it will also be the most craziest. I've already outlined the rest of the fic and all of the next, and let me just tell you, everything has been leading up to that fic. Everything comes together, one way or another. You will all want to kill me how this fic ends though to lead into the next one. I hope you all don't mind this piece of news. I just don't have the heart to stop this series just yet lol.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five:**

Eric and I sat in silence as I wolfed down the bowl of Chilli Sookie set in front of me before she set off to separate the rest into containers. As I finished far quicker than any normal human, I pushed the bowl away and began fidgeting with my hands. I felt embarrassed over my outbursts. Not just with Eric and Sookie over finding out that Godric had loved Kyra, but the way I had yelled at Godric. Sure I was angry and hurt, and at the time it felt like a good idea. But now as I thought of what Eric said, that we all needed to unite in order to destroy the witches, I realized that I never should have raised my voice to Godric.

"You're far too silent." Eric mused, his hand reaching over to grasp mine. "What's on your mind, my little Phoenix?"

"I feel embarrassed." I admitted, my cheeks growing pink. "You were right."

It came out as a mumble, but Eric had clearly heard and was smirking widely. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Oh you heard me." I grumbled, nudging him in the side and earning a chuckle from the vampire.

"You're allowed a few outbursts or two, Ellie. After all you've been through, it's okay to be angry." He assured, squeezing my hand.

"But you were right, I shouldn't be angry with Godric."

"I never said you shouldn't be. We just can't be fighting with one another right now. When this is all over and done with, by all means, slap him all you want. Actually, that was a bit amusing." He snickered. "I'm just happy it wasn't me this time you were slapping."

"I slapped you like that before?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Before you left." Eric nodded. "When you were ranting to me about something or other. You slapped me, burned my face just like you did Godric."

"Whoa, you burned his face?" Sookie suddenly turned around, her eyes wide.

"My powers may have possibly chosen that moment to show." I shrugged with a smile.

"Wow." She shook her head, impressed at what I had been able to do. "Well that does make sense. You were always able to use your powers the most when you were emotional."

"I'm always emotional; they should be going off like fireworks all the time." I rolled my eyes.

"You've earned the right to be emotional." Eric reached up to tuck my hair behind an ear.

"Let's not talk about that." I shook my head. "I just want to forget about the witches and what they've done, just for two minutes. Please?"

"Of course." Eric nodded as he stood and held out his hand. "Come with me."

"Where are we going?" I questioned curiously.

"You'll see." He offered a genuine smile. "Hand."

My smile widened as I placed my hand in his and slipped off the stool. I waved at Sookie as Eric began leading me out of the room and back down the hallway. We passed by the open rooms before stopping at the staircase. I shot Eric a confused look but he only squeezed my hand and began up the stairs.

"Eric, really, where are we going?"

"You have absolutely no patience." He smirked down at me

"Not for crazy vampires who could be leading me to my death for all I know."

"Now why would I do a thing like that." His smirk widened. "You're too adorable to let die."

My cheeks flamed and I had to shake my hair out so my long locks would hide my face. I had never been so happy to see the second floor of a house in my life, giving me something new to distract myself with. Eric chuckled in amusement at my reaction and led me a short distance down the hall before stopping in front of a closed door.

"Are you going to tell me where we are?" I asked.

"This used to be your room." he opened the door and motioned me in.

I looked up at him questioningly before stepping into the room, our hands still clasped together. The moment I had stepped into the room that I just knew held so many of my memories, I was caught off guard. It was like someone had just thrown a brick at my face, forcing me to stumble backwards and into Eric's hard chest. His arm wrapped around me to steady my rocking body. I felt ringing in my ears as my vision turned black, only to be replaced by a movie like reel.

I watched as a shirtless Eric walked out of the bathroom carrying none other than a soaking wet me. I gasped as my eyes widened, amazed as he held my body to him before gently lying my crying form on the bed. I tried to step forward to get a better view, but Eric of the present kept his arm securely wrapped around me. I continued to watch as the other Eric dried my red skin before tucking me into bed. I could see mouths moving but couldn't hear a single thing even when I strained to. Eventually, my form on the bed curled up against Eric as he lay beside me, his arm around my waist.

The scene quickly changed, though it was similar to the last, instead I was walking out of the bathroom on my own two feet with a towel around me. Eric sat on my bed, a solemn look on his face. He looked so sad, so defeated. I wonder what was wrong. I waited as a dress was shown and Eric helped to do it up. As his fingers danced across my back, my own cheeks grew red and I almost wished Eric would do that to me now. When we eventually kissed, I had to bite down on my bottom lip in order to keep myself from wanting to turn in Eric's arms and kiss him like I had in the past. That feeling was quickly diminished when the saddened look returned to Eric's face, matching the one that was now on mine. Something had been wrong, something terrible was about to happen and I wondered what it had been.

"Ellie?" Eric's voice behind me shook me from the visions. "Ellie, are you alright?"

"Huh?" I blinked, the room returning to normal with no extra Eric's and me. I turned around in Eric's arm and gave him a small smile before hugging him tightly. "You've always been there for me, haven't you?"

"Not always." He admitted, his tone sad. "But I've tried. I've tried as hard as I possibly could, Ellie."

"I know, Eric." I squeezed his middle before pulling away and looking up at him. "Thank you for everything you've done for me. Now and in the past. I may not remember everything, I may never remember it all. But thank you for everything."

"You deserved it." he cupped my cheek. "You deserve better even."

"Don't say that. I deserve you." I surprised myself by saying as I moved into his touch. "I don't care what's happened in the past between us, Eric."

"I do." He frowned. "You may not remember what I've done, but I do."

"Well don't." I laid my hand upon his as it caressed my cheek. "You've been amazing to me since I got here. You didn't have to do what you have. I know we're bonded together, but that doesn't mean you have to care. But you do, you do care and that's what matters."

He looked away, forcing me to reach up and turn his head back towards me.

"You have no idea how much I need you right now, Eric. I need you more than anything. You're my rock. You make me feel like everything is going to be alright. And I need that. God do I ever need that." I smiled up at him. "So thank you for everything."

I wasn't expecting for Eric's lips to crash down on mine, for him to turn us around so my back was pressed up against the closed door. His hands trailed up and down my sides before grabbing onto my hips and grinding himself into me. I was out of breath as Eric kept his lips pressed to mine in a rough, but passionate kiss. It felt like a fire had been ignited deep inside of me, the warmth flowing from the inside of my chest to my fingertips. I raised a hand to his neck, my fingers curling into the hair at the nape of his neck and pulling him in for a deeper kiss. Eric obliged as his tongue brushed against my lips, and the moment I moaned in pleasure, his tongue slipped in to start the tango with my own. By this point, every feeling in my body was intensified. One of his hands slipped up under the hem of my shirt, his icy touch feeling like heaven on my bare skin. I arched into him, wanting to feel more of him, and was rewarded with his erection pressing into me. I had never been so glad before to only be wearing a large t-shirt and my undergarments. Or really, I was glad for the nearly lack of clothing. I wanted them all to be ripped off. I wanted his to just vanish so I could run my hands up his perfectly toned chest, so I could feel his rock hard abs under my fingers.

Eric must have known this as he pulled away from me just long enough to pull off his shirt and toss it to the ground. His lips began moving down my jaw now as his hands found their way back under my shirt and began fiddling with my bra. My eyes fluttered closed as his cool lips were met with the curve of my neck, just grazing over the pulsing vein as he placed kiss after teasing kiss across my neck and down to my collar bone.

"Eric!" I breathed out, tightening my fingers in his hair as he pulled one of my breasts out of my bra and lightly ran a finger over my nipple. I let out a gasping moan and my body shook with immediate pleasure and moved into his touch.

"I..." Eric lightly nipped at my earlobe. "Want..." his fingers tweaked my nipple, rolling it between two fingers. "You now."

His words only drove me higher on the arch of my pleasure as his lips found my neck once again. His tongue flicked out, teasing the sensitive spot just above the vein. My breath was caught in my throat and I could barely get oxygen into my lungs as my body grew sensitive to his touch.

"What are you waiting for?" I managed out, wishing he would take me already, all of me.

I wasn't thinking. I couldn't, I didn't want to. I didn't give a crap that there were witches after the both of us, that our lives were in danger. I didn't give a crap that there were others in the house that could probably hear our loud panting and moans. All I cared about were the pleasurable sensations surging through me as Eric touched me in ways that I had only dreamed about. I wanted him to take me and throw me on the bed, to make me forget even for a little while, all of the pain I had been through.

And he did just that. He grabbed me around the waist and in seconds I was flat on my back on the bed, Eric hovering over me. My shirt was ripped right down the middle and fell limply to the bed as he dipped his head down to the breast free of any clothing. The moan could barely leave my lips as his tongue circled the nipple before he gently tugged on it with his now extended fangs. I held his head there as he sucked, sending pleasurable waves through me like I had never experienced before.

"Oh god." I moaned out, running a hand up and down his chest, my nails digging into his skin.

A growl emitted from the vampire as he lifted himself away from my breast to smirk down at me.

"I've been waiting for this for two years." His hands began moving down my body at the slowest speed possible, torturing me in the most unforgettable ways. Pain? What pain? I could barely remember what the excruciating pain had felt like when Eric's hands were on me, tickling my sensitive body with his ice cold hands, dancing across my thighs with expertise.

"Oh stop with the teasing already!" I gasped out, arching my back, silently pleading for him to hurry up.

"My pleasure." He hissed as his fingers swiped across the crotch of my panties, up and down, repeating the action until I was just about screaming in sexual frustration.

"Eric!"

"I love hearing you say my name." I could feel his fangs graze over my neck, pressing against the pulsing vein that was almost begging for their inevitable insertion.

"Oh just fuck me already!"

His fingers grasped each side of my panties, slowly beginning to slide them down my thighs, torturing me even more. I was about to yell at him to hurry up, only to be halted by the sound of a cough. Eric's movements froze, as did mine as we realized we had been caught. Why hadn't we locked the damn door?

"Yes Godric?" Eric raised his head, his eyes boring into me as he frowned. I could see the hunger and desire in his eyes, and I knew I was not the only one disappointed that we had been interrupted.

"As much as I'm happy you two are...having fun...Sam and Alcide are here to discuss our next course of action." I could practically hear the smirk in Godric's voice.

I was caught between feeling bad and not caring. I mean, Godric and I had been together only weeks ago, and in the most intimate of ways. But on the other hand, he hadn't seemed to even look at me in the same way that he had then, and the way I felt with Eric seemed to override anything I could ever feel about anyone else in my entire life. It was just so different with Eric. I wanted him, needed him. It was about lust, desire, passion, and even love. And I could see the exact emotions in Eric's face. He wanted this as much as I did. He felt the exact pull that I felt towards him. And that excited me. So much that I almost wanted to just ignore Godric and continue.

But that just would have been wrong, right?

"It can wait." Eric insisted.

"It can't unfortunately. You two can continue this later. For now, we need to discuss this."

Eric growled and I saw the disappointment in his eyes. He wanted me just as much as I wanted him. And I think that turned me on even more. The disappointment in his face turned into a smirk however as he tapped his nose and I had a rough feeling that he could smell my arousal.

Which meant so could Godric.

Alright, this was getting bad. Very very bad.

"If I don't see you down there in ten minutes, I'll be back up here." Godric warned, though his tone was light and even happy. It was like he didn't even care that Eric and I were about to have sex. In fact, he sounded like he was glad.

Now I was really confused.

And still completely turned on.

"I should have locked the door." Eric snickered as he slowly drew off of me and I took that as a sign that Godric had left.

I pouted as I propped myself up on my elbows. "Did we always get interrupted while doing this?"

"What makes you think we've done this before?" he smirked.

"Because the feel of your body against mine, the way you know every pleasure spot, makes me believe we've done this loads of times." I had a smirk of my own crossing my face. "Am I right?"

"Whatever happened to the girl who didn't want to believe that we had a past, that you were mine?" he lifted off of me and stood beside the bed.

"She left with the asshole version of you." I poked him as I joined him off of the bed. I glanced at the ripped shirt as I adjusted my bra and panties. "Now I don't have a shirt."

Eric chuckled as he walked over and grabbed the shirt he had been wearing what seemed like ages ago. Thankfully he had taken better care of his own shirt and he handed it over for me to wear. I shot him a grateful smile and slipped it over my head, pulling it down far enough so nothing was showing.

"I really need clothes." I commented.

"Sookie was supposed to bring some. But I don't care for them. You don't need to wear a single thing." A finger slid up my side teasingly, causing my body to shudder at his touch.

"Don't start, I'm already turned on." I pushed his hand away with a laugh. "How is it that an hour ago, I was crying my eyes out, and now all I want to do is get you alone?"

"I have that effect on woman?" he grinned from ear to ear as he pulled me up against him, his head dipping down to capture my lips. Before I could even attempt to deepen the kiss however, he pulled away and laid a soft kiss on the top of my nose before tugging me towards the door. "He really will come up here if we don't hurry it up."

"Party pooper." I mumbled with another pout.

Eric flashed me a smirk, his fangs on full display as he did so. I rolled my eyes and let him lead me out of the room and down the hallway to the stairs, our hands clasped together. I didn't think it was possible after I had woken up that night in the worse pain imaginable that I would be smiling again, that I would ever feel like things could be okay. I knew that they couldn't. I knew that sooner or later I would have to face the music. Sadly, it seemed much too soon than I would have liked. But for those few hot and heated moments, I felt like I was on a different planet, like my life and the one that I loved weren't in mortal danger. It felt nice, welcomed even. I only hoped that this war with the witches ended quickly so I could get back to more of these escapades.

Only without Godric's interruptions.

* * *

"It's great to see you again, Ellie." Sam hugged me tightly, though my arms were at my sides the entire time.

It was hard to embrace someone freely when I couldn't remember a thing about them. I offered the man a smile, but not even that grin of his and those bright eyes gave me a clue as to how I knew him. I wanted to know so badly. I wanted to remember everything, especially what had happened in the past with Eric. But I couldn't remember. Nothing seemed to work. Sure I had those visions upstairs in my room, but they weren't exactly helpful. They didn't tell me anything that I didn't already know. Eric saved me, in more ways than one. That was what he did. He was my saviour. But that didn't help me remember my own friends. And that's what I wanted to remember. Sam looked so gentle and friendly, and I understood how I could befriend him easily. I already knew that I could trust him; he just had that sort of vibe. So why couldn't I just remember him?

"I know you don't remember me." there was a sadness that crept into his eyes. "But I just want you to know how happy I am that you're here, that you're safe as you could possibly be."

"Thanks." I replied softly, my eyes moving to the other man in the room. I could tell by the way he was looking at me that he knew I was uncomfortable. He smiled warmly but didn't try to embrace me like Sam did. I smiled in return as a thank you and knew immediately that even if I never remembered who he was, I would still want to get to know him.

"Alcide." He voiced. "I helped you and Sookie out years ago."

"It's nice to meet you Alcide. Again."

He nodded before his gaze turned onto Sookie who had been rummaging in a bag by the door. When she came walking back into the room, a bundle of clothes in her hand, I noticed the looks both Alcide and Sam gave her. I remember Sookie telling me about Bill and his betrayal, but I couldn't remember if she had any other love interests. It seemed though, like she did. Whether she knew that or not.

"I hope these fit." She handed over the clothes. "I grabbed whatever I could the moment Godric called."

"Thanks Sookie." I thanked her, grateful to have clothes to wear that didn't consist on one of Eric's shirts. Not that I couldn't enjoy wearing his clothes. "Maybe I should go get dressed now."

"No." Eric shook his head as he pulled me down onto his lap as he sat on the couch. His grip around my waist was iron tight and I knew there was no way to get out of his grasp. I rolled my eyes and lightly slapped his chest before settling in. I certainly could get used to this.

"Anyways..." Godric sent the two of us a knowing grin before addressing the rest of the room. Pam had joined us back in the room, as did another vampire who was Asian. He looked bored, like he didn't even want to be here. But I knew that he was trustworthy if Eric deemed him worthy enough to come into his home.

"I talked with my pack master." Alcide spoke up. "We've ruled one of the warehouses out that we think they've been using as a base. We have two others we're looking into. Our trackers are doing everything they can."

"That's perfect." Godric nodded. "I called Sophie-Anne and she said she would be here soon."

"What?" Eric's head snapped towards Godric so fast I wondered if he got whiplash. "You're involving her?"

"She is the Queen of Louisiana." Godric reminded. "She's a friend of Elizabeth's, she wants to help. And she has resources that we don't."

"Like?"

"She has the authority in the state. Whatever happens, whatever we do, we'll easily be able to hide." Godric pointed out. "And she has both vampire and Were soldiers ready to fight at a moment's notice."

"The Jackson packs has been cut back to only those honourable." Alcide nodded. "They'll be a good asset. There's only a few of us able to fight in my pack. We'll need all the help we can get with Hallow and the witches."

Eric frowned but didn't say another word on the subject.

"Once we know where the witches are located, we'll be able to formulate a plan." Sam voiced. "We need to figure out what we're going to do about these two though. If they're bonded like you said they are, then Eric won't be able to fight."

Eric tensed and I knew he didn't like the sound of that.

"I'm fighting." He growled. "They're mine. I want each and every one of them to pay."

Sam and Alcide exchanged shocked looks before glancing back over at Eric, whose arm had tightened around my waist.

"You can't, Eric. Not unless you want Ellie in the scuffle." Sam reminded.

"We'll find a way around it."

"No." Godric shook his head. "It's too dangerous. I won't have it. Elizabeth has been put through enough pain. I won't lose her because you're too stubborn to sit this one out."

"I want them, Godric. You promised me I could have them." Eric narrowed his eyes. "I want to hear their screams as I rip them apart, limb by limb."

"I won't lose you either." Godric's voice turned soft. "I can't. You will sit this one out. We'll bring the one who attacked Elizabeth to you if need be. I don't care. You are not getting involved in this battle."

"But why not?" It was my turn to voice my opinion.

All eyes fell on me, and I could tell I shocked one or two.

"What are you talking about?" Alcide questioned.

"Why can't he fight? He's the second oldest vampire here; he's one of the strongest men we've got. Why can't he fight?" I reasoned.

"You, Ellie. You're the reason he can't fight." Sookie looked at me like I had two heads.

"Well, then why I can't I be there too?" I looked around at them all. After receiving blank stares, I knew I would have to elaborate. "I'm a Phoenix, aren't I? When I got pissed off at Godric here, I burned his face."

"There's a difference between that and a fight, Ellie." Sam shook his head. "You can't, you could get hurt."

"When I was in Chicago, the night that Godric and I talked for the first time." I glanced over at Godric, our eyes meeting. "I was at the mall before that and tried to fight off three guys from hurting a poor innocent girl. And I did so using my powers."

"Ellie, this is different." Sookie laid a hand on my arm. "This is war."

"It's not so different. I used my powers to help that girl. I can just use my powers to fight off these witches. I'm more powerful than all of you combined." I pointed out. "I'm more powerful than any of them, including Hallow and the one who did this to Eric and me."

"If you were so powerful, than why couldn't you fight off your attacker?" Pam spoke, her eyes piercing threw me.

I didn't know what to say to that. She was right. If I was so powerful than how had that witch been able to cast this spell on me? Why hadn't I been able to fight back? I was only angry with Godric and I had been able to use my powers, and yet when I was fighting for m life, nothing happened. Why were my powers picking and choosing when to show themselves?

But I still wanted to fight. I wanted to try. These witches sought to destroy my life. But not only my life, Eric's as well. While a part of me wanted to curl up in a ball and just wait it all out, another part of me wanted to fight back. I wanted to take back my life, take back everything that these witches were stealing from me. Would my powers work? I wasn't sure. I could be left defenceless and in harm's way. But I couldn't let that stop me. I wanted pay back. I wanted revenge. I couldn't do that by sitting on the sidelines. And Eric certainly couldn't destroy these witches like he desired. And to be honest, that was one sight I wanted to see.

"I want to fight." I spoke determinedly.

"No, Elizabeth" Godric shook his head. "I won't allow it."

"Well that's funny, because it's my body, my choice." I snapped. "I'm not going to just sit back and let you all get yourselves killed."

"That's exactly what you'll be doing." Pam pointed out.

"Not if I can use my powers."

"And what if something happens and you can't." Sookie looked worried. "We just don't want you to get hurt, Ellie."

"I'm already hurt, Sookie. You can't even imagine the pain I've been in. None of you can." I felt the emotions threatening to escape. "They took my life away from me and they want my soul. They want to kill Eric here for his blood. I just can't let that happen. Eric wants to fight, he needs to. And so do I. I need to do this for myself. I need to fight back once and for all."

"The last time you fought back you almost got yourself killed." Godric frowned as he remembered a past that I couldn't.

"Well it's different now."

"How? How is it any different?"

"I can't explain it. I just know that I can do this." I was two seconds away from begging. "I need to do this. I need to fight back. I want to do this. I have to. I know that I can."

I knew no one would agree to it, I could see it in their faces.

"It's not going to happen Elizabeth. You and Eric are going to sit this out." Godric's word seemed so final.

And that annoyed me.

So much that I forced Eric's arm from around me and jumped off his lap.

"You can't tell me what to do, Godric. I'm my own person. If I want to fight, then I will."

I twisted on my heel and started storming away. But just like earlier, I had to stop in my tracks before getting too far.

"Eric!" I snapped, turning back towards him.

"Are you stomping away again?" he raised an eyebrow, his lips quirking into a smirk.

"Just get your ass over here."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six:**

I was halfway down the hallway to Eric's resting place when Eric grabbed me by the arm and pulled me to a stop. I glared up at him as he lifted a hand to brush away the hair falling into my face, tucking it back over my shoulder. He offered a smile, a sure way to instantly melt the frown on my face, my bitter mood immediately vanishing. How was it that a simple smile from this man was able to change my mood so quickly? I should have been in tears after all the pain I've been put through, but instead, all I wanted was to lock Eric in a room and do extremely naughty things to him for the rest of the night. My cheeks grew red at that mere thought and I had to look away. Eric wouldn't have that, however, and clasped a finger under my cheek and forced me to look up at him.

"So much for keeping the peace." He chuckled, raising his other hand up to caress the curve of my neck, his fingers dancing over the pulsing vein I had almost had the delight of him sinking his fangs into earlier. Why I wished for something like that, I wasn't sure. I just did. Everything with Eric just felt so normal, so easy going. I remember when he asked how I knew we had been together before, and I just couldn't really explain the feeling I had. It was just the way his hands travelled over my body; it was like he knew every curve, every bump, and every flaw just perfectly. He knew how to make me moan in pleasure, how to drive me over the edge. He knew more about me than I did at the moment, and something about that calmed me, it made me feel safe with him. He had changed so drastically from the vampire he had been in Chicago, and I was glad for it. I wasn't sure how I would possibly get through this if I didn't have Eric here, acting as my rock, as my support. Just like he had done so many times before this.

"You've always had the flair for dramatics." His smile widened as I began shuddering at the mere touch of his fingers. He dipped his head down, his tongue flicking out to lick at the vein, lightly sucking at the sensitive spot teasingly. My eyes shut as he did so and soon I found my back pressed against the hallway wall. I could have cared less if anyone walked out of the living room and saw us. Eric made me feel wonderful, made everything just disappear. I forgot for those few moments the problem at hand, the fact that no one believed that I could help destroy these witches. It was just him and I, and I could have kept it like that for an eternity.

"I want you so badly." He whispered in my ear, nipping at the earlobe and causing a moan to escape my lips.

"Then take me." I grabbed onto his arms for support, my legs feeling like jelly.

Eric sighed, his breath vibrating against my skin as he raised his head up, his lips kissing mine so gently before he straightened. "I wish I could. However, I don't think this is exactly the place for it. Or the time."

"I don't care about them." I shrugged.

"Neither do I." He shook his head. "But I do care about you. And I can't exactly fault Godric for not wanting you anywhere near this battle."

"Not you too." I groaned. "You know if I don't fight, neither can you."

"And I hate that, I really do. But you...you are much more important to me than ripping apart a few witches." he cupped both of my cheeks, cradling my head in his hands gingerly. "I don't want to see you in more pain."

"I won't be. I can do this, Eric. Why won't anyone just believe in me?" I frowned, wishing that just one person would believe in my ability, that they would understand where I was coming from. I didn't want to feel weak anymore; I didn't want to feel the pain I had been in. I was tired of crying, I had been doing that for the past 24 hours. I was tired of it all. I wanted my life back, and the only way I could make sure that happened was to take it back myself.

"I don't doubt you for a moment." He assured, his blue eyes looking mine dead in the eye. "I believe in you more than you may ever know. But..."

"But what? I want to fight, Eric. I need to. This is my fight, this is yours too. They're trying to take our lives way from us. What's wrong with wanting to fight for our lives?"

"Nothing is wrong with that. Except I can't lose you, Ellie. I can't possibly lose you, not again." his eyes softened, a dab of redness in the corner of his eye. "I won't lose you, Ellie. I wouldn't be able to bear the pain."

"Don't you want to kill them Eric? Don't you want to get revenge?" I questioned.

"Of course I do. I want nothing more than to rip them apart, limb by limb." The desire flashed before his eyes before quickly vanishing all together. "But your life is far too important. I won't risk losing you. If that means not fighting, either of us, then so be it."

"But..."

"If I can find another way, then I will. But for now, and as much as I hate to admit it, Godric is right and we'll obey his orders."

"He's not my maker, you know. I don't have to do anything he tells me to." I reminded him stubbornly.

"Should he command me to not fight, I cannot fight." Eric frowned. "If you decided to fight, we would be forced to part. You'd be put through that pain again, and I wouldn't be there fast enough to help you."

I frowned, knowing he was right but not wanting to admit it.

"Let's just drop it for now." Eric suggested. "This conversation is going nowhere tonight. We'll talk about it again later, when it matters."

I sighed but nodded, knowing he was right yet again. There was no point in worrying over it now when we still didn't even know where we would even be attacking. There was still time to argue my case, to prove that I was a powerful Phoenix.

"What do we do now?" I wondered before a sudden yawn emitted from my lips.

"I think someone is tired." Eric laughed as he drew me away from the wall and wrapped an arm around my shoulders as he led me the rest of the way down the hallway. "I think sleeping would be a good start."

"But it's still hours till dawn and you'll be forced to be within a few feet of me." I frowned, not liking the idea that I was keeping him from doing whatever he may want to.

"I could watch you sleep for hours and never once grow bored." He assured with a genuine smile.

My cheeks grew a rosy pink and silently followed him down the stairs to his resting place, happy when he was distracted with punching in the security code. Once we were alone in the locked room however, Eric forced me to look up at him, a smirk on his face before his lips crashed down on mine. I grinned into the kiss as I threw my arms around his neck, pulling him even closer as he pressed me up against the wall, grinding into me as he had upstairs. I felt the erection stretching against his jeans, and I felt the desire to release him from the confines. But as my hands began to fumble with the zipper of his jeans, another yawn left my lips. I couldn't help the laugh that burst out of me, Eric's pouting face staring down at me.

"You shouldn't try anything with a tired girl. It's your own fault." I poked him in the chest before pushing him away, knowing that if we went any further, neither of us would be able to stop. Hell, it took every ounce of power to stop then and there. But I wanted to remember when we're together, remember and enjoy every second of the intimacy we may share. And I knew that while I didn't want to admit to being exhausted, I truly was. It had been a long 48 hours of raw emotion and being put through the ringer. I just wanted to fall back into a peaceful slumber and hope that when I woke up, this was all some sort of dream.

* * *

I woke up before Eric the next day, the sun still high in the sky when I glanced at the clock beside the bed and saw it was the middle of the afternoon. I laid in the bed, Eric's arm wrapped around me tightly, and just stared at him. He looked incredibly peaceful and beautiful when he slept. He looked so different asleep than he did while awake. There were no wrinkles on his smooth pale face, no lines of worry and concern. Whatever he was dreaming, if vampires dreamt at all, must have been peaceful enough as he didn't look like there was a care in the world. And I was happy for that. I didn't want to think that Eric could be in pain, or spending all his time worrying about my well being. I liked seeing him like this, like there weren't witches vying for our lives.

"God I want to kiss you." I blurted out without thinking and was glad Eric was as good as dead as he slept.

My face heated up and I dove my head into my pillow. Where had all these sudden feelings come from? When had I grown such an intense attachment to Eric when only weeks ago I had feared and hated him? It was like my conscious knew something deeper, something cosmic was between us even if I couldn't remember it. I just couldn't explain it, and truthfully, I didn't really want to. The way Eric made me feel when I was around him, when I was in his arms, it almost felt too good to be true. I was scared that if I questioned it, it would just suddenly vanish and he would return to how he used to be.

"You can kiss me as much as you'd like."

I nearly screamed in surprise at the sound of Eric's voice, and twisted under his iron grip to get a good look at the now awake vampire. He propped himself up on his elbow and smirked down at me, the redness of my cheeks amusing him.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" I asked him in confusion. "It's the middle of the day."

He shrugged. "I felt you stirring."

"Aren't you supposed to be like dead when you sleep?" I frowned, hoping nothing was wrong with him.

"I haven't have a peaceful sleep in many weeks." He turned onto his back, his eyes staring up at the ceiling. His arm tugged me closer until my head was resting on his bare chest.

"Why not?" I wondered, lightly tracing invisible designs on his chest. I glanced up at him after a moment, noticing his eyes had closed and a pained look crossed his face. I grew concerned as I pushed myself up slightly so I was leaning over him. I caressed his cheek, an electric connection bonding us deeper together than I could ever imagine. It felt like fireworks were going off just by simply touching him. I had never felt anything so intense in my life, or at least what I could remember. In a way, it frightened me. Everything was moving so fast. One minute I hated this vampire, and the next I found myself falling in love with him. How was it possible that feelings and emotions could change so drastically in such a short amount of time?

I shook my thoughts away as I tried to concentrate on Eric. I didn't want to get into what I was feeling and why. It was too deep and all I wanted was to figure out why there was such a sad expression on this beautiful vampire's face.

"Eric? What's wrong?" I asked softly, cupping his cheek.

His hand rose up to grasp mine, holding my hand to his cheek. I couldn't help the small smile gracing my lips at the feel of his hand on mine. It felt so perfect, like our hands were made only for each other.

"Eric?"

"I would have dreams of you." He finally answered, his eyes fluttering back open. Those blue orbs that I had grown to love were filled with a sadness that just broke my heart.

"What sort of dreams?" I asked in a whisper.

"Horrible dreams." He replied, his voice just as soft before his eyes looked away. "But I don't want to think of them, not anymore. You're here now, that's all that matters."

I nodded and slid back down so my head was on his chest. Eric kept our hands clasped as he moved them down to his side so my arm was draped over his body. I snuggled in closer to the vampire, a warmth spreading through me that I couldn't explain. Nor could I explain the surge of joy that I felt whenever I was next to him. It was like my body remembered memories from the past that had yet to reach my brain. It wanted Eric, in every possible way, before I could even remember why.

"Why are you awake, my beautiful princess?" he asked after awhile.

"Just woke up." I shrugged. "I'm happy I can actually sleep without feeling pain. I wasn't even put through a whole day of it, but it felt like years had passed."

"You'll never have to worry about that again. I promise you. I won't leave your side, not even for a second." He assured.

"I know." I smiled as my eyes closed, finding myself beginning to fall back to sleep. There was just something about lying next to him, feeling safer than ever before, that lulled me to sleep.

"Sleep." He must have noticed my closed eyes. "I'll be here when you wake."

I nodded and moved into him even further. I fell back to sleep with a smile on my face, part of me not able to wait to wake back up to see Eric's face once again.

* * *

"What do you mean there's an emergency?"

"Pam called and asked us to hurry, that's all."

"What if this is all just some trick, Godric? You know Ellie would have to come too."

"The witches don't know she's here. Pam sounded worried."

"Damnit. Fine, we'll go. But if..."

"If one thing seems out of place, you have my word that no harm will come to her. I don't want her hurt, Eric, you have to know that."

"I do."

It was Eric and Godric's worried voices that I woke up to. I groaned, alerting both of them to my awakening as my eyes opened and I found myself alone in the large bed. I was worried for a moment that Eric had gone more than just a few feet away, but was relieved to find him standing beside the bed, his eyes drifting down towards me. He offered me a sad smile as he knelt down beside the bed, his hand reaching out to brush the hair out of my eyes.

"What's going on?" I asked groggily, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"We have to go to Fangtasia." He explained, though he didn't look happy about it at all. "Pam called and sounded worried."

I sat up, the worry filling my body. "Is everything okay?"

"We're not sure, that's why we have to go. All of us unfortunately." Eric sighed. "I didn't want you anywhere near there once we brought you here, but we have no choice now. She's my progeny; I need to assure that she's alright."

"I understand, Eric." I nodded, taking his hand in mine. "I'm sure she's fine, there's just probably rowdy people at the club."

"I don't think so, but I hope for that to be it." He squeezed my hand before standing. "We need to leave immediately."

"I'll get dressed." I pushed back the bed sheets before realizing we weren't the only ones in the room. My eyes found Godric and the anger I had felt the night before came flooding back. I had to bite down hard on my bottom lip to keep me from saying something I knew I would regret. Instead, I looked away as I climbed off the bed and stretched, my back cracking loudly. I nearly jumped when Eric's hands began sliding up and down my back, applying pressure to certain parts. I couldn't stop the moan that slipped from my lips at the feel of tension leaving my body.

"Better?" He asked, whispering into my ear.

I nodded, my face heating up as I grabbed the clothes that had been left for me on the chair next to the bed.

"You can change in the bathroom. I'll wait just outside." He nodded to the bathroom adjacent to the bedroom.

I smiled up at him gratefully before we both moved around the bed towards the bathroom. When I looked over to Godric one last time, I noticed that he was no longer in the room and wondered when he had left.

"You shouldn't be so hard on him." Eric mused as I entered the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

I sighed and began stripping quickly, not wanting to take more time than what was needed. "I'm not just going to magically get over it. Any of it."

"Remember what I said last night."

"And remember what I said. I want to fight. He needs to realize I'm not a child. I can handle being told that he loved another, even if she does look like me. And I can handle kicking the asses of some annoying witches." I pulled on the yoga pants and t-shirt that Sookie had left me and tried to run a hand through my tangled hair. I glanced at myself in the mirror and pulled a face. But I didn't want to take up much more of Eric's time, knowing he was worried about Pam, and just left the room. I nearly ran right into Eric's chest, bringing a smirk to the vampire's face as his arms curled around my tiny waist and pulled me right up against him. I blushed and tried to look anywhere but up at those eyes, settling on staring at his now clothed chest. Even with a simple dark burgundy t-shirt on, I could see just how annoyingly perfect his body was.

"He only cares, my little phoenix. As do I." He reminded, laying a kiss on the top of my head before he took a step back, his arms dropping to his side. "We should go."

I nodded and slipped my hand into his, squeezing it gently. "You know Pam is going to be alright. She's strong, just like you."

"I know." Eric frowned. "I just worry."

"Well stop worrying, Eric. You've done enough worrying over the past few days."

"Over the past few weeks." He corrected, cupping my cheek with his other hand. "I've been worried about you since the day we left. You have no idea how many times I wanted to jump back on a plane to come to you."

"I'm just thankful you didn't follow Godric's orders and called me." I offered him a smile. "I don't think I would have been able to get through all of those days without talking to someone. And I was glad it was you."

The smile returned to his face, and no matter how small or forced it was, it was still beautiful. It still made my own smile grow as I hugged him, wanting him to know how much I appreciated everything he's done.

"Thank you, Eric. For everything, just thank you."

"I would do anything for you, Ellie." He tightened the embrace. "I would offer you the world if I could."

"I don't understand it." I shook my head and looked up at him.

"You don't understand what?" he questioned.

"Why I could tell you that I love you and not even remember why. How is it that I hardly remember anything about you and yet I could do that, I could tell you that I love you?" I wondered, hoping he would have all the answers.

Something changed in his eyes. The sadness from earlier had disappeared, the worry and concern he had for Pam following suit. I couldn't completely read the look on his face, but it was more than just lust and desire. There was something there, something that almost resembled the feeling that I felt in the pit of my stomach at the mere thought of him. Could it be possible that it was love in his eyes? Was it even possible that he could love me in return?

I so desperately wanted to ask him, but before I could, before either of us could open our mouths to say a word, the door to Eric's room creaked open.

"We need to go." Godric spoke, his voice sounding strain. "Pam called again, we need to go now."

* * *

My hair was all over the place as we entered through the back door of Fangtasia, Eric having flown us there in record time. He kept his hand pressed into mine, holding onto it as if he was afraid of what he would find the moment we entered the bar. I rubbed his arm soothingly, assuring him that everything was going to be alright. While there was a nagging feeling in the back of my head that told me not everything was how it seemed, I knew that Eric was the one who needed to be comforted right now, not me. While I had a feeling Pam and I never had exactly the warm and fuzzy feeling sort of relationship, I knew just how important she was to Eric. She was his progeny; she was a part of him. I had seen the relationship between him and Godric, and I understood that the bond between a maker and child is one that I would never fully comprehend. But I did understand that should Pam be in trouble, should she be hurt, Eric would be blind with rage. I only hoped that everything turned out to be alright.

"Pam!" he roared, and even though the music was pounding through the walls, I was sure she would still hear him calling her.

And she had, because seconds later she joined Eric, Godric and I in the hallway, her eyebrows furrowed together. "What are you doing here?"

"What's wrong?" Eric questioned, his eyes roaming over her as if searching for a single hair out of place. "What happened?"

"Nothing." She looked perplexed, her arms crossing over her chest. As her eyes fell on me, her lips pursed together. "What are you doing here, I thought you were going to stay away to keep her safe?"

"You called us." Eric frowned. "You called Godric and told him..."

"I never called Godric." She shook her head, glancing at the older vampire. "I never called you."

"You did." Godric nodded, though as I looked over at him, I saw the horror beginning to seep into his eyes. "Oh no."

It hit me before it must have hit Eric as he was still trying to press the matter. Godric and I on the other hand shared a look and I knew that it had all been a trick. The phone call hadn't been made by Pam. It had been a trap, more than likely by the witches. Either they knew I was here, or they were taking their chances to kill Eric now. And neither of those options settled well with me. The fear spiked through me and I grabbed onto Eric's arm, tugging on it and bringing his stare down to me.

"It's a trap, Eric!"

I wasn't given a chance to see the look on his face as the lights in the bar suddenly shut off, leaving us all in the dark. My grip on Eric's arm tightened as I tried to look every which way in case a threat suddenly attacked us. Though the only assurance was that there were three vampire sin my presence, and even with the hallway pitch black, they could see almost perfectly. The screams that wafted through the walls however, tore right through me and I felt my hands begin to shake.

"Get her out of here, Eric." Pam urged. "I can hear them; it's one of the witches. They're here."

Eric growled and for a moment, I thought he was going to lunge for the door leading out to the bar only a few feet away. He must have remembered that I was there at the last second because he froze. I felt his arms circle around me, and I gladly accepted the embrace.

"You two need to leave now." Godric agreed with Pam. "You need to..."

"Eric Northman!" I could hear them this time, a female voice calling out Eric's name from inside the bar. Eric tensed, holding me against him even tighter than before. "Come out, come out wherever you are."

"Go!" Pam all but screamed at him.

"I'll kill each and every one of these scum until you decide to come out. I know you're here." The woman laughed cruelly before an ear piercing scream filled the entire building. My eyes were nearly bulging out of my skull as I dove my head into Eric's chest, wishing this was all a dream. It was the most horrible thing in the world to hear another person's screams of pain. I knew how the pain felt, I knew the agony. I wouldn't wish that stabbing pain on anyone, even my worst enemy.

"And then I'll kill that Phoenix of yours." The woman threatened, another scream emitting from the main room.

"Take her into my office." Eric growled, shoving me towards Godric.

My eyes grew ride as I stumbled backwards, only for Godric's arm to wrap around my waist to steady me.

"Eric." I tried to reach out to him, but my fingers were only met with empty air. "Eric!"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Ellie." I felt his hands on my face. "I'm sorry I have to do this to you."

I knew what he meant by that. It didn't take an idiot to know that he was going to go out there, to save the god knows how many humans and vampires were currently in his bar. If it were any other time, I would have loved him even more for it. I never thought he would be the kind of man to want to save others, especially when they had no connection to him. Sure the vampires were his underlings, but I still couldn't see him putting himself in anger for them. But here he was, willing to do so.

But I also knew it was for me. I could feel the anger rolling off of him the moment that witch threatened my life. I knew just how much he wanted to rush out there and rip her head off, to make her suffer like they had made me had. And as much as I wanted for him to do so, as much as I wanted nothing more than for the witches to die, I knew that the moment he went out there I would be in pain again. The agony I had been so relieved to be gone would return and I wasn't so sure I could handle that. No, I knew that I couldn't. The pain had been more excruciating the last time than when it had begun. It would only be worse now. I didn't want to be withering on the floor, screaming for Eric. I couldn't, I just couldn't do that.

"Please Eric." I begged him, my eyes welling with tears. "Please don't, Eric. I don't want to be in pain."

"I need to do this. I'm sorry." I felt his lips on mine only for them to be gone seconds later. "Godric, take her into the office."

"Eric is this really necessary. We can leave." Godric tried to reason.

"And every single one of them will die, Godric! And then they'll come after her. I can't let them do that. I can't let them hurt her."

"Eric, please." I pleaded. "Please don't leave me. You promised."

"I'll be back. I promise you it won't be more than a few minutes. I'm sorry."

"Come out, Mr. Northman. Before I kill more of your little friends." The witch's voice rose from inside the bar before another scream met our ears.

"They can't know she's here, Godric." Eric's voice was strained.

Godric sighed as I felt his arm tighten around me. "I understand."

I didn't though. I didn't understand at all. I didn't want Eric to do this. I was scared. But I just wasn't scared for myself, but for Eric as well. What if the witches killed him? What if things went too far and Eric was taken away from me? I would forever be in pain; I would forever be without him. I couldn't handle that. The pain of losing Eric was more powerful than any other pain possible. That would be the pain that drew me over the edge. The second Eric's life was taken from me, I knew I would offer my soul up in an instant so I wouldn't have to spend a moment without him.

"I'm sorry, Ellie. Truly I am."

And then he was gone.

I wasn't even shoved into the office before the pain started. My legs lost all strength and I would have collapsed on the ground if Godric hadn't been holding me up. I opened my mouth to scream as the pain intensified by the second, reaching every inch of my body, but a hand clamped down on my mouth to muffle the sound. I sobbed as I was forced down onto the couch, Godric holding me to him as I shook in agony. But the worst pain of all was in my heart. It felt like it was being torn apart.

"Hurry, my child." Godric whispered as he tried to soothe away my pain.

But nothing would work. The pain would reside in my body until the moment Eric returned. I could only pray that he would.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven:**

Eric wanted nothing more than to turn around and march into his office and be by Ellie's side. He didn't want to be the cause of her excruciating pain. It killed him to know that he was the reason she was crying, the reason she was withering around in agony. He had promised to stay at her side, to be with her and he broke that promise. But he knew the consequences if he didn't go to this witch, if he didn't stop the massacre. If the Authority knew he had just stood by and let his underlings die when he could have protected the vampires of his area, he was as good as dead. And then he would be no help to Ellie. No, he had to send this witch away, if not kill her right then and there, and save not only the customers of his bar, but eventually Ellie. This was all for her, he just needed to remember that as he thought of the pain she was in.

The moment he stepped out into the main room of the bar, the lights flashed back on, the screams filling the air ceasing immediately. His eyes roamed over the bar, taking in the frightened humans, a few lying on the ground withering in the same pain he imagined Ellie to be in. The vampires lined the walls, keeping their distance, though their fangs were out and they all looked ready to attack should Eric say the word. He knew which one was the witch the moment he saw her. She was nothing special. He would have overlooked her any day of the week. Unlike his Ellie. He saw her as the most beautiful woman in the world. And it was this witch who tried to take that from him.

Eric growled as he clenched his hands at his sides, wanting to lunge at this witch. She smirked at him, muttering a few words not even he could understand, and the humans in pain grew still and unconscious.

"I'm surprised you showed your face, Mr. Northman."

"I want you out of my establishment." Eric narrowed his eyes. "Now."

"I think you have something that I want." She looked around coyly. "Now where are you hiding her, Mr. Northman?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh I think you do." She slowly began moving around, her eyes falling on every single human, as if deciding on which would be her next victim. "I think I'll kill one of your little fangbangers until you tell me where she is."

Eric could do nothing but stand there in rage as she finally stopped in front of a petite girl that couldn't have been much older than 21. She was shaking as the witch slid a finger down her cheek, the girl screaming out in agony as a long gash followed the finger. Eric could hear the hissing of all the vampires, some out of desire and others out of anger for spilling the blood of their conquests.

"Stop this." Eric stepped forward, knowing that if he didn't stop this soon, more blood would be spilt. The only blood he wanted was that of this witch. "Who are you?"

"My name is Hallow." The witch turned to look at Eric, her smirk widening. "Are you going to give her to me yet, Mr. Northman?"

"You'll never have her." Eric vowed. "Now get out. Before I'm forced to kill you."

"That's not very nice of you." She cocked her head to the side as she turned back to the room, her eyes taking everything in. When her gaze fell on the door beside the bar, Eric's face paled even further. He tried to step in front of it, but she was there before he could even move. "I think I know where you're hiding her."

"Everyone out, now." Eric ordered, his eyes never leaving that of Hallow's.

No one needed to be told twice. Vampires had left the bar in mere seconds, humans following close behind. Those who couldn't walk were grabbed by vampires to be taken out before anymore casualties could be made. Once Hallow and Eric were alone, the witch began towards him slowly, a cruelness in her eyes. He wanted to attack her, to lunge at her and rip her head off. But he found that he couldn't move. He couldn't even twitch his fingers. He was frozen to the spot, unable to do a damn thing as Hallow circled around him.

"I know she's here, Eric." She trailed her fingers over his chest. "Now why don't you just give her to me and I'll reconsider draining you."

Eric could do nothing but growl, waiting for the exact moment he would be free and he could take care of her. He tried with all his might to move even a hand. But it was no use. Whatever this witch had done, he was trapped there.

"I'm not your average witch, Eric." She stopped back in front of him, her eyes showing all the evil in the world. "I'm more powerful than you'll ever know. And I'll be even more powerful soon once I have your little Phoenix's soul."

"She will never willingly give it to you."

"Oh she will." A wicked look crossed Hallow's face. "The pain she's in, oh you can't even imagine it. It feels like her insides are being ripped to shreds. Her organs are feeling as if they're being squeezed so tightly, they're going to explode at any moment. I can make that stop, you know. I can take away all the pain. She just needs to give me her soul."

"Never."

Hallow laughed. "We'll see what she says after I kill you in front of her. She won't be able to spend a moment more alive knowing that you're gone. She'll give me her soul, I guarantee it."

Eric did what he could to try and struggle. But it felt like invisible chains were holding him down. His hands were itching to wrap themselves around her neck and to rip her head off, to hear her screams of pain, for her to feel the same agony she had made all the others feel.

"Perhaps I should test that theory." Hallow's eyes darted towards the door beside the bar. "Have you ever wondered why you can't feel her, why you're bond with her is so closed off?"

"If you touch a single hair on her body, I will kill you." Eric threatened darkly.

"If I were you, I wouldn't be threatening me, Mr. Northman." Her eyes grew a shade darker as she glared at him. "I'm getting bored of this now."

Eric was at the mercy of the witch as she shoved her hand over his dead heart and began muttering a language he couldn't comprehend. What he could comprehend however, was the pain. It was so sudden, hitting him with a force that if he hadn't of been frozen to the spot, he would have fallen over. He let out a roar of pain as he squeezed his eyes shut, willing it away. He had never felt anything so agonizing before, and wondered if this was what Ellie had been forced to feel for so long. It felt like knives were slicing into his skin, like fire was erupting inside of his body and burning him to a crisp. He remembered when he had been lying outside of this very bar, burning in the sun, but not even that could compare to the pain he was in. How was Ellie able to survive through this?

"You can feel everything she's feeling now. You're little blood bond is flowing now, though I'm sure you wish she would perish already so you wouldn't have to feel the same agony she's in." Hallow's laugh was the cruellest sound Eric had ever heard in his life. "Now, I wonder what your precious Phoenix will do. She'll be able to feel you're in pain. It's even worse for her now. She has a habit of running in and saving your ass, doesn't she?"

"No." Eric gasped out when suddenly whatever spell Hallow had put on him to keep him frozen to the spot was lifted and his body collapsed onto the ground. He fell to his knees, his hands grabbing at his head as it felt as if it were about to explode. He couldn't stop the scream of agony that left his lips as he prayed for mercy.

* * *

The pain was worse.

It felt like it had intensified as every minute passed. I was barely conscious as Godric kept his hand over my mouth to keep my screams from being heard. Eventually, I couldn't even attempt to make a sound other than crying as it hurt too much. I wanted the pain to stop. It had to. I couldn't take much more of this. It was more excruciating than I had remembered. My body wasn't able to take anymore of this. It was in too much agony. There was no possible way it could heal itself after this. I was too damaged for repair.

And then another wave of pain hit me and I had to choke back a scream. Except this pain wasn't mine. It felt different. It was almost like for a moment, I was having an out of body experience. And it was Eric's body I was in. My eyes shot open as I realized this new pain, this new agony, it was Eric's.

"Eric!" I gasped out, though it was muffled by Godric's hand.

I felt Godric tense beside me and I knew he could feel it. Maybe not like I could, maybe he couldn't feel a single ounce of the pain I was in. But he could feel something; he could feel that his progeny was in pain.

"What is she doing to him?" Pam asked in horror.

"Pain." Was all I could mumble out, grabbing my chest as I began wheezing, unable to get a single gasp of air into my lungs. I tasted the blood in the back of my throat and I knew I was only minutes away from passing out. But at that moment, it wasn't me that I was thinking about. It wasn't my pain I was worried over. It was Eric's. He was in the same amount of pain that I was in, and that thought killed me. That bitch, that annoying little witch was torturing the one man I had fallen in love with, and I was beyond pissed off.

The oddest feeling began overcoming me. It didn't take away any of the pain, but there was the tiniest relief as a warmth spread from my toes, up my body, and to my finger tips. I was in the worse pain imaginable and yet, there was an underlying strength that I was beginning to feel, a desire to find Eric and stop this once and for all. So I began struggling out of Godric's grasp. He must have thought I was withering in pain and instead only held me more tightly. But that wasn't the case. Even though every movement drove me over the edge, wishing everything would just stop, I couldn't find it in my heart to just let Eric suffer. I loved him. I loved every single part about him. I couldn't let him go through this. The closer I got to him, the less it would hurt until finally it would just disappear. I needed to get to him. Then neither of us will be in pain.

"Godric, what is she doing?" Pam questioned.

"I don't know. Elizabeth?" Godric seemed to only hold onto me tighter. "I know you're in pain, but..."

I didn't know what to do to try and get Godric to let me go. I couldn't speak, his hand had only clamped down tightly on my mouth to ensure no one could hear me. When I struggled, he did the same with his arm. But I needed to be let go. I needed to get out there. I needed to get to Eric, to stop this madness. Eric's pain was only growing, heightening the agony I was in. But I needed to fight through it. The warmth in my hands grew until I could have sworn they began glowing.

"Godric!" Pam pointed at my hands with wide eyes.

I couldn't see Godric's face, but I knew he must have been surprised by the sudden glow around my hands. His arm and hand loosened ever so slightly for that split second and I took that time to push them away and struggle onto my feet.

"Elizabeth, stop." Godric was in front of me in a flash, steadying me before I could fall over. He cupped my cheek, his eyes full of worry as he tried to get me to sit back down. "You need to sit down."

"Move." I pleaded with him, knowing that I couldn't fight with him, not in the pain I was in.

"I won't do that Elizabeth. I can't let you..."

He never finished his sentence however, as he was thrown suddenly across the room, crashing into the desk that already looked in shambles. Pam stood there speechless, not moving a muscle as if she was afraid she would find herself in the same fate. I knew that if I waited a single second, Godric would be up and stopping me. So I rushed to the door. Every step of the way it felt like it was going to be my last. My legs wanted to collapse; my feet barely were even able to move. My entire body felt heavy, and whatever movement I made, pain surged through me at an alarming rate. But I couldn't stop. I couldn't give up. Eric needed me.

Somehow, I managed to get to the door and I tore it open. Godric was starting to get up and I knew I needed to hurry. How I was able to get outside of the room and have the door closed firmly behind me, I wasn't sure. It felt like there was a strength that wasn't my own cursing through me and I didn't waste it for a second. With every step closer to the bar door, with every inch I slowly moved, the pain slowly began disappearing. The iron grips around my lungs was loosening as I grasped the handle of the door, my feet no longer felt like 20 pound weights. When a cooling sensation fought with the burning in my chest and won, I was relieved and threw open the bar door. When I did, I wasn't expecting to find Eric on his knees, screaming in pain as he clutched his head. The witch standing over him, who I could only assume to be Hallow, turned towards me, and the moment our eyes locked, I knew I wanted this bitch dead.

"Oh goodie, you came running just like I was expecting." She looked proud of herself as she glanced over her shoulder at Eric. She reached down, grasping his chin and forced him to look up at her. "I'm going to enjoy this."

"Don't. Touch. Him." I growled darkly, my body beginning to vibrate with anger.

I had never felt so angry before in my life. There Hallow was, torturing me and the man I loved, and I wanted nothing more than to tear her apart, to destroy her with the same pain she had caused me. The anger was surging through me like I've never known before, my hands glowing a bright shade of red. It wasn't just my hands though. The glow expanded, moving up my arms to my elbows, past my shoulders, and enveloping my entire body with this eerie red glow. And the moment it surrounded me, it felt like heaven. The pain ceased, the agony just disappeared, and I felt like a whole other person.

"Well look at you." Hallow shook her head as she turned completely towards me. "I'm going to enjoy those little powers of yours. Just hand over your soul, sweetie, and maybe I'll let your vampire lover here go."

"You're going to die." I promised her, stepping forward as the power cursed through my veins. I wasn't sure what was happening to me, I wasn't sure what was about to occur because of it. But I didn't deny any of it. I relished in the strength, strived in the warmth and pleasure it brought to my body. I had never felt something like this before in my life, and part of me never wanted it to stop.

"Oh I won't be the one doing the dying around here."

"Guess again."

Without even thinking, I threw my hands out in front of me. I watched as Hallow was thrown backwards as if in slow motion, her body smashing right through one of the tables. Before she could think about getting up however, the table pieces around her caught on fire. It felt like the power was surging right out of my chest, flowing into the life of that fire. Hallow began screaming as the fire caught onto her clothes, slowly burning her alive. I couldn't stop the smirk that crossed my lips as I urged even more strength into the fire, wanting to hear her screams. I wanted her to suffer. I wanted her to feel even an ounce of pain and agony that she had put Eric and me through. And then I wanted her to die.

"Ellie!" Eric gasped out.

My connection with the fire suddenly vanished as I snapped my head in Eric's direction. Seeing those bloody tears staining his cheeks, I felt a whole new wave of agony. Except this pain was different. It was a pang to my heart to see the haunted look in his eyes. His screams had stopped, his hands now loose at his sides, and I knew the pain had stopped for him just as it had for me. I forgot about Hallow and rushed to his side, kneeling down beside him and embracing him tightly. His arms shakily circled around me and I never wanted to leave his side again. That had been agonizing. That had been the worst pain imaginable. Knowing that Eric was in just as much pain as I had been in, it destroyed me. It was worse than bearing my own pain.

"Hallow." He muttered out, reminding me of the witch.

I moved my attention back on the once burning table and witch, only to find that the fire had been put out and that Hallow was no longer there. With wide eyes, I pulled away from Eric to look around the bar. But she was nowhere in sight. She had escaped without any of us knowing, before her entire body could be caught on fire. She was gone, at least for now. But I still wanted to kill her. I still wanted to find her and destroy her completely.

"Where is she?" Godric's voice broke me from my vengeful thoughts. I looked over my shoulder to the older vampire, who was looking around the room in a mixture of worry and confusion.

"She's gone." Eric's voice was shaky as he tried to get a hold of himself. I knew what it felt like. I knew just how much that pain knocked you out of your senses. I would be the same as he was if it hadn't of been for my Phoenix powers. For some reason, the moment that light from my hands had enveloped my body, the pain had just vanished, leaving behind no traces that I had even been in the agonizing torture. And even now, after the light had vanished, I still felt the strength and power inside of me. It was still ignited, ready to destroy Hallow if she happened to appear suddenly.

"What happened?" Pam appeared at Eric's side, putting her arm around her maker and trying to help him up.

I pulled away from Eric just long enough for him to get to his feet. Once we were both standing, he reached out to me and I was in his arms once again. I clutched onto his shirt as if he was just going to disappear and leave me alone again. He kissed my forehead, his lips cool on my warm flesh. It was a comfortable warmth however, nothing like the burning I had felt only minutes ago.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered to me, his arm tugging me even closer.

I didn't say anything in response. I wanted to yell at him, to hit him repeatedly for being such an idiot. Why did he have to try and be a hero? He put us both through the worst agony, and for what? To save a few vampires and humans? I felt selfish, but I didn't care. I deserved to feel a bit selfish after what I've been put through.

But I didn't yell. Not yet anyways, not here. Instead, I only reached a hand up to his cheek and caressed it, leaning up to kiss his cheek gently. The tension in his body relaxed immediately at the action, and he dug his head into the curve of my neck, inhaling my scent and just holding me to him.

"We should go before she or any of the others come back." Godric suggested.

Eric and I didn't move a muscle however. It felt like we were frozen to that spot, unable to part as we just embraced. I had been so scared I wouldn't see him again, so scared that he would be taken away from me. So to have him before me, to have his arms around me and to be able to touch him, I just didn't want to stop.

"I'll find Chow and we'll take a look around the perimeter." Pam offered, knowing Eric and I weren't going anywhere for awhile.

I snuck a glance at Godric, noticing the hesitant look in his eyes. But as his gaze caught mine, he sighed and nodded.

"I'll join you. Will you two be okay?" he asked worriedly.

"We just need to be alone." I told him with a nod.

He still looked unsure but he followed Pam towards the exit of the bar. Once they were out of sight, I let my emotions take over me and I pushed Eric away. And I kept pushing him. I hit him as hard as I could in the chest, even moving him a good foot away as he was surprised at my outburst.

"How could you!" my voice rose quickly. "I hate you!"

"Ellie..." he tried to reach out to me but I only slapped his hands away.

"You are such an idiot!" I threw my fist into his chest, followed by another and another. "Why would you do that to me, to yourself?"

"I'm sorry." His head bowed as I continued to pound at his chest. It did nothing to him. It didn't cause him any pain, and I was sure he hardly even felt it. But it made me feel better. All my anger, all the emotions running through me at the moment, was going into every single hit. The power and strength had vanished suddenly and I was left with this empty feeling in the pit of my stomach. That only caused me to hit him harder. My clenched hands were aching, and I even wondered if they would be bruised from hitting the stone like chest of a vampire. But I just didn't care.

"I hate you! You promised me you wouldn't leave me!" I felt the tears beginning to spill down my cheeks. "What if you died? What then Eric?"

"I'm sorry." He repeated, unable to meet my gaze.

"I'm sorry? I'm sorry?" my voice was hysterical. "You could have died! And then I would be alone! Do you know the pain I went through? It wasn't just my pain, Eric. It was yours! I could feel every single second you were in pain and it _killed_ me. It just _killed_ me, Eric!"

Eric's gaze rose, and the moment his eyes met with my blurry orbs, his face just broke. He grabbed onto my wrists as I went to pound them into his chest, and he held them tightly. I struggled against his grip, wanting to hit him for an eternity. If not to get my anger out, than to know that he was at least there, in front of me, and wasn't going anywhere. I couldn't imagine what I would have done if Eric had died. I knew I wouldn't have been able to go on. I knew I would have been in even worse pain. Eric couldn't die, he just couldn't. Because the moment that he died, I would have no desire to live any longer.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"I hate you! I hate you." I continued to struggle, wanting to break his hold and hit him.

"Please forgive me." he held onto me tightly.

I just broke down. I couldn't hold myself together anymore and I just broke apart. Everything was flowing out of me in the forms of tears. There was just no holding it in any longer. I felt like a shell of the person I was mere moments ago. I had been strong, powerful. I had been so close to killing Hallow before I was distracted by Eric. And now? Now all I wanted was to curl up in a ball, with Eric's arms around me, and just escape from the rest of the world.

"I'm sorry, Ellie. I'm so sorry."

"I almost lost you." I cried out, the sobs racking my body. "I can't lose you Eric. I love you too much to lose you." I clutched onto him, my desire to hit him disappearing as I instead just wanted to feel him, all of him.

"Never again." he vowed. "I will never leave you again, Ellie. I promise you. You will not lose me. I'm so sorry."

That only managed to make me sob harder.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight:**

"How were you able to do it?" Eric exited the bathroom a few hours later after we had returned home.

"Do what?" I looked up at him from where I sat on the floor beside the bathroom door. I noticed he was only wearing a towel around his waist, drops of water dripping down his bare chest. My mouth just about watered at the sight and I had to control myself from not reaching out and touching him.

"Live through that pain?" He ran a hand through his damp hair, trying to slick it back out of his eyes.

I shrugged and looked away. I didn't want to think about it. It was over and done with and we were both back in our own home safe and sound. That was all I cared about. I didn't want to think about Hallow or the events of this evening, and especially the pain I had felt flowing through our bond. I never wanted to think about that again.

"Hey now." Eric knelt down beside me, his towel starting to part in the middle. My cheeks were burning and I had to stare down at my lap in order to not peek underneath that towel. "I can feel your emotions now, and I can feel just how sad you are. I'm fine, Ellie. I'm not in pain anymore, neither are you. We're both fine."

"I know. I just..." I trailed off, feeling the tears returning to my eyes. I rubbed at my eyes, trying to will them all away. I didn't want to cry anymore. I wanted to feel like I had earlier when I used my powers, when I wasn't afraid of the pain or of Hallow. I had been so strong and powerful as I tried to kill her. I wanted to be her again.

"I'm sorry, Ellie. I promise you to never do something like that again." he clasped a hand under my chin and forced me to look at him. As I stared into those eyes I almost wanted to burst out crying. What if I hadn't been able to see these beautiful eyes again? What if the last time I was with him had been in that dark hallway? I shuddered at the mere thought. "We're safe, Ellie. We're both okay. Let's just think about that, alright?"

I nodded and tried my best to not let my eyes dip lower. Eric must have known what I had been thinking, or at least he knew what I was feeling, and the smirk returned to his face.

"Like what you see?" He asked, his towel parting even further.

I wanted to curse Hallow for opening our blood bond again. I had a feeling Eric would know a bit too much about me now. But then again, I could also feel his emotions too. I could feel the regret he had, the guilt that surged through him for what he had put me through. He didn't seem to care at all that he had been in pain, he only cared about the pain I had been in. And that made my heart swell. That made me want to jump him right then and there.

I didn't.

But god, did I ever want to.

"Let me take your mind off of everything." he offered, raising his hand to cup my cheek. "Let me make you feel better."

That only made me want to jump him even more. It took everything in my power not to oblige and let him take all the memories away. I may have wanted him, I may have wanted everything he could offer, but I just didn't want to get into it now. It would only remind me that I had almost lost him tonight, and that thought was not one I wanted to have.

Eric must have known it wouldn't happen and sighed as he slid down the wall to sit beside me. "I'm sorry, Ellie."

"I know." I nodded, sneaking a glance over at him. "I'm not mad at you. Anymore that is. I don't think I was ever mad at you. I was just..."

"Scared." Eric leaned the back of his head on the wall behind him, his eyes closing. "I never meant for this to happen, you must know that. I never wanted to hurt you. I...I care about you, Ellie. I care more about you than anyone."

His words touched my heart. I reached over and grasped his hand, holding it in my lap as we sat there in silence. Neither of us moved, neither of us spoke, we just enjoyed each other's company, happy to have the other there alive and as well as possible. I could feel the heat between my legs as my eyes travelled to Eric's lower half every so often, only a flimsy towel surrounding his nakedness. My fingers were itching to just yank the towel away, to get an eyeful of what I desired. I even found my free hand inching across my lap and I had to grasp Eric's hand with both of mine in order to stop myself.

I needed to think of something else pronto. I was definitely in the mood, and I had to remind myself again and again why I didn't want to have sex with Eric now, tonight of all nights. The longer we sat there, the more that reason started to sound ridiculous. Maybe we should have one wild night. It would take away all the pain and sadness. What if tomorrow, something else happened and I really did lose Eric? Would I find myself regretting not being with him tonight? I didn't want to end up regretting anything if either Eric or I ever did die. I wanted to know that we lived a happy and exciting life together, no matter how long we may have with each other.

Oh what the hell!

Eric didn't even know what was happening as I let go of his hand and just about threw myself at him. I straddled his waist and just as his eyes snapped open, I had his lips captured with my own. Eric didn't waist a moment as soon his arms were wrapped around me, trapping me against him. I didn't mind one bit as I deepened the kiss, one hand curling around his neck and the other fumbling with his towel. I heard the growl of desire and I knew there was no going back now. And I certainly didn't want to. I could feel not only my growing need and desire, but his as well. I was almost knocked off of him by how much he wanted this. But I kept the course, my tongue flicking out and brushed across his lips looking for access. My tongue was soon met with his own, the two having a mind of their own as Eric's hands roamed all over me. One of his hands slid under the hem of my shirt, his fingers dancing along my spine and to the clasp of my bra. His other had moved under me, forcing me against him in such a way that I could feel his sudden excitement. I moaned against his lips at the feeling of his erection pressed against the crotch of my pants, begging for the barriers to just disappear.

"Don't tease me, Ellie." He growled as he pulled away, his lips trailing down my jaw and to my neck.

"Make me forget, Eric. Just make me forget about it all...oh god!" I gasped out, my eyes growing wide as Eric began sucking on my sensitive earlobe, nipping at it with his now extended fangs.

I felt him lift me up before we could go any further. He kept me firmly attached to him however, my legs wrapped around his waist and his lips attacking my neck as he brought me to the bed and laid me down. Before he move down against me, I fumbled again with his towel before finally removing it. The heat between my legs only got worse the moment I saw the large erection. I wonder if I was this surprised and hungry for it the first time we had done this when he took my virginity.

"You're wearing far too many clothes." Eric smirked down at me.

I helped him out and quickly pulled the t-shirt over my head and tossed it over the bed. Eric took care of my bra in seconds, unclasping the back and slipping it off of me. The moment my breasts were free of any clothing, his lips went after them. I moaned in pleasure the moment his tongue began swirling around a nipple, sucking it into his mouth. All the while, his other hand began rolling my other nipple between two fingers, tugging and tweaking the small nub. Waves of pleasure were hitting me and I immediately forgot about everything. There were no thoughts about the pain, about Hallow or about nearly losing Eric tonight. None of that mattered. All that mattered was this very moment in time. And I loved every second of it.

"Eric..." I moaned out.

"I love hearing you say my name." He lifted his head up, his smirk growing wide as his hands trailed lightly down my body, sending tingling sensations right through me.

Once he stopped on the top of my pants, I arched my hips up, just wanting him to rid me of the article of clothing. I wanted to be naked, with every single part of him pressing against me. That wasn't a lot to ask for, was it?

"When I'm done with you, you won't even remember your name." He slid down the bed as he began pulling the pants off. The moment they were thrown on the ground, I was waiting for his touch, waiting for him to slide his hands all over me. But he didn't. He hovered over me, his eyes connecting with mine, but he didn't touch me at all. I groaned in frustration, trying to grind my hips upwards, for him to get the hint. His smirk only grew when he saw the fit I was having. "I want you to ask for it."

"Eric fucking Northman just touch me already!"

"It'll be my pleasure." He didn't even finish before his hands were on my legs, sliding up from my knees, his fingers tickling my inner thighs.

I had to remind myself to breath as his hands moved slower than what I thought was humanly possible until one of his digits just lightly passed over the crotch of my panties. I tried to push downward, to press into his fingers more, but he only drew them away.

"Patience, lover." He winked. "I want you to remember this."

"I will remember this. Just fuck me, Eric." I pleaded

He chuckled as his fingers danced along my hips, drawing designs just at the top of my panties, torturing me completely.

"If you don't touch me soon, Eric, I'm going to go find Godric." I threatened, though I knew I didn't mean it at all. I just wanted him to touch me damnit!"

Eric growled; he really growled. I knew he didn't like that thought at all, and he showed it as he tore the panties right off of me, the pieces of cloth being pushed to the side as suddenly he shoved a finger right into me. I cried out from the quickness of it, though the pleasure followed quickly afterwards. My eyes fluttered closed as my head was thrown back, the first taste of ecstasy washing over me. Another finger joined the first, the pace quickening as my breathing grew heavier. I was grinding down against his hand in an attempt to deepen the thrusts and moaned out in pure delight when a third finger entered me. I could feel the climax coming, the orgasm rising and rising until I could feel it just seconds away.

And then he stopped. He just pulled his fingers out of me and I was left breathless on the bed, sweat dripping down my forehead, and sexually frustrated.

"Eric!" I complained.

"Patience." He reached up to tweak a nipple.

I groaned and started shifting on the bed, wanting to feel at least something. I even tried to move my hand down between my legs but that only resulted in Eric pinning my wrist to the bed.

"Patience." He repeated, kissing my belly button.

It was plain torture. I never thought I could ever feel like this. This was torture on a whole new level.

"Eric..." I begged. "Please!"

He chuckled again as he dipped his head down. The moment I felt his tongue diving into me I went crazy. The moans left my mouth one after another. My body was shaking from the sheer intensity of the pleasure. Instead of withering in pain like I had earlier, I was now withering in pure ecstasy. I could have had an orgasm right then and there if Eric had continued. But he didn't. He stopped yet again before I could climax, driving me completely up the wall. I was ready to just tell him to stop so I could finish myself off. But I knew I wouldn't do that. As much as this was torture, this still was the greatest feeling I've ever felt and I just never wanted it to stop.

"You're mine." Eric claimed me as he slid back up, his face hovering only inches over mine.

I lifted my head up and captured his lips, wanting to feel him against me in whatever way. I went to move my hands around him, to deepen the kiss, but both of my hands were pinned to the bed this time. He pulled away and stared down at me, his eyes never leaving mine as his erection was placed in just the right spot, ready to be thrust in. I even tried to push down, hoping to achieve the fullness I sought out.

"You're such a little minx." He grinned, a true genuine grin showing off his fangs.

He lowered his head down to where he had teased my neck earlier and I knew he was about to bite me. I turned my head to the side, giving him better access and just waited for the pleasure to commence. I didn't have to wait long as suddenly, Eric had thrust into me at the same moment his fangs sunk into the pulsing vein in my neck. I screamed out, not in pain, but for the waves of orgasm that just hit me like a train. Eric thrust in and out slowly, riding my orgasm out as long as possible. Once my body grew limp on the bed, he began to pick up the pace. When Eric's fangs left my neck, I almost moaned in displeasure, wanting to plead him to drink from me still. But he only moved his fangs down to the top of my right left breast, the razor sharp teeth sinking into the fleshy breast with such quickness I barely even knew what was happening. It was even more pleasurable than I could ever imagine and I was thrown over the edge for a second time. I couldn't control a single limb as I shook. I had never had an orgasm so intense before, and I knew Eric was far from being done.

And I was right. He just kept thrusting until he sped up to such a pace, I could barely keep up. My eyes just about rolled back as his hands left my pinned wrists and moved to my hips, grinding us together. My hands clenched onto the bed sheets as the build up continued until I could feel Eric swelling inside of me.

"Tell me." he hissed, his fangs removing from my breast only for his bloody mouth to meet mine. "Tell me your mine."

"Oh god Eric." I managed out, my breathing getting caught in my throat as my heart pounded heavily. "I'm yours! Oh god I'm yours! I love you!"

Eric continued to thrust, in and out, as fast as he possibly could until I felt my third and final orgasm approaching.

"And I love you, my dearest one." He hummed in my ear before we both were met with the hardest hitting orgasm I could possibly imagine.

We rode the ecstasy for as long as we possibly could before we both fell still. My breathing was rapid, matching my heartbeat, as I just lay there underneath him. Eric had to brace himself in order not to collapse right on top of me. My eyes were closed for the longest time until finally they opened and I stared into those bright blue orbs that I knew I would want to wake up to for the rest of my life. I opened my mouth to speak, but Eric only shook his head and kissed me softly on the lips to keep me silent. I obliged and we just stayed there like that for longer than I could ever remember. At some point, Eric slipped out of me, falling down onto the bed beside me. I immediately curled up beside him, laying my arm around his waist and laying my head on his chest.

Neither of us spoke as we just laid there, reminiscing about what just occurred. I couldn't have been happier. Our lives may be in danger, I may have almost lost him today, but I couldn't help the swell of happiness inside of me. Eric made me feel like a teenager in love. I wanted to jump around the room singing some love song and never wanting to stop. It was the greatest feeling possible, to have this sort of love for someone. I never imagined I could feel this way about anyone before. And here I was, those exact feelings directed at this vampire.

And he felt the same.

"_And I love you, my dearest one."_

He had told me he loved me. He actually opened his mouth and told me he loved me. I wasn't sure if I should be more ecstatic over the orgasms or the fact that he actually spoke those three words to me. I almost didn't want to say anything in case it was a fluke.

"You can say it." he spoke softly, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Hm?" I looked up at him through my eyelashes, my arm tightening around his waist.

"You can ask me if I meant it." he stared right down at me. "I know you want to. I can feel it."

A nervous smile broke across my lips. I should have known he knew exactly what I was feeling at that moment.

"Did you?" I asked shyly. "Did you mean it?"

He didn't answer right away and I was almost worried that he hadn't, that it had just slipped out. But after a moment he had my back flat on the bed as he straddled me for a second time.

"I meant..." he lowered his head down to start kissing along my collar bone. "Every..." he moved up over my shoulder to the fang marks on my neck and lightly licked at the wounds. "Single..." the kisses found my jaw, moving slowly up to my waiting lips. "Word of it." finally his lips crashed against mine and I moaned in pleasure.

But the feel of his lips against mine wasn't the only thing sending waves of pleasure through me. It was the fact that he was admitting that he loved me, that out of every single soul on this planet, he was choosing me.

And that made me the happiest girl alive.

* * *

I could hear Eric just outside of the bathroom as I took a shower the next night. I couldn't wipe the smile off of my face as I thought of last night. I forgot about what occurred earlier in the night and just remembered the glorious act of sex between us. And not only that, but the admittance of his feelings. I felt like I was in heaven the moment he told me those three little words. I truly believed that he meant them, that he did love me. And I loved him in returned. I felt like we were meant to be together. We had gone through so much. I had lost my memory, we had been forced apart for 2 years. But now we were together. Our lives may be on the line, but that wasn't enough to draw us apart. When we got through this alive, because that was exactly what we were going to do, I knew we would spend eternity together, I just knew it.

When I heard the soft knocking on the door before the door creaked open, I ducked my head out of the shower only to find a naked Eric standing there with a smirk.

"Why hello there." I laughed, drawing the door of the shower open wider and placing my hands on my hips. "Can I help you with something?"

"Oh," his eyes roamed all over my body. "I think you can help me with a lot of things."

I squealed as Eric suddenly was inside the shower with me, his body pressing me against the wall of the shower, the water falling over us like a waterfall. It was completely ignored however, as his lips crashed against mine in complete neediness and desire.

"Eric..." I gasped out as his lips soon were met with the curve of my neck, sucking on the wounds that he had yet to heal. I think he wanted me to stay marked, for the whole world to know that I was taken.

"I can't get you out of my head." He sucked gently on the wounds, his hands roaming over my body, his fingers dipping between my legs to tease me with a light tickle.

"Oh god!" I moaned as he nudged my legs apart on the slick ground, his fingers pushing themselves into me. My mouth morphed into a perfect 'O' as I laid my head on his shoulder, not able to do a thing but shudder against him at his perfect touch. This was raw, animalistic desire. Eric wanted me, and I wanted him back all the same. The same could be said about last night. We didn't care if we were in a shower; we could be doing this on the friggin kitchen table and I would be alright with it!

"I want you and only you." His voice vibrated against my neck, sending sensations through me I had never felt before. My hips were grinding into the thrusts his fingers were making, wanting to deepen the pleasure.

Eric understood my desire and soon he had one arm around my waist and the other winding my legs around him as he hoisted me up. With a better angle, Eric was able to slide into me with ease, his fingers moving up to my nipples. I threw my head back in ecstasy as the water cascaded over us, only heightening the sensations. I could feel the orgasm building quickly this time and I knew it would only be a matter of minutes. As Eric rolled my nipple between two fingers, he lowered his mouth down onto the other, sucking it through his lips. I shook against him and the wall, and I was sure the house was going to start shaking from the sheer force Eric was thrusting into me. When his fangs clicked out and sunk into my breast around my nipple, I couldn't stop myself as I was thrown right over the deep end.

"Eric!" I screamed his name, nearly passing out at the sheer intensity of it all.

Eric kept me grounded however, kept me in the present as he slowed his thrusts before finally slipping out of me. His fangs retracted and he gently kissed just below my ear.

"I love you." He whispered into my ear.

"And I love you." I whispered in return, holding onto him as he lowered me back down onto my feet. I couldn't hold myself up however, my legs completely jelly at the moment. Eric held me against his chest as his hands reached around me to the shampoo bottle resting on the ledge. I heard him squeeze the thick liquid out and lather it on his hands before gently massaging the shampoo into my hair. I moaned in delight at the way his hands felt on my scalp, moving through my hair and untangling the strands as he went.

I could definitely get used to this.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine:**

"Eric!" I squealed as he chased me into the kitchen, trapping me against the counter.

We had only left the shower a half an hour ago and we had hardly been able to keep our hands off of one another. We were living some teenage dream, absolutely in love and not wasting a minute of it. The smile had yet to leave my face, and only seemed to widen as Eric kissed my lips before drawing himself away. I hadn't seen such joy in Eric's eyes in a long time, if ever. I couldn't have been happier. I never wanted to see him in pain again, never wanted to see sadness in those orbs. I only wanted happiness and desire.

"You need to eat to keep up your strength." He smirked down at me. "Or else you'll never be able to keep up."

I laughed and swatted at his chest, moving around him to the fridge. I yelped when he slapped my ass and stuck my tongue out at him over my shoulder.

"Next time you do that I'll show you just how you can use that tongue of yours." Eric warned, leaning against the counter and watching my every move.

I shook my head with an eye roll as I pulled out one of the containers with the left over chilli and stuck it in the microwave. I did have to admit, I certainly worked up an appetite that was for sure. Eric had a stamina I wasn't sure I would be able to keep up to. But it seemed I was doing a good enough job.

"You know, we've never done it in here." He mused.

I pulled the container out of the microwave once it was heated and grabbed a spoon before setting down beside Eric on a stool. I raised an eyebrow at him as he continued to eye fuck me. I felt the blush rise on my cheeks, but I never looked away as I ate in silence. He would brush his hand against my legs every so often, my knees falling apart on their own accord so his hand could dip in between them. I nearly choked when his fingers danced across the crotch of my panties, having only them and one of his t-shirts on. There wasn't much need for anything else as I knew eventually it would all just be ripped off anyways.

"I want you."

"Again?" I teased as I continued to eat, having to stop and close my eyes at one point as he slipped a finger under the side of my panties and thrust into me suddenly. The spoon clanked at it met with the surface of the island, my hand not able to hold onto it anymore. I pushed the food away as Eric came behind me so I could lean back against him. Another finger joined the original and I was already being rocked over the edge. My entire body felt hyper sensitive to his every touch after the adventures we had last night and tonight already.

"Eric, Elizabeth, I was hoping to talk to you..." Godric's voice wafted into the room, freezing Eric's fingers deep inside of me. My eyes were as wide as saucers as my heart just about stopped. The moment Godric stepped into the room, his eyes roaming over Eric and I, I just wanted to die of embarrassment. It was different than when he had interrupted us the other night. Eric and I hadn't exactly gotten all that far. It wasn't like I was seconds away from an orgasm with Eric's digits deep inside of me.

Kill. Me. Now.

"I apologize for interrupting." A smirk crossed Godric's face, the amusement in his eyes. "I'll be in the living room after you two have...finished."

My face was beet red as he turned and strolled right on back out of the room as if nothing happened. I groaned and leaned my head back against Eric's chest as I heard his chest rumble with a laugh.

"Well that was interesting." Eric's fingers had yet to be removed from me.

"We should...ah...oh god...we should..." my mouth dropped open as Eric's fingers suddenly began thrusting in and out as if we had never been interrupted in the first place, quickly bringing myself to my much needed orgasm. I let out a loud gasp before my body began shuddering with ecstasy. Eric had to keep his arm tightly wrapped around me in order to keep me seated on the stool. Otherwise I was sure I would have just slipped right off as he turned me into complete goo.

"What were you saying?" he asked slyly into my ear, his tongue flicking out to tease me some more.

I was breathing heavily as my eyes closed and I tried to catch my breath. I didn't even pay attention as his fingers withdrew from me. I was in a perfect utopia. I was in heaven. Every time Eric brought me to an earth shattering orgasm, I felt like I was flying.

"Ellie?" I felt his lips on my temple. "Come on my love, eat up."

My eyes opened as I noticed the container of chilli was pushed back towards me. I wasn't sure how I was supposed to continue eating after an orgasm like that, my hand shaking as I reached for the spoon. It wasn't until Eric moved himself from behind me that I was pulled back down to earth, remembering what my name even was. I shook my head as I glanced over at Eric as he stood beside me, a smirk on his lips.

"Was I just that good?" He asked cockily.

"Your fingers were anyways." I teased with the widest grin possible.

He rolled his eyes and just nudged me to finish eating. I nodded and did so, though I made sure to take slower than usual. I didn't exactly want to see Godric. It wasn't because I was angry with him, because honestly, I just didn't want to be angry with him anymore. Sure there were still issues we needed to work out, and we had different opinions, but what did that all matter right now? I just wanted to be happy. I didn't want to feel sad, I didn't want to be angry, and I didn't want to be in pain. I just wanted to continue feeling like this, like I was the luckiest woman in the world.

But I couldn't help but feel ashamed. It wasn't too long ago that Godric and I had been together, spending nights together in the most intimate ways. While those two nights had felt nothing like the past 24 hours with Eric, it still didn't change the fact that they happened. And that part of me just didn't want Godric to hate me for going back and forth so quickly. I didn't want him to feel hurt, to hate me for suddenly falling for Eric. I couldn't help how I felt; I couldn't help the love that surged through my veins. It just happened without me even knowing or really wanting it to. I just hope Godric wouldn't hate me for that.

"He's happy for you." Eric must have been paying attention to our blood bond as he reached over to my free hand and squeezed it. "He just wants you to be happy, Ellie. That's all."

"Yeah, but..." I bit my bottom lip. "Godric and I were together in Chicago. He told me that he loved me. And then I'm here with you and we can barely keep our hands off of each other."

"And he wants you to be happy." Eric repeated with an assuring smile. "He wants us to be together, Ellie. I can assure you of that."

"But how do you know?"

"Because it's the truth." He turned me around the stool, the food forgotten. He cupped both of my cheeks and laid a soft kiss on my forehead before his forehead rested against mine. "Nothing will every change the fact that he cares about you, my little Phoenix. You will always be the girl who gave him a reason to live."

"I guess." I nodded with a sigh. "I just hope he doesn't hate me."

"He doesn't. But if you don't believe me, why don't you ask him for yourself." He tugged me off of the stool and began leading me out of the kitchen.

My stomach was doing flip flops as we headed towards the living room. Once we entered, I felt tongue tied as I spotted Godric sitting before the fireplace, a pensive expression on his face. When he heard us enter, he turned in his seat and offered a warm smile, and I just about broke down at that look. Eric nudged me forward and I didn't need to be told twice. I just about threw myself into Godric's arms as he stood to meet me. I felt his own arms circle around me, holding me to him as I fought with the emotions inside of me. I didn't want to cry, I really didn't. I wanted to be happy. I had to keep repeating that to myself as I pulled away just enough to look up at him.

"I don't hate you." He voiced before I could even say a word. "I heard you and Eric talking and I don't hate you, Ellie. I know that I will never love you as much as Eric does. While I will never regret the nights we spent together, I know that you two are meant for one another. I knew that long before either of you ever did. I want you to be happy. That's all I want. So if you are happy with him, which from what I heard last night you certainly are, then I'm happy for you."

I could feel the tears welling in my eyes, but not for sadness. Instead, they were for relief, and even for the happiness that was cursing through me at such a rate I never thought possible.

"Thank you, Godric." I whispered as I embraced him tightly. "And I...I forgive you. We still need to talk, and I'm going to fight you tooth and nail on this fighting thing, but I don't want any of this to ruin what we have, Godric. So I forgive you."

"To be honest, after your display last night, even I must admit that you are much more powerful than I ever could imagine." He admitted as he put me at arm's length. "I don't want you hurt, Ellie, but I was wrong to assume that you couldn't handle yourself. I still don't want you involved, but we'll discuss it when the time comes, alright?"

"That's all I can ask for." I nodded with a small smile before I felt a hand on my back. I looked over my shoulder and my smile widened when I saw Eric standing there.

"You two have a lot of love for one another." Godric's arms fell down to his side as Eric wrapped an arm around my waist and tugged me to him. He gently kissed the two fang wounds on my neck and I could feel the heat returning between my legs.

"You said there was something you wanted to talk to us about?" Eric asked as we all settled down in the chairs before the fireplace, though my seat was on Eric's lap. I of course didn't mind at all.

"There was." Godric nodded as he eyed us with a wide smile. It was just now that I realized just how young he had been turned. He couldn't have been more than 18 in his appearance, and yet he's lived for over 2000 years. It still amazed me how calm and collected he could be, always having all the answers for someone who hadn't even had a chance to live before finding himself doomed to the shadows. "But I think perhaps we should discuss it tomorrow."

"We might as well just talk about it now." Eric frowned.

"I don't want to ruin either of your nights." Godric shook his head. "You two deserve to be happy, even for just one single night. So be happy. Have your fun. I have a feeling both of you want to be alone right now. So go."

I was surprised when Eric didn't grab me and rush out of the room. In fact, I was so surprised, I looked at Eric with a look of confusion on my face. When I realized he was staring back at Godric however, I realized why he hadn't moved a single muscle. Even though I'm sure being alone was what he would ideally want, it was evident he didn't want to leave Godric. He didn't want to leave his maker alone, for him to mope when he too could be having fun. It only made me love him more to know he cared so deeply about his maker. They had a relationship I would never understand, and truthfully, I didn't want to. Just like Eric and I had a connection that just couldn't be explained. And I was perfectly okay with that. These people were my family, and I wanted nothing more to be happy, for us all to be happy together.

"We should be happy together." I glanced over at Godric with a smile. "We should spend tonight together. All of us. Maybe even call Sookie."

"I don't want to intrude." Godric shook his head.

"You're not." Eric spoke with absolute love in his voice as he tightened his arm around me. "We're a family, Godric. All of us are."

The smile that broke out across Godric's lips was a sight I would never forget.

"You call Sookie and I'll go get changed into actual clothes." I suggested, squirming out of Eric's grasp as I slipped off his lap and held out my hand to him. "Come on."

"No storming out this time?" he teased, pinching my bottom.

I yelped and swatted his chest. "I would be stomping away from you if I could."

"No you wouldn't." He replied cheekily.

"You two act like teenage lovers." Godric mused from the chair.

"You look like a sixteen year old boy, Godric." Eric grabbed me around my waist before I could take a step away from him, making me giggle as he lightly tickled my side. "You're one to talk."

Godric just chuckled as he waved us out of the room, his smile widening even more. Eric didn't waste a moment as he lifted me up into the air and took off for his resting place. I took that split second to return the teasing and kissed at his slender neck. A growl emitted from his lips and I found myself on Eric's bed before I even realized we were in his room. I squealed in delight as he climbed on top of me, capturing my lips with his own.

"I think Godric can wait for a bit." I moaned out as he began nipping at my earlobe. "Oh yeah, he can definitely wait."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Eric leaned against the doorway of the closet I was rummaging through.

"I just have a feeling." I tossed things aside as I searched for what I believed to be there. Actually, I wasn't even sure what I was looking for. Something just told me I needed to look in this closet and I was determined to find whatever it was that had pulled Eric and I away from the living room where Sookie and Godric were sitting and chatting.

After pulling ourselves from some more sexcapades over an hour after leaving Godric alone in the living room, we returned to find Sookie already there and laughing with Godric. It wasn't much longer after that that I got this feeling and dragged Eric out of the room to follow my intuition. It hadn't led me astray yet, which I had reminded Eric multiple times since beginning the search.

"You look ridiculous." He muttered with an eye roll.

I turned and placed my hands on my hips. "But I look hot, so that makes up for it."

"Only slightly." He sighed. "Can we hurry this up?"

"Yeah yeah, give me another..." I turned back to the pile of boxes I had tipped over and jumped with joy when I found the aged rectangular box. I grabbed it, dusted it off, and displayed it for Eric to see.

"No." Eric immediately shook his head. "Absolutely not."

"What?" I raised an eyebrow, glancing down at the box.

"Not again."

"Not again?" I felt absolutely confused. "I don't understand."

"You tried to force that game on me." He frowned. "Not again. That game is ridiculous."

"But it's Monopoly!" I exclaimed with brightened eyes. "It's amazing! I may not remember anything about my life, but I do know that this game was my favourite."

"The answer is still no." He shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest. "I may love you, but not enough for that."

I pouted. "Pretty please?"

"No." He stood his ground.

"Not even if I..." I thought quickly before a wicked look crossed my face. "Not even if I make it interesting?"

"Not even if..." he trailed off as his eyes narrowed when he saw the look on my face. "What?"

"You humour me, and I promise you, you won't regret it." I stepped towards him, trailing a finger down his chest and to the button of his jeans. I twirled my finger around it before I drew my finger even lower. I felt him beginning to stir and a smirk spread across my lips.

Eric growled as he suddenly grabbed the game from my hands and tossed it back into the pile of boxes only to grab me around the waist and push me into the wall. I didn't even have a moment to ask what he was doing before his lips were attacking my neck, sucking lightly at the wounds from our lovemaking. I gasped out at the sensations running through me at such a simple thing, though that gasp soon became a moan when I felt one of his hands roaming under my shirt and to my bra covered breasts. My eyes were wide with desire as he pulled one of my breasts out of the bra, his fingers rolling the nipple and sending a wave of excitement through me.

"Forget the damn board game." He rasped into my ear as he grinded into me, his erection pressing against me with only his jeans and mine acting as barriers. "I want you."

I wasn't about to deny him and soon was beginning to try and pull the shirt off of him. I had it halfway up his chest when a sudden bang happened from outside in the hallway, and more importantly, at the front door. Eric froze as we listened silently. I could feel him tense as he pulled away, fixing both of us before placing a finger over my lips to keep me quiet. I nodded in understanding as he kept himself in front of me and inched towards the closet door. My heart was pounding against my chest as I prayed the witches hadn't found us. I didn't want this glorious night to be ruined by them. They had taken everything away from me; they couldn't take one night of happiness away from me too.

"Oh no." Eric groaned.

I sent him a confused look and moved around him to glance out into the hallway. I was relieved when I didn't find a single witch standing in the hallway by the front door, but was wary of the two vampires I couldn't remember even if my life depended on it.

"Who are they?" I whispered to Eric.

"The Queen." He muttered with a look of annoyance on his face. "Great."

"The Queen? As in the Queen of Louisiana?" I raised an eyebrow.

He nodded with a sigh as he trekked out of the room, though I could tell that he wanted nothing more than to just hide in the closet for the rest of the evening. Was the Queen really that horrible? I wasn't so sure I wanted to meet her, for a second time, if she had such an impression on Eric. I trusted him with all of my life, and that extended to opinions too. It had to. I couldn't remember half the people I was supposed to be friends with. I couldn't just hide myself off from the world because I was scared to trust people. So I let Eric do the trusting for me. I knew he wouldn't let a single soul hurt me. He would throw himself at a threat before they came within an inch of me. I had found that out last night. I also discovered just easily I would do the exact same thing for him.

"Oh there you are!" a high pitched voice sounded from the other end of the hallway.

When I got a good look at the Queen, I was mildly surprised at how carefree and almost childish she appeared. She looked gorgeous with her flaming red hair and piercing bright eyes. Her style reminded me of a modern fifties woman, only heightening her beauty. It was the expression on her face however, that vanished all the nerves I may have had reserved about this woman. She didn't look like she could hurt a fly. I was sure she was vicious in her own ways, and I wouldn't want to get on her bad side. But there was such a happiness and joy emitting from her that for a split second, I almost didn't believe she was even a vampire. But as she grinned the moment her eyes laid on me, I noticed the fangs had extended and a tiny part of me was intimidated.

Until she hugged me.

It was a crushing hug, and Godric had to kindly remind her that while I was a Phoenix, I could still break like a human. The Queen only laughed at that statement and pulled away from me, though her eyes were roaming all over me. She licked her lips as her eyes fell on my breasts and I found myself inching just a tad closer to Eric. I think it was obvious what team she was playing for.

"Sophie-Anne. What are you doing here?" Eric growled out, not pleased at all at the way she had been staring at me. Somehow though, I knew the look was harmless. I remembered what Godric had told me about her awhile ago, that she had taking a liking to me to the point of protecting me when it was needed. I may not remember it, but I did feel like I could trust her.

"Godric invited me. You know I like a good fight." She clapped her hands together happily, a spark in her eyes. "Let me get a good look at you. I've been hoping my fascinating Phoenix had been alive all this time. And look, here you are!"

"Yes, here we are." Eric's arm around me tightened, his eyes narrowing.

"Oh don't get your knickers in a twist, Eric." Sophie-Anne rolled her eyes. "I'm just having some fun. You could use some you know."

"They've had plenty of fun tonight." Godric commented from the living room doorway, earning a glare from Eric. Godric seemed amused by it all however.

"It's such a drag that you don't remember me." Sophie-Anne flipped the hair over her shoulder. "I enjoyed the short amount of time we spent together. Minus that snake, Russell. Thank god he's dead! Oh and you helped with that, didn't you?"

She looked at me expectedly, as if I was just going to start going into the story of how it happened. But I couldn't remember. If it wasn't for the fact that I had been told the events that led up to me leaving Shreveport, I wouldn't have a clue what she was talking about. But she was still looking at me, and I knew that if I didn't say something soon, she might not continue being the childishly happy vampire.

"Yeah, I ah...I did." I nodded, forcing a smile.

A grin crossed her face. "You have no idea what I'm going on about do you?"

"Truthfully? Not all that much." I admitted with a sigh of relief that she didn't look like she wanted to eat me. Or at least I didn't think she did.

"Well, I'll just have to tell you about all the fun we had." her grin widened before she glanced over her shoulder. "Andre!"

The sudden appearance of the second vampire beside her caused me to jump in surprise. He was tall, though not nearly as tall as Eric was, and had a boyish appearance about him. His hair was a bright shade of blonde, and his eyes just as light as he gazed down at me with a kind smile on his face. I felt like I knew him more than just a simple vampire, but I just couldn't place my finger on why.

"Little Phoenix, I'm honoured to be able to see you again. Even if it is for the wrong reasons." He nodded warmly at me.

"Andre helped you escaped the Queen's palace when Russell had attacked." Godric explained, noticing the look on my face.

"Oh." My forced smile didn't feel so forced any longer. "I guess I should thank you then."

"There's no reason for it. We both helped one another that night." He assured, before his attention was turned back to the Queen, a look of adoration on his face. "My Queen?"

"Right, right. Go fetch me something to eat, would you my love?" She asked, her tone softening as she spoke to him. "I just wanted to come and see this darling."

I knew immediately that Sophie-Anne was Andre's maker. It was clear in the way they looked at one another, how they talked as if they were the only ones in the room. They loved one another just like Eric and Godric did. And to be honest, it was a beautiful sight. Any vampire that refused to believe they could love never realized the feelings they had for their maker or progeny was just exactly that; love.

"Or course." Andre bowed before throwing me another smile. "I hope to spend more time with you, little phoenix."

I smiled in return before he suddenly just vanished.

"I just wanted to check in." Sophie-Anne glanced over at Godric. "We're meeting tomorrow?"

"Yes, with the Weres." Godric nodded.

"I've brought my own with me. We'll have enough to destroy these witches. They're such a pain in my ass, I tell you. Like I don't have enough problems between Louisiana and Mississippi." She rolled her eyes.

"We appreciate you taking the time out."

"Do we?" Eric muttered, Sophie-Anne's head snapping towards him. If she was angry at what he had said, she didn't show it, and instead turned her attention back onto me.

"I hope we can have a chance to talk alone soon. I have much to talk to you about." She leaned down, to kiss each of my cheeks. Her lips hovered next to my ear as she whispered to me. "If Eric here doesn't satisfy you, you're more than welcome in my court."

My face flamed as she stepped away, a wicked grin on her lips as she bid goodbye and left the house quicker than she had come.

"God she's insufferable!" Eric groaned, running a hand through his hair, a look of relief crossing her face.

"What do you mean?" I looked up at him, the smile crossing my lips. She may have been a bit...eclectic and unlike any vampire I had ever met before, but I had to admit, she was far too amusing to possibly not like. "She's awesome!"

Eric looked horrified. "Please tell me you're joking, Ellie."

"Oh come on, she's a little...strange and terrifying in her own way. But she's...she's totally awesome!" I grinned. "I like her."

"Dear lord." Eric mumbled. "If I could walk away, I would."

"Oh no you wouldn't." I nudged him. "Because then we wouldn't be able to finish what we started."

That certainly changed his mood drastically.

* * *

**A/N:** I love writing Eric and Ellie in such a carefree way. Its obvious they love one another with how they act. they two so deserve just having fun for one night, and I acutally liked writing a chapter that wasn't full of emotions and drama. But don't worry all you drama lovers, things won't be smooth for long. we're nearly the final stretch with this fic, which means the craziness I have planned is on it's way! It's going to be awhile again until Eric and Ellie are happy, so enjoy the moments they have now!


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty:**

I watched Eric in the mirror the next night as we silently got ready to head over to Fangtasia. He had been silent the entire night since we woke, just laying in bed together without saying a word. I was worried about him. He had been perfectly fine last night, even with Sophie-Anne showing up. But now he seemed withdrawn. He hadn't been able to hide a single emotion from me since I got here, and even with our blood bond flowing, I still couldn't read the expression on his face. He looked so closed off, like he was trying to keep something in that he didn't want to worry me over. Except that I was worried, whether he wanted me to be or not. It was hard not to be when there wasn't a smile on that gorgeous face of his. We had been so happy last night, grinning like crazy lovesick fools. And now I wondered if he would ever smile again. It broke my heart to see.

"Eric?" I turned away from the vanity in the bathroom to where Eric stood across the room buttoning up his black shirt.

"Hm?" He looked up as did up the last button and rolled up the sleeves of the shirt. "What is it?"

"Are you okay?" I questioned, hoping he would confide in me.

But he didn't. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." I pushed myself away from the vanity and crossed the room. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He looked away from me. "We need to get going."

I frowned. "Eric, talk to me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Ellie." His voice sounded strained.

"You were so happy last night, what happened?" I placed a hand on his chest to draw his attention down to me. "What's going on? You can talk to me."

"I said nothing." He snapped suddenly, his eyes glaring down at me. "Hurry up and get ready Ellie."

I was startled by the harshness in his voice. I tried not to take it personally; I knew he wasn't angry at me. But I couldn't help but feel a bit hurt at his tone. I was just trying to help, just trying to lighten the emotional load that seemed to be on the vampire's shoulder. But he was pushing me out, and that hurt. I tried to hide it as I nodded and returned back to the vanity to finish getting ready. I spied the impatient looking Eric through the mirror, and I knew that if he wouldn't fall over in excruciating pain, he would be off and gone by now.

"Are you done yet?" he tapped his foot.

I looked at myself in the mirror, at the tangled hair I was trying to brush through and sighed. I pulled it up into a messy ponytail and just nodded, knowing that if I took a moment longer, Eric would forget about the pain and just walk out.

"Finally." He grumbled, storming towards the door and exiting the bathroom.

I had to hurry to keep up with his pace. I wanted to ask him to slow down, but was afraid he would only snap at me for a second time within minutes. So I solemnly hurried after him as we left his resting place and began towards the front door of the house where Godric was waiting for us. He must have noticed the drastic change in moods from last night as he glanced at me in confusion. I shrugged sadly, keeping close to Eric as he passed right on by Godric and out of the house. I thought for a moment that he was just going to take off without me at the pace he was going, keeping a good distance between us. But finally, he stopped in the middle of the driveway and waited for me to join him. The moment I did, he whisked me up into his arms stiffly and then we were up in the air. I kept my eyes closed as I held onto Eric tightly. I could feel the tension in his muscles and my worry only grew. What could possibly have happened to make Eric do a complete 180?

I was happy the moment we landed down outside the front of Fangtasia. There were a good amount of cars in the parking lot, but I knew whose they all belonged to. The bar wasn't due open tonight, and instead, everyone was meeting to plan the next course of action. Alcide was supposedly bringing his pack, while Sam and Holly were coming with Sookie. Sophie-Anne was now here, so I expected a handful more vampires and Weres to round us all out. Did that have anything to do with it? Was it because he didn't want to be around everyone? I wasn't sure, and I wish I just knew what was going on. But he wasn't exactly about to blurt out his feelings, at least not at the moment. I was beginning to desperately wish I could go back in time to yesterday. We had been so happy, so carefree. What had happened?

"Good, you're here." Pam stepped out into the night, an annoyed expression on her face. "I'm this close to ripping the heads off of the mutts."

I raised an eyebrow as Eric paused momentarily, the two speaking in their own little language before he continued on into the bar. I shook my head and followed, not really having any other option. When we entered the bar, I was surprised at the amount of people here. You would have thought the bar was actually open. At the bar sat Alcide and who I suspected to be his pack. There were only five of them besides him, only two women amongst them. They all looked like they could take me easily however, and I didn't doubt they could do some damage to these witches. Sam, Holly and Sookie stood closer to Alcide's pack, talking amongst themselves though Sookie did look up and wave as I walked in. Up on the stage sitting in what appeared to be a throne was the Queen, Andre loyally by her side. Two other large vampires stood just below the stage, acting like bodyguards. A few more vampires were littered around her, looking warily at the Weres on the other side of the room. They seemed to interact well enough with the other pack of Weres I weren't familiar with, some even talking to each other. There had to be almost double the amount of Weres there than in Alcide's pack, and impressive number to add to the bubbling group of fighters.

"Now that we're all here." The Queen stood as Godric stepped into the bar behind Eric and me.

He squeezed my shoulder before moving passed us and over to the Queen. Eric on the other hand, kept as far as he could away from everyone else, and especially the Weres I noticed. I tried to figure out what was going on with him, searching through our blood bond, but I found that I couldn't feel a single emotion from the vampire. I frowned and wanted to ask him what was wrong, but the meeting began before I could.

"We know where they are." An older member of Alcide's pack spoke, and air of power and authority surrounding him. He must have been their pack leader. "We've narrowed down which warehouse they're using as their base. It's just on the outskirts of town, off the county road."

"I figured." Godric nodded. "It's the furthest away from everything. No one would suspect a thing."

"How many are there?" the Queen asked, a line of worry on her forehead. Long gone was her cherry expression, and I found I already missed it.

"More than a dozen." One of the women from Alcide's pack answered. "And more than half of those are also Weres."

"They have the power of at least three times that, however." The pack master sighed. "From what we've seen, these witches are powerful suckers. They're going to be hard to kill."

"We rip their heads off. Enough said." One of the Queen's vampires spoke with a wild look in his eyes.

"It won't be that easy." Alcide shook his head. "We need to get close enough to them to be able to do that."

"So what's the problem?" the vampire didn't look impressed.

"They're witches, that's the problem." Alcide narrowed his eyes, not liking the vampire at all. I couldn't say I blamed him.

"Nothing I haven't dealt with before." The vampire licked his lips, his fangs on display for all to see.

"We can't underestimate their power." Godric shot the vampire a pointed look that shut him up immediately. "Hallow herself is more powerful than many of you younger vampires combined. They're not only witches and Weres, but are also fuelled by our blood. They are dangerous."

"Which is why we need a distraction." Sam piped up for the first time that night, his eyes glancing at Holly who nodded in return.

"These witches are organized." Holly stepped forward. "They'll be on alert at all times, which means we need to get in there without them knowing."

"And how exactly are we going to do that?" one of the younger Jackson pack members questioned.

"Myself and a few other members of the Shreveport coven that want nothing to do with these witches can provide a spell to help you all get inside without them knowing. We can provide a sort of fog that will blind the witches, at least for a few minutes."

"Can't they just 'magic' it away?" The Were asked.

"Yes, they can. Which is why you have to get in and hopefully out, quickly." Holly nodded. "We can't fight magic to magic. It's impossible. They're stronger than an entire coven combined. Give it a few minutes and the fog will be gone and you'll be on your own."

"Will it be enough time?" Sophie- Anne directed her attention to Godric.

"I'm not sure." Godric frowned. "We will need the distraction; there is no question about that. But I'm worry that we'll need more time in order to attack these witches with the least amount of causalities."

"What if..." I found myself blurting out before I could stop myself. Eric's eyes were on me finally, looking down at me like I was absolutely insane for even thinking about speaking. I ignored the look he was giving me and timidly stepped forward. I didn't like that everyone was staring at me, everyone knowing exactly what I was. It was intimidating to say the least. But I had something to say, and idea that could possibly give the others the time they needed.

"Go on." Sophie-Anne encouraged with a small smile.

I nodded to her in appreciation before continuing. "The witches want Eric and me, so what if we were the distraction along with the fog?"

"What?" Godric's eyes widened. "Absolutely not."

"That's just asking for you to be killed." Sookie shook her head. "You shouldn't even be discussing this."

"Look, the fog isn't going to last for all that long, isn't that right." I looked to Holly for confirmation. "Which means you need more time. I can give you that time. Eric and I can just walk in there and..."

"And what, dance around and wait to be killed?" the vampire who had spoken earlier snorted with an eye roll. "Why are we saving this girl again? She's a complete idiot."

The growl that emitted from Eric scared me. It was low and dangerous and I had a feeling he was going to attack someone in a heartbeat.

"Don't speak." Sophie-Anne gave the vampire the dirtiest look before turning her attention back onto me. "You do have a point."

"Eric and I can get in, take out whoever is guarding the doors, and cause a distraction. By the time you all get inside the warehouse, they'll be so distracted by us that they won't even be paying attention to you. And then cue the fog and the battle of a lifetime."

Godric looked horrified at the suggestion, but I was happy to see that the Queen actually seemed to agree with me.

"I say let them do it. If the bitch wants to get herself killed, the by all means, let her do it." the vampire shook his head.

There was no stopping Eric as he leapt across the room and attacked the vampire, sending both of them to the ground. It had been so sudden that no one moved, every single person utterly speechless. That was, except for me. The pain didn't hit me right away as Eric grabbed onto the vampire and slammed him into the opposite wall, farther and farther away from me. But when it did hit me, oh god it was horrible. I let out an ear piercing scream as I fell to my knees, my legs feeling as if they had just been broken, one by one. The burning returned to my chest and immediately I couldn't breathe. I was gasping for breath but could find none. When the sickening cracks sounded from within my own body, that was what threw me over the edge. My ribs were breaking by some magical force. It truly was the worst possible pain.

"Ellie." Godric was beside me in a flash, though the moment he laid a hand on me, I only cried out in pain. It felt like his hands were knives digging into me. It was horrible. I just wanted it to stop.

"Eric!" Sookie called out to the shaking Viking.

My vision was blurring but I could vaguely see him still across the room, somehow ignoring the pain as best as he could as he continued to punch the vampire time and time again. Until finally he couldn't take it any longer and he fell off the vampire and onto the ground. That was when I began losing consciousness. I could feel blood beginning to pour out of my mouth, the choking commencing as I fought for even an ounce of air. Godric tried to pick me up, I was sure to bring me closer to Eric, but it only caused me to wither away in more pain.

"Get him into the office. Now." Godric ordered before his voice softened. "I'm sorry Elizabeth."

As he lifted me up, I was screaming out in agony. I didn't think it could possibly get any worse, but somehow it had. Black dots began invading my vision, and I didn't dare stop the darkness from consuming me, hoping that when I woke up next, I would be free of this torture.

* * *

"You're an idiot!" Godric roared as he paced in front of Eric as he sat on the couch beside a curled up Ellie.

Eric remained silent as he stared down at his lap, unable to meet his maker's gaze. He hated himself. He wanted to be staked right then and there for what he had done. First he had snapped at her for absolutely no reason that morning, all because he was bitter about being in the same room as the Weres. He didn't mean to push her away, his past only seemed to haunt him. He didn't want to be within two feet of those disgusting creatures, and here he was being forced to work alongside of him. He was angry and snapped at her. He hated himself for it. They had been so happy last night and he had just ruined that.

And then he had to attack that ignorant vampire. Eric had tried to control his anger and emotions, but he just wasn't able to do so anymore. So he attacked him and had only brought pain upon both Ellie and himself. But he didn't care about himself. All he cared about was the unconscious girl lying beside him. It had been a half an hour since she had fallen unconscious, and still she hadn't woken up. Eric was worried he had damaged her beyond repair because he had been stubborn and just lost control. He shouldn't have, he should have just ignored him. But Eric had been on the edge all night, and this vampire just pushed him over it.

"You promised her you wouldn't leave her side." Godric glared down at his progeny. "After what happened with Hallow..."

"I know, Godric." Eric sadly looked up at his maker, regret and sadness in his eyes.

"My child." Godric sighed, running a hand down his face. "You need to be more careful. You need to control your anger."

"I know." Eric closed his eyes, wishing he could go back to the previous night when he had been over the moon happy. But he couldn't. He had to face reality now, face his mistakes. He opened his eyes and glanced down at the small frame that belonged to the woman he loved. He lovingly reached out to caress her cheek, wanting to feel her lips on his. "What are we to do about this fight?"

"I don't know. They've stopped discussing it." Godric glanced towards the door of the office.

"About Ellie's suggestion..." Eric brought the topic up.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Godric shook his head.

"It may be the only way." Eric surprised Godric by saying.

"She could get killed." Godric reasoned.

"We could all get killed, Godric." Eric ran a hand through his slicked back hair. "What else are we supposed to do?"

"Could you really let her go off and do this? It's suicide."

"I would protect her with my life. You have my word." Eric assured.

Godric gave him a long stare. "You continue to promise that, Eric, and I know that you mean well. But after what happened the other night, what occurred not even an hour ago..."

"I won't let her die." Eric growled suddenly, his eyes narrowing at the mere suggestion. "I would never let it get that far. I made a mistake. I was an idiot. But I would never put her life on the line. Never."

Godric sighed and closed his eyes as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, wishing he had all the answers. He didn't want to send Ellie off into war, for her to possibly be killed. The thought alone sent chills up his spine. He didn't know what would happen if she ever died. He wasn't even worried about himself. He was worried, however, how Eric would take it. It was obvious just how deeply Eric loved Ellie, how he based his entire life around her. Should she be in enough pain, should Eric's life be in jeopardy, Godric was sure she would willingly hand her soul over in an act of bravery. He himself would do the exact same thing. But he had lived 2000 years. He had lived a long and fulfilled life. She had not. She was so young. She had so much to live for. He couldn't ask her to do this, to risk her life for all of them.

But what else were they supposed to do? If they stormed into that warehouse, they would surely all die. The distraction the other witches could provide would aid them, but it wouldn't last long enough for them to kill them all. They needed another distraction, just long enough for them to enter the warehouse and prepare themselves for battle. Then the witches could provide them with the fog for as long as possible. But could he seriously consider allowing Ellie to be that distraction?

"It's her choice." Eric spoke, breaking Godric out of his thoughts. "You know she will find a way to do this."

"I'll tie her down if I need to." Godric replied stubbornly.

"I tried that last time." Eric couldn't help but chuckle at the memory of cuffing Ellie in his office. "She only managed to get out of that and put her life on the line."

"She has a death wish." Godric shook his head.

"No, she just cares too much." Eric glanced back over to Ellie's unconscious form. "I love her, Godric. I love her more than I ever thought was possible. I don't want to lose her. But if we don't take risks to destroy these witches, they'll only continue to get worse. More people will die if this drags on. We have to hit them now, when they don't expect it."

"But with her?"

"Come up with a better solution, Godric." A saddened expression crossed Eric's face. "I don't want this, Godric. I don't want her anywhere near this. But what else are we supposed to do? They won't expect her and me to just walk in there. They won't know what's coming. We'll take care of as many as we possibly can. They'll be too distracted to notice any of you. It's perfect, or as perfect as we're going to get."

"I don't like this." Godric frowned. "I don't like this at all."

"It's all we've got, Godric."

* * *

"Come on, my sweet one, wake up. Open those beautiful eyes for me." Eric's voice was soft as I felt his hand brush away my hair.

I moaned as my eyes fluttered open at the sound of Eric's voice. There was still a dull ache in my body, but it was nowhere near as painful as earlier. I sighed in relief at the lack of pain and focused my eyes on the vampire kneeling down beside me. I tried to force out a smile, but the look on his face almost made me want to cry. He just looked so sad.

"I don't deserve your love." He averted his eyes. "There's no words to describe how deeply sorry I am."

"Eric..."

"You had every right to leave two years ago." He shook his head as he stood, turning his body away from me. "I wouldn't blame you for leaving me again."

"Oh Eric." I slowly drew myself up on the bed and into a sitting position. I reached my hand out to him, grasping his hand and tugging him down onto the bed beside me. He still wouldn't look me in the eye, so I crawled into his lap, holding onto him tightly. "Eric I would never leave you, not again."

"I don't deserve you." He murmured. "I was just so angry and I snapped. I am so sorry, Ellie. I promised you I would never leave your side again, and yet I did so. I'm so..."

"Stop it Eric." I grasped his chin, forcing him to look me in the eye. "Just stop. I don't blame you, Eric. You got angry, it's natural. I was getting angry at that asshole myself."

"I shouldn't have attacked him." he replied solemnly.

"Maybe not, and maybe a part of me is angry that you did. But no matter what happens, I will always love you. Do you understand me?" I looked him dead in the eye. "I will always love you, Eric Northman, till the day I die."

A single red tear slid down from the corner of his eye. My heart broke as I quickly wiped it away, not wanting to see him look so broken.

"What's done is done. It happened and we're both fine. We can't live in our past mistakes. We need to focus on the witches." I caressed his cheek. "What happened after I blacked out? Did they decide what's going to happen?"

Eric nodded as his arms wrapped around me tightly, securing me to him. "Godric was against it, but I was able to persuade him to consider your plan."

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"He doesn't like the idea t all, mind you. But he knows we don't have a lot of choices. Unless he can come up with a better substitute, you and I will be the distraction." I could tell that not even he liked the idea of it.

"Good." There was a look of determination on my face. "We can do this, Eric. You and I together, we can do this."

"Just don't do anything stupid. I can't lose you, Ellie." His eyes pleaded with me.

"Just as long as you don't lose control of that temper of yours." I drew our faces closer, our lips brushing against one another. "I can't lose you either, Eric. I need you, now more than ever."

Eric's lips crashed against mine in desperation. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my hands curling into his hair as I pulled him closer. I felt like I needed him, like I couldn't let him go. Tomorrow would be the battle of a lifetime. We were all going into war and there was no telling who would make it out alive. I didn't want to think that way, but I couldn't help it. It was unrealistic to think that we would all make it out of this alive. We all couldn't be that lucky. I just prayed that those I cared about made it through this alive. I couldn't even begin to think what I would do if Godric, Sookie, and most importantly, Eric died tomorrow night. That, I really didn't want to think about. I couldn't. He was too important to me to lose. He was my everything, he was my other half. Without him, my life wouldn't be complete. I had searched for 2 years for who I was. And I found who I was the moment Eric entered my life for a second time. I couldn't lose that. I couldn't lose him.

"I love you." I whispered as our lips parted.

"Forever and always, my beautiful girl."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty One:**

We made love that night.

It wasn't sex, it wasn't animalistic desire; it was pure lovemaking.

It was like we were ensuring that neither of us would ever forget that night. Eric held me in ways that he had never held me before, touched me to bring pleasure that I had never known. I didn't think it was possible for our time together to get even more intimate, deeper than it already had. But I knew nothing about love. I only loved him more as the days wore on. The love I thought couldn't grow more than it was, had indeed. He was the last thing I thought about when I fell asleep, he invaded my dreams, and I thought only of him as I woke. He was a part of me, in every possible way. I loved him more than anyone could possibly love another. It almost hurt how much I could actually love him. It should have been impossible to devote your life to only one person in such a rate that I could with Eric. But it wasn't impossible, because it happened in only mere seconds. I would look into those eyes and I would just know that no matter what happened on the battlefield, we would be together. Whether it be in death, or for centuries beyond imagination. Nothing could pull us apart; nothing could destroy this love we had for one another.

"What are you thinking about, lover?" Eric weaved his hand through my hair as I laid my head across his chest.

"Just you. And us." I smiled up at him in adoration. "I love you."

"And I love you always." His smile was wider than my own as he laid his head back, his eyes closing in serenity. I had never seen him look so peaceful before.

"Tomorrow is going to change everything." I mused, circling a finger around his nipple, enjoying the way his body shuddered.

"Nothing will change how I feel about you, my love." He grabbed my hand and opened a single eye. "Don't tease me, Ellie, you may just regret that."

I grinned from ear to ear. "Oh, is that right?"

There was a growl deep within his throat that made its way out and I squealed when I suddenly found myself on my back. Eric's fingers danced across my bare stomach, working their way up to my own nipples and tweaked them suddenly. I gasped, throwing my head back from the quickness the pleasure just shot through me.

"I'll make you scream my name over and over again, my beautiful Phoenix." He promised huskily. "I'm going to fuck you senseless."

He pushed away the bed sheets and slid right into me without any warning. The pleasure grew to such heights, that my vision was obstructed.

But it wasn't pleasure that had temporarily blinded me.

It wasn't pleasure at all.

It was my _memories_.

They came at me like a movie, flashing before me as if I wasn't in the middle of wild sex with the man I loved. I gasped out, both at the feelings deep within me from Eric's thrusts, and the quickness of the memories hitting me. It wasn't like a simple vision, that wasn't it at all. I could see myself laughing as a little girl with the parents who had died in a car accident. I watched my brother tell me our parents had died. I almost wanted to weep when I stood at my brother's gravesite, begging for him to return to me. And then there was Godric, saving my life outside a bookstore, giving me the hope I had thought was lost. Eric's hate for me was clear when we had first met, and I couldn't believe we had gone so far. The memories just kept coming. And I remembered every single one with vigour. It wasn't just a story I had been told. It was _my life_. These memories were mine, these moments in time, were all mine. I couldn't believe it. A single sentence emits form Eric's mouth and they just appear like they had never been lost to begin with. It felt almost surreal, like at any moment they would be ripped away from me.

But they weren't.

As I screamed in ecstasy, I was also screaming for joy.

I had them back.

I could remember _everything_.

"I love you, Ellie." Eric's whispered voice brought me back down to earth.

My vision returned to me and I was met with Eric's bright blue eyes staring down at me lovingly. My heart was pounding against my chest and for a moment, I couldn't even remember where I was. My body was tingling, and I knew that even while I was somewhere else, I had felt every last thing Eric had done to me. And on any other occasion, it would have been the only thing on my mind.

But I got my memories back!

They just suddenly appeared, when I had nearly forgotten I didn't have them to begin with.

I didn't think it was possible, and they just came back to me.

I couldn't have been happier even if I tried.

"Ellie?" his voice was full of concern now.

I realized I hadn't said anything for awhile, my mouth hanging open while my eyes were widened. I was still trying to process the fact that I could remember everything. It had been like a veil was hiding my entire life from me. And then it was just pulled away for it all to be revealed. I remembered that night Eric had chained me in this very room, fucking me until I really did forget my own name. I remembered leaving, packing everything up and just taking off. And I remembered that car crash as if it had only happened yesterday. And in one way, it sort of did. Everything that happened in the past two years felt like it belonged to another person. It was almost like I was waking up from a coma two years later. I didn't regret anything that happened these past two years, because it brought me to Eric and I loved him more than anything. But knowing that I had my memories back, that I could remember my own family, it was the greatest gift I could ever ask for.

"Ellie, what's wrong?" he questioned, his hand caressing my cheek. "Tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong." I felt the tears in my eyes. But they weren't out of sadness; they were happy tears.

"What is it, then?" he frowned. "Did you not enjoy that?"

"Of course I did, Eric." I smiled up at him, moving up to capture his lips with my own. "I love you. I will always love you. You were absolutely perfect."

"Then why do you look like that?" He moved off of me to lie next to me on the bed. "Talk to me, lover."

I inhaled, waiting for a moment in case my memories decided to just disappear. After a moment when I was sure they wouldn't just slip away, I held the bed sheets close to me as I sat up and grinned down at him.

"I remember!"

"You remember?" he raised an eyebrow. "Remember what?"

"I _remember_." I pressed, my eyes just about glowing in happiness.

"Did you have another vision." He raised a hand up and began twirling a strand of my hair around his finger.

"I got them back Eric." I grabbed onto his wrist, jostling him in excitement. "I got them back! I remember!"

He gave me the oddest look as he sat up, his eyes searching over me as he tried to understand what I was saying. I rolled my eyes and hit his chest, trying to get him to understand.

"I remember everything, Eric!"

It took him a moment to realize what I was saying. But once he had, there was a look of pure shock on his face.

"How?" he whispered out, his eyes as wide as mine.

"I don't know. You just said 'I'm going to fuck you senseless' and they just all came back to me!" I was just about bouncing on the bed. "Eric, I remember. I have my memories back!"

He grabbed me so tightly I thought I would have a bruise the next morning. But I didn't care one bit. I threw my arms around him as I hugged him tighter than I ever had before. I was so happy. I was so ecstatic. Not only did I have the man that I loved, but I had my life back. My memories were restored. And I found that I didn't have a care in the world for what happened in the past with Eric. I didn't care about the pain he had caused me all those years ago. I didn't care about the abuse, or the mood swings, or the failed attempts to try and save me. It should have mattered, but it didn't. Just because I had my memories, it didn't mean it was going to change anything. I still loved Eric. Those feelings were true. I didn't need my memories to know that. I loved him for who he was today, and part of me even loved who he was back then. When you loved someone, you loved them for their perfections and their faults. And I loved all of him.

"I'm so happy for you, Ellie." He whispered in my ear, kissing my neck gently. "I love you."

"I love you too." I was so giddy as I pulled away from him only to grab his face and kiss him as passionately as I possibly could.

Eric didn't waste a moment as I was on my back once again. This time, I saw every single thing Eric did to me, from the teasing licks to my nipples, to the thrusts of his erection, to the loving kisses he splayed across my entire body. There was more love between us that night than I ever expected.

And I just never wanted it to ever end.

* * *

My mood hadn't changed when I woke up the next night. Eric slept in longer than usual, but I suspected he was ensuring he had enough strength for the impending war later that night. The moment he woke however, he whisked me off into the shower. We would have stayed in there for hours if Godric hadn't called us from the bedroom. We left the shower unwillingly, and dressed quickly before exiting the room

"You two look too happy for what is to come tonight." Godric mused from where he sat in a chair opposite of the bed.

I shot Eric a grin, waiting for his nod of approval before I leapt at Godric. Godric stood up in surprise, catching me in his arms as I threw my arms around his neck and dove my head into his neck. A part of me had been locked up for the past two years. It was like that part of me was watching what was occurring in my life like a movie. But finally it was freed; I was finally given the chance to live a full and complete life.

"She remembers." Eric was the one to inform Godric of the happy news.

"She had another vision?" Godric guessed just like Eric had last night.

Eric shook his head. "Not a vision. She remembers everything."

"My memories, Godric!" I squealed happily, pulling just far enough away from him so I could look up into those surprised eyes. "I'm back Godric. I'm back."

"Dear god." he breathed out before pulling me in for an even tighter embrace. I didn't mind at all as I kept my arms wrapped securely around him. "How did this happen?"

"It just happened." I answered, mumbling into the collar of his shirt. "One minute Eric and I were...well you know. And then the next my life was flashing before my eyes like a movie. I remember it all, Godric. I remember my parents, I remember my brother, I remember meeting you, and I remember the rather rude way Eric stormed off the first time we met."

"Hey, you smelled." Eric defended himself.

I rolled my eyes as I parted from Godric only to gravitate back to Eric. He happily wrapped an arm around me, tugging me closer as I circled both my arms around his abdomen, not wanting to be anywhere else.

"I can't believe this." Godric shook his head in disbelief as he sat back down. "Don't get me wrong, Elizabeth, I'm thrilled your memories have returned. I'm just..."

"Shocked as hell? Yeah, join the club." I nodded. "I didn't believe it at first. I thought it was just some mean trick. But then there they were, like they had never left. God I'm so happy right now!"

"I wish it could have happened earlier." Godric's expression turned sad. "Not hours before we go off to war."

"But that's just the thing Godric!" I really was bouncing beside Eric now, my eyes brightening. "I remember everything, including everything to do with my powers."

"You were so unsure of them, even back then." Godric reminded.

I shook my head. "When I saw Kyra for the last time back then, she told me that I had completely transitioned, which meant that I knew my powers. I didn't have to think, they just came naturally. I guess I always knew how to use them, even without my memory. I was just scared and so unsure that it was like this was all new to me again. But I know how to use my powers, Godric. And I know what I can do to these witches."

"I'm still not sure about this." Godric shook his head.

"Sure about this or not, Godric, it's going to happen." I told him determinedly. "I'm going to kill Hallow, and I'm going to enjoy doing it."

"See now, I was hoping to do that." Eric snickered.

"I guess I'll let you help." I grinned up at him before glancing back over at the concerned Godric. "Trust me Godric. Trust in my powers. You know just how powerful Kyra was. I can do that. I can do all of that now without even thinking. I could probably kill both of you within seconds right now and not even think about it. That's how good I am. You just need to believe in me."

"I do, Elizabeth." He sighed before standing up and running a hand down his face. "I just fear losing you."

"And I'm scared of losing you, both of you, too." My arms tightened around Eric. "But we need to do this. We need to fight them, to kill them all, or else nothing is going to change. There's no time like the present. We can't let them continue to terrorize us. It's now or never. And I don't know about you, but I'm ready to kick a little ass."

"That's my girl." Eric dipped his head down to capture my lips. "You turn me on talking that way, you know that?"

I rolled my eyes and nudged him. "Not now, Eric. We'll fix your horniness after we kill these bitches...I mean witches."

"I don't think I'll be able to wait that long."

"Control yourself, Eric." Godric chuckled, a more relaxed expression on his face. "I believe in you, Elizabeth. But by god, if you get yourself killed, I will find some way to resurrect you and kill you again myself."

"Oh don't worry, Godric. I won't be doing the dying. Those witches are going down, and I'm going to make sure that happens personally."

* * *

I gazed around the living room filled to the brim with those that were going to fight tonight. It was like I was looking through different eyes now that I had my memories back. I didn't feel like the same girl from two years ago, nor did I feel like the same girl from only last night. I felt entirely different, but in a good way. It was like a combination of the two people I had become over the course of my life, and it only made me stronger. Which was what we needed tonight. I wanted nothing more than to watch Hallow and those witches suffer. I wanted them to all die, and I wanted to be the one to do it. I had never held this must hate and desire for death before in my life. But then again, other than Russell and the fellowship, I had never had anyone vying for my life and the life of the man I loved. But this didn't even feel like either of those times. This was bigger than all of them combined. This was the most dangerous situation I think most of us in this room would ever face. That didn't matter to me however. All that mattered was getting through this and having the greatest sex of my life with Eric.

"Two hours." Godric spoke, the chatter amongst everyone dying down. "In two hours we will be going to war."

I watched as everyone looked around, some sending loving looks to others, while some just looked frightened. I stopped my gaze on those I cared about, watching as they reacted to this. Alcide looked tense, but ready to fight. He would sneak a glance at Sookie every so often, and I wanted to grin in response. There were some obvious feelings there, and I couldn't wait until this was all over so I could help push Sookie into a new relationship. It wasn't only Alcide however, that was crushing on our little fae. Sam was openly staring at Sookie, the love just oozing out of him. It was so sweet how he was staring at her, how his hand slowly moved across their laps to grasp her hand. Sookie herself looked frightened, but the moment Sam grasped her hand, a look of relief crossed her face and she smiled back at him. I shook my head with a smile on my face before turning my gaze onto the vampire whose lap I was sitting on. Eric's attention was focused on Godric's speech which I had tuned out of, but the moment I had looked at him, he tore his gaze away and smiled at me.

"I love you." I whispered.

"Forever and always." He repeated from last night, kissing my forehead softly before his attention was once again placed on his maker.

I kept my attention elsewhere, however. I didn't want to listen to Godric's speech. He had already informed me of the plan for the night. I just wanted to spend the few minutes we all had together enjoying it. I caught the Queen's eye at one point, and she smiled over at me. I remembered the promise I had made her so long ago, and I made a note to get her alone before we all went off to fight. I didn't want something to happen and regret not paying her back for the protection she had provided me out of the kindness of her heart. When my eyes met with Andre, I couldn't help but smile at the vampire. It was nice to see him again. He had helped me when all he wanted was to be by his Queen's sides. I owed him my life, and I vowed to look after him tonight. He was centuries old, and stronger physically than I would ever be, but he was still a friend I cared about. I didn't want him to get hurt if I could help it.

"We leave in an hour. The witches on our side are at an undisclosed location, and will only have contact with Sookie. Sookie will remain at a safe distance, and if you need to contact her or the witches at any time, think towards her. She'll be able to hear it." Godric glanced around the room. "Eric and Elizabeth will communicate to her when the time is right. She'll contact me at that time and then we'll be on our own. Once we're in, and the witches are confused, the fog will begin."

"How are we going to know who's who?" One of the younger vampires questioned. I was happy to notice that the one from last night wasn't anywhere to be found.

"The witches are going to do a spell to make them glow red" Sookie answered.

"What about any prisoners?" A Were asked this time.

"We've been made aware that there are captives. How many, we're not sure, but the witches will ensure a way for us to know who is who. If you find a prisoner, grab them and get them out before anything else. Then return to battle."

"And remember, Hallow is mine." Eric growled loudly.

"Ours." I corrected him with a nudge. "She's ours."

"Just be careful." Godric said this more to me and Eric than anyone. I nodded to him in assurance, offering a smile to the concerned vampire. He didn't return it however as he sighed and continued on. "None of us want to lose our lives tonight. So do whatever you can to ensure that you leave that warehouse alive."

"You'll all be rewarded beautifully for your bravery tonight." the Queen voiced.

Godric raised an eyebrow but didn't question the Queen's comment.

"Do we know who was the one who put the spell on Ellie?" Sam wondered. "We'll need them alive if we're going to reverse the spell."

"It was a man. He looked like Hallow, so I guess that would be her brother." I informed him.

"He'll be glowing black." Godric explained. "On no circumstance do you kill him. You do, and I'll kill you."

That struck fear in everyone in the room. No one wanted to get on Godric's bad side.

"Thank you all for doing this." I spoke after a moment of silence. All eyes turned to me and I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. "I...we, really appreciate it. Most of you don't even know me, but you'll never understand the gratitude I have for each and every one of you."

"Hey, you're the Phoenix. That's kick ass." The youngest Were in the room, barely past the age of 18, grinned at me. "And you're hot. You're worth the saving."

I felt Eric tense beneath me and I almost wanted to crack up laughing, and would have if it wasn't such a serious moment.

"Do what you want for the next hour, but stay close. We all leave on the hour." Godric gazed around the room.

Nods were returned before the chatter started back up. Some left the room to get some fresh air, while others just lounged around and rested. I knew this would be my only chance to get the Queen alone, and whispered this into Eric's ear. He didn't look happy at what I wanted to do, in fact, he looked livid.

"I need to, Eric." I kissed him. "I promised her that I would."

"You need all of your strength." He argued.

"This won't take all that much out of me. And if worse comes to worse, you can just give me some of your blood and I'll be fine. Just trust me, Eric, I need to do this. I owe it to her."

He sighed, and though he still didn't look happy, he did nod and let me drag him out of the chair. I pulled him over to where the Queen was chatting with Andre, alerting the two to my presence.

"I was hoping I could talk to you."

The Queen looked delighted and nodded, standing up with ease. She walked out of the room, with Andre at her side, and Eric and I followed close beyond. We walked into the library and closed the door behind us before I stepped away from Eric's side.

"I remember the deal we made." I explained the reason I asked to talk with her. "And I owe you that promise."

She looked like Christmas had come early. The smile on her face was genuine, and I actually spotted red tears in the corner of her eyes.

"I couldn't ask that of you now." She shook her head, though she didn't look like she meant it.

"Its fine, Sophie-Anne. I owe you my life. And I know I can do this now, just like you told me that I could." I smiled widely at her. "You believed in me when I didn't."

"I always knew you were strong, Ellie." A tear slipped down her cheek and she brushed it away with a flick of her finger.

"Thank you for that." I really didn't mind doing this for her because of the raw honesty and generosity the Queen had. Not many may see this side of her, and I was happy that I was one of the few who had that honour.

I stepped closer to the Queen, until I was able to reach out to her. Eric had stepped closer so he was directly behind me in case something went wrong. But I knew it in my heart that I could do this. Sophie-Anne wanted nothing more than to hear her heartbeat for the first time in centuries. I knew I could give that to her, even for mere seconds. I was confident in my powers, in what I could do. And I was ready to prove to everyone that I wasn't just some weak little girl.

"Thank you." The Queen's voice was soft as I raised a hand up, placing it over where her heart was located.

I offered her a smile before my eyes closed. I grounded myself as I concentrated on her heart and her heart alone. I let all my thoughts on this war float out of me. I forgot about Eric in that brief moment, knowing that the love we shared would only get in the way. I let the power I knew resided deep within me, bubble until I could feel the warmth beginning to overtake me. It started from my chest this time, pouring through my veins and to the palm of my hand touching Sophie-Anne. I opened my eyes just enough to see the faint glow of red and gold surrounding my hand. It slowly enveloped my entire arm and hand, energy racing from my very heart and into Sophie-Anne. It took only moments before I felt something beneath my hand. It was faint at first, and for a moment I thought I had just imagined it. But then I felt it again. My eyes widened as I stared at where my hand was over her chest.

It was a heartbeat.

I had done it. I had really done it.

"Oh my!" Sophie-Anne gasped as her eyes widened. "I can feel it!"

I removed my hand, the glow slowly disappearing. I could feel part of my energy washing away, just enough for me to stumble back and into Eric's awaiting arms. I inhaled deeply as I watched the pure joy on the Queen's face. Tears were freely flowing down her cheeks as she placed her own hand over her heart, listening and feeling it pound as strong as a human's heart. Andre's hand found its way on top of his maker's and he gasped in surprise.

"You are magnificent." Eric whispered in my ear as he hugged me to him.

I couldn't stop smiling as I watched the scene before me. It was beautiful. All Sophie-Anne wanted was just a few moments of feeling like a human again. I knew she loved being a vampire, and she would never regret that decision. But she held onto her humanity, her love of the human race, better than anyone I had ever met before. Maybe even Godric. And that was a rare quality to find.

Eventually the heartbeat ended, but the genuine smile on Sophie-Anne's face remained as she cried happily.

"If I had to risk my life for anyone, it would be for you." The Queen's voice was a whisper as she spoke. "You gave me a gift I had been wishing for for nearly a thousand years."

"I'm glad I was able to give you those few seconds." I nodded, glad that I had been able to do just that.

"Would Ellie and I be able to have a moment alone?" Eric asked, ending the moment.

"Of course." The Queen looked like she was floating as she walked passed us, and I was sure she was feeling like the happiest person in the world. She certainly looked it.

"That was a stupid thing to do, Ellie." Eric was in front of me in a flash.

I blinked to refocus my eyes on the vampire. "I needed to do that."

"You needed to do that now?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." I nodded. "Partially for her, and partially for me. I know I can do this, but I guess...I guess I just wanted to see with my own eyes that my powers really were powerful. And they are."

Eric shook his head. "You are a true idiot."

"An idiot that you love." I reminded him with a smile.

He rolled his eyes before moving his wrist up to his mouth. I scrunched my nose up, knowing what he was doing. I didn't feel too bad, considering I had used energy and powers I never thought I had two years ago. Had I tried this before I had transitioned, I would have been unconscious right now, all the energy and power washed away. But I felt stronger now. Even so, I knew Eric didn't want to take any risks. And for that reason, I allowed him to bite into his wrist to draw blood. He had me turned around faster than I could have imagined, my back flush against his chest.

"Drink." He reached his wrist around me.

"I love you, Eric. Whatever happens tonight, I will always love you." I told him before happily bringing his bloody wrist to my lips and sucking the blood into my mouth.

"We will live trough this, Ellie. I promise you that."

* * *

**A/N:** so she FINALLY has her memories back! I know most of you are probably freaking out over that little fact. she had to eventually get them back, and what better timing! she's going to kick some witch ass for sure! I just want to say how much I appreciate all of you for keeping with me through these three fics. whether you've reviewed or have just been a reader, just one big thank you. without you, this series wouldn't nearly be as fun to write. I have a feeling the next chapter will be the epic finale (it may turn into two chapters, we'll just have to see how it goes). but I just wanted to tell you thank you now. and to remind you that the series isn't over yet! no matter what may happen in the finale (i'm preparing to go into witness protection because I can just imagine your reactions) there is a 4th fic coming out. and I do promise more drama and craziness, with a lot of love and eventually some happy endings. so thanks for keeping on this crazy journey with me, and I hope you still hang on for the crazy ride we're about to go on!


	32. Chapter 32: The Final Hour

_Song: A Little Fall Of Rain by Les Miserables_

**Chapter Thirty Two: The Final Hour**

"Are you ready for this?" Eric asked as we stood on the roof of the nearest building to the warehouse 5 miles away.

"I am." I nodded, turning around to stare up into the blue eyes I prayed I would see after tonight. "I love you, you know that right?"

"I do." He nodded, dipping his head down to peck me on the lips. "And I love you."

I smiled before turning my head back in the direction of the warehouse. The minutes were being counted down, Eric and I checking the time every few minutes to ensure we did this on time. A part of me was scared. I couldn't help that. No matter how confident I was, I couldn't shake the spike of fear that swam through me. I hoped that was natural, that everyone single one of us were afraid. That meant that it mattered, that our lives meant too much to us to lose. But it wasn't my own life that I cared about; it was that of the man standing at my side. I couldn't lose him, I just couldn't. I needed him more than I needed oxygen to live. My life would be meaningless without him.

"We're going to be alright." Eric wrapped his arms around me, drawing me in for a hug. "Everything is going to be okay."

"I know." I nodded against his chest. "I'm just worried I'm going to lose you."

"You won't." He assured, kissing the top of my head. "You won't lose me, Ellie. I promise you we will make it through this."

"I hope so." I hugged him tighter, never wanting to leave his arms. "I love you so much, Eric."

"I love you even more."

I couldn't help but smile, my eyes closed as I enjoyed this moment. We wouldn't have a moment like this for awhile, that much I knew. We were going into war soon, and god knows who we would be when we left it. This night would change us all, some for the better, some for the worse. Some of us won't even make it to see tomorrow. But we were all fighting with our heart's content. Not a single one of us were backing down, about to let these witches destroy our lives. We were fighting back, something I'm sure they weren't expecting out of us. They never realized who they were dealing with when they set their sights on me. I may have been weak in Chicago, but I wasn't that weak girl anymore. I was strong and I was ready to kick some ass.

"Ten more minutes." Eric informed. "It's getting close."

"I just want to get this over with already."

"It'll be over soon enough. And then I'll ravish every inch of your body."

I shook all over at the mere thought of it. "I can't wait."

Eric's hand ran up and down my back soothingly as we just stood there in silence, gazing up at the stars and trying to predict what would happen in the next hour.

"Should anything happen to me, Ellie..."

"Don't." I stopped him, pulling away and glaring up at him. "Don't you dare start that, Eric Northman."

"Let me just say this." He pleaded through his eyes. "Should anything happen to me, I want you to continue on. Do not give your soul to those disgusting creatures. They don't deserve your pureness."

"Eric, I can't promise you that." I shook my head, knowing full well that if Eric did die tonight, I would do exactly that.

"I need you to." he cradled my head in his hands. "I need to know that if I were to die tonight, you would continue on living. I need you to, Ellie. I need you to live for me."

"I can't, Eric. How could you ask me to do that?" I felt the tears pop in my eyes. "How am I supposed to live without you?"

"You have Godric, and Sookie, and all of your other friends, Ellie. You need to live for them. Please, my love. Do this for me. Live for me. That's all I will ever ask of you."

I squeezed my eyes shut as the tears slid down my cheeks. Eric brushed them away but they only continued to flow. I didn't want to think this way. I couldn't. Eric was going to live, and in turn, so would I. That's the way it was going to be. It had to be.

"Even in my true death I will only love you, Ellie." He kissed my lips passionately.

I grabbed onto the back of his neck and refused to let go as I deepened the kiss. I never wanted our lips to part. I never wanted this moment to end. But eventually it had to. Eventually the alarm on Eric's phone went off. Eventually we had to pull away from one another, pure love flowing between us. I could feel it through our blood bond, and I was sure Eric could feel it as well. I loved him more than anything, and I needed him to live so I could continue loving him.

"I will forever love you, know that, my love. You will always own my heart, forever and always." He whispered to me before he took a step back. "It's time. We have to go."

I swallowed back the lump rising in my throat. "I love you so much it hurts me, Eric. Don't you dare get yourself killed. I need you Eric. Don't die on me."

"I won't if you won't." He promised.

"Dying never even crossed my mind."

* * *

We stood outside of the warehouse, just staring up at the large building. I felt both adrenaline and fear rushing through me like I've never known before. I felt the strength of forty men within me, and yet, my heart was still breaking at the possibility that Eric and I may not leave this warehouse together. No. I couldn't do this to myself. It was time to get focused. It was now or never. This was it. We were going to get our revenge on these witches. They threatened to take our lives away from us, and now we were going to take theirs without mercy. They wouldn't know what even hit them.

"Ready?" Eric glanced over at me.

I slid my hand into his before nodding. "Let's do this."

He stared down at me for the longest time before he too nodded. We took our first steps towards the warehouse, growing closer by the second. Eric was silent, and I knew he was trying to determine how many witches were inside and how many we would be able to take out before they even noticed we were there. While he did that, I worked on opening my mind, letting the barriers that had been naturally built up, down for the time being as I tried to contact Sookie.

_We're outside the warehouse, Sookie. I just wanted to say that you mean the world to me. You're the greatest friend anyone could ever ask for. Thank you for everything, and if I don't make it out of this, I love you._

I had to close my eyes for a moment so I wouldn't start crying again. I shook my head, willing the tears away as I opened my eyes and neared the door to the warehouse. I glanced over at Eric, who was holding up a single finger and I knew exactly what he meant. There was only one witch manning the entrance, and I knew we would easily be able to get inside. I held my breath as Eric stopped just before the metal door. He looked over his shoulder at me and I nodded, telling him I was ready for what was to come. He mouthed to me that he loved me before ripping the door open. The witch before us jumped in fright, twisting around with wide eyes. I saw the smirk cross Eric's face as he grabbed the witch who looked like a mere teenager, and snapped his neck before the witch even knew what was happening. I held no remorse as I watched the body fall lifelessly to the ground.

"So young." I muttered before stepping over the body and following Eric into the warehouse.

I kept my eyes peeled as we quietly moved down the industrial hallway. It was freezing inside of the building and I rubbed my arms with my hands to keep myself warm. That was the last thing on my mind however, and I kept focused on the task at hand. I looked every which way as we walked deeper into the warehouse. Suddenly Eric had me pinned against the wall, a finger pressed to my lips to keep me quiet. He held up two fingers to indicate how many were making their way towards us, and I nodded in response. I twitched my fingers, just feeling the power that was already surging through them. I didn't even need to think before the warmth began cursing through my veins, just waiting for the moment it was released.

We waited until footsteps sounded around the corner closest to us. I held my breath as Eric pulled away from me, bracing himself for a fight. The moment the two witches appeared, I was again surprised by how young they were. Both of the boys looked younger than I was. What were the kids these days doing? They should be out dating and living normal lives, not getting involved with a war. The two stopped in their places when they saw us just standing there. I eyed Eric out the corner of my eye and saw the terrifying smirk on his face, his fangs clicking out before he attacked. He went for the larger of the two while I kept my eye on the other one. Eric easily leapt at the witch, his hands wrapping around his neck and twisting it until it snapped. The other witch looked like he was reaching for something in his coat, and I didn't think twice before throwing my hand up into the air. His clothes were set on fire, and a scream would have emitted from his lips if Eric didn't kill him immediately. I smirked myself as I flicked my wrist and put out the fire. Eric glanced over at me with a raised eyebrow and I shrugged in response. There was a smile on his face for a moment before he glanced around the corner and motioned for me to follow.

We didn't meet any others for the next few minutes. We followed down a few dead end paths until we found one leading to two doors at the end of a hallway, voices wafting through them. I looked up at Eric and he tensed. This was really it. Inside that room were these witches. We were going to fight. We were going to get hurt. But hell, we would go down killing these bastards.

"I love you." He reminded me, his eyes still boring into those doors.

"I love you." I nodded in return, meaning every single word.

He nodded swiftly before taking the first step. I followed after him as we slowly made our way down the short hallway until we were in front of the doors. I inhaled deeply as Eric seemed to play out the scenario in his head. I didn't dare, knowing it would only frighten me and I would run away crying. I needed to keep myself together, so we could do this and hopefully survive. Without any preparation, Eric yanked the doors open, revealing us to the room full of witches. All eyes were on us the moment the doors were open. I tried to count how many there were, but I lost count after the first dozen. My head swam with fear as I realized just how stupid this idea really had been. I should have listened to Godric. This was the stupidest idea I had ever had. Who just walked into a room of witches and acted as a distraction?

"Well well, look who we have here." Hallow stood in the middle of the room, candles circling where her and my attacker were standing. The moment his eyes caught mine, I shuddered as I remembered that morning in the bookstore. No matter what happened, that morning would forever live with me. I would never forget this pain. I just prayed that we would be able to have this spell reversed before he died as painfully as his sister will.

"Someone has a death wish, sister." Her brother smirked straight at me.

"It seems they do, Mark." Hallow grinned like a maniac. "Well please, come join us. We were just finalizing everything."

I glanced at Eric and saw the desire in his eyes. He wanted to rip apart each and every one of them. And I certainly had no problem with that. But we couldn't do that, not yet anyways. We had to wait until the others got here, before we went in a bit over our heads. Eric must not have understood this, as he grabbed at the first witch he could find, shoved his hand straight through her chest, and ripped out her heart. It had been done so quickly, that not even a cry had emitted from the girl's lips before her bloody form crumpled to the ground. Eric threw her heart after her, disgust on his face as he shoved the body away with his foot. I almost wanted to vomit at the horrifying sight, but was able to force the vile back down.

"Well that isn't nice, Mr. Northman." Hallow shook her head. "I'm disappointed in you. You come in here, don't even say hello, and kill one of my promising students. I won't forget that."

"I'm going to kill each and every one of you." Eric narrowed his eyes as he took a step forward. I quickly took a step as well, not wanting to be even a single foot away from his side. "And I'm going to enjoy doing it."

"You'll be the only ones dying." Mark assured, his eyes still boring into me. "Could I have some fun with this one, Hallow? She looks like she'd be a good fuck."

Eric was seeing red, and I had to just about throw myself in front of him to stop him. He couldn't kill Mark of all people. We needed him alive just long enough to reverse this spell. And then Eric could kill him. With my help of course.

"Someone is a bit testy today." Hallow moved her gaze from Eric to me. "I really don't see what all the fuss is about. You're not all that special to look at."

"Look who's talking." I shot back at her as I returned to my spot beside Eric. "You're not exactly a beauty Queen, man hands."

The rage appeared in Hallow's eyes quicker than I was expecting, and the candle flames roared as a result. I was surprised by the reaction of the small flames but reminded myself that I could do much better with a single flick of the wrist.

"I'm going to enjoy killing him in front of you." Hallow spat. "And I'm going to enjoy taking your soul."

"Good luck with that, bitch." I glared.

"You can't imagine what I can do to you." Hallow smirked. "Look what we've already done."

"Oh, you can't imagine what _I_ can do." And to prove my point, I looked at a single candle flame before blinking, every single flame around Hallow and Mark rising high up into the air, cackling around the two, before disappearing altogether. "I wouldn't piss me off."

"Neat parlour trick. But I've seen better."

I narrowed my eyes. I really wanted to shut this bitch up. "You haven't seen anything yet."

I felt like I was doing my job to distract the witches well as I threw my hands out to either side of my body, bodies on either side of us flying through the air before crashing onto the ground. I smirked smugly, not feeling a bit tired from all the uses of my powers so far. I had come a long way since two years ago.

I looked around the room quickly as Hallow seethed at me. I knew we needed to find the prisoners Godric spoke of so we could tell the witches. My heart dropped when I found one tied to a chair across the room.

"Maggie." I whispered, my face paling.

She looked terrible, but she was at least alive, that was all I could be happy about. I sent her an assuring smile before looking at the two other prisoners beside her. One was even older than Maggie, while a young boy looked barely older than 16. I was sickened by the witches, but made a mental note of the three of them for Sookie

_It's time Sookie, send them in. Tell the witches there are three prisoners. They're sitting in chairs by the back entrance. _

I knew it would be only minutes before the others would be here. In the meantime, with Eric as still as stone beside me, I continued with my 'parlour' tricks. I closed my eyes for a moment before opening them again and staring straight at Mark. Within seconds he was letting out a scream of pain, falling to his knees as his hands went to his face. I happily watched as burns appeared on his face. Hallow momentarily forgot we were even there as she went to her brother's side, muttering words I couldn't understand. I was even more pleased to find that while the burning had stopped, the burns themselves hadn't disappeared.

"You bitch." She jumped to her feet, looking ready to attack me.

"Right back at you."

She began forward, but stopped when every single door around the room was thrown open. I couldn't help but smirk widely when I glanced over my shoulder to see Godric with a group of Weres behind him. The Queen was across the room with Andre and her vampires, while the other Weres were moving into the room from the other entrances. I caught Andre's eye as he was the closest to the captives and I nodded at the three hoping he would get the message. He must have as he glanced to the side before looking back at me and nodding. I was relieved to know that the prisoners would at least get out alright.

"As the Queen of Louisiana, I'm ordering you to step down." Sophie-Anne demanded, her fangs out and ready to strike.

"You'll have to kill us." Hallow's eyes narrowed as she began muttering. I began hearing all the others muttering with her in some chant and my stomach churned.

"With pleasure." Sophie-Anne licked her lips.

And that was when our own witches did a little magic of their own. The Fog was slowly seeping in from invisible vents in the ceiling. Within seconds it was thick enough to even blind me from seeing Eric directly beside me. Seconds after that, there were light white glows popping up within the fog and I knew that was the witches making sure we knew our own kind. The witches however, were glowing a bright red, and Mark, a smouldering black. Screams filtered through the room while some still muttered, only their words were being rushed as they panicked. I felt a hand squeeze mine before I felt Eric's presence disappear into the thick fog. I inhaled deeply before getting started on my own task. The battle started almost immediately. I stood perfectly still for a moment as I just listened. I could hear bodies collide, screams growing more consistent along with the sound of snapping bones and grunts of pain. I felt an arm brush against mine and I twisted around. I was relieved to find that it was only a white glow and I turned slowly around to watch the glowing figures fight it out. When I realized the majority of the glows were closer to the ground than the others, I came to the conclusion that those were the Weres that had shifted the moment the fog arrived. I felt another brush against me, this time it was against my legs and felt like fur. I nearly jumped in fright before noticing the white glow. I heard the soft moan of a dog and as I reached down, I felt the floppy ears of a collie, not a werewolf.

Sam.

"Don't get yourself killed, Sam." I pleaded with him as I patted his head before settling my sights on the first red glow to come into my view.

I smirked as I threw my hand out, twisting it into a fist and enjoyed the scream as I could feel the heat rolling off of the body. The scream ended almost as soon as it began, and I knew I had just killed my first human being. I should have felt guilty, remorse, anything. But I didn't. I felt nothing but glee and didn't give a damn how horrible that may have been.

"Behind you!" a voice shouted out.

My eyes grew wide and I spun around, but not quick enough to dodge the fist that came into contact with my jaw. Pain erupted through me as I stumbled and found myself on the ground from the sudden impact. I didn't have to worry about the attacker however, because a white glow appeared beside the red in an instant and I heard the distinct snapping of their neck.

"Ellie." Eric's voice was in my ear. "Be careful."

"I'm trying to be." I whispered back. "Go back to fighting already."

"I'm keeping close to you, don't forget that. Just stay where you are, it's easier for me to know where you are." He pleaded before he left my side.

I knew that he wasn't far, for if he was, I would have been in pain. I knew he was stretching our limits at the moment, I was just glad he was controlling himself just enough to keep both of us from erupting into pain.

I knew eventually the fog would start to vanish. It lasted longer than I expected actually, before the witches were able to use whatever spell to whisk it away. A strong wind entered the room and soon enough, the fog was filtering out of the room. With all eyes able to see freely, I quickly got up onto my feet and looked around at what had happened during the fog. I was sick to my stomach at all the blood and body parts. I was however, happy to see that there were more of them lying on the ground dead than ours. I did notice some of our men withering in pain, and some even dead, and I felt a pang in my heart. When I saw the young were who had called me hot earlier in the evening lying lifelessly on the ground, blood leaking out of his mouth, I almost wanted to cry. I was able to keep myself together just enough to be able to locate Hallow and Mark. They kept close to one another, and there seemed to be a barrier around them. The Weres were trying to attack them, but couldn't get through the invisible wall.

So I tried.

I closed my eyes as I held both of my hands out in front of me. I ensured there was no one in the way before my eyes flashed open and a steam of fire left the palm of my hands. It enveloped the barrier around them, but didn't penetrate. I had to quickly stop the fire, as I could feel the energy slowly leaving me.

"Nice try, Phoenix." Hallow laughed. "But not even you are that powerful."

"We'll see about that." I growled, lifting my hands to try again.

But I never got the chance before I noticed Mark changing before my very eyes in only seconds. One moment, he was standing there as a man, and the next, he was a ferocious wolf. My eyes grew wide as he leapt into the air, only to land on Eric's back and knocked the vampire to the ground.

"Eric!" I yelled at him.

Eric shoved the wolf off of him, but Mark only leapt back at him. Eric used his speed to his advantage and grabbed the wolf in midair and just threw him across the room.

"No!" Hallow screamed in horror as her brother's body transformed back and his arm looked to be at an odd angle. Her eyes turned onto Eric and I could see the pure hate inside those orbs. "How dare you!"

She didn't mutter the words from earlier, and instead, began shouting them. I watched her warily all the while keeping an eye on those around me. I noticed that only a few witches remained, most of our men and women still alive. When I saw that the Queen was lying on the ground wheezing with Andre fighting above her, I wanted to rush over to help. But I couldn't, for Eric's sake. So I used my powers to throw the witch away from Andre and Sophie-Anne. Andre shot me an appreciative look before he moved down to his maker to check on her. I watched with horrified eyes as another witch came out of nowhere, a sharp stake in his hands, and shoved it straight through Andre's chest. Before my very eyes, my friend exploded into vampire guts, blood going everywhere. Sophie-Anne screamed as if she was in the worst pain before reaching up and ripping out the spine of the witch. I watched as Sophie-Anne sobbed over the remains of her beloved, and felt my own tears popping into my eyes.

I didn't have a chance to even register the fact that Andre had just died before I heard the worse scream imaginable.

"Eric!" I rushed over to the love of my life as he withered on the ground in agony as stabbing wounds started appearing on every inch of his body without the use of any weapon. I shot my head towards Hallow who was smirking triumphantly. "Stop it!"

"Give me your soul, Phoenix, and maybe I'll let him live." She offered.

I shook my head as I moved my gaze back down to Eric. His eyes had been squeezed shut, but as I caressed his cheek, brushing away his bloody tears, his eyes opened to stare up at me.

"Oh god, Eric." I sobbed out, tears falling down my cheeks as I was forced to witness the agony he was in.

"I love you." He whispered in a strangled voice.

I couldn't do this. I couldn't watch him in pain, I just couldn't. So I leaned over, kissed his forehead and whispered those three words back to him before I was back on my feet. My entire body was vibrating with anger. I had never been in this much anger in my entire life. The anger I had felt in Fangtasia that night was nothing compared to this. I felt my insides burning with desire as the warmth built up inside of me. The power was pulsing with a life of its own as I clenched my hands at my sides. I glared at Hallow, my eyes boring right through her. I just kept glaring at her, not even blinking as the red and gold glow from earlier began enveloping my entire body. I could feel all eyes on me, everyone stopping around us as the energy cursed through my very veins. I felt like I was the most powerful being on this planet. I knew that I was, but at that moment, I could feel it. I could feel the power; I could feel the out of this world energy that was surging through me. It almost felt like I was just going to explode. I felt almost nuclear. Something was building inside of me, something ready to just erupt.

And it did.

The exact red gold glow suddenly was just extracted from by body, and as if it were in slow motion, was thrown at Hallow. It went right through her barrier, enveloping her body as a whole before her screams sounded. The high pitched sound only made my power strengthen, the glow around her turning into a burning fire. As my body shook with so much force I was surprised I hadn't fallen over. But I hadn't. I was still standing as Hallow fell to her knees, the fire growing stronger as her screams of pain and agony sounded like almost music to my ears. I barely even registered he fact that Eric was no longer screaming in pain, and was instead now standing beside me reaching out to touch me.

"Don't touch her Eric." Godric warned, Eric snapping his hand back away.

I turned my attention back on Hallow, and with one last surge of power, Hallow screamed a single last cry of pain before her body suddenly just exploded into a pile of ash.

I didn't have a single moment to relish in the fact that I had killed Hallow, because only seconds later I felt my own excruciating pain. But it wasn't because Eric had parted from my side. It was because there was a dagger dug right through my abdomen. My mouth opened in shock as my eyes glazed over, everything was moving in fast forward now as I looked down and saw the tip of the dagger twist around, the whole dagger digging into me even further, before it was just yanked out of me. I couldn't even force out a cry of pain as the blood just poured out of me. I fell to the ground, unable to hold myself up as the pain washed over me.

"Ellie!" Eric roared.

I expected to find him next to me, but instead, I could hear him tackling my attacker to the ground. I tried to listen to what was happening, but it began sounding miles away instead of being so close. I had to blink rapidly to keep conscious, my hand instinctively lying across my bleeding wound as I fell onto my back and stared up at the ceiling. I could feel my body starting to shake slightly, but this time it wasn't out of sheer power. I was growing cold. My entire body began feeling numb. The pain had passed, and was replaced by pure numbness. The blood continued, pouring out of me quickly.

"Eric! We need him alive! Ellie needs you." I vaguely heard Godric's cries to Eric.

And then there he was, looking down at me with so much love. I never thought of this. I never thought what would happen if I was the one to die. We both had only thought of the scenario that he would. But I knew Eric would be stronger than I was. I didn't need to worry about him. I knew that in a few years, decades maybe, he would eventually get over me. He was a vampire, he was made that way.

"Dear god, Ellie." He whispered, his hands lifting my head into his lap as he moved my hand off of my wound. "Oh god it's everywhere."

_Don't you fret, M'sieur Marius  
I don't feel any pain  
A little fall of rain  
Can hardly hurt me now  
You're here, that's all I need to know  
And you will keep me safe  
And you will keep me close  
And rain will make the flowers grow_

"E-Eric..." I rasped out before coughing, blood trickling out the side of my mouth now. I groaned at the feel of my ripped apart insides moving inside of me. My body may have grown numb, but I could still feel everything.

"Ellie, don't you dare do this." He pressed his hand down onto my wound harder. "You are not going to die."

"I-I'm...sor-sorry." My eyes fluttered closed as my heart began to slow, beating weakly inside of my chest.

"Open your eyes, Ellie. I won't let you die. I won't." He vowed before I heard the familiar sound of his teeth sinking into his wrist. "Drink, Ellie."

_But you will live, 'Ponine - dear God above,  
If I could heal your wounds with words of love._

With all the strength I had left, I turned my head to the side, refusing the blood. It was no use. I could feel it. I could feel the very life drifting out of me. My blood was pooling around us, the very thing that had pumped my heart leaving my very body at a rapid rate. Eric would never be able to give me enough blood quickly enough. I had already lost too much. This was it. I knew it. Of all the times I had been seriously wounded, I had never actually felt death. I never knew that I was going to die. I had wished for it, prayed for it even. But I could actually _feel _it. Everything looked a little brighter as I forced my eyes open, to stare up into those blue eyes I would never see again.

_Just hold me now, and let it be.  
Shelter me, comfort me_

"Damnit, Ellie, just drink!" he had to bite into his wrist again before pressing it against my lips desperately. I could see the tears streaming down his cheeks and I wanted to reach up to brush them away. But I couldn't. I could barely move. It felt like I was frozen. My chest hardly rose up and down, and my hand had fallen lifelessly to the ground. My eyes wanted to close so badly. I was tired now. It felt like I hadn't slept in a hundred years. I just wanted to close my eyes and sleep, just for a little while.

"Please, Ellie. You can't die." A sob passed through his lips and I hated myself for being the cause of it. "I need you, my love. You can't leave me."

_You would live a hundred years  
If I could show you how  
I won't desert you now..._

"I...I love..." the words left me and I coughed again, blood flowing out of my mouth. My eyes did close this time, and I didn't have any strength to open them back up.

"No. You can't do this. I won't allow it. Damnit, Ellie, live!"

"Will always..." breathing alone felt like the hardest task I ever had to do. It was nearly impossible as my heart could barely even beat in my chest. "...love you."

_The rain can't hurt me now  
This rain will wash away what's past  
And you will keep me safe  
And you will keep me close  
I'll sleep in your embrace at last._

"Please, Ellie." He sobbed again, the tears flowing freely down his cheeks. He held my head to his chest, my blood staining his clothes as he refused to let me go.

I couldn't soothe his pain. I couldn't tell him everything was going to be alright. Because it wouldn't. Nothing would ever be alright again. I was dying. It would only be minutes now. I could feel it. I could feel the icy cold feel overcoming me. I could feel my heart slowing to a stop, my breathing falling short. I could feel my soul begin to pull out of me, to leave me as a lifeless shell. I didn't want to. I wanted to stay there with Eric for the rest of my life. I wanted to kiss him, to love him, to be with him every single day. But I couldn't. No matter how hard I wanted that, it wouldn't happen. And a part of me was okay with that. A part of me was relieved that death was finally coming to me, that I was leaving this earth. The pain had disappeared, the pain I had been feeling my entire life. I could see my family again, I could see those who I had lost long before their time. I could even hear their voices in my ear, guiding me along on this journey. I almost wanted to smile at the sound of my mother's soothing voice, promising it would all be okay.

_The rain that brings you here  
Is Heaven-blessed!  
The skies begin to clear  
And I'm at rest  
A breath away from where you are  
I've come home from so far  
So don't you fret, M'sieur Marius_

_I don't feel any pain  
A little fall of rain  
Can hardly hurt me now_

"I love you. Don't leave me, Ellie. I can't lose you." He sobbed into my hair, his cries tearing through me.

"Its...o-okay." More blood left my mouth and I wondered if there was any blood left inside of me.

"No." Eric pulled me away slightly. "Open your eyes, Ellie. Open them."

"C-can't..."

"God damn you, Ellie! Open your damn eyes!"

His pain and sobs were what forced me to open my heavy eyes. I just wanted to sleep, to drift away peacefully. But I needed to look up at him one last time, to memorize every single last detail about him. I wanted to tell him that I would be alright, that I would be free of all the pain and agony I had been put through my entire life. I wanted to assure him that I was going to a better place, a happy place. I wouldn't feel pain there. I wouldn't feel sadness. I would only feel joy. I wanted him to know that.

I also wanted him to know that I loved him more than anything, that I would choose to spend my entire life with him if I could.

But I couldn't get a single word of it out. It was just too difficult. I just let him hold onto me, relishing in his touches and the kisses he laid on my lips. I just wanted to lie there, to die in his arms, to have him hold me until I was asleep

_That's all I need to know  
And you will keep me safe  
And you will keep me close_

"I will always love you." He whispered to me, his lips vibrating against mine. "I will never stop loving you."

I wanted to smile, and I even tried to do so. I loved him so much that it hurt. I loved him so much that I never thought it was even possible. I hoped he would get through this. I hoped that he would get over me. I would always love him, even in my afterlife. There would never be another one that I would love nearly as much. But I needed to know that he would be alright, that one day, he would be happy again.

"I won't ever leave your side, my sweet one. I love you."

_Hush-a-bye, dear Eponine,  
You won't feel any pain  
A little fall of rain  
Can hardly hurt you now  
I'm here_

I will stay with you  
Till you are sleeping

He brushed back the hair, smoothing it out of my face as his hand caressed my cheek almost like wishing life back into me. He pressed his lips down onto each cheek with passion and love before moving to my forehead. He left his lips there for the longest time as I felt the time coming. It was here now. I could feel it inside of me. I could feel death looming over me, ready to take me from this place and to the other side. I was dying in the arms of the man I would forever love. It was all I could ask for.

I needed to force out three last words however. I needed him to know that I loved him, that I always would. So as his lips were moving down to my own, our eyes connecting, I forced myself to speak, to gasp out one last single breath.

"I love you." I rushed out before I could feel the last heartbeat in my chest, my breath leaving me completely.

My body grew limp in his arms, my eyes falling shut as I felt his sweet lips against mine before I drifted into an endless sleep.


End file.
